


Ennustus

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Boys Kissing, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Kahdeksasvuosi Tylypahkassa, M/M, Romance, Romantiikka, Seikkailu, Slow Burn, Suomi | Finnish, Suukkoja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harryn kahdeksas vuosi Tylypahkassa. Jotain odottamatonta tapahtuu Tylypahkan pikajunassa, mikä vaikuttaa Harryn koko vuoteen. Kuinka hän tulee toimeen entisen vihamiehensä Draco Malfoyn kanssa, kun heidät on sidottu yhteen tavalla jota viisainkaan velho ei osaa ratkaista.Sillä hetkellä kun yö ja päivä lyövät kättä, yhtyvät ja tekevät sovinnon, ei heitä voi mikään enää erottaa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on minun näkemykseni siitä, mitä olisi tapahtunut jos Harry olisi palannut vielä yhdeksi vuodeksi Tylypahkaan.
> 
> Kun ryhdyin kirjoittamaan tätä marraskuussa 2017, tiesin että tästä tulee piiiitkä ficci. Pisin mitä olen ikinä, koskaan kirjoittanut. Niinpä en myöskään halunnut aloittaa tämän julkaisua ennen kuin olin saanut viimeisenkin pisteen paikoilleen. Se piste tuli nyt. Tarina on siis kokonaisuutena valmis ja postaan sitä tänne mahdollisimman nopeaan tahtiin.
> 
>  
> 
> Tässä puhutaan paljon kahdeksasluokkalaisista, ja joitakin se saattaa hieman hämätä. Mutta kannattaa miettiä asia niin, että tämän ficin kahdeksasluokkalaiset ovat meidän koulutusjärjestelmämme mukaan lukion abeja :) Toivottavasti tämä auttaa hahmottamaan minkä ikäsiä tässä ollaan.

**1\. LUKU**

Harry katseli silmäkulmastaan kuinka laituri 9 ja ¾ pullisteli noitia ja velhoja. Syyskuun ensimmäinen oli monelle perheelle tärkeä päivä, sillä uusi lukuvuosi Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa alkaisi. Tänä vuonna päivä oli erityisen tärkeä ja merkityksellinen, sillä suuri velhosota oli voitettu vain joitakin kuukausia takaperin. Vaikka muutamia kuolonsyöjiä oli edelleen vapaalla jalalla ja aurorit jahtasivat heitä yötä päivää, yleinen tunnelma oli keventynyt raskaista vuosista. Kesän aikana Tylypahkan koulua oli kunnostettu ja korjattu talkoovoimin. Kaikki halusivat, että taistelun jäljet siivotaan mahdollisimman pian pois, niin että uusi lukuvuosi päästään aloittamaan aikataulussa, puhtaalta pöydältä.

Vielä elokuun alussa oli ollut epävarmaa, ehdittäisiinkö tarvittavat kunnostustyöt tehdä, mutta onneksi talkooväkeä oli ollut runsain mitoin paikalla ja aikataulussa pysyttiin ilman suurempia ongelmia. Sota oli rikkonut paljon, mutta myös lujittanut velhoyhteisöä ja yllättävän moni oli tarjonnut vapaaehtoista apuaan. Tämä näkyi myös asemalaiturilla kun perheet olivat tulleet saattamaan lapsiaan kouluun. Tervehdyksiä vaihdettiin yli tuparajojen niin oppilaiden kuin heidän vanhempiensa kesken.

Hieman syrjempänä yleisestä hälinästä seisoi pieni porukka, kaksi tyttöä ja kaksi poikaa, sekä kaksi ministeriön viittoihin pukeutunutta auroria turvaamassa heitä. Harry Potter, kaikkien tuntema poika-joka-elää-ja-kukisti-Voldemortin seisoi selin laiturilla parveilevaan joukkoon ja vältteli kontaktia kenenkään kanssa. Toiset kolme nuorta silmäilivät vaivihkaa muita laiturilla olevia ja tarkkailivat näiden liikkeitä. Hermione Granger sekä Ron ja Ginny Weasley suojelivat huomaamattaan Harrya muiden innokkailta katseilta ja lähentymisyrityksiltä. Ulkopuolisesta saattoi näyttää jopa siltä, kuin heidän yllään olisi ollut näkymätön kupla joka eristi heidät muista laiturilla olevista. Kukaan heistä ei ollut innokas lyöttäytymään muiden seuraan, vaan he halusivat pitää tietoisesti etäisyyttä. Lopulta koitti kuitenkin aika astua junaan, ensimmäisen vihellyksen kaikuessa laiturilla.

Aurorit saattoivat nuoret junan ovelle ja varmistivat turvallisen sisään menon. Vilkas laituri oli otollinen paikka kuolonsyöjien hyökätä Harryn kimppuun. Heti junaan päästyään Ron lähti johdattamaan pientä joukkoa pitkin käytävää taikasauva käden ulottuvillaan, ja onnekseen he löysivät pian tyhjän vaunuosaston. Nopeasti he astuivat sisään ja sulkivat oven kiireesti perässään.

"Huh, vihdoinkin", Ron huokaisi ja lysähti ensimmäiselle penkille antaen tiukan keskittymisensä herpaantua viimeinkin hieman.  
"Tee tilaa", Hermione tönäisi Ronin levällään olevia jalkoja, kömpi Ronin jalkojen yli ja istahti ikkunan viereen Harryn istuessa häntä vastapäätä.  
"Näittekö paljon tuttuja?" Harry kysyi uteliaana, sillä hän ei ollut halunnut nähdä ketään laiturilla.  
"Minä näin ainakin Patilin sisarukset sekä Nevillen", Ginny vastasi ja istui Harryn viereen, kuitenkin jättäen heidän väliinsä yhden tyhjän penkin.

Harry katsahti Ginnyä, mutta ei tehnyt numeroa siitä, ettei tyttö istunut hänessä kiinni. He olivat yrittäneet heti sodan loppumisen jälkeisinä viikkoina saada suhdettaan toimimaan, mutta olivat huomanneet yllättävän pian, että se oli mahdotonta. Ginny oli loppujen lopuksi kuin sisar Harrylle, ja jossain vaiheessa hän oli ymmärtänyt myös sen, että hän halusi nähdä Ginnyssä äitinsä Lilyn. Pussailu oli ollut kivaa hetken, mutta ei ollut loppuen lopuksi herättänyt Harryssa sen suurempia tunteita. Niinpä Harry oli päätellyt pian, että hän vain kuvitteli rakastavansa Ginnyä, ja syy oli se, että tyttö muistutti hänen äitiään. Eron tekeminen oli aluksi tuntunut Harrysta ylitsepääsemättömän vaikealta, mutta Ginny oli suhtautunut asiaan yllättävän hyvin, ja he olivatkin pysyneet hyvinä ystävinä. Harry mietti usein, että onneksi suhde ei ollut edennyt pidemmälle kuin niihin muutamaan viattomaan suukkoon. Olisi ollut enemmän kuin kiusallista yrittää olla ystävä Ginnyn kanssa, jos he olisivat olleet intiimimmässä kanssakäymisessä keskenään.

"Näkikö kukaan ketään luihuisista?" Harry kysyi uteliaana, mutta kaikki pudistivat päättään.  
"Olihan siellä toki sitä nuorempaa sakkia, mutta ei ketään meidän ikäisiä", Ron totesi.  
"Epäilen kyllä, tuleeko heistä kukaan", Hermione sanoi.  
"Mutta kai hekin ovat edelleen oppivelvollisia?" Harry pohti.  
"Toki, mutta ainakin osa heistä oli kesän aikana oikeudenkäynneissä, joten voi olla vähän hankala opiskella jos on saanut tuomion ja istuu Azkabanissa", Hermione tuhahti.

Hiljaa he katselivat toisiaan ja miettivät kesällä yllättäen tulleita kirjeitä. Kukaan heistä ei ollut olettanut että he palaisivat Tylypahkaan sodan jälkeen. Etenkin Harry oli kokenut sodan käänteentekevänä tapahtumana elämässään, ja hänestä tuntui, ettei sen jälkeen ollut enää paluuta entiseen. Kuinka väärässä hän olikaan ollut!

Puolessa välin helteistä heinäkuuta, kun he olivat makoilleet kerrankin joutilaina Kotikolon puutarhassa ja siemailleet jääkylmää kurpitsamehua, oli kolme pöllöä yllättänyt heidät. Korusanaisin lausein heille oli kerrottu, että heidän odotettiin palaavan opiskelemaan Tylypahkaan syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä. Sodan vuoksi edellisen vuoden seitsemäsluokkalaiset eivät olleet pystyneet suorittamaan S.U.P.E.R. -kokeitaan, joten he kaikki joutuisivat tuplaamaan tuon vuoden. Opetussuunnitelma ei ollut muutoinkaan ollut aivan hyvien tapojen mukainen edellisenä vuonna, sillä koulussa olivat mellastaneet muutamat pahamaineiset kuolonsyöjät.

Ron oli tietenkin ollut kiukusta punainen, ja Harryakin oli harmittanut, vaikka heillä ei ollutkaan mitään lukkoon lyötyä tulevaisuudensuunnitelmaa. Vain Hermione oli loistanut innoissaan ja ryhtynyt pohtimaan, mitä hän aikoisi opiskella ja mitkä kokeista hän aikoisi suorittaa. Kun pojat olivat yrittäneet purnata vastaan, Hermione oli keksinyt vetää ovelasta narusta.

"Kuvitelkaa, että tämä on viimeinen villi ja vapaa opiskeluvuosi", tyttö oli sanonut.  
Se oli saanut heidät hiljaisiksi ja mietteliäiksi.  
"Totta", Ron oli vähitellen innostunut ajatuksesta. "Huispausta, Tylyaho viikonloppuja, kermakaljaa, tupajuhlia. Ja kaiken lisäksi olemme kaikki täysi-ikäisiä! Ei kuulosta lainkaan huonolta."

Harry oli puntaroinut asiaa hiljaa mielessään ja todennut, että ehkä se olisi sittenkin hyvä asia. Hän täyttäisi muutaman viikon päästä 18 vuotta, mutta oli silti elänyt elämänsä viime vuodet valtava taakka harteillaan. Voitto Voldemortista oli lopettanut vihdoinkin pitkään jatkuneen sodan, ja heti sen jälkeen Harrya oli revitty koko alkukesä ministeriön kuulusteluissa todistamassa milloin kenenkin oikeusjutussa. Vaikka Harry olikin tehnyt sen kaiken mielellään, niin liika oli liikaa. Jatkuva julkisuus ja paine rasittivat, mutta nyt Harry voisi olla jälleen nuori Tylypahkan muurien suojassa. Tehdä niitä asioita jotka olivat jääneet tekemättä niinä vuosina kun hän oli taistellut pahuutta vastaan. Nauttia elämästä ja tehdä kaikkea Ronin luettelemaa ja ehkä vielä enemmänkin. Viimeinen vuosi Tylypahkassa hyvien ystävien kanssa ei olisi yhtään huonompi vaihtoehto niin sanotuksi välivuodeksi ennen astumista aikuisten maailmaan.

Tokihan Harrya oli pyydetty ihan oikeisiin töihin ministeriöön heti sodan päättymistä seuraavana päivänä, mutta Harry oli kieltäytynyt vedoten aluksi kaikkiin oikeusjuttuihin joissa joutui olemaan mukana. Lisäksi hän tunsi olevansa sekaisin kaikesta tapahtuneesta ja halusi vain vetäytyä Kotikoloon yhdessä Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa. Se olikin ollut viisas päätös etenkin kun otti huomioon, että heidän täytyi nyt palata takaisin koulunpenkille.

He olivat loppukesän arvailleet, tulisivatko kaikki heidän vuosikurssilaisensa takaisin vai eivät. Lisäksi he olivat pohtineet myös käytännönjärjestelyjä, kuten lukujärjestyksiä (Hermione), huispausta (Ron) sekä omaa makuusalia (Harry). Takaisin kouluun -kutsukirjeen mukana oli ollut vain luettelo vaadittavista kirjoista ja muista välineistä, mutta ei vastauksia heidän kysymyksiinsä. Harry luotti kuitenkin siihen, että he saisivat asiat selville viimeistään päästessään perille.

Vaununoita kolisteli kärrynsä kanssa heidän osastonsa ohi ja Harry ja Ron ostivat tuttuun tapaan sylilliset kaikkea hyvää Hermionen ja Ginnyn nyrpistellessä hieman. Harry ei jaksanut välittää tytöistä vaan oli tehnyt vakaan päätöksen ottaa todellakin kaiken ilon irti tästä vuodesta, vaikka se tarkoittaisi sitten sylillistä herkkuja. Alkukesä oli ollut täynnä hautajaisia ja kaikkea synkkää, ministeriön kuulusteluita, todistamista oikeudenkäynneissä ja kaikkea muuta mahdollista, joten nyt oli aika huvitella hieman.

"Onko kukaan muuten nähnyt Malfoyta?" Harry kysyi suu täynnä noidankattilakakkua.  
"Ei, ja ketä sitä paitsi edes kiinnostaa", Ron mutisi aukoen suklaasammakkoaan ja tarkistaen minkä kortin oli tällä kertaa saanut.  
"Mietin vain, että tuleekohan hän takaisin", Harry pohti ääneen. "Olin todistamassa hänen oikeudenkäynnissään ja hän sai vapauttavan tuomion."  
"Toisin kuin isänsä", Hermione puuttui keskusteluun.  
"Lucius olikin aito kuolonsyöjä henkeen ja vereen, senhän me kaikki tiesimme. Mutta Draco oli vain marionetti Voldemortin pelissä", Harry sanoi.  
"Ai hänkö on nyt Draco?" Ginny tuhahti.  
"No eikö oli hassua sanoa heitä molempia Malfoyksi samassa lauseessa?" Harry kummasteli.  
"Malfoy vanhempi ja Malfoy nuorempi, kiitos", Ginny opasti.

"Draco käy kyllä oikein hyvin, kiitos vain", venyttelevä ääni sanoi yllättäen ovensuusta ja kaikki nostivat yllättyneitä päätään, kukaan heistä ei ollut huomannut vaalean luihuisen ilmestymistä. Nähtävästi he olivat unohtaneet sulkea oven vaununoidan vierailun jälkeen, ja Draco Malfoy oli huomannut heidät ohi kulkiessaan.

Draco Malfoy seisoi siistissä koulukaavussaan oven suussa ja nojaili rennosti sen pieleen. Katse kiersi tutkivana jokaisessa, ja Harry oli erottavinaan Malfoy nuoremman katseessa jopa pientä kiinnostusta. Ronin ja Hermionen kasvot kiristyivät välittömästi ja silmät siristyivät uhkaavina. Ginny puolestaan käänsi päänsä pois, keräsi tavaransa ja nousi.

"Taidan käydä etsimässä Lunan, nähdään myöhemmin", hän totesi ja työntyi Malfoyn ohi luomatta tähän silmäystäkään.

Harry puolestaan katseli vaaleaa nuorukaista miettivänä. Hän oli nähnyt tämän kesän alussa ministeriön oikeudenkäynnissä ja siellä Malfoy oli ollut hyvin vähänpuheinen ja -eleinen. Nyt näytti että vanha Malfoy ja tämän itsevarmuus olisivat palanneet takaisin. Harry huokaisi. Hän oli toivonut, että olisi voinut jättää tämän osan koulutraditioistaan taakse. Jatkuva kinaaminen ja riitely kenen kanssa tahansa oli kuluttavaa, etenkin kun he olivat kuitenkin jo lähes aikuisia.

"Potter, minulla olisi asiaa. Kahden, jos sopii", Malfoy sanoi samalla venyttelevällä äänellä kuin aikaisemmin.  
"Harry", Harry korjasi automaattisesti.  
"Harry", Draco toisti ja kohotti toista kulmaansa.

Hetken kukaan ei sanonut mitään, vaan he katselivat toinen toisiaan. Sitten Malfoy liikahti hieman ja viittasi kädellään.

"Sopiiko se?" hän kysyi.  
"Mikä?" Ron puuskahti ärtyneenä.  
"Että vaihdan muutaman sanan Pot- Harryn kanssa?" Malfoy kysyi.  
"Harry?" Hermionen silmät olivat laajentuneet ja hän katsoi kysyvänä Harrya.  
"Toki, sopiihan se", Harry havahtui ja kohensi asentoaan. "Ron, Hermione, odotatteko hetken ulkopuolella, tämä tuskin vie kauaa." Viimeiset sanat Harry osoitti Malfoylle, joka vastasi päätään pudistaen.

Hitaasti Ron ja Hermione nousivat ja siirtyivät ovelle.  
"Olemme aivan tuossa ulkopuolella", Ron sanoi ja mulkaisi Malfoyta, joka vastasi ilmeettömänä katseeseen.

Ovi sulkeutui ja he jäivät kahden. Malfoy istui Harrya vastapäätä samalle penkille, josta Hermione oli juuri noussut ja suoristi kaapuaan. Harry katseli toista hiljaa ja odotti. Hän ei aikonut avata keskustelua, vaikka toisaalta hän oli utelias kuulemaan mitä asiaa Malfoylla olisi. Se, että tämä oli ylipäänsä samassa junassa matkalla takaisin Tylypahkaan, oli lievä yllätys. Toisaalta Draco ei ollut koskaan ollut täysivaltainen kuolonsyöjä, sillä tämä ei ollut saanut pimeän piirtoaan. Kesän oikeudenkäynnissä Harrylle oli muodostunut uudenlainen kuva Draco Malfoysta, eikä hän ollut varma, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella nuorukaisesta.

Draco tuntui kiemurtelevan paikoillaan eikä tiennyt miten hänen olisi pitänyt asiansa esittää. Harry odotti kärsivällisesti ja yritti peittää haukotuksensa. Ehkä ele sai Malfoyn viimein avaamaan suunsa.

"Kuule Potter... Harry", Malfoy rykäisi kurkkuaan. "Tarjosin sinulle ensimmäisenä vuotenamme Tylypahkassa ystävyyttäni, mutta sinä hylkäsit tarjoukseni. Ymmärrän hyvin sen, mutta ajattelin..."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui vaunuosastoon kun Malfoy keräsi rohkeutta lausua seuraavat sanat.

"En oleta, että ryhdyt koskaan ystäväkseni, mutta tarjoan sinulle kuitenkin käteni sovinnon eleeksi", Malfoy ojensi oikeaa kättään jota Harry katseli ihmeissään. "Unohdetaan menneet ja aloitetaan puhtaalta pöydältä. Mehän olemme kuitenkin jo täysi-ikäisiä."

Harry tuijotti Malfoyta uskomatta korviaan. Hän oli varautunut lähes kaikkeen muuhun paitsi tähän. Viimeiset seitsemän vuotta hän oli kuunnellut Draco Malfoyn ivaa ja pilkkaa, kestänyt tämän nimittelyt, kiusaamisen ja piikittelyn. Ja tuossa toinen kehtasi nyt istua ja tarjota kättään. Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa, aivan kuin Malfoy olisi lukenut hänen hetki sitten pohtimiaan ajatuksia. Oliko tämä jäinen luihuinen vihdoinkin kasvanut aikuiseksi?

Dracon katse tummui, mitä pidemmäksi hiljaisuus venyi. Harry ei sanonut mitään, katseli vain hieman hämmästyneen näköisenä ja Dracoa alkoi harmittamaan aivan valtavasti. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli etsinyt Harryn käsiinsä jo täällä junassa? Hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut odottaa siihen, että he olisivat päässet kouluun. Mutta toisaalta hänellä oli ollut kiire päästä toteuttamaan kesän aikana suunnittelemansa kuvio heti, eikä hänellä ollut halua tehdä tätä isomman joukon edessä. Siksi juna oli tuntunut turvalliselta vaihtoehdolta, sillä Draco oli aavistanut Harryn matkaavan parhaiden ystävien seurassa ja linnoittautuvansa yhteen vaunuosastoon koko matkan ajaksi. Näin hänet oli helppo löytää ja päästä juttelemaan kahden ilman, että heidän olisi pitänyt käydä keskustelu jossain Tylypahkan käytävällä mahdollisesti useamman silmäparin seuratessa tapahtumaa.

Koko kesän Draco oli pohtinut elämäänsä. Hän ei ollut koskaan vapaaehtoisesti kannattanut Voldemorttia, vaan taustalla oli hänen sukunsa paine. Kun Voldemort oli kukistettu, myös Dracon elämä oli asetettu uuteen valoon. Yhtäkkiä hänen uljas sukunsa olikin vihollisen puolella, vaarallinen ja hyljeksitty. Vain Narcissa Malfoyn toiminta Kielletyssä metsässä oli pelastanut niin hänet kuin Dracon. Lucius oli tietenkin joutunut kantamaan täyden vastuun teoistaan merkittynä kuolonsyöjänä.

Aikaisemmin niin valoisalta näyttänyt tulevaisuus oli yhtäkkiä pyyhkäisty pois, ja Draco oli huomannut seisovansa tyhjän päällä. Hänen oli ollut mietittävä uusi suunta elämälleen, pohdittava tosissaan, mitä hän halusi tehdä aikuisena. Kutsu takaisin Tylypahkaan oli ollut kuin taivaanlahja. Draco oli oivaltanut, että hän voisi vielä pelastaa sen mitä pelastettavissa olisi. Mikäli hän opiskelisi ahkerasti ja suorittaisi riittävän monta S.U.P.E.R.I.a hyvin arvosanoin, hänellä saattaisi olla jonkinlaiset mahdollisuudet löytää itselleen järkevää tekemistä koulun jälkeen.

Lisäksi Dracon mielessä häälyi haave, että hän pystyisi jollain keinolla puhdistamaan Malfoyn suvun nimen. Kuinka hän sen tekisi, siitä hänellä ei ollut vielä aavistustakaan, mutta jokin keino oli oltava. Kun hän oli nähnyt Harryn kesällä oikeudenkäynnissä, Draco oli oivaltanut että avain kaikkeen saattoi olla hyvinkin yksinkertainen. Mikäli hänen onnistuisi päästä edes jonkinlaisiin väleihin Harry Potterin kanssa, niin tuskin siitä mitään haittaakaan olisi. Lisäksi heidän vanha vihanpitonsa tuntui lapselliselta kaiken keväällä tapahtuneen jälkeen.

Hitaasti Dracon käsi laskeutui samaa vauhtia kuin hänen mielensä synkkeni. Toki hän oli ajatellutkin, ettei Harry hyppäisi hänen kaulaansa iloisena uudesta ystävästä, mutta olisi ollut kohtuullista hyväksyä tämä pieni ja vaatimaton ele, joka oli itse asiassa suurin asia mitä Draco oli koskaan tehnyt.

Lopulta Harry tuntui havahtuvan jonkinlaisesta transsistaan ja räpytteli silmiään.

"Ma- Malfoy?" Harry yskähti nimen.  
"Niin?"  
"Tuota, tämä tuli nyt vähän äkkiä."  
"Mitä? En minä ole kosimassa sinua", Draco ärähti vaivaantuneena.  
"Mitä?" Harry punastui korviaan myöten.  
"Tarjoan sinulle vain kättäni sovinnon eleenä, en minä halua kanssasi naimisiin tai mitään."

Draco ojensi uudelleen kättään kohden Harrya. Hetken epäröityään Harry ojensi omaansa ja tarttui Dracon käteen puristaen lujasti.

Sitten tapahtui monta asiaa yhtä aikaa.

Harry tunsi, kuinka hänen kätensä lukkiutui kiinni Dracon käteen ja niiden ympärille muodostui sädehtivä valo. Jossain kajahti kumea kellon lyönti ja käsien ympärille lähti kietoutumaan valkeaa köynnöstä, kuin köyttä mutta hennompaa ja hieman läpikuultavaa.

Draco huusi kauhuissaan ja yritti riuhtoa kättään irti. Siinä samassa ovesta pelmahtivat Ron ja Hermione, molemmilla taikasauvat valmiiksi kohotettuina. He kuitenkin pysähtyivät omituisen näyn edessä ja jähmettyivät tuijottamaan, kuinka heidän paras ystävänsä näytti olevan kiinni vihamiehessään.

"Ota se pois!" Draco karjui ja yritti kiskoa kättään vapaaksi.  
"En pysty", Harry sanoi hänkin hädissään, kiskoen kättään tuloksetta.

Valo voimistui ja köynnös kiristyi käsien ympärille. Ron kohotti sauvaansa valmiina taikomaan.

"Ron, älä! Laita sauva pois!" Harry huusi paniikin velloessa hänen sisällään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä oli meneillään, mutta jokin hänen sisällään sanoi, ettei tilanteeseen kaivattu nyt yhtään ylimääräistä taikaa.

"Lopeta se!" Draco huusi entistä kovempaan ääneen.  
"Lopeta itse, sinähän tämän aloitit", Harry kiristeli hampaitaan ja kiskoi kättään mutta sormien lihakset eivät totelleet hänen tahtoaan.

Heidän huutonsa olivat houkutelleet paikalle muutamia uteliaita läheisistä vaunuosastoista, jotka nyt tuijottivat kauhuissaan Harryn vaunuosaston auki jääneestä ovesta kahta nuorukaista, jotka puristivat toistensa käsiä ja yrittivät samalla repiä niitä erilleen. Äkkiä valo voimistui niin kirkkaaksi, ettei sitä voinut katsoa, kello kumahti jossain lopullisen tuntuisesti ja sitten valo räjähti tuhansiksi pieniksi palloiksi ja liukui pois.

Harry tömähti rajusti vasten penkkinsä selkänojaa kun hän sai yllättäen kätensä vapaaksi. Samoin näytti käyvän myös Malfoylle, joka iski päänsä kipeän näköisesti seinään.

"Mitä hittoa se oli?" Draco kysyi hieroen kättään.  
"Ei mitään käsitystä", Harry sanoi pöllämystyneenä.

He tuijottivat toisiaan tiukasti, mutta vastauksia ei ollut.

"Harry, oletko sinä kunnossa?" Hermione heräsi toimimaan ja tarttui Harrysta kiinni.  
"Olen, ei se sattunut", Harry sanoi ja korjasi asentoaan penkillä.

Ron seisoi edelleen oven pielessä ja mulkoili Malfoyta epävarmana siitä, mitä juuri äsken oli tapahtunut.

"Sinä voit varmaan nyt poistua jos sinulla ei ollut muuta?" Ron totesi ja väisti kun Malfoy asteli ovelle.

Draco nyökkäsi kerran Harrylle, mulkaisi Hermionea ja lähti astelemaan pitkin käytävää yhä kättään puristaen. Hän oli päässyt muutaman vaunuosaston päähän kun äkillinen kipu lävisti hänen ruumiinsa ja hän tunsi, kuinka jalat pettivät hänen altaan ja hän kaatui pitkin pituuttaan junan käytävälle.

"AAAAARGH", Draco karjaisi kaatuessaan.

Samassa joka vaunuosaston ovi aukeni ja uteliaita kasvoja työntyi käytävälle. Muutama osasto kauempana Harry voihkaisi kivusta ja taipui kaksinkerroin painaen päänsä jalkojensa väliin. Hermione laski välittömästi kätensä Harryn olalle, mutta tämä hätisti tytön pois.

Draco yritti päästä jaloilleen, mutta ne tuntuivat muuttuneen hyytelöksi. Kipu velloi yhä hänen kehossaan ja hän kierähti vahingossa takaisin tulosuuntaansa. Kipu loppui yhtä nopeasti kun oli alkanutkin ja Draco nousi jaloilleen. Hän oli juuri karjaisemassa uteliaille katsojille jotain nasevaa, kun seuraavaa askelta ottaessaan hän löysi itsensä uudelleen junan lattialta kiemurtelemassa tuskissaan.

Mitä tämä oli? Oliko Potter kironnut hänet? Tämän täytyi liittyä jotenkin siihen äskeiseen kädenpuristukseen. Potter oli varmasti siirtänyt jonkun manauksen Dracoon tämän huomaamatta ja nauroi nurkan takana hänelle makeasti.

Draco kierähti jälleen tulosuuntaansa, ja kipu loppui. Tämän Potter saisi kyllä vielä maksaa! Kukaan ei nöyryyttänyt Malfoyta tällä tavalla. Nopeasti Draco nousi jaloilleen ja marssi takaisin kohden Harryn ja tämän ystävien vaunuosastoa.

Hermione oli ovella vastassa tuimailmeisenä ja kiskaisi Dracon sisälle, ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa sanaakaan. Tyttö paiskasi oven Dracon takana kiinni niin että helähti ja tönäisi nuorukaisen peremmälle.

"Mitä sinä teit Harrylle?" tyttö sihisi hänen edessään.  
"Minäkö?" Draco kimpaantui. "En minä tehnyt mitään! Hän teki minulle jotain!"  
"Teitpäs, minä näin", Ron puuttui puheeseen ja mulkoili Dracoa kulmiensa alta.  
"En tehnyt, ihan totta!" Draco huusi.

Hetken he vain huusivat ja karjuivat syytöksiä toistensa suuhun, kunnes Harry nousi lopulta seisomaan ja avasi ensimmäistä kertaa suunsa.

"LOPETTAKAA!"

Hiljaisuus laskeutui vaunuosastoon, ja jokainen heistä vajosi istumaan. He mulkoilivat toinen toisiaan hyvän aikaa ja yrittivät hahmottaa juuri tapahtunutta.

"Mietitäänpä nyt", Hermione sanoi lopulta hiljaa. "Te kättelitte, miksi te muuten kättelitte?"  
"Hän", Harry heilautti päätään Dracon suuntaan, "tuli tarjoamaan sovintoa."  
"Sovintoa?" Ron näytti hämmästyneeltä.  
"Niin Weasley", Draco murahti ja vajosi syvemmälle istuimellaan.  
"Eli te siis kättelitte sovinnon eleenä", Hermione sanoi. "Ja mitä sitten tapahtui?"  
"Heti kun kätemme koskettivat, niin ne jotenkin lukkiutuivat", Harry kertasi tapahtumia. "Sitten tuli se valo ja köynnös, minkä tekin näitte."  
"Niin, ja kello kumisi jossain", Draco täydensi

"Mikä kello?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Mikä köynnös?" Ron puolestaan ihmetteli samaan aikaan.

"No näittehän te sen kun tulitte sisälle?" Harry sanoi ja katseli ystäviään, jotka pudistelivat päitään.  
"Ei ollut mitään köynnöstä, valoa saatikka kelloa Harry", Hermione sanoi.  
"Mitä? Tietenkin oli", Draco sanoi ja kohensi asentoaan tuijottaen vuorotellen Harrya ja Hermionea.

Sekä Ron että Hermione pudistelivat uudelleen päätään. Harry katsoi ystäviään kummissaan ja käänsi sitten katseensa Dracoon.

"Mutta sinä näit ne?" hän varmisti Dracolta, joka nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
"Mistä tässä on kyse?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.

"Ja sitten kun sinä lähdit vaunuosastosta niin Harrylle tuli huono olo", Hermione sanoi.  
"Aijaa, entäs minä sitten?" Draco hermostui. "Joku veti minulta jalat alta ihan tuosta noin vain."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen kun jokainen yritti käsittää äskeisiä tapahtumia.

"Tämän on pakko olla jotain taikuutta", Hermione sanoi viimein. "Meidän pitää ilmoittaa tästä rehtorille. On ehkä parempi, että Malfoy on meidän kanssamme perille saakka? Minusta tuntuu, että meidän on selvitettävä tämä perinpohjin."

Sen sanottuaan tyttö nousi, veti taikasauvansa esiin ja loitsi suojeliuksensa viemään viestiä rehtori McGarmiwalle. Muut katselivat häntä hiljaisina. Harry toivoi, että McGarmiwalla olisi vastaus heidän ongelmaansa, vaikka hän epäilikin sitä. Kaikki tuntui niin epätodelliselta. Miksi Hermione ja Ron eivät olleet nähneet kirkasta valoa tai kuulleet kelloa?

Draco sulki silmänsä ja nojasi raskaasti istuimensa selkänojaa vasten. Tämä ei ollut mennyt yhtään hänen suunnitelmiensa mukaan. Toki hän oli ajatellut, että sovinto Potterin kanssa olisi välttämätön mutta hän ei ollut ajatellut viettää aikaa tämän ällö-siirappimaisten rohkelikkoystävien kanssa. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen, sillä äsken käytävällä koettu kipu oli sanoin kuvaamatonta eikä hän halunnut kokea sitä enää uudelleen. Lisäksi häntä ei huvittanut joutua enää uudelleen naurunalaiseksi muiden oppilaiden nähden. Sitä paitsi, ehkä Granger oli oikeassa, ja hänen olisi hyvä olla Potterin lähellä niin pitkään ennen kuin asiaan saataisiin jonkunlainen selvyys.

Vaunuosastoon laskeutui painostava hiljaisuus kun jokainen syventyi pohtimaan käsillä olevaa ongelmaa. Maisema vilisi ikkunan takana, mutta Harry tuijotti sitä mitään näkemättömin silmin. Ulkona oleva valo muuttui hämäräksi, ja lopulta pimeydeksi junan kolistellessa tasaisesti eteenpäin.

Lopulta Harry tunnisti pimeydessä tuttuja maisemia, he olisivat pian perillä. Hän nousi ja ryhtyi keräämään tavaroitaan muiden tehdessä samoin. Vain Malfoy istui edelleen silmät ummessa penkillään ja Harry tönäisi tätä varovasti.

"Me olemme perillä, lähdetään."  
"Minun tavarani ovat tuolla parin vaunun päässä", Draco vastasi silmät edelleen kiinni.  
"No käy hakemassa ne", Harry sanoi ja ryhtyi napittamaan matkaviittaansa.  
"Sinun pitää tulla mukaan", Draco sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja avasi vihdoin silmänsä.

Draco oli pohtinut asiaa koko puuduttavan pitkän junamatkan ajan ja tullut lopulta siihen tulokseen, että kädenpuristus oli loitsinut hänen ja Potterin välille jonkinlaisen siteen. Nyt hän toivoi, että heti linnaan päästyään he saisivat opettajilta apua sen poistamiseen.

"Niin tietenkin", Harry sanoi ja muisti kammottavan tunteen joka oli vallannut hänet kun Malfoy oli edellisen kerran poistunut vaunuosastosta.

Hiljaisina Harry ja Draco kulkivat perätysten pitkin junan käytävää. Heillä ei ollut mitään sanottavaa toisilleen, molemmat odottivat vain, että pääsisivät eroon toisistaan. Draco poimi tavaransa tyhjästä vaunuosastosta ja he kääntyivät palaamaan takaisin. Hermione ja Ron odottivat jo heitä valmiina, ja heti kun juna pysähtyi, he hyppäsivät asemalaiturille.

"Nopeasti", Hermione huudahti ja lähti kävelemään kohden ensimmäistä vaunua joka kuljettaisi heidät linnaan.

He ahtautuivat istumaan ja samassa vaunu lähti liikkeelle. Harry tunsi kuinka thestralit kiihdyttivät vauhtiaan ja vaunu kiisi pimeydessä hurjaa vauhtia kohden Tylypahkaa aivan kun se olisi tiennyt että heillä oli kiire. Harry joutui ottamaan tukea ikkunan pielestä, sillä mutkissa tuntui kuinka vaunu kallisteli lähes holtittomasti. Hänen vastapäätä istuvat Ron ja Hermione kallistuivat välillä lähes toistensa päälle, mutta Harrylla ei ollut suurempaa mielenkiintoa olla fyysisessä kontaktissa Malfoyn kanssa. Riitti että hän oli viettänyt juuri pitkääkin pidemmältä tuntuneen junamatkan tämän kanssa samassa tilassa. Onneksi Malfoy oli ymmärtänyt pitää suunsa kiinni, sillä vaikka Harry olikin ajatellut, että he voisivat käyttäytyä toisiaan kohtaan aikuismaisesti, ei hän ollut ajatellut, että heidän pitäisi viettää konkreettisesti aikaa toistensa seurassa.

Viimein vauhti hidastui kun he saapuivat Tylypahkan linnan etuoville. Siellä heitä odotti vakavannäköinen rehtori McGarmiwa, joka seisoi lyhdynvalossa kädet ristittynä rinnalleen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoissa ei sanota suoraan, että Dracolla olisi pimeänpiirto, elokuvassa hänellä on. Olen tietoisesti jättänyt piirron pois tästä tarinasta.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. luku**

"Nopeasti", Minerva McGarmiwa hoputti kun Harry, Draco, Ron ja Hermione kömpivät ulos vaunusta.

Samassa rehtori oli kääntynyt kannoillaan ja lähti korot kopisten johdattamaan heitä eteishallin läpi kohden kiviportaita. He olivat ensimmäiset Tylypahkaan saapuneet oppilaat.

"Menemme toimistooni", McGarmiwa sanoi olkansa yli.

Harry pysytteli aivan McGarmiwan kintereillä ja tunsi, että Malfoy tuli aivan hänen takanaan. Hermione ja Ron olivat muutaman askeleen jäljessä. Kukaan ei puhunut, kun he saapuivat kivihirviön luo ja McGarmiwa kuiskasi salasanansa niin hiljaa, ettei kukaan heistä kuullut sitä. Kierreportaat kiivettyään he astuivat mukavan lämpöiseen rehtorinkansliaan.

"Harry! Kuinka mukava nähdä sinua", huudahdus kuului seinällä riippuvasta muotokuvasta.  
"Toivottavasti et pahastu Albus jos en yhdy iloosi", toinen muotokuva sanoi synkällä äänellä. "Olisihan minun pitänyt arvata, että Potter hankkiutuu hankaluuksiin jo ennen kuin pääsee edes Tylypahkan muurien sisäpuolelle. Ja vielä luihuisen oppilaan kanssa. Luulin, että tämä sinun pieni pakkomielteesi Malfoyhin olisi loppunut kun pimeyden lordi kukistettiin, mutta olin nähtävästi väärässä."  
"Severus", Albus Dumbledoren ääni sanoi tiukasti. "Älä tuomitse ennen kuin olet kuullut faktat."

Severus Kalkaroksen muotokuva tuhahti ja mies risti kätensä rinnalleen. Harry tuijotti muotokuvia hymy huulillaan. Hänestä oli mukavaa nähdä jälleen Dumbledore, mutta Kalkaroksen tapaamista hän ei ollut liiemmin odottanut. Hän huomasi kuinka hänen vieressään seisovan Malfoyn suu oli pienesti auki tämän tuijottaessa entisten rehtoreiden muotokuvia. Nähtävästi Malfoy ei ollutkaan niin kaikki tietäväinen, mitä oli aikoinaan väittänyt.

"Istukaa", McGarmiwa viittasi, "ja nyt minä haluan kuulla _kaiken_ mitä junassa tapahtui. Neiti Grangerin viesti oli lievästikin sanoen hieman epämääräinen."

"Professori... rehtori", Hermione aloitti.  
"Neiti Granger, luulen, että haluan kuulla _heidän_ versionsa ensin", McGarmiwa viittasi Harryyn ja Dracoon hiljentäen näin Hermionen. "Herra Malfoy, te voitte aloittaa."

Hetken Draco katseli ympärilleen hämmästyneenä ja yllättyneenä. Hän oli varautunut siihen, että McGarmiwa olisi kuulustellut pelkästään rohkelikkoja ja jättänyt hänet oman onnensa nojaan. Olihan rehtori rohkelikon tuvanjohtaja, tai ainakin oli ollut ennen ylennystään rehtoriksi. Nyt McGarmiwa kuitenkin katsoi häntä odottavasti, aivan kuten seinällä olevat muotokuvatkin. Draco rykäisi ja mietti kuinka paljon hänen pitäisi selittää.

"Niin, tuota", Draco takelteli sanoissaan. "Me... minä... tuota..."  
"Malfoy tuli vaunuosastoomme juttelemaan minulle", Harry keskeytti Dracon änkytyksen ja vilkaisi vaaleaa nuorukaista kannustavasti.  
"Niin, menin juttelemaan Potterille ja tuota, solmimaan, eh, rauhan", Draco sanoi ja vaikeni kun tajusi, kuinka oudoilta hänen sanojensa täytyi kuulostaa.  
"Jatka", McGarmiwa kehotti kommentoimatta sen kummemmin juuri kuulemaansa.  
"No, me kättelimme sovinnon eleeksi ja silloin se tapahtui. Kun Potter kosketti kättäni, en yhtäkkiä pystynytkään irrottamaan otettani. Sitten kädet alkoivat hohtaa valoa ja niiden ympärille muodostui jonkinlainen köynnös, joka kiertyi käsiemme ympärille."  
"Ja sitten jossain kumisi kello", Harry keskeytti jälleen Dracon kertomuksen.  
"Sitä kesti usean minuutin ajan, ja sitten valo yhtäkkiä hävisi", Draco jatkoi.  
"Aivan kuin se olisi räjähtänyt pois", Harry täydensi.  
"Sen jälkeen otteemme irtosi jälleen ja olimme vapaita", Draco lopetti.

Rehtori katseli nuorukaisia hiljaa, samoin teki jokainen seinällä riippuva muotokuva.

"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Dumbledoren ääni kysyi seinältä.  
"Minä lähdin pois", Draco kohautti olkiaan.  
"Niin?" McGarmiwa sanoi.  
"Mutta käytävällä minuun iski jokin. En tiedä mitä se oli mutta, joka tapauksessa kaaduin", Draco näytti hieman nololta sanoessaan tämän.  
"Minulle tuli todella huono olo kun Malfoy oli lähtenyt", Harry sanoi hiljaa.

"Kertokaa lisää", Dumbledore kehotti.  
"Se oli vähän niin kuin ankeuttaja olisi astunut vaunuosastoon", Harry muisteli ja värähdys kulki hänen kehonsa läpi. "Aivan kuin maailmasta olisi hävinnyt kaikki ilo. Tuntui todella pahalta ja kurjalta, surulliselta."

Harry ei halunnut kertoa muille, että hän oli lähes purskahtanut itkuun tuolla hetkellä, sillä tunne oli iskenyt niin yllättäen. Hän ei ollut kokenut koskaan mitään vastaavaa. Tunne oli ollut kammottava, ja itse asiassa se oli ollut vielä pahempaa kuin ankeuttajan läheisyys. Pelkkä muisto sai Harryn värähtämään aivan kuin kylmä viima olisi puhaltanut hänen lävitseen.

"Ei se noin mennyt Potter", Draco sanoi äkkiä. "Se tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi iskenyt puukolla tai yrittänyt repiä sisälmyksiä ulos. Kipu oli aivan mieletön, se todellakin pakotti polvilleen."

"Kai minä nyt tiedän, miltä se tuntui", Harry tiuskaisi ja mulkoili Dracoa.  
"No mitä sinä sitten selität ankeuttajista", Draco hermostui.  
"Mutta kun se tuntui samalta. En minä tiedä miten muuten kuvailisin sitä", Harry sanoi tuskastuneena. "Minua vain oksetti ja... itketti", hän tunnisti lopulta purren huultaan.  
"Eikö sinua sattunut?" Draco näytti hämmästyneeltä.  
"Tietenkin sattui idiootti", Harry loi vihaisen katseen Dracoon.  
"Niin mutta tarkoitan kipua, sellaista kokonaisvaltaista kipua joka iskee jokaiseen lihakseen, jokaiseen hermoon, aivan niin kuin... kidutuskirous", Draco päätti lauseensa kuiskaten viimeisen sanan.

Hetken Harry katseli Dracoa kummissaan. Ei hän mitään tuollaista ollut kokenut, ja hän todellakin tiesi miltä kidutuskirous tuntui. Hitaasti hän pudisteli päätään ihmeissään. Hetkeen kukaan ei sanonut mitään, kaikki vain katselivat Harrya ja Dracoa.

"Eli", McGarmiwa rykäisi lopulta, "Draco tunsi siis fyysistä kipua, ja Harry taas... henkistä?"

Rehtori vilkaisi Dumbledoren muotokuvaa kuin pyytäen tältä apua. Dumbledore nyökkäsi hitaasi, muttei sanonut mitään. Kuten ei myöskään Kalkaros joka oli kuunnellut vaiti tarinaa.

"Minä luulen", Hermione aloitti pienellä äänellä ja kun kukaan ei käskenyt hänen olla hiljaa, hän jatkoi, "että kyseessä on jonkunlainen taika. Ehkä kirous tai loitsu?"

Muut nyökyttelivät hitaasti päätään Hemionen sanoille, mutta kukaan ei edelleenkään puhunut. Sanat kuulostivat loogisilta, tuskin mikään muukaan olisi voinut aiheuttaa nuorukaisten kuvailemaa olotilaa tai käsien liittymistä yhteen.

"Lisäksi ajattelen, että ehkä Harry ja Malfoy ovat jotenkin... kiinni toisissaan?" Hermione sanoi epävarmasti.  
"Kuulostaa järkevältä ajatukselta neiti Granger", Dumbledore hymyili tytölle, joka huokaisi helpottuneena.  
"Mitä?!" Harry puolestaan älähti ja vetäytyi vaistomaisesti hieman kauemmas Dracosta, joka näytti myöskin hieman huonovointiselta ajatuksesta olla liitettynä jotenkin Harryyn.

"Luulen, että kädenpuristus aktivoi jonkun taian ja sitoi teidät toisiinsa kiinni", Hermione sanoi. "Siksi te koette noita tuntemuksia, jos siis olette liian kaukana toisistanne."

Hän oli todellakin pohtinut asiaa koko junamatkan ajan. Draco nyökytteli hiljaa, hän oli päätynyt jotakuinkin samaan johtopäätökseen. Eikä ollut siitä kovinkaan iloinen.

Harry puolestaan katsoi Dracoa lähes inhoten. Kyllä hän pystyi ajattelemaan, että he voisivat olla samassa huoneessa kiroamatta toisiaan, mutta että olla sidottuna yhteen, se oli jo liian paksua!

"Kuinka pitkän matkan tämä sidos, tai liitos kestää?" McGarmiwa kysyi.  
"En tiedä, ehkä jotain metrejä?" Hermione kohautti olkiaan.  
"Tämä täytyy selvittää", McGarmiwa sanoi, "mutta nyt meillä on kiire suureen saliin, juhla-ateria odottaa. Jatkamme tämän pulman käsittelyä sen jälkeen samalla kuin..."

Samassa hän vaikeni ja hänen silmänsä levisivät kun hän katsoi edessään istuvia nuoria.

"Voi hyvänen aika", McGarmiwa kuiskasi ja ravisti päättään. "Teidän makuusalinne."

Draco ymmärsi välittömästi mitä rehtori tarkoitti. Mikäli he olivat jollain käsittämättömällä ja typerällä tavalla sidoksissa toisiinsa Potterin kanssa, he eivät voisi nukkua omissa makuusaleissaan jotka sijaitsivat aivan eri puolilla suurta linnaa. Tilanne ei vaikuttanut kovin hyvältä.

"Minerva, ehkäpä olisi kuitenkin järkevintä tehdä kuten ehdotin", Dumbledoren lempeä ääni sanoi.  
"Olet ehkä oikeassa Albus", McGarmiwa myöntyi. "Pyydän kotitonttuja järjestämään asian. Sanoitko, että länsisiivessä olisi tilaa? Severus, saanko pyytää sinua välittämään sanan."

Kalkaroksen kadottua muotokuvastaan McGarmiwa kääntyi jälleen Harryn ja Dracon puoleen.

"Ehkä on parempi, että te aterioitte muualla. Olin ajatellut sitä jo ihan sinun kannaltasi Harry, mutta nyt tämä tilanne...Voi hyvänen aika", rehtori huokaili. "Pidän lyhyen tilaisuuden kaikille kahdeksasluokkalaisille aterian jälkeen. On niin paljon asioita. Ja Harry, meidänkin täytyy puhua."

McGarmiwa näytti erittäin stressaantuneelta noustessaan ja lähtiessään luotsaamaan muita kohden suurta salia. Eteishallista kuului puheensorinaa kun he laskeutuivat rappuja alas. Ennen viimeisiä portaita McGarmiwa viittasi Harryn ja Dracon kohden tyhjää luokkahuonetta.

"Harry, voitko pyytää itse teille ruokaa, minä en taida ehtiä nyt kaikkea", McGarmiwa sanoi ja kääntyi saman tien laskeutumaan portaita.

Hermione ja Ron jäivät epävarmoina seisomaan tasanteelle. Hetken he katselivat toisiaan, kunnes Harry tarttui ovenkahvaan ja kohautti olkiaan. Kyllä hän pärjäisi muutaman tunnin Malfoyn kanssa kahdenkin.

"Nähdään myöhemmin", hän sanoi ystävilleen ja astui tyhjään luokkaan.  
"Okei kamu", Ron sanoi hiljaa ja tarttui Hermionea kädestä vetäen tytön mukaansa kohden suurta salia.

~ * ~

Suljettuaan oven perässään Draco katsoi kulmiensa alta Harrya. Tämä näytti tuskastuneelta ja haluttomalta puhumaan. Ei sillä, että Dracokaan olisi ollut liiemmin juttutuulella. Hiljaisina he istahtivat pulpetteihin.

"Oljo", Harry sanoi yllättäen ja Draco kohotti päätään.

Olikohan Potterin nyt aivan viisasta ryhtyä nimittelemään tässä tilanteessa? Mutta ennen kuin Draco sai suunsa auki huomauttaakseen Harrylle, ettei tämän tarvitse ryhtyä röyhkeäksi, pieni kotitonttu poksahti heidän eteensä ja kumarsi Harrylle.

"Herra Potter", kotitonttu sanoi.  
"Hei Oljo", Harry vastasi hymyillen. "Onpa mukava nähdä pitkästä aikaa."

Oljo nyökkäsi ja hypisteli kaulassaan roikkuvaa medaljonkia. Hämmästyksekseen Draco huomasi kotitontun kasvoilla pienen hymyn.

"Kuinka voin palvella herraa?"  
"Me tarvitsisimme hieman ruokaa Malfoyn... Dracon kanssa", Harry sanoi. "Emme voi mennä juhla-aterialle suureen saliin, sillä meillä on... öh... eräänlainen ongelma."  
"Ymmärrän", Oljo sanoi ja katosi poksahtaen.

Ennen kuin Draco ehti avata suutaan ihmetelläkseen tilannetta, kotitonttu palasi takaisin käsissään kaksi tarjotinta täynnä ruokaa. Tämä laski ne pulpetille heidän väliinsä ja poistui taas, vain tuodakseen hieman lisää ruokaa sekä astioita.

"Kiitos Oljo", Harry sanoi ja tonttu hymyili jälleen kadoten taas poksahduksen saattelemana.

Draco katseli kun Harry ryhtyi latomaan lautaselleen ruokaa. Tarjolla näytti olevan kurpitsamuhennosta, paistettua kalaa, kanankoipia, leivitettyä kesäkurpitsaa sekä pihvejä. Draco otti lautasen itselleen ja ryhtyi kasaamaan annostaan, hänellä oli huutava nälkä.

He aterioivat hetken hiljaisuudessa kunnes Draco avasi suunsa.

"Sinullako on oma kotitonttu?" ääni oli hieman ivallinen ja Harry nosti nopeasti katseensa.  
"Onko se joku ongelma?" hän kysyi haastavasti.  
"Ei toki, en olisi muuta odottanutkaan sinunlaiseltasi kultapojulta", Draco sanoi.  
"Anteeksi?" Harry näytti hölmistyneeltä.  
"Tietenkin koulu antaa maailmanpelastajalle oman kotitontun."

Harry purskahti yllättäen nauramaan ja Draco katsoi tätä kummissaan.

"Ei tämä ole koulun kotitonttu, vaan olen saanut sen kummisedältäni", Harry sanoi leveästi hymyillen.  
"Kummisedältäsi?" Draco nosti epäilevänä kulmiaan.  
"Niin. Oljo oli ennen Mustan suvun kotitonttu, mutta kummisetäni Sirius testamenttasi hänet minulle."

Draco tuijotti Harrya ihmeissään. Tätä hän ei ollut tiennyt.

"En oikeastaan tarvitse kotitonttua, joten lähetin Oljon tänne Tylypahkaan töihin", Harry kohautti olkiaan.  
"Et tarvitse? Mutta..." Draco näytti nyt lähes järkyttyneeltä. Kuinka joku saattoi tulla toimeen ilman kotitonttuja?  
"Niin, jotkut meistä osaavat itse huolehtia asioistaan", Harry sanoi pistävästi arvaten mitä Draco ajatteli.

Edelleen hämmästyneen näköinen Draco rypisti kulmiaan. Kuinka se saattoi olla mahdollista? Heillä oli ollut aina kotitonttuja, eikä Draco voinut kuvitella minkälaista elämä olisi ilman niitä. Sitten hän muisti, että itse asiassa oli Potterin vika, että yksi heidän tontuistaan oli vapautunut ikuisesta palveluksestaan.

"Sinä vapautit yhden meidän tonttumme", Draco sanoi silmät kaventuen viiruiksi.  
"Dobbyn", Harry sanoi nyökäten. "Kyllä, ja tekisin saman uudelleen, mikäli pystyisin."  
"Missä se tonttu on nyt?" Draco kysyi ja lisäsi lapsellisesti: "Minä haluan sen takaisin."  
"Se ei ole mahdollista", Harry sanoi ja hänen äänensä oli jäätävä. "Ensinnäkin, Dobby sai vapautensa ja sitä ei kukaan tai mikään voi kumota. Toiseksi, voit reklamoida rakkaalle Bellatrix-tädillesi, hän nimittäin tappoi Dobbyn."

Draco hämmästyi Harryn kylmää ääntä ja katsetta. Kotitontut näyttivät olevan lähellä tämän sydäntä. Olkiaan kohauttaen Draco kääntyi takaisin ateriansa puoleen eikä enää sanonut sanaakaan Harrylle. Ehkä oli viisainta pysytellä hiljaa kunnes tämä ongelma heidän väliltään olisi saatu poistettua. Sen jälkeen Dracon aikomuksena oli pysytellä mahdollisimman kaukana Potterista.

~ * ~

Kului muutama tunti ennen kuin luokan ovi vihdoin avautui ja McGarmiwa johdatti kahdeksannen vuoden oppilaat sisälle. Harry oli pyytänyt Oljoa hakemaan likaiset astiat pois ja taikonut sitten itselleen mukavan muhkean nojatuolin johon oli vajonnut sulkien silmänsä. Draco puolestaan oli ottanut viittansa kätköistä kirjan ja istunut pulpettiin lukemaan sitä. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, eikä edes katsonut toisiaan. Tilanne tuntui niin omituiselta ja kummalliselta, ettei kummallakaan heistä ollut halua ryhtyä ruotimaan päivän tapahtumia. Harry luotti, että ratkaisu löytyisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Nyt heidän vuosikurssinsa rymisteli sisälle luokkaan ja havahduttivat puoliunessa olleen Harryn. Ron ja Hermione saapuivat heti hänen luokseen ja heidän katseensa kysyivät sanattomasti, kuinka Harrylla oli sujunut Malfoyn kanssa. Harry pudisti vain päätään ja katseli kiinnostuneena keitä kaikkia oli paikalla.

Rohkelikosta olivat kaikki paikalla. Harry hymyili leveästi huonekavereilleen Seamukselle, Nevillelle ja Deanille. Tytöt olivat Hermionea ja luihuisen tyttöjä lukuun ottamatta kerääntyneet yhdeksi porukaksi. Harry nyökkäsi Patilin kaksosille, Lavenderille ja muille, kääntäen katseensa poikiin. Korpinkynnen Terry Boot ja ja Anthony Goldstein juttelivat hiljaisella äänellä Michael Cornerin seistessä hieman kauempana. Puuskupuhin Ernie Macmillian ja Justin Finch-Flechley katselivat kiinnostuneina ympärilleen tyhjässä luokassa.

Lopulta Harry tarkasteli pientä luihuisten joukkoa, joka oli ryhmittynyt Malfoyn lähelle. Millicent Bulsrode ja Pansy Parkinson näyttivät sitruunan nielleiltä kun taas Blaise Zabini kuiskutti jotain Malfoyn korvaan. Harry oli yllättynyt, että heitä oli niinkin monta paikalla. Hän muisteli että Goyle ja Theodore Nott olivat saaneet kumpikin tuomiot kesällä, ja sitten hän muisti että Crabbe oli kuollut taistelussa.

Hiljainen jutustelu vaikeni kun rehtori McGarmiwa astui luokan eteen ja rykäisi.

"Tervetuloa takaisin Tylypahkaan", hän aloitti. "Olemme tehneet teitä varten muutamia erikoisjärjestelyitä. Ensinnäkin olemme luoneet teille oman oleskelusalin ja makuuhuoneet, nämä sijaitsevat länsisiivessä, tulen näyttämään ne teille kunhan olemme valmiita täällä."

"Mitä?" Hannah Abbott sanoi. "Olemmeko me kaikki siis samassa... tuvassa?"

"Niin, tämä on hieman hankala tilanne", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Teitä ei voi tietenkään yhdistää samaan tupaan, sillä lajitteluhattu on lajitellut teidät. Mutta meillä ei myöskään ole ylimääräistä tilaa muissa tuvissa. Tylypahka on suunniteltu tietylle oppilasmäärälle, ja nyt te olette täällä ylimääräisinä. Tällaista tilannetta ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut Tylypahkan historiassa. Arvelimme kuitenkin muiden opettajien kanssa, että selviämme tästä yhdestä vuodesta poikkeusjärjestelyin. Yksi näistä on tämä nukkuma-asia ja toinen tietenkin opiskelunne. Olimme ensin ajatelleet laajentaa omiin tupiinne ylimääräistä tilaa, mutta totesimmekin että on helpompaa teille kun järjestämme yhteisen oleskelutilan. Vietätte kuitenkin paljon aikaa toistenne kanssa myös oppitunneilla."

Hämmästyneet oppilaat katselivat toinen toisiaan.

"Makuusalinne on laitettu valmiiksi, ja teidät on jaettu nukkumaan tupien mukaan", McGarmiwa jatkoi. "Lukujärjestyksenne ovat tässä. Olemme yrittäneet sovittaa teidän opintonne yhteen seitsemännen vuoden oppilaiden kanssa, mutta kaikilta osin se ei ole onnistunut."

McGarmiwa leijutti lukujärjestyksiä oppilaille jotka ryhtyivät heti tarkastelemaan niitä.

"Poikkeuksia ovat taikajuomatunnit, jotka professori Kuhnusarvio järjestää teille erikseen, sekä loitsut ja muodonmuutokset sekä tietenkin pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen, joka on muuten teille kaikille pakollisena aineena tänä vuonna."

"Mitä?" älähti Pansy Parkinson ja mulkoili rehtoria.  
"Kyllä", McGarmiwa napautti, "hyödyllinen aine teille kaikille."

Harry sulki silmänsä ja pudisti päätään. Tästä ei todellakaan tulisi helppo vuosi.

"Kuinka opetus järjestetään?" Michael Corner kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
"Totesimme, että saatte olla yhtenä ryhmänä ja herra Potter opettaa teitä", McGarmiwa sanoi.

Harry olisi halunnut vajota maan alle kun jokainen silmäpari iskeytyi häneen. Hän oli arvannut, että tämä oli huono idea.

"Jes!" Seamus tuuletti.  
"Aivan kuin AK:n aikaan", Neville hymyili.

Myös useat muut näyttivät iloisilta tästä uutisesta. Vain Albuksen Kaartiin kuulumattomatta näyttivät hämmästyneiltä ja osa jopa vihaisilta.

"Ei hän ole pätevä opettaja", Blaise Zabini protestoi.  
"Mutta hän on Harry Potter", Parvati Patil napautti takaisin.  
"Niin, hän voitti itsensä tiedät-kai-kenet", Susan Bones sanoi.  
"No niin", McGarmiwa kohotti kätensä ja pyysi hiljaisuutta. "Olen keskustellut asiasta niin muiden professoreiden kuin entisten rehtoreidenkin kanssa, ja kaikki ovat olleet samaa mieltä, että Harry on pätevä opettamaan teitä. Lisäksi uusi pimeyden voimien suojautumisen opettajamme on kiireinen, eikä pystyisi tarjoamaan teille riittää opetusta minkä tarvitsette S.U.P.E.R. -kokeisiinne. Ja koska Harry itse suostui, asiassa ei ole mitään ongelmaa. Seuraamme tietenkin opetusta tarkasti."

Draco tuijotti Harrya vihaisena. Olisi pitänyt arvata, että Potter saisi kuin saisikin erikoiskohtelua. Dracon naama vääntyi irvistykseen ja hän joutui kääntämään katseensa pois. Voisivatko asiat mennä vielä hullummiksi?

"Olen pyytänyt professori Vektoria opastamaan teidät uuteen oleskelutilaanne", McGarmiwa sanoi ja avasi oven jonka takana professori jo odotteli.

Oppilaat lähtivät valumaan ulos luokasta mutisten keskenään ja tutkien hämmästyneinä lukujärjestyksiään. Vain Harry, Hermione, Ron ja tietenkin Draco jäivät luokkaan McGarmiwan kanssa.

"Tämä ei tainnut olla kovin hyvä ajatus", Harry sanoi kun viimeinenkin oppilas oli kadonnut.  
"Älä nyt Harry, hyvin se menee", Hermione lohdutti.  
"Sinä olet paras pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettaja kuka meillä on koskaan ollut", Ron sanoi ja taputti Harrya olalle.

"Harry, Draco", McGarmiwa sanoi, "minulla olisi vielä asiaa teille. Kahden."

Hermione ja Ron huokaisivat hieman pettyneinä, mutta poistuivat luokasta.

"Teidän lukujärjestyksenne", McGarmiwa aloitti ja samassa Harry oivalsi, että vuodesta tulisi todellakin pahempi kuin yhdestäkään aikaisemmasta.

"Onneksi teillä on paljon yhteisiä aineita, kuten liemiä", rehtori sanoi. "Mutta erojakin löytyy, kuten numerologia", Harry voihkaisi, "ja yrttitieto", Draco mulkaisi puolestaan Harrya. "Uskon kuitenkin, että sopeudutte tähän tilanteeseen. Ja toki teemme kaikkemme ratkaistaksemme tämän teidän... ongelmanne... mahdollisimman pian. Siksi ehdotankin, että tulette huomenna heti aamiaisen jälkeen toimistooni. Olen pyytänyt myös muutamia opettajia mukaan pohtimaan ratkaisua."

Harry nyökkäsi vaisuna. Draco mulkoili edelleen niin häntä kuin rehtoriakin noustessaan.

"Olemmeko me jo valmiit?" Draco kysyi.

"Vielä pari asiaa", McGarmiwa huokaisi. "Teidän nukkumajärjestelyistänne. Olimme ajatelleet, kuten mainitsinkin aikaisemmin, että jaamme teidät tupien mukaan, mutta nyt se on mahdotonta ennen kuin keksimme ratkaisun miten saamme teidät erotettua. Siksi olenkin pyytänyt kotitonttuja järjestämään teille kahdelle oman makuusalin."

Nyt Harrynkin kasvoille nousi inhoa kuvastava ilme. Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että heidän olisi nukuttava samassa makuusalissa Malfoyn kanssa. Draco näytti myös oivaltavan saman asian vasta nyt ja sulki silmänsä.

"Sitten on tietenkin huispaus", McGarmiwa sanoi ja ensimmäisen kerran hänen äänessään oli pettynyt vivahde. "Kumpikaan teistä ei voi pelata tupanne joukkueessa, ellemme saa tätä tilannetta ratkaistuksi lähipäivinä. Olemme sopineet, että kahdeksannen vuosikurssin oppilaat saavat liittyä oman tupansa huispausjoukkueeseen, mutta valitettavasti se ei taida olla mahdollista teidän kohdallanne."

McGarmiwa oli todella pahoillaan olevan näköinen sanoessaan tämän. Myös Harrya harmitti, sillä hän oli todella odottanut pääsevänsä pelaamaan taas pitkästä aikaa.

"Siinä kaikki tältä erää", rehtori sanoi viimein. "Harry, meidän on keskusteltava vielä opetukseen liittyvistä asioita. Mutta teemme sen vasta huomenna, nyt kello on jo niin paljon ja teillä on tainnut olla riittävän rankka päivä muutenkin tänään."

Sen sanottuaan McGarmiwa pyörähti ovelle ja lähti johdattamaan Harrya ja Dracoa kohden länsisiipeä. Matka sujui taas hiljaisuuden vallassa, kaikki tuntuivat vajonneen omiin mietteisiinsä.

Harryn ilo kahdeksannesta vuodesta yhdessä hyvien ystävien kanssa oli valunut päivänmittaan pois. Tällä hetkellä kahdeksas vuosi näytti synkemmältä kuin Lockhartin korjaama käsi huispausottelun jälkeen. Tämä kaikki vaikutti siltä kuin joku, ehkä kohtalo, olisi päättänyt pelleillä Harryn kanssa. Olikohan liikaa vaadittu, että kaiken sen Voldemort-paskan jälkeen hän olisi saanut nauttia elämästään edes pienen hetken? Nyt näytti siltä, että hänet oli tuomittu jakamaan elämänsä kaikista ihmisistä juuri Draco Malfoyn kanssa! Harry olisi ollut sidoksissa mieluummin vaikka Kalkaroksen kanssa. Mutta Malfoy, voi elämä sentään.

Draco katseli syrjäsilmällä rohkelikkoa joka asteli hänen rinnallaan vaitonaisena. Harryn kasvot olivat kuin avoin kirja, ja Draco pystyi helposti lukemaan tämän ajatukset. Eivätkä näyttäneet poikkeavan kovin paljon hänen omistaan. Se, että hän oli mennyt tarjoamaan Harrylle kättään sovinnon eleenä, tuntui nyt maailmankaikkeuden typerimmältä idealta. Olisi ollut sitten viisaampaa pysytellä tämä viimeinen vuosi samoissa asemissa kuin kaikki aikaisemmatkin vuodet. Se olisi ollut helpompaa heidän kaikkien kannalta.

Draco oli kuitenkin kuvitellut, että sovinto Harryn kanssa takaisi jotenkuten siedettävän vuoden ilman että Harry olisi joka käänteessä ollut hengittämässä Dracon niskaan, kuten heidän kuudentena vuonaan. No, lopputulos ei ollut aivan sitä mitä Draco oli kuvitellut.

Käveltyään loputtoman pitkiä käytäviä, he saapuivat viimein perille uuden oleskelutilansa luo. Oven virkaa toimitti seinään upotettu haarniska, jolle McGarmiwa sanoi salasanan ja haarniska astui pois seinästä paljastaen takaansa kapean oviaukon.

" _Yhteistyö_ on tämänhetkinen salasana", McGarmiwa sanoi Harrylle ja Dracolle, "teidän valvojaoppilaina toimivat tällä hetkellä Hermione Granger sekä Anthony Goldstein, vaikka luotankin siihen, että olette sen verran aikuisia, että osaatte käyttäytyä. Hyvää yötä."

McGarmiwa kääntyi ja jätti nuorukaiset seisomaan käytävälle.

"No, tulehan Potter niin mennään sänkyyn", Draco sanoi väsyneellä äänellä.  
"Sänkyyn?" Harry nosti tahallaan toista kulmakarvaansa ja hymyili vihjailevasti.  
"Äh, turpa kiinni", Draco ärähti ja kääntyi mennäkseen ovesta.

Harry naureskeli itsekseen seuratessaan luihuista. Ilo oli otettava irti sieltä mistä pystyi. Samassa hän kuitenkin törmäsi Dracoon joka oli jäänyt katselemaan kahdeksannen vuosikurssin oppilaiden oleskeluhuonetta. Kaikkien tupien värit olivat edustettuina tasapuolisesti. Huoneessa oli useita mukavannäköisiä sohva- ja nojatuoliryhmiä, iso tulisija ja pieniä pöytiä seinänvierellä nähtävästi läksyjentekoa varten. Sekä oikealle että vasemmalle haarautui käytävät. Oleskeluhuone oli tyhjä, mutta vasemmanpuoleisesta käytävästä asteli Hermione heidän luokseen.

"Teidän makuuhuoneenne on tuolla oikealla", tyttö neuvoi. "Jokaisessa ovessa on lappu jossa lukee huoneen asukkaiden nimet. Pesuhuoneet ovat käytävien päässä."  
"Kiitos Hermione", Harry hymyili ja lähti etsimään oikeaa huonetta Dracon seuratessa hieman vastahakoisena.

Heidän huoneensa oli ensimmäisenä käytävällä. Oveen kiinnitetyssä lapussa luki kauniilla käsialalla kirjoitettuna _Malfoy_ ja sen alla _Potter_. Harry työnsi oven auki ja astui yllättävän pieneen huoneeseen Dracon seuratessa tiiviisti hänen kannoillaan. Huoneessa oli oikealla kaksi pylvässänkyä, samanlaiset kuin Harryn omassa makuusalissa rohkelikkotornissa sekä heidän matka-arkkunsa sänkyjen päädyissä. Lisäksi sänkyjen vieressä olivat yöpöydät ja oven kanssa samalla seinustalla muutama jykevä vaatekaappi. Ovea vastapäisellä seinällä oli ikkuna josta avautui näkymä järvelle. Ikkunalauta oli leveä vaikka kahden istua ja siinä oli muutama tyyny sekä huopa. Vasemmalla Harry huomasi oven, jonka Draco ehti avaamaan ennen häntä.

"Oma pesuhuone", Dracon ääni oli yllättynyt ja hyväksyvä.  
"Mahtavaa", Harry totesi tyytyväisenä kunnes ymmärsi, miksi heillä oli oma pesuhuone.

Sama ajatus näytti tulleen myös Dracon mieleen, sillä tämän naama valahti. Ei kai ollut järkevää, että aina jos toisen piti päästä pesulle tai vessaan, toisen olisi tultava mukana. Pesuhuone oli myös pieni kuten makuusalikin, vain wc-istuin, lavuaari sekä tassujalkainen kylpyamme. Suihku oli yhteydessä ammeeseen. Yhdellä seinällä oli hylly, missä oli pyyhkeitä.

"Minä otan ensimmäisen vuoron", Draco varasi nopeasti ja kääntyi penkomaan matka-arkkuaan.

Harry kohautti olkiaan ja istahti omalle vuoteelleen. Hän silmäili edelleen huonetta ja mittaili silmämääräisesti sen kokoa. Huone näytti olevan juuri sopivan kokoinen heille niin, että he pystyivät liikkumaan siellä vapaasti ilman, että tällä hetkellä heidän välillään oleva side aiheuttaisi heille huolta. Samalla hän pohti kuinka kauaksi he voisivat mennä toisistaan, sitä he eivät olleet vielä testanneet junasta poistumisen jälkeen. Ei sillä, että Harrylla olisi ollut kovin suuri tarve selvittää asiaa, kunhan vain pohti sitä. Mutta hän arvasi, että huomenna siihen varmasti tartuttaisiin.

Draco tuntui viihtyvän pesuhuoneessa ja Harry ryhtyi laiskasti purkamaan matka-arkkuaan. Hän nosteli muutamia kirjoja yöpöydälleen, kaivoi valmiiksi esiin peseytymistarvikkeet sekä pyjaman ja asetteli vaatteitaan toiseen vaatekaapeista. Päivä oli ollut raskas ja nyt hän toivoi pääsevänsä pian nukkumaan. Vihdoin Draco avasi oven ja astui suihkunraikkaana makuuhuoneen puolelle. Sanaakaan sanomatta Harry siirtyi toimittamaan omat iltatoimensa ja palatessaan takaisin hän huomasi Dracon olevan jo pylvässängyssään ja verhojen olevan tiukasti kiinni. Tämä sopi Harrylle paremmin kuin hyvin, ja leveästi haukotellen hän kiipesi omaan sänkyynsä, painoi päänsä pehmeään untuvatyynyyn ja veti peiton korvilleen.

Draco kuunteli kuinka Harry tuli pesuhuoneesta ja kävi omaan vuoteeseensa. Sitten Draco tarttui taikasauvaansa ja loitsi sänkynsä ympärille joukon loitsuja. Hän todellakaan aikonut antaa Potterille mitään mahdollisuutta urkkia itsestään tietoja. Hänellä ei ollut kiinnostusta olla Harryn kanssa missään tekemisissä, eikä hän todellakaan halunnut Harryn kurkkivan häntä keskellä yötä, joten suojaloitsut olivat hyvä ratkaisu. Saatuaan suojaukset paikoilleen Draco painoi päänsä tyynyn ja toivoi hartaasti, että seuraava päivä toisi helpotuksen heidän ongelmaansa.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. luku**

Aamu valkeni kirkkaana ja kuulaana. Harry avasi silmänsä ja ensimmäinen ajatus joka tuli hänen mieleensä oli se, että hän oli jälleen Tylypahkassa. Innoissaan tästä Harry nousi ylös ja toimitti pikaisesti aamupesunsa. Nopeasti hän pakkasi koululaukkuunsa tarvittavat välineet ja lähti huoneesta sulkien oven hiljaa perässään. Reippaasti hän suunnisti kohden oleskeluhuonetta, kun äkillinen huononolon aalto pyyhki hänen ylitseen ja hän kuuli takaansa tuskaisan huudon.

"AAAARRRGHHH!"

Harry putosi polvilleen ja yökkäli tyhjää hyvän aikaa kunnes sai vatsalaukkunsa järjestykseen. Hitaasti hän kääntyi ja konttasi pienen matkan takaisin kohden huonettaan kunnes koki pystyvänsä nousemaan jälleen jaloilleen.

"POTTER!" Draco Malfoy tempaisi makuusalin oven auki ja katsoi silmät leimuten Harrya. "Anna olla viimeinen kerta!"  
"Anteeksi, minä unohdin", Harry sanoi vaimeasti.  
"Unohdit?" Draco tuijotti rohkelikkoa.  
"Niin", Harry mumisi ja seurasi Dracoa heidän yhteiseen huoneeseensa.

Draco noitui jotain hiljaisella äänellä, keräili vaatteitaan ja sulkeutui pesuhuoneeseen. Harry vaipui istumaan ikkunalaudalle ja tuijotti ulos aurinkoiseen päivään. Viidentoista minuutin päästä hän tunsi, kuinka nälkä kurni hänen vatsassaan.

"Meneekö sinulla vielä kauan?" Harry huusi oven läpi pesuhuoneeseen, mutta hän ei saanut minkäänlaista vastausta.

Sen sijaan makuuhuoneen ovelta kuului kevyt koputus, ja kun Harry oli mumissut jotain sisään pyynnön, tapaista Ron pisti päänsä ovenraosta.

"Tuletko sinä?" Ron sanoi Harrylle.  
"En voi", Harry viittasi suljettuun oveen.  
"Ei ole todellista", Ron pyöritti silmiään.  
"No älä", Harry puuskahti.

Tilanne oli lievästikin sanottuna ärsyttävä. Harry odotti vielä kymmenen minuuttia ja ryhtyi sitten takomaan pesuhuoneen ovea nyrkeillään. Malfoy oli nähtävästi langettanut oveen hiljennysloitsut, sillä Harryn koputuksilla ei ollut minkäänlaista vaikutusta.

Viimein ovi aukeni ja suittu ja sliipattu Draco purjehti makuusalin puolelle. Harry tuijotti tätä ärtyneenä ja naputti jalallaan lattiaan.

"Mitä?" Draco kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
"Et sitten pystynyt olemaan yhtään nopeampi?"  
"Oliko sinulla joku hätä täällä?" Draco kysyi ylimielisellä äänensävyllä.  
"Minulla on nälkä", Harry ärähti ja lähti harppomaan ovelle.  
"Odota", Draco sanoi kiireesti ja ryhtyi keräämään tavaroitaan laukkuunsa. "Ihan hetki vielä."

Draco ymmärsi kyllä, että Harry oli suuttunut. Mutta ei hänkään ollut saanut mukavinta mahdollista herätystä. Kesken unen iskenyt kipu oli jotain, mitä hän ei toivonut kokevansa enää uudelleen, siksi hän oli päättänyt antaa Harrylle pienen opetuksen. Se, että he olivat nyt jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla toisissaan kiinni, oli jo tarpeeksi paha, mutta että siihen sisältyi tämmöisiä sivuvaikutuksia, oli suorastaan kestämätöntä.

Heidän kävellessään hiljaisuuden vallitessa kohden suurta salia, Draco pohti jälleen heidän eriskummallista tilannettaan. Hän oli miettinyt sitä koko eilisen junamatkan ja tullut aikalailla samaan johtopäätökseen kuin Hermione, jotain oli tapahtunut koska he olivat kätelleet. Mutta oliko kyseessä loitsu vai kirous, sitä ei Dracokaan osannut sanoa. Toivottavasti opettajat pystyisivät auttamaan heitä tänään. Draco toivoi enemmän kuin mitään, että tilanne saataisiin selvitettyä ja hän pääsisi jatkamaan omaa elämäänsä ilman, että hän olisi sidoksissa Potteriin millään tavalla.

Dracolla oli omat suunnitelmansa alkanutta kouluvuotta varten, ja yhteys Harryn kanssa ei lukeutunut hänen suunnitelmiinsa. Tietenkin hän oli toivonut, että he voisivat olla asiallisissa puheväleissä keskenään, mutta nukkua samassa makuusalissa, olla sidottuna yhteen. Ei, se ei todellakaan kuulunut Dracon suunnitelmiin.

Vaikka toisaalta, Draco joutui myöntämään, että ehkä hänen aikaisemmat arvionsa Potterista vaativat uudelleen tarkastelua. Tämä saattoi oli ärsyttävä maailmanpelastaja, joka syöksyi suin päin kohden kaikkia mahdollisia vaaroja, mutta eilen Draco oli nähnyt myös pienen välähdyksen erilaisesta Harrysta. Hän oli nähnyt Harryn ystäviensä kanssa. Ja siinä oli jotain mitä Draco olisi voinut nimittää kateudeksi, mikäli kykenisi tunnustamaan kenellekään olevansa kateellinen jostain. Potter ja tämän ystävät olivat puhuneet toisilleen silmillään, he olivat keskustelleet pienin elein ja sanattomin ilmaisuin mihin pystyi vain pitkään toisensa tunteneet ihmiset. Draco ei ollut koskaan ollut lähelläkään sellaista suhdetta kenenkään kanssa.

Suuren salin ovella Harry pysähtyi ja kääntyi Dracon puoleen.

"Mitä me sanomme muille?" hän kysyi.  
"Miten niin mitä sanomme?" Draco puolestaan kysyi.  
"Tarkoitan lähinnä tätä meidän... tilannettamme", Harry sanoi ja viittasi kädellään epämääräisesti heidän välilleen.

Draco mietti hetken, ja päätti antaa Harrylle takaisin eilisestä. Tämä oli illalla vihjannut jotain sänkyyn menemisestä ja sellainen ärsytti Dracoa. Etenkin kun kaksimielisen kommentin sanoja oli ollut juuri Potter.

"No, sanotaan vaikka että huomasimme kesän aikana, että rakastamme toisiamme ja päätimme mennä naimisiin", Draco ehdotti.

Harryn kauhistuneen ilmeen nähdessään hän purskahti yllättäen nauramaan. Oli kannattanut heittäytyä ja laukaista tuo älytön kommentti.

"En minä oikeasti tiedä!" Draco sanoi nauraen edelleen.  
"Sinä olet sekaisin", Harry sanoi toivuttuaan järkytyksestä minkä Dracon sanat olivat aiheuttaneet.  
"Ehkä parempi ettemme sano mitään ennen kuin olemme puhuneet tästä uudelleen McGarmiwan kanssa", Draco ehdotti ja pyyhki silmiään.

Harry nyökkäsi ja työnsi oven auki katsellen kuitenkin epävarmasti Dracoa. Tällaista puolta hän ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt luihuisessa. Itse asiassa, kun Harry mietti tarkkaan, tämä oli varmaankin ensimmäinen kerta kun hän kuuli Dracon nauravan vapautuneesti. Mielenkiintoista, Harry totesi ja astui saliin.

Suuri sali oli ennallaan. Tupapöydät olivat paikoillaan ja salin etuosassa oli opettajien pöytä. Harry huomasi heti ongelman, heidän pitäisi istua Dracon kanssa samassa pöydässä, sillä matka rohkelikon ja luihuisten pöytien välillä näytti liian pitkältä. Eikä Harry sitä paitsi halunnut kokeilla heidän "rajojaan" koko koulun edessä. Draco ratkaisi kuitenkin ongelman kävelemällä korpinkynsien pöytään ja istuutumalla ensimmäiselle tyhjälle paikalle, eikä Harryn auttanut muuta kuin seurata perässä.

Salista kuului pieni kohahdus kun Harry istahti Dracoa vastapäätä. Samassa alkoi supina joka kuulosti siltä kuin sali olisi ollut täynnä mehiläisiä. Harry hieroi ohimoitaan ja tunsi orastavan päänsäryn tekevän tuloaan.

"Syö, niin päästään nopeammin rehtorin luo", Draco kehotti ja haukkasi paahtoleipäänsä.  
"Ei ole nälkä", Harry mumisi, mutta Draco kaatoi jo hänelle teetä kuppiin.  
"Syö, minä en katsele sinua jos pyörtyilet pitkin käytäviä", Draco komensi.  
"Lopeta", Harry sihisi kun Draco ojensi hänelle marmeladia.  
"Mitä?"  
"Kaikki katsovat", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja silmäili ympärilleen.  
"No etkö sinä ole jo tottunut siihen?" Draco sanoi ja tyrkytti nyt leikkelelautasta Harrylle.  
"Niin, mutta tämä näyttää varmasti hieman... oudolta."  
"Mikä?"  
"Se, että sinä lähes ruokit minua."  
"Miksi?"  
"No, tämä varmaan näyttää juuri siltä mitä sanoit ennen kuin tulimme sisälle."

Draco katsoi ilmeettömästi Harrya eikä näyttänyt ymmärtävän mitä tämä tarkoitti.

"Että me olisimme... pari", Harry suhisi.  
"Ai, näyttääkö?" Draco havahtui ja virnisti yllättäen. "Haittaako se?"  
"Tietenkin haittaa", Harry sanoi mutta nappasi Dracon ojentaman paahtoleivän lautaselleen ryhtyen voitelemaan sitä rivakasti.  
"No, olen pahoillani jos tämä... tilanne... pilaa maineesi", Draco sanoi hymyillen ilkeästi.  
"En minä sitä tarkoittanut", Harry mumisi paahtoleipää suussaan.  
"Älä puhu ruoka suussa Potter, se on ällöttävää", Draco totesi kuivasti ja siemaisi teetään.  
Harry pyöritti silmiään, mutta keskittyi aamupalaansa päästäkseen mahdollisimman pian pois salista.

Huvittuneena Draco seurasi Harryn aterioimista. Hänestä oli ollut hauskaa pilailla rohkelikon kustannuksella ja esittää tyhmempää kuin oikeasti oli. Toki hän oli heti oivaltanut mitä Harry oli tarkoittanut, ja tämän reaktiot olivat olleet mielenkiintoisia. Dracosta tuntui, että Harry oli hieman rajoittunut tiettyjen asioiden suhteen, ja hän aikoi todellakin käyttää tämän tilaisuuden hyväkseen.

Toki Dracoakin ärsytti ja häiritsi salissa kuuluva supina. Hän oli kuitenkin pohjimmiltaan Malfoy ja ylpeä siitä mitä oli. Se, että hänellä oli tämä väliaikainen tilanne Potterin kanssa, ei saanut häntä unohtamaan omanarvontuntoaan ja kaikkea oppimaansa.

"Valmista?" Harry keskeytti Dracon mietteet.  
"Jep", Draco vastasi ja he lähtivät salista kohden rehtorin toimistoa.

Eteishallissa he törmäsivät Roniin ja Hermioneen. Harry ei ollut nähnyt heitä aamiaisella, joten nämä olivat varmasti käyneet syömässä jo aikaisemmin. Harrylla ja Dracolla oli sen sijaan kestänyt, koska luihuisen oli pitänyt vetelehtiä pesuhuoneessa.

"Sopiiko, jos tulemme mukaan", Hermione sanoi ja lähti vastausta odottamatta harppomaan kohden portaikkoa.  
"Totta kai sopii", Draco mutisi hiljaa mutta riittävän kuuluvasti, että Harry mulkaisi häntä pahasti.  
"Mietin tätä tilannetta koko yön", Hermione sanoi harppoessaan portaita ylös, "ja luulen keksineeni jotain."  
"Kerro", Harry sanoi kiirehtien Hermionen rinnalle.  
"Puhutaan sitten kun päästään McGarmiwan toimistoon."

Kivihirviön luona he pysähtyivät neuvottomina. Heillä ei ollut salasanaa, joten he joutuisivat odottamaa että rehtori päästäisi heidät ylös. Kauempaa käytävältä kuului onneksi askelten kopinaa ja puhetta. Samassa nurkan takaa kääntyivätkin professorit Kuhnusarvio sekä Verso syventyneenä keskusteluun.

"Harry poikaseni", Kuhnusarvio sanoi iloisesti huomatessaan heidät käytävällä.  
"Professori", Harry tervehti kohteliaasti.  
"Menossa rehtorin luo", Kuhnusarvio totesi ja kääntyi kuiskaamaan salasanan kivihirviölle, joka loikkasi sivuun paljastaen takanaan olevat kierreportaat.  
"Naiset ensin", Kuhnusarvio kumarsi Versolle ja Hermionelle, jotka punastuivat tyttömäisesti astuessaan portaikkoon.

Rehtori McGarmiwa istui jo pöytänsä takana ja keskusteli hiljaisella äänellä muotokuvien kanssa kun Harry astui toimistoon muiden vanavedessä. Sekä McGarmiwa että Dumbledore näyttivät vakavilta eikä kukaan muukaan tuntunut olevan juhlatuulella. Kuhnusarvio taikoi heille istuimet ja vaitonaisina nuoret vajosivat istumaan.

"Odotamme vielä Poppya ja Lipetittiä", McGarmiwa sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloaan.

Samassa ovi aukeni ja sairaanhoitajatar ja loitsujen professori astuivat sisään ja Kuhnusarvio taikoi lisää istuimia.

"No niin", McGarmiwa aloitti, "olen puhunut tästä niin Albuksen kuin Severuksen, sekä monien opettajien kanssa. Emme vain ole valitettavasti keksineet, mistä tässä kaikessa on oikein kysymys."

Harryn mieliala laski. Tätä hän oli salaa pelännytkin, mutta ääneen lausuttuna se kuulosti niin lopulliselta. Hän vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Dracoa joka näytti aivan yhtä pettyneeltä.

"En ole koskaan kuullut loitsusta, joka sitoisi kaksi henkilöä toisiinsa tällä tavalla vahingossa", Lipetit sanoi aitoa kiinnostusta äänessään. "Vietin puoli yötä tutkien mahdollisia loitsuja, mutta en löytänyt mitään tämän veroista."

Harry hurrasi hiljaa mielessään, kivaa olla koe-eläin taikamaailmassa. Ei nähtävästi riittänyt, että hän oli voittanut Voldemortin, vaan hänen huono onnensa jatkui edelleen. Kaikkien silmätikku ja yleinen pilkankohde. No, onneksi hänellä oli tällä kertaa kaveri jonka kanssa jakaa ahdinko. Vaikka tämä ihminen ei ollutkaan se, kenet Harry olisi itse vapaaehtoisesti valinnut, mikäli olisi voinut asiaan jollain tavalla vaikuttaa.

"Olihan tämä muuten vahinko?" Lipetit sanoi katsoen Harrya vakavana.  
"Tietenkin oli!" Draco huudahti närkästyneenä.  
"En minä hullu ole", Harry sanoi samaan aikaan.

Huoneeseen laskeutui hetkeksi hieman vaivaantunut hiljaisuus kun he katselivat toisiaan. Onneksi matami Pomfrey pelasti tilanteen.

"Kuinka lähekkäin teidän on oltava?" sairaanhoitajatar kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Harry ja Draco kohauttivat molemmat olkiaan. Kummallakaan ei ollut suurta kiinnostusta ottaa asiasta selvää, mutta toki he ymmärsivät että juuri se heidän olisi tehtävä. He nousivat, ja Harry lähti harppomaan poispäin Dracosta laskien samalla askeleitaan.

"Kuusi, seitsemän, kahdeksan..."  
"Potter", Draco sanoi varoittaen, mutta äänestä oli kuultavissa myös aito huoli.

Molemmat varautuivat koko ajan kipuun, ja kun se iski, se lamautti heidät kummankin hetkeksi.

"Yhdeksän, kymmen... aaaah...", Harry vaipui polvilleen ja puri hampaansa yhteen, nopeasti hän astui takaisin kohden Dracoa ja kuuli tämän hengittävän raskaasti.

"Eli noin kymmenen metriä", Verso sanoi miettivänä.  
"Se ei ole paljon, mutta onneksi riittävästi, että molemmilla on oma henkilökohtainen tilansa käytössä", McGarmiwa totesi. "Lisäksi tässä on mielenkiintoista se, että Harry kokee henkistä kipua kun he joutuvat liian kauaksi toisistaan, kun taas Dracolla kipu esiintyy fyysisenä."  
Sairaanhoitajatar nyökytteli mietteissään.

"Professori", Hermione sanoi varovasti ja jatkoi kun McGarmiwa nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti, "kävin eilen kirjastosta muutaman teoksen ja luulen tietäväni mistä tämä johtuu..."

Hermione ei kuitenkaan saanut lausettaan loppuun, sillä samassa ovi avautui ja sisään astui pöllämystyneen näköinen Sibylla Punurmio.

"Oooo", ennustuksen professori sanoi eteerisellä äänellä ja haahuili ympäriinsä toimistossa istuvien ihmisten välissä. "Oooooooh, se on toteutunut, se on täytetty."

"Sibylla", McGarmiwa sanoi hieman tuskastuneella äänellä, "meillä on täällä kokous menossa."  
"Niin, niin, minä tiedän Minerva. Mutta tulin kertomaan teille, että kun kurkistin tänä aamuna kristallipallooni, huomasin, että se on täytetty. Vihdoinkin!" Punurmio nosti kätensä kohden taivasta ja ryhtyi pyörimään hitaasti.

Jokainen huoneessa olija tuijotti ennustuksen professoria. Harry oli palannut omalle paikalleen ja painoi nyt päänsä käsiinsä. Enää tästä puuttuikin, että Punurmio ryhtyisi ennustaman hänelle, jälleen kerran, kivuliasta ja tuskaista kuolemaa. Toisaalta, jos se olisi ratkaisu tähän ongelmaan, niin kaikki kelpaisi.

"Sibylla", McGarmiwa sanoi taas, mutta Punurmio keskeytti.  
"Tarkistin asian tietenkin myös teenlehdistä sekä tähtikarstasta, mutta ne kaikki ovat oikeassa. Ennustus on vihdoin toteutunut."

Punurmion ääni oli uneksiva ja hän istahti sulavasti rehtorin työpöydän kulmalle. Huoneeseen oli laskeutunut rikkumaton hiljaisuus Punurmion sanojen myötä. Kaikki katselivat toisiaan hämmästyneinä.

"Ennustus?" Dumbledoren ääni rikkoi lopulta pitkän hiljaisuuden.  
"Niin Albus, ennustus tietenkin", Punurmio vastasi.  
"Sibylla, kertoisitko meille tarkemmin", Dumbledore pyysi ystävällisesti.  
" _Sillä hetkellä kun yö ja päivä lyövät kättä, yhtyvät ja tekevät sovinnon, ei heitä voi mikään enää erottaa_ ", Punurmio messusi kumealla äänellä.

"Tarkoitatko sinä, että..." Harry aloitti.  
"Mitä hittoa?" Draco älähti samaan aikaan.  
"Kuinka merkillistä", Dumbledore puolestaan sanoi tuikkiva katse silmissään.

"Ennustus?" McGarmiwa ihmetteli. "Onko Harryn ja Dracon tapauksessa kysymys jostain ennustuksesta?"  
"On, mutta kyseessä ei ole mikä tahansa ennustus", Punurmio sanoi salaperäisellä äänellä. "Kyseessä on kaikkein merkittävin ja mahtavin ennustus."

"Minä kun luulin, että se minun ja Voldemortin välinen juttu oli jotenkin merkittävä", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa Ronille joka hymähti. Heillä molemmilla oli oma käsityksensä Punurmiosta.

"Sibylla, kerro meille toki lisää", Dumbledore pyysi.  
"Ennustus on ikivanha, vanhempi kuin itse aika", Punurmio kuiski.

Harry pidätteli nauruaan, tämä meni ehkä jo hieman liian pitkälle. Myös Hermione näytti tuskastuneelta ja oli valmis potkimaan Punurmion pihalle, mutta nainen jatkoi: "Yö ja päivä kohtaavat, solmivat liiton ja sitoutuvat näin loppuelämänsä ajaksi toisilleen."

"Eli minä olen se päivä ja Draco on yö", Harry keskeytti ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.  
"Ei tietenkään poika kulta", Punurmio räpytteli silmiään. "Sinä olet yö Harry Potter ja Draco Malfoy on päivä."  
"Mutta minähän olen rohkelikko ja hän on luihuinen eli ilmiselvä pimeys... yö..." Harry yritti.  
"Ei, ei", Punurmio pudisteli päätään. "Sinä olet tumma eli yö, Draco on taas vaalea eli päivä."

Harry tuijotti kummissaan, samoin kuin kaikki muutkin. Punurmiolla taisi heittää tällä kertaa pahemman kerran. Vain Draco naurahti yllättäen hiljaa ja pudisteli vaaleaa päätään.

"Entä mikä tämä erottamis-homma sitten on?" Harry tahtoi tietää.  
"Te olette nyt ennustuksen mukaisesti kiinni toisissanne", Punurmio nyökytteli tomerasti, "kunnes kohtaatte lopullisen täyttymyksen."  
"Anteeksi?" Harry älähti.  
"Lopullinen täyttymys, kohtalon ohjaama ja määräämä yhtyminen!" Punurmion silmät kiiluivat nyt kummallisesti.

Hermione pärskähti kuuluvasti ja Punurmio palautui nopeasti transsistaan.

"Havaitsen negatiivisen auran keskuudessamme", Punurmio sanoi harmistuneena.  
"Mutta eihän tuo hölynpöly voi pitää paikkaansa", Hermione tiuskahti.  
"Neiti Granger, tietenkin se pitää paikkaansa", Punurmio sanoi ylpeästi ja kääntyi McGarmiwan puoleen. "Tarkistin asian useasta eri lähteestä heti kun huomasin ensimmäiset viitteet eilen puolen päivän aikaan. Ja aamulla kristallipallo vahvisti sen lopullisesti."

"Aika kyllä täsmää", Draco mutisi vaikka hänkin näytti edelleen epäilevältä.  
"Minä en kyllä..." Harry aloitti hiljaa, mutta McGarmiwan katse vaiensi hänet nopeasti.  
"Tämä ei ollut vielä tässä lapset", Punurmio sanoi yllättäen vakavammalla äänellä kuin aikaisemmin. Kaikki hiljenivät kuuntelemaan. "Se pahenee, ajan myötä se pahenee, ellette anna suuren täyttymyksen tulla luoksenne."

"Pahenee?" Draco lähes vinkaisi. "Miten?"  
"Matka lyhenee, aika lyhenee ja lopulta ei ole muuta ratkaisua kuin suorittaa lopullinen yhtyminen", Punurmio selitti salaperäisesti.  
"Mikä ihmeen yhtyminen?" Harry vaati tietää ja sai osakseen sääliviä katseita. "Ette kai te tarkoita..."

"Tämä ei ole todellista!" Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Minä en kyllä aio koskea tuohon..." Harry protestoi.  
"Minä olen hetero", Draco ilmoitti samaan hengenvetoon.

"Rakkaat lapset", Dumbledore sanoi ja pidätteli selvästi hymyään. "Sibylla tarkoittaa henkistä yhtymistä. Sielujen kohtaamista, ei mitään... öhöm... ruumiillista kanssakäymistä."

Huokaus karkasi kahden nuorukaisen suusta yhtä aikaa.  
"Huh!"  
"Minä jo säikähdin."

"Sibylla, eikö ole mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa?" McGarmiwa kysyi huolestuneena.  
"En usko Minerva, en usko. Mutta voin kyllä katsoa vielä kristallipallooni", Punurmio vastasi jälleen uneksivalla äänellään.  
"Tee se, Sibylla. Sillä välin suosittelen että herrat Malfoy ja Potter koittavat yrittää tulla toimeen keskenään", rehtori kehotti.

Harry pystyi vain nyökkäämään typertyneenä ja nousi ylös muiden mukana. Tässäkö tämä nyt oli? Eikö kukaan muu yrittänyt mitään toista ratkaisua? Harry tunsi, kuinka pettymys valtasi hänen mielensä. Ron loi häneen osaaottavan katseen ja Hermione kiristeli hampaitaan Punurmion selän takana. Tyttö ei selvästikään niellyt ennustus-selitystä noin helposti. Opettajat puolestaan näyttivät helpottuneilta kun Harryn ja Dracon ongelma oli saanut järkevän selityksen, ja iloisesti rupatellen he lähtivät kohden ovea. Harry puolestaan jäi vielä paikoilleen ja nykäisi varovasti Dracon kaavusta kun poika yritti lähteä.

"Mitä?" Draco ärähti hiljaa.  
"Minun täytyy jutella vielä rehtorin kanssa", Harry sanoi yhtä hiljaa.  
"Hyvä on", Draco myöntyi ja vajosi takaisin istumaan tuolilleen.

Kun McGarmiwa oli saatellut viimeisenkin opettajan ulos ovestaan, hän kääntyi Harryn puoleen kohentaen silmälasejaan.

"Olen pahoillani", rehtori sanoi asiallisella äänellä. "Jatkamme kuitenkin asian selvittelyä, ja toivon, että saamme vielä enemmän irti Sibyllasta ja tästä ennustuksesta."

Harry nyökkäsi antautuneena, heillä ei tainnut olla juuri tällä hetkellä muita vaihtoehtoja. Draco puolestaan istui omalla tuolillaan ja tuijotti käsiään kommentoimatta rehtorin sanoja millään tavoin.

"No se siitä sitten. Oletko suunnitellut opetustasi?" rehtori vaihtoi puheenaihetta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Olen, haluatko kuulla?" Harry kysyi ja ryhdistäytyi tuolillaan.  
"Luotan sinuun kyllä, mutta toivoisin että kävisit suunnitelman läpi Bill Weasleyn kanssa, hänhän opettaa tämän vuoden koulun muita oppilaita. Luulen, että olisi hyvä jos teillä olisi yhtenäinen suunnitelma S.U.P.E.R. -kokeita silmällä pitäen. Oletan että Bill käy myös silloin tällöin seuraamassa opetustasi."  
"Tietenkin", Harry myönteli. "Teimme jonkin verran yhteisiä suunnitelmia jo kesällä, joten luulen että olemme samalla aaltopituudella."  
"Hienoa, luotan sinuun Potter. Voitte käyttää neljännen kerroksen tyhjää luokkaa, tiedäthän sen joka on sen peikkopatsaan vieressä."  
Harry nyökkäsi ja nousi lähteäkseen.

"Pojat", McGarmiwa sanoi hiljaa. "Tiedän, että tämä on teille varmasti järkytys, mutta toivoisin silti, että yrittäisitte käyttäytyä. Olette nyt 18-vuotiaita, koulun vanhimpia oppilaita ja toivon, ettette näytä nuoremmillenne huonoa esimerkkiä."  
"Ei siis enää nyrkkitappeluita tai kaksintaisteluita Malfoyn kanssa?" Harry virnisti ja rehtori huokasi syvään.  
"Ei, mikäli saan pyytää."  
"Yritämme parhaamme", Draco lupasi hieman huvittuneena ja rehtori huokasi uudelleen.

McGarmiwa katsoi levottomana kahden nuorukaisen perään kun nämä poistuivat hänen toimistostaan. Kuin yö ja päivä todellakin. Mitähän tästä vuodesta tulisikaan? Hän ei luottanut hetkeäkään siihen, etteivätkö Potter ja Malfoy olisi pian toistensa kurkuissa kiinni. Jonkin aikaa he varmaan pystyisivät hillitsemään itsensä, mutta koska he olivat todellakin toistensa vastakohtia, niin yhteentörmäyksiltä ei varmasti vältyttäisi. McGarmiwa toivoi, että tämä kohtaukset tapahtuisivat piilossa uteliaiden katseilta, mielellään joskus yöllä poikien omassa makuusalissa. Hän huokasi raskaasi vielä kerran ja kääntyi sitten muotokuvarivistön puoleen.

"Albus, lupaa minulle, että kaikki tulee menemään hyvin", hän pyysi.  
"Kaikki tulee menemään hyvin Minerva, luota minuun", Dumbledore vastasi lempeästi.  
"Saanen olla asiasta eri mieltä", Kalkaros totesi kuivasti viereisestä muotokuvasta, mutta kukaan ei vastannut hänelle mitään.

~ * ~

"Potter", Draco pysähtyi käytävälle, kun he olivat laskeutuneet kierreportaat takaisin käytävälle.  
"No?" Harry vastasi ajatuksissaan.  
"Meidän pitäisi puhua ja varmaan sopia joistain... asioista", Draco sanoi.  
"Ymmärrän", Harry vastasi ja pysähtyi nojaamaan kiviseinään.

"Minä en pidä sinusta", Draco sanoi ja nojasi Harrya vastapäiseen seinään.  
"Tunne on molemminpuolinen, Malfoy", Harry huokasi. Miten ihmeessä he tulisivat selviytymään tästä!  
"Mutta", Draco sanoi, "minä aion yrittää. Ihan oikeasti."

Harry nosti hämmästyneenä päänsä. Oliko hän todellakin kuullut oikein? Draco pureskeli alahuultaan ja vältti katsomasta Harrya. Sen sijaan luihuinen tutki kynsiään ja näytti siltä, kun toivoisi olevansa missä tahansa muualla kuin siinä käytävällä kahden Harryn kanssa.

"Okei", Harry sanoi varovasti. "Minä lupaan myös yrittää."

Draco nosti hetkeksi katseensa ja nopea hymy käväisi hänen huulillaan. Hän oli pohtinut tätä asiaa jo eilen ja nyt rehtorin kansliassa käytyjen keskusteluiden jälkeen tunne oli vain voimistunut. Draco ei nähnyt mitään muuta keinoa, ei tällä hetkellä kun heidän välillään oli tämä käsittämätön side. Toki he voisivat jatkaa samalla tavalla kuin aikaisempinakin vuosina, mutta se ei ollut Dracon ajatuksena alun perin kun hän oli Tylypahkan pikajunassa etsinyt Harryn käsiinsä ja tarjonnut hänelle kättään. Dracolla oli tulevaisuudensuunnitelmia jotka hän aikoi toteuttaa välittämättä siitä, oliko hän sidoksissa Harry Potteriin vai ei.

"Hienoa. Minä haluan todella keskittyä opintoihin tänä vuonna, joten toivon ettei se ole sinulle ongelma?" Draco sanoi.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry myöntyi. "Sopiiko, että opiskelemme kirjastossa niin paljon kuin mahdollista vai mitä olit ajatellut?"  
"Kirjasto sopii. Mutta voimme myös opiskella makuusalissamme, katsotaan nyt. En kaipaa kovin paljon muiden ihmisten seuraa tällä hetkellä."  
"Tuttu tunne", Harry naurahti, ainakin heillä oli jotain yhteistä Dracon kanssa.

"Sitten tämä nimihomma", Draco sanoi.  
"Niin?" Harry katsoi toista hieman ihmeissään.  
"Minun nimeni on Draco", vaalea nuorukainen ojensi yllättäen kättään Harrylle.  
"Harry", toinen vastasi hymyillen ja tarttui ojennettuun käteen, sillä mitä pahaa heille voisi enää tapahtua.

Kun Harryn käsi kosketti Dracon kättä, yllättävä lämpö levisi Harryn sisällä. Tuntui kuin hänen jokainen lihaksensa olisi rentoutunut. Tunne loppui nopeasti kun Draco veti kätensä pois säikähtäneenä.

"Mitä se oli?" Draco kysyi.  
Harry kohotti olkiaan, ei se ainakaan mitään pahaa ollut.

"Onko sinulla vielä jotain muuta mielessä, vai lähdemmekö jo syömään lounasta?" Harry kysyi ja Draco pudisti päätään.

He olivat solmineet hetkellisen aselevon, ja sen lisäksi heillä näytti olevan aikaa keskustella monista asioita lähitulevaisuudessa. Tällä hetkellä tuntui tärkeimmältä saada ruokaa, joten yhdessä he lähtivät astelemaan kohden suurta salia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiedän, että Bill Weasley on ammatiltaan kiroustenmurjata ja työskentelee Irvetassa. Mutta hän on ollut myös Feeniksin killan jäsen ja tietää paljon pimeyden voimista. Sodan vuoksi on ollut hankalaa löytää sopivaa ja pätevää pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaa, joten Bill on lupautunut hommaan vuodeksi. Hän on anonut täksi ajaksi virkavapaata Irvetasta. (Ellei Row olisi tappanut Remusta, niin hän olisi ollut itseoikeutettu PVS-opettaja!)  
> Ja sen verran vielä Severuksen muotokuvasta, että kirjoissahan siitä ei ole puhuttu, mutta Rowling on sanonut jossain haastattelussa tms. että Harry on varmasti pitänyt huolen, että Severuksen muotokuva päätyy rehtorin kansliaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. luku**

Seuraavat päivät Harry ja Draco opettelivat uutta elämäänsä yhdessä, toisiinsa sidottuina. Harry oli huomannut nopeasti, että Draco oli yllättävän hiljainen ja vetäytyvä, erilainen kuin aikaisemmin. Se sopi Harrylle hyvin, sillä hänkään ei kaivannut ylimääräistä seuraa. Oli riittävän tukalaa käydä syömässä suuressa salissa, kun jokainen oppilas tuijotti Voldemortin kukistajaa ja tämän vanavedessä roikkuvaa entistä kuolonsyöjää.

He olivat nopeasti kehittäneet sopivat aamu- ja iltarutiinit, jotka miellyttivät kumpaakin. Tämä tuntui omituiselta, sillä Harry ei ollut tottunut koskaan aikaisemmin siihen, että hänen olisi pitänyt neuvotella menemisistään ja tulemisistaan kenenkään kanssa. Sama tuntui koskevan myös Dracoa, sillä ensimmäisinä päivinä luihuisen silmissä välähti useammin kuin kerran, mutta Draco hillitsi kielensä. Olihan hän itse ehdottanut Harrylle sitä, että he tekisivät parhaansa tullakseen toimeen.

Opiskelun suhteen he vasta harjoittelivat, sillä jokainen oppitunti oli erilainen, minkä lisäksi he joutuivat käymään toistensa valitsemilla tunneilla. Heillä oli hieman toisistaan poikkeavat lukujärjestykset, joten kumpikin joutui myöntymään toisen opintojen vuoksi. Draco halusi opiskella numerologiaa, joten Harryn oli raahauduttava luennoille, vaikka aine ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa häntä.

"Sinun kannattaa opetella hiljaisuus-loitsu", Hermione sanoi kun he odottelivat käytävällä ensimmäistä numerologian tuntia.  
"Mikä se on?" Harry kysyi.  
"Loitsu, joka luo pääsi ympärille kuplan niin, ettet kuule ympärilläsi olevaa meteliä. Käytin sitä todella paljon viidentenä vuonna kun yritin lukea V.I.P.-kokeisiin", Hermione sanoi ja ryhtyi selvittämään Harrylle loitsun perusperiaatetta.

Harry harjoitteli loitsua kunnes onnistui eristämään ympärillään olevat äänet kokonaan pois. Samassa professori Vektor avasi luokan oven ja pyysi seitsemäs- ja kahdeksasluokkalaiset sisälle. Harry valui muiden perässä luokkaan ja istui takapulpettiin. Hermione meni tietenkin etummaiseen penkkiin ja Draco jäi luokan puolivälin vaiheille vilkaistuaan pikaisesti, kuinka pitkä välimatka heillä oli Harryn kanssa.

Heidän suurin ongelmansa oli hahmottaa, kuinka pitkän välimatkan he kestivät ennen kuin kipu iski molempiin. Yrityksen ja erehdyksen kautta he olivat löytäneet oikean etäisyyden, mutta pitivät varmuuden vuoksi sitä muutaman metrin lyhyempänä. Ei ollut kovin mukavaa vajota polvilleen keskellä eteishallia tai pahimmassa tapauksessa suuressa salissa kaikkien katsellessa.

Opetus alkoi ja Harry kaivoi laukustaan muistiinpanonsa tulevasta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnista. Häntä jännitti opettaa ystäviään, mutta Ron oli vakuutellut hänelle, ettei se olisi sen kummempaa kuin AK:n kokoukset heidän viidentenä vuotenaan. Hän halusi kuitenkin olla varma, että kaikki menisi hyvin, joten hän kertasi vielä, mitä oli ajatellut tehdä ensimmäisellä tunnilla.

Harrylle oli ollut pienoinen yllätys kun McGarmiwa oli pyytänyt häntä tähän toimeen. Toki Harry ymmärsi, miksi niin oli, sillä sodan jälkeen oli ollut todella vaikea löytää pätevää ja hyvää pimeyden voimien suojautumisen opettajaa. Pitkän etsinnän ja suostuttelun jälkeen Bill Weasley oli lupautunut hommaan, mutta vain vuodeksi. Bill oli vitsaillut, että kun Harry valmistuisi Tylypahkasta, hän voisi ottaa saman tien viran hoitaakseen. Harry ei ollut aivan varma, mitä hän halusi tulevaisuudeltaan, ja opettajana toimiminen voisi olla toki yksi vaihtoehto, vaikka hän olikin haaveillut aurorin urasta vuosia. Ehkä tämä viimeinen vuosi antaisi hänelle vastaukset siihen, mitä hän tulevaisuudeltaan oikeastaan halusi.

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kun joku kosketti yllättäen hänen olkaansa. Harry hyppäsi säikähdyksestä ja kohtasi Dracon totiset kasvot. Se huono puoli hiljaisuus-loitsussa näköjään oli, ettei kuullut todellakaan mitään, ja jos joku halusi hänen huomionsa, se piti hankkia muulla keinoin kuin puhumalla. Harry lopetti loitsun ja katsoi Dracoa.

"Tunti loppui jo, mennään", Draco viittasi ovelle ja Harry keräsi nopeasti tavaransa.  
"Opitko uutta?" Harry kysyi vain sanoakseen jotain.  
"Toki, haluatko kuulla?" Draco virnisti ja Harry pudisti naurahtaen päätään.  
"Meillä on seuraavaksi muodonmuutosta", Draco lähti kävelemään pitkin käytävää kohden muodonmuutosten luokkaa.

Draco oli huomannut jo heti ensimmäisestä aamusta alkaen katseet, jotka seurasivat heitä mihin ikinä he menivätkin. Hän oletti, ettei kukaan opettajista ollut selittänyt koulun muille oppilaille mistä johtui, että Draco Malfoy ja Harry Potter liikkuivat jatkuvasti yhdessä. Ei sillä, että hän olisi halunnut että hänen yksityisasioitaan levitellään, mutta tilanne alkoi pikkuhiljaa tuntua tukalalta.

"Harry", Draco pysähtyi ennen muodonmuutosluokkaa jonka edessä parveili jo joukko oppilaita.  
"Niin?"  
"Minä olen miettinyt, että meidän olisi varmaan kerrottava... meistä... muille", Draco sanoi hiljaa kumartuen samalla hieman Harryyn päin, että tämä kuulisi hänen sanansa.

Harry vilkaisi sivusilmällä koulukavereitaan, joista jokainen tuijotti heitä nyt herkeämättä. Häntä nauratti, sillä muiden kasvoilla oli selvästi havaittavissa ällistystä ja ihmetystä, jota varmasti lisäsi vielä Dracon asento.

"Mitä sinulla oli mielessä? Kiihkeä suudelma tässä käytävällä vai...?" Harry sanoi ja nojautui myöskin aavistuksen lähemmäs Dracoa nuolaisten hitaasti huuliaan katse tiukasti Dracon silmissä.

Harrya nauratti kun Draco vetäytyi nopeasti kauemmas ja tuijotti häntä silmät pyöreinä. Hän muisti vieläkin sen häpeän tunteen minkä Dracon sanat olivat aiheuttaneet heidän ensimmäisenä aamunaan suuressa salissa, joten oli vain kohtuullista maksaa potut pottuina.

"Mitä!" Draco huudahti.  
"Niin, että kuinka sinä haluat, että meidän suhteemme tulee muiden tietoon?" Harry iski silmää ja katsoi kuinka Draco punastui hiusrajaansa myöten.  
"En minä sitä..." Draco aloitti, mutta joutui keskeyttämään lauseensa kun McGarmiwa saapui käytävää pitkin.

He menivät kiireesti muiden perässä luokkaan ja laskivat laukkunsa kahdenistuttavaan pulpettiin. Eräs heidän sopimuksistaan oli, että niillä tunneilla, kun he opiskelisivat yhdessä, he olisivat toinen toistensa pareina. Se helpotti lähekkäin pysymistä, sekä Harry toivoi että ajan myötä se auttaisi heitä myös tulemaan paremmin toimeen keskenään. Lisäksi hän olisi kuitenkin joutunut etsimään itselleen parin, sillä Ron oli tätä nykyä liimattuna Hermioneen.

Kun Ron ja Hermione olivat aloittaneet seurustelemaan sodan jälkeen, he olivat yrittäneet tehdä sen mahdollisimman hienovaraisesti. Pian oli kuitenkin käynyt ilmi, ettei hienovaraisuus kuulunut ainakaan Ronin vahvimpiin puoliin ja Harry oli väkisinkin joutunut kuuntelemaan ja kuulemaan heidän suhteensa yksityiskohtia. Toki hän toivoi, ettei Hermione saisi koskaan tietä kuinka paljon Ron todellisuudessa paljasti heidän asioitaan Harrylle.

Joten oli itsestään selvää, että he halusivat (tai Ron halusi) olla parina aina kun mahdollista. Niinpä Harry oli ehdottanut tätä järjestelyä Dracolle, joka oli yllättäen suostunut ilman suurempia vastalauseita. Harry arveli osasyyn olevan myös sen, ettei Dracolla yksinkertaisesti ollut enää ystäviä koulussa. Luihuisen tytöt Pansy ja Millicent tuntuivat olevan jatkuvasti yhdessä ja Blaise Zabinista kukaan ei tiennyt, oliko poika lintu vai kala. Ainakin hän oli ystävystynyt nopeasti korpinkynsien kanssa.

"Tänä vuonna paneudumme S.U.P.E.R. –kokeisiin, kuten tiedätte. Oletan, että jokainen tällä kurssilla oleva ymmärtää, että odotan teiltä kovaa työntekoa", rehtori aloitti tiukkaan tapaansa. "Muodostakaa parit ja avatkaa kirjanne sivulta viisitoista."

Harry leyhytteli oikean kohden kirjastaan auki ja ryhtyi lukemaan ohjetta. Heidän tulisi muuttaa kahvikuppi kanarianlinnuksi, äänettömällä loitsulla. Muodonmuutokset eivät olleet Harryn vahvin aine, mutta hän toivoi pystyvänsä kompensoimaan sitä vahvalla sanattomalla taikuudella. Draco puolestaan näytti hallitsevan muodonmuutokset hyvin, ja selitti Harrylle taian toimivuutta samalla kun heilutteli taikasauvaansa. Äkkiä Harrysta tuntui kuin hänellä olisi ollut oma yksityisopettaja, eikä pahastunut lainkaan ajatuksesta. Jotain hyvää tässä heidän ongelmassaan näköjään oli.

~ * ~

Seuraavana aamuna kahdeksasluokkalaisilla oli ensimmäinen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen oppitunti. Harry tunsi olonsa levottomaksi koko aamupalan ajan, eikä saanut syötyä juuri mitään.

"Sinun on pakko syödä Harry", Hermione sanoi hänen oikealla puolellaan.  
"Ei ole nälkä", Harry mutisi.  
"Minä en todellakaan aio kanniskella sinua ympäri linnaa jos pyörtyä kupsahdat jonnekin", Draco sanoi ja levitti paahtoleivälleen ohutta kerrosta marmeladia.  
"En haluaisi sanoa tätä kamu, mutta Malfoy on kerrankin oikeassa", Ron sanoi.  
"Petturit, olette liittoutuneet yhteen minua vastaan", Harry voihkaisi ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä.  
"Höpö höpö", Hermione sanoi ja ojensi Harrylle omenaa.

Harry tarttui haluttomasti hedelmään ja puraisi. Hän kertasi mielessään aiheita joita oli ajatellut ottaa esille ensimmäisellä tunnilla, mutta nyt kaikki hänen suunnitelmansa tuntuivat typeriltä ja lapsellisilta. Lisäksi hänellä oli ongelma, omituinen ongelma, jonka nimi oli Draco Malfoy.

Harry pureskeli omenaa ja mietti Dracoa. Kulunut viikko oli ollut enemmän kuin kummallinen. Aina junamatkasta saakka Harry oli tuntenut olevansa jonkinlaisessa unessa ja odotti koko ajan heräävänsä siitä. Suurin syy, miksi kaikki tuntui niin epätodelliselta, istui hänen edessään aamiaispöydässä. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy ei ollut enää se sama luihuinen, jonka Harry oli oppinut tuntemaan. Malfoy oli muuttunut, hän oli erilainen, _omituinen_. Hän ei riidellyt, ei ilkkunut tai pilaillut. Hän ei haastanut koko ajan tappeluun, hän ei kehuskellut. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti _muuttunut_. Ja se vaivasi Harrya suunnattomasti.

Toki Harry näki silloin tällöin pilkahduksen vanhasta Malfoysta, kun tämä oli avaamassa suutaan livauttaakseen ilkeän kommentin, mutta joka kerta oli onnistunut nielaisemaan sanansa ennen kuin ne olivat päässeet ulos suusta. Harry joutui tunnustamaan, että hän ihaili Malfoyn itsehillintää, sillä ei ollut selvästikään helppoa päästä eroon vanhoista tavoista. Draco kuitenkin oli päättänyt yrittää, ja sen hän teki yllättävän hyvin.

Ei sillä, että hän olisi kaivannut vanhaa Malfoyta, mutta tuntui omituiselta olla jatkuvasti tämän Malfoylta, Dracolta (kuten he olivat sopineet) näyttävän ihmisen lähellä ja nähdä kuinka tämä oli aivan eri ihminen kuin ennen.

He eivät olleet puhuneet viikon aikana paljonkaan. Oikeastaan vain välttämättömimmät asiat jotka liittyivät heidän opiskeluunsa ja liikkumiseensa linnassa. Toinen ei voinut mennä minnekään ilman toista. Harry myönsi kyllä, että oli ollut koko viikon varovainen ja varpaillaan ettei vain puhkaisi heidän haurasta sovintoaan, ja näin ollen myöntynyt paljon Dracon pyyntöihin. Mutta kun hän mietti asiaa omalta kannaltaan, niin kyllä hänkin oli pyytänyt ja Draco oli joustanut. Ehkä luihuinenkin ymmärsi, että asioista oli turha kinata niin pitkään kun he olisivat sidoksissa toisiinsa.

Toisaalta Draco oli vetäytynyt paljon omiin oloihinsa. Hän luki paljon ja teki ahkerasti kotitehtäviään. Kun Harry loikoili Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa oleskeluhuoneen sohvilla, Malfoy oli vähän matkan päässä uppoutuneena omiin juttuihinsa. Harrya ihmetytti myös, etteivät luihustytöt Pansy ja Millicent ottaneet Dracoon juurikaan kontaktia. Hän muisti kyllä hyvin kuinka varsinkin Pansy oli roikkunut Dracossa aikaisemmin, mutta nyt oli kuin tytöt olisivat hyljeksineet Dracoa.

Harry oli myös huomannut viikon aikana, että Dracossa oli huumorintajuinen puoli, jota hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin huomannut. Hänestä tuntui uskomattomalta, että viileä vaalea luihuinen pystyi nauramaan ja vitsailemaan heidän tilanteestaan. Vaikka vitsit olivatkin hyvin kaksimielisiä ja Harry olisi sattuneista syistä (joita hän ei halunnut ajatella) jättänyt ne väliin, hän ei voinut mitään sille, että ihaili salaa Dracon asennetta.

"Herätys! Me myöhästymme kohta", Ron tönäisi Harrya ja havahdutti tämän mietteistään.  
"Okei, selvä, valmis", Harry nousi ja katsoi Dracoa joka juuri hörppäsi viimeiset tipat kurpitsamehuaan.  
"Mennään", Draco sanoi, heilautti laukun olalleen ja nousi ylös.

He saivat jälleen kerran kummastuneita katseita poistuessaan suuresta salista. Se, että tiiviistä kolmikosta olikin yllättäen tullut nelikko ja se, että tuo neljäs pyörä oli Draco Malfoy, oli ollut koko viikon kaikkien ykköspuheenaiheena. Kukaan nelikosta ei ollut halukas selittämään tätä omituista tilannetta edes tupakavereilleen, joten juoruja syntyi kuin sieniä sateella.

Harryn korviin oli kantautunut jo muutamia niistä, ja hän oli päättänyt, että tänään olisi aika katkoa huhuilta siivet. Ei sillä, etteikö huhu siitä, että Draco oli hänen henkilökohtainen orjansa ja palvelijansa ollut kiehtova, mutta Harry ei kuitenkaan pohjimmiltaan ollut ilkeä ihminen. Lisäksi he olivat puhuneet asiasta Dracon kanssa, ja olleet yhtä mieltä siitä että juoruilun oli loputtava. Koska mitään helpotusta heidän tilanteeseensa ei ollut näkyvillä, he olivat päättäneet, että kertoisivat faktat ainakin ikätovereilleen.

Neljännen kerroksen luokan edessä odottivat jo kaikki kahdeksasluokkalaiset, kun Harry kumppaneineen saapui paikalle. Nyökäten kaikille pienesti Harry avasi oven ja kehotti kaikkia astumaan sisään.

Luokkahuone ei ollut ollut käytössä aikoihin, mutta se oli Harryn pyynnöstä muokattu sopivaksi pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opetukseen. Poissa olivat pulpetit, mutta eräässä nurkassa oli kasa pehmeitä istumatyynyjä. Harry kehottikin kaikkia hakemaan itselleen tyynyn ja istumaan alas. Itse hän siirtyi luokan eteen ja kertasi mielessään sitä, mitä halusi sanoa muille.

Paikalla olivat kaikki kahdeksasluokkalaiset. Lähes kaikki olivat olleet mukana Albuksen Kaartissa Harryn viidentenä vuonna, joten Harry toivoi pystyvänsä tarjoamaan heille jotain uutta. Vain luihuiset sekä korpinkynnen Anthony Goldstein ja Lisa Turpin eivät olleet kuuluneet AK:hon.

"Hei kaikille", Harry aloitti ja rykäisi kurkkuaan selvemmäksi. "Kuten tiedätte, rehtori McGarmiwa pyysi minua opettamaan teille pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. No, tiedätte, etten ole opettaja, mutta yritän tarjota teille mahdollisimman kattavat tiedot S.U.P.E.R. -kokeita varten. Mutta ennen kuin aloitetaan, haluaisin kertoa teille jotain."

He olivat jutelleet Dracon kanssa aamulla pukeutuessaan, että pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunti olisi hyvä hetki kertoa kaikille heidän tilanteestaan, sillä kaikki olisivat paikalla ja ainakin aluksi kuuntelisivat varmaan Harrya. Draco oli tosin jälleen vitsaillut, että he olivat pari ja hauskuuttanut Harrya erilaisilla vaihtoehdoilla kuinka he voisivat "tulla kaapista ulos". Nyt, kun jokainen silmäpari tuijotti Harrya, hän ei yllättäen osannutkaan sanoa oikeita sanoja.

"Niin, tuota minä ja Draco", hän aloitti epävarmasti ja muisteli kuinka oli suunnitellut kertovansa ennustuksesta ja heidän näkymättömästä siteestään. "Me olemme, tuota..."  
"Hei Harry, sano vain rohkeasti!" huikkasi Seamus.  
"Te olette mitä?" Dean virnuili vierestä.  
"Älä ujostele, ei se ole mikään häpeä!" Seamus nauroi vihjailevasti ja katseli ympärilleen iskien silmäänsä saaden parin muunkin oppilaan naurahtamaan.

Harry katsoi avuttomana Dracoa. Tämä ei mennyt lainkaan niin kuin he olivat puhuneet, vaan tilanne oli luisumassa juuri siihen Dracon heittämään visioon heistä muka rakastuneena parina.

"Me olemme sidotut toisiimme erään ennustuksen vuoksi", Draco sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja luokkaan laskeutui rikkumaton hiljaisuus.

Jokainen silmäpari tuijotti nyt lattialla istuvaa Dracoa, joka puolestaan tuijotti Harrya.

"Niin, Draco tiivisti asian aika hyvin", Harry oli vihdoinkin saanut ajatuksensa järjestykseen. "Tästä syystä rehtori on joutunut tekemään muutamia erikoisjärjestelyitä meitä varten. Toivomme tietenkin, että tähän ongelmaan löydetään pian ratkaisu ja tilanne normalisoituu ja side välillämme poistuu. Mutta sillä välin meidän on vain yritettävä tulla toimeen keskenämme. Tämä näyttää ehkä hassulta, mutta voin vakuuttaa, että tilanne ei ole kovin miellyttävä kummallekaan meistä."

Harry katsoi hetken muita jotka tuijottivat hiljaisina takaisin, ja jatkoi: "Mutta sitten päivän teemaan eli suojautumiseen pimeyden voimia vastaan."

"Minä en kyllä ymmärrä, miksi meidän täytyy opiskella tätä typerää ainetta", venyttelevä ääni sanoi luokan perältä ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Pansy Parkinsonia.  
"Siksi, että pimeät voimat eivät ole hävinneet vaikka Voldemort kukistuikin", Harry vastasi, hän oli osannut odottaa kysymystä.

"No niin, aloitamme hieman haastavalla taialla joka on tosin ainakin osalle teistä tuttu. Sen nimi on _suojelius_. Kuka osaisi kertoa, et sinä Hermione, mistä on kyse."

Luokka naurahti Harryn sanoille ja tunnelma vapautui heti muutaman asteen. Harry valitsi Parvatin vastaamaan kysymykseen ja heti perään kysyi Nevilleltä mihin _suojelius_ -loitsua tarvittiin.

"Seuraavaksi ryhdymme harjoittelemaan tätä loitsua käytännössä", Harry sanoi ja kaikki nousivat seisomaan ja potkivat tyynynsä luokan reunoille. "Neville, tulisitko näyttämään kuinka suojelius loitsitaan."

Neville astui luokan eteen ja Harry huomasi sivusilmällä Dracon kohottavan kulmiaan. Neville loihti täydellisen suojeliuksen joka liiti pitkin luokkahuonetta ihastuneiden huokausten saattelemana. Harry oli salaa ylpeä ystävästään, joka oli muuttunut huimasti sodan aikana. Sen lisäksi, että Neville oli venähtänyt pituutta, hän oli myös miehistynyt ja saanut valtavasti itseluottamusta.

"Kiitos", Harry sanoi ja jatkoi: "suojeliusta varten teidän täytyy ajatella onnellisinta mahdollista muistoa tai asiaa elämässänne. Kun ajatuksenne ovat tuossa asiassa, lausutte taikasanat _odotum suojelius_ ja lopputuloksen pitäisi olla Nevillen esimerkin mukainen. Jokaisen suojelius ottaa jonkun eläimen hahmon. Voitte kokeilla nyt itse."

Harry näki kuinka Ron ja Hermione loihtivat omat suojeliuksensa liitelemään luokassa, samoin Seamus onnistui ensimmäisellä kerralla kuten monet muutkin AK:n jäsenet. Sen sijaan luihuisilla näytti olevan suuria vaikeuksia. Harry vinkkasi Hermionen luokseen.

"Jonkun pitäisi auttaa heitä", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja nyökkäsi luihuisia kohden.  
"Minä voin tehdä sen, auta sinä Dracoa", Hemione sanoi ja Harry kiinnitti ensimmäistä kertaa käytännönharjoituksen alettua huomionsa Dracoon, joka näytti turhautuneelta.

Draco piti taikasauvaansa ojossa ja mumisi hiljaa jotain mistä Harry ei saanut selvää. Sauvan päästä purkautui jotain jonka saattoi hyvällä tahdolla nähdä hopeisena haituvana. Harry astui Dracon eteen.

"Tarvitsetko apua?" Harry kysyi ystävällisesti.  
"En", Draco murahti hampaidensa välistä.  
"Minä voin..." Harry aloitti.  
"Minä sanoin että EN", Draco sanoi ja hetken Harry näki edessään sen luihuspojan, jonka oli tuntenut aina tähän syksyyn saakka.  
"Okei", Harry sanoi ja kääntyi hieman loukkaantuneena pois aikomuksenaan mennä auttamaan Anthony Goldsteinia.  
"Harry", Dracon ääni oli hiljainen. "Anteeksi."

Harry kääntyi ja asteli takaisin Dacon luo.

"Se ei vain toimi", Draco sanoi nolonnäköisenä.  
"Tämä on todella vaativa loitsu", Harry sanoi lohduttavasti.  
"Mutta kaikki muut osaavat sen tuosta noin vain", Draco sanoi hieman valittavalla äänellä. Nähtävästi hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, ettei osaisi jotain mikä näytti olevan toisille helppoa.  
"Niin, mutta he ovatkin harjoitelleet hieman pidempään kuin sinä, ehkä noin pari kolme vuotta", Harry sanoi kuivasti.  
"Ai", Draco hämmentyi hetkeksi.

"No niin", Harry sanoi reippaasti, "ajattele jotain tosi, tosi onnellista."  
Draco sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi.  
"Hyvä, sitten suuntaa se ajatus sauvaan ja sano _odotum suojelius_."  
Draco keskittyi ankarasti, sen näki. Hän sanoi sanat mutta silti sauvan päästä tupsahti vain höyrypilveä muistuttava pölläys.

"Muistosi ei selvästi ole riittävän onnellinen", Harry sanoi mietteliäänä.  
"En keksi mitään parempaakaan", Draco puolusteli.  
"Selvä, no mietitään tätä myöhemmin. Minun on nyt pakko katsoa miten muut pärjäävät. Onko OK, jos pidät huolen välimatkasta kun minä kiertelen luokassa?"

Draco nyökkäsi vaisuna ja laittoi sauvansa kaapunsa taskuun. Sitten hän risti kätensä ja seurasi Harrya sopivan välimatkan päässä kun tämä kierteli muiden luona, opetti ja ohjeisti. Monet osasivat loitsun hyvin, mutta osalla oli sen kanssa vielä hankaluuksia.

"Hienoa työtä kaikki", Harry kehui ja katsoi kelloaan, "jatkamme harjoituksia ensi viikolla. Jos haluatte, voitte harjoitella tätä ennen seuraavaa kertaa."  
"Eikö meidän tarvitse jos emme halua?" Lavender kysyi.  
"Ei tietenkään, mutta muistakaa, että jokainen tekee yksin oman S.U.P.E.R. -kokeensa, joten suosittelen kyllä harjoittelemaan", Harry virnisti.

Oppilaat valuivat luokasta pois iloisesti jutellen. Harry oli tyytyväinen ensimmäiseen oppituntiinsa, ehkä tämä toimisi sittenkin. Heillä oli seuraavaksi hyppytunti Dracon kanssa, joten Harry ei pitänyt kiirettä luokasta poistumisen kanssa. Ron ja Hermione olivat jo lähteneet, Harry arveli heidän haluavan viettää hieman kahdenkeskistä aikaa ennen lounasta.

"Luuletko, että tätä kysytään S.U.P.E.R:eissa?" Dracon kysymys havahdutti Harryn.  
"En tiedä, mutta parempi varautua kaikkeen mahdolliseen", Harry vastasi.  
"Voisitko sinä opettaa minua", Draco pyysi epätyypillisen pehmeällä äänellä.  
"Tietenkin", Harry sanoi, "Sopiiko, jos käydään tätä läpi vaikka illalla?"  
Draco nyökkäsi hitaasti mutta tyytyväisenä siihen, ettei Harry ollut torjunut häntä.

~ * ~

Illallisen jälkeen Harry ja Draco asettuivat jo tuttuun tapaansa omaan makuusaliinsa. Harry heittäytyi sängylleen ja kaiveli koululaukkuaan. Vihdoin hän löysi etsimänsä ja asettautui mukavaan asentoon lukemaan huispauslehteä.

"Sinun piti opettaa minua, muistatko", Draco sanoi seisoen hieman epävarmannäköisenä huoneen keskellä.  
"Ai niin, tietenkin", Harry nousi heti sängystä.

Hetken hän mietti miten aloittaisi, mutta päätti, että kiertely ei auttanut. Hänen olisi mentävä suoraan asiaan, vaikka se tarkoittikin Dracon henkilökohtaiselle alueelle astumista. Ainakin noin kuvainnollisesti.

"Okei, eli sinun pitäisi ajatella jotain todella onnellista muistoa", Harry aloitti. "Mitä ajattelit silloin päivällä?"  
"Yhtä juttua", Draco vastasi vältellen.  
"Sinun ei tietenkään tarvitse kertoa sitä minulle, mutta se ei ollut riittävän onnellinen muisto. Luuletko, että voisit keksiä jonkun toisen?" Harry ehdotti.

Draco keskittyi ja selvästikin rääkkäsi aivojaan keksiäkseen sopivan muiston. Lopulta hän avasi silmänsä epätoivoisena.

"En minä keksi mitään", hän parahti. "Mitä sinä yleensä ajattelet?"

Harry mietti hetken mitä vastaisi, kysymys oli kuitenkin aika henkilökohtainen, mutta päätyi lopulta eräänlaiseen kompromissiin, eihän hänen tarvitsisi paljastaa Dracolle mitään sellaista itsestään mitä ei haluaisi.

"Joskus ajattelen lentämistä, tai sitä kun olemme juuri voittaneet huispausottelun", Draco nyökkäsi ymmärtävänsä mitä Harry tarkoitti.

Draco sulki jälleen silmänsä ja yritti taas. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Entä vaikka syntymäpäivien tai joulun ajatteleminen?" Harry ehdotti varovasti.

Draco yritti taas, ilman merkittävää tulosta. Luihuinen huokaisi ja istui sängylle.

"Minussa on varmaan jotain vikaa", hän huokaisi.  
"Eikä ole, sinun pitää vain löytää oikea muisto", Harry sanoi ja istui omalle sängylleen.

"Entä jos ajattelet vaikka jotain tyttöä?" Harry sanoi hiljaa, epäröiden oliko hänen soveliasta ehdottaa tällaista toiselle.  
"Mitä?" Draco älähti.  
"Niin, vaikka ensisuudelmaa tai jotain..."

Draco nousi seisomaan, puristi jälleen silmänsä kiinni, keskittyi ja mumisi hiljaa. Mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Tämä ei kuitenkaan tarkoita etteikö minulla olisi... ollut..." Draco sanoi punastuen.  
"Ei tietenkään", Harry kiirehti sanomaan. Hän muisti hyvin oman ensisuudelmansa, eikä muisto ollut niitä kaikista onnellisimpia.

Heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus kun kumpikin vajosi omiin muistoihinsa. Harry mietti, kuinka hän oli vuosia sitten pelastanut niin itsensä kuin Siriuksenkin mahtavimmalla suojeliuksella mitä oli koskaan ennen sitä pystynyt tekemään. Kaikessa surullisuudessaan muisto oli onnellinen ja sai pienen hymyn hänen huulilleen.

"Ajatteletko sinä koskaan sitä, kun voitit pimeyden lordin?" Draco kysyi yllättäen.  
"En, se ei ole kovin onnellinen muisto", Harry vastasi hiljaa.  
"Ai", Draco hämmästyi aidosti vastausta, sillä hän oli kuvitellut että Voldemortin voittaminen olisi ollut parasta, mitä Harry oli elämässään tehnyt.

Taas he vajosivat hiljaisuuteen, kunnes Harry nosti katseensa.

"Kuule, tiedäthän sinä miltä onni tuntuu?" Harry kysyi varovasti.  
"Tietenkin", Draco tiuskaisi mutta hänen silmissään näkyi epävarmuutta. "Tai ainakin luulen tietäväni."  
"Minä keksin", Harry sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, "kokeillaan yhtä juttua. Tule tänne."

Draco tuli hitaasti Harryn luo, hieman epävarmana siitä, mitä Harrylla oli mielessään.

"No niin", Harry sanoi, "onnellisuus tuntuu täällä", Harry osoitti Dracon vatsaa, "sellaisena lämpimänä pallona joka leviää hitaasti koko kehoon. Ymmärrätkö?"

Draco nyökkäsi.

"Se tuntuu vähän siltä kun joku kutittaisi sinua sisältä päin", Harry sanoi. "Se on tunne, kun on juuri onnistunut jossain, on tehnyt jotain aivan mahtavaa. Se on tunne, kun joku on juuri hyväksynyt sinut ja osoittanut sinulle, että hyväksyy sinut."

Draco sulki silmänsä ja yritti taas. Aavistus hopeaa purskahti sauvasta.

"Nyt on lähellä", Harry sanoi innoissaan ja astui Dracon luo. "Kokeillaan yhdessä, minä autan sinua."

Draco nyökkäsi hammastaan purren ja Harry kävi hänen selkänsä taakse seisomaan.

"Älä nyt saa mitään sätkyä", Harry varoitti ja kietoi vasemman kätensä Dracon vyötärölle painaen kämmenensä Dracon vatsalle. "Tunne lähtee täältä", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja painoi varovasti kättään Dracon vatsaan, tämä nyökkäsi. "Sitten lämpö lähtee leviämään kaikkialle." Harry kuljetti kättään ylöspäin kohden Dracon rintaa.

Oikealla kädellään Harry tarttui kiinni Dracon sauvaa pitelevään käteen ja ojensi sen suoraksi eteen.

"Nyt lämpö on levinnyt joka paikkaan, tunnetko sen?" Harry kuiskasi hiljaa Dracon korvaan.

Draco sulki silmänsä. Hän todellakin tunsi lämmön leviävän ruumiissaan. Se oli alkanut sieltä, missä Harryn käsi oli ollut, mutta nyt se oli kaikkialla. Draco puristi silmänsä kiinni ja piti tästä uudesta ja täysin ennen kokemattomasta tunteesta kiinni kaikin voimin. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miten kaikki tuntui yhtäkkiä niin hyvältä, täydellisen hyvältä, sanoinkuvaamattoman hyvältä. Lämpö aaltoili hänen sisällään ja Draco tunsi hymyn leviävän aivan väkisin kasvoilleen.

"Nyt, sano ne sanat", Harryn hiljainen ääni kutitti aivan uskomattomalla tavalla Dracon korvassa, samalla hän tunsi, kuinka Harry painoi häntä varovasti itseään vasten.

" _Odotum suojelius_ ", Draco sanoi ja tunsi kuinka hänen sauvansa värähti.

Hämmästyneenä Draco avasi silmänsä ja katsoi huoneeseen ilmestynyttä hopeanhohtoista lohikäärmettä.

"Sinä onnistuit!" Harry hihkaisi innostuneena ja läimäisi Dracoa hartialle astuen tämän eteen seisomaan.

Samassa, kun Harry irrotti otteensa, äskeinen hyvänolon tunne hävisi ja haihtui Dracon sisältä. Hän ojensi vaistomaisesti kättään kohden Harrya ja näki, kuinka hänen äsken niin kauniisti liidellyt suojeliuksensa hajosi palasiksi.

"Mi- mitä."  
"Se oli hieno suojelius Draco, todella hieno. Mahtavaa, että se onnistui noin nopeasti. Nyt vain haet saman tunteen uudelleen ja yrität taas", Harry sanoi innoissaan.

Draco katsoi tyhjin silmin Harrya. Kuinka hän voisi saada saman tunteen takaisin? Draco puristi silmänsä taas kiinni ja haki sisälleen samaa lämmintä tunnetta kuin äsken. Hän tunsi, kuinka tunne lipsui hänen mielessään, mutta ei suostunut asettumaan hänen sisälleen. Hän yritti kuvitella miltä oli tuntunut kun Harryn käsi oli levännyt hänen vatsallaan, silloin hän tunsi lämmön aallon ailahtavan sisällään. Nopeasti hän keskittyi siihen tunteeseen, ja kuvitteli äskeisen tilanteen uudelleen mielessään. Harryn kuiskaus korvassa, kutitus kun lämmin henkäys osui poskelle, Harryn käsi puristamassa yhdessä Dracon käden kanssa tämän taikasauvaa.

" _Odotum suojelius!_ "

"Loistavaa Draco!" Harry huusi ja Draco avasi silmänsä nähdäkseen lohikäärmeen liitävän huoneen poikki.

Valtaisa helpotus pyyhki Dracon läpi, se oli onnistunut sittenkin uudestaan.

"Nyt muistat aina sen, mitä äsken ajattelit ja voin luvata, että suojelius onnistuu joka kerta. Sitä paitsi sen tekeminen helpottuu kerta kerralta nyt kun ymmärrät kuinka loitsu toimii", Harry sanoi hymyillen.

Dracon ilme valahti. Pitikö hänen aina tästä eteenpäin kuvitella Potter lähelleen, että hän voisi taikoa suojeliuksen? Se ei ollut aivan sitä mitä hän oli ajatellut. Mutta ehkä hän tulevaisuudessa onnistuisi keksimään toisen onnellisen muiston jota miettiä.

Harry heittäytyi takaisin sängylleen ja otti keskenjääneen lehtensä käteen. Onneksi Draco oli oivaltanut loitsun nopeasti. Hymyillen Harry katsoi kuinka Draco keskittyi jälleen ja lähetti pian lohikäärmeensä liitämään huoneen poikki. Dracon suojelius oli kaunis ja se kuvasti luihuista hyvin, Harry huomasi ajattelevansa kunnes pudisti päätään ja keskittyi huispauslehteensä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracon suojeliuksen muodosta ei ole tarkkaa tietoa. Yritin etsiä sitä, mutta Rowling ei ole vahvistanut minkä muodon Draocn suojelius ottaa, tai ainakaan minä en tietoa löytänyt. Jossain oli arvuuteltu, että se olisi hilleri tai kettu (Malfoyn sukuvaakunasta), mutta itse päädyin lohikäärmeeseen.  
> Lisa Turpin kuuluu korpinkynteen. Häntä ei ole paljon näkynyt suomalaisissa ficeissä, tai ainakaan itse en ole törmännyt häneen muuta kuin englanninkielisissä. Hänet mainitaan kuitenkin _Viisasten kivessä_ lajitteluseremonian aikana.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. luku**

Viikot kuluivat omalla painollaan. Harry ja Draco ryhtyivät pikku hiljaa hyväksymään sen tosiseikan, että heidän oli todellakin oltava jatkuvasti toistensa lähellä. Eivät he edelleenkään jakaneet toisilleen yksityisimpiä salaisuuksiaan, mutta tulivat kuitenkin päivä päivältä paremmin toimeen keskenään.

Sekä rehtori McGarmiwa, professorit että Hermione tekivät kaikkensa löytääkseen heidän ongelmaansa ratkaisua, mutta päivä päivältä toivo hiipui. Hermionen aikaisemmat epäilyt ja ratkaisuehdotukset olivat valuneet yksi toisensa jälkeen tyhjiin. Vain Punurmio iloitsi ennustuksesta, ja Harry tunsi välillä suunnattoman ahdistuksen ajatellessaan Punurmion sanoja lopullisesta täyttymyksestä. Mieluummin hän olisi taistellut niiden vapaana mellastavien kuolonsyöjien kanssa kuin yrittänyt löytää Dracon kanssa lopullista täyttymystä.

Silloin tällöin jompikumpi heistä yksikertaisesti unohti ennustuksen olemassaolon, jolloin seurauksena oli molemminpuolinen kipu sekä tietenkin välienselvittely.

"MALFOY!" Harry karjasi polvillaan liemiluokan edessä.  
"Anteeksi, anteeksi Harry", kuului luokasta Dracon ääni joka oli täynnä tuskaa.

"Minä en jaksa tätä", Harry sanoi hiljaa ei oikeastaan kenellekään ja nousi hitaasti ylös.

Liemiluokan ovella Draco odotti häntä ja ojensi kättään. Harry tarttui siihen voipuneena ja välittömästi lämmin tunne levisi hänen sisälleen ja äskeinen tuska pyyhkiytyi pois. Hetken he seisoivat vastakkain puristaen toistensa käsiä, ikään kuin hakien voimaa toinen toisistaan. Sitten Draco irrotti otteensa ja kääntyi mennäkseen uudelleen sisään. Harry seurasi parin askeleen päässä.

Nykyisin Harry nautti taikajuomatunneista aivan eri tavalla kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Kalkaroksen aikaan hän oli tuntenut olevansa koko ajan silmätikkuna, mutta professori Kuhnusarvio oli aivan erilainen opettaja. Ei toki Kalkaroksen veroinen, ja se kuului välillä, sillä toinen Kalkaroksen muotokuvista sijaitsi liemiluokan seinällä.

"Horatius, monijuomaliemeen tulee pitsiperhosen _siipiä_ ei tuntosarvia", Kalkaros jyrähti.  
"Severus hyvä, minä tiedän mitä teen. Eikä tämä ole edes monijuomalientä vain vahvistuslientä, luulisi sinun sentään näkevän eron", Kuhnusarvio totesi tyynesti.

Harrya hymyilytti kun hän kuunteli entisen liemimestarin puheita. Ihme ja kumma Kalkaros jätti Harryn rauhaan liemitunneilla ja hän sai kerrankin keskittyä opintoihinsa kunnolla.

Lisäksi se, että Harry työskenteli nykyisin Dracon parina, auttoi paljon. Draco oli hyvä liemissä ja opetti Harrya lähes yhtä paljon kuin Kuhnusarviokin, ellei jopa enemmänkin. He toimivat nykyisin hyvin tiiminä, sillä he vahtivat lakkaamatta toinen toistensa liikkeitä. Vaikka he aina joskus unohtivat olevansa sidoksissa toisiinsa, niin suurimman osan aikaa he muistivat sen ja toimivat vaistomaisesti sen mukaisesti.

Harrylla oli siis yleisesti ottaen asiat hyvin. Opinnot sujuivat mukavasti, samoin Harryn pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettaminen. Hänellä ei ollut oikeastaan mitään syytä valittaa, paitsi tietenkin se pieni asia, että hän oli kahlittuna näkymättömällä siteellä Dracoon. Mutta senkin saattoi unohtaa aina silloin tällöin, koska Draco oli todellakin muuttunut.

Välillä Harry huomasi pohtivansa, oliko joku loitsinut Dracoon komennuskirouksen, mutta satunnaisten keskustelujen myötä, joita hän oli käynyt Dracon kanssa, Harry oli ryhtynyt kasaamaan uutta kuvaa luihuisesta.

Draco katseli syrjäsilmällä Harrya kun tämä pilkkoi ratamon juurta heidän lientään varten. Harry näytti olevan keskittynyt enemmän omiin ajatuksiinsa kuin työhönsä, ja Dracon olisi tehnyt mieli huomauttaa asiasta. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt olla koko ajan oikomassa Harrya, sillä tämä todellakin yritti parhaansa.

Kyllä Draco oli huomannut, kuinka vaikea tilanne oli välillä Harrylle. Tosin ei se ollut helppo Dracollekaan. Ilman joka öisiä suojaustaikojaan hän ei luultavasti olisi jaksanut. Hän tarvitsi omaa tilaa ja omansa pylvässängystä oli muodostunut Dracolle turvapaikka. Sen verhojen suojiin hän meni lepäämään, keräämään voimia, että jaksoi taas yrittää olla parempi ihminen.

Draco oli kasvatettu uskomaan tiettyihin puhdasveristen velhojen oppeihin, sekä tietenkin luottamaan pimeyden voimiin. Nämä opit olivat rakoilleet jo vuosia sitten, ja lopullinen muutos oli tapahtunut kun Voldemort oli kukistettu. Pimeyttä ei enää ollut ja Draco oli joutunut etsimään uusia totuuksia elämäänsä.

Kesällä pidetty oikeudenkäynti oli osoittanut Dracolle, ettei hänen nimensä enää pelastanutkaan häntä, vaan Malfoyn arvotettu ja kunnioitettu nimi oli tahrattu ja häväisty. Draco oli ymmärtänyt, että mikäli hän halusi tuottaa suvulleen kunniaa, hänen tulisi puhdistaa tuo nimi kaikista epäilyksistä, joita hänen isänsä oli nimen päälle tuonut.

Niinpä Draco oli päättänyt muuttua. Ja hän oli aloittanut sen tarjoamalla Harrylle sovintoa. Mitä sitten oli tapahtunut, ei ollut aivan sitä, mitä Draco oli suunnitellut, mutta toisaalta avasi hänelle väylän ja mahdollisuuden tutustua Harryyn paremmin. Ja se oli päässyt yllättämään Dracon täysin. Harry ei ollutkaan sellainen kultapoika kuin Draco oli koko ikänsä kuvitellut, vaan Harry oli vaatimaton ja vetäytyvä. Harry ei viihtynyt valokeilassa kuten Draco oli aina luullut, vaan vetäytyi mielellään heidän makuusaliinsa opiskelemaan tai nykyisin jopa juttelemaan hieman Dracon kanssa.

Toki Dracolla oli edelleen vahvoja mielipiteitä puhdasverisyydestä, mutta hän oli myös oppinut kuuntelemaan. Ehkä hän ajan kanssa voisi myös oppia muuttamaan asennettaan, ainakin se oli hänen vakaa aikomuksensa. Hän tiesi olevansa sukunsa ainoa perillinen, ja hän tiesi myös, mitä häneltä odotettiin. Hänen täytyisi mennä naimisiin mielellään puhdasverisen noidan kanssa ja jatkaa sukuaan. Tosin hän ei ollut aivan varma, mitä hän oikeastaan itse halusi. Sen hän halusi selvittää tätä viimeisenä kouluvuotenaan ennen kuin olisi oikeasti pakko astua aikuisten maailmaan.

Kaiken lisäksi Draco oli vakaasti päättänyt valmistua koulusta parhailla mahdollisilla arvosanoilla. Vaikka hänen isänsä olikin vetänyt Malfoyn nimen kuraan, se ei tarkoittanut että Dracon täytyisi alistua tuohon kohtaloon. Hän voisi tehdä jotain asialle, ja tällä hetkellä ainoa, millä hän pystyi osoittamaan olevansa edes jonkun arvoinen, oli menestyminen opinnoissa.

Niinpä Draco teki kaikkensa pärjätäkseen opinnoissaan, tutustuen Harryyn ja koittaen löytää jonkinlaisen tasapainon elämäänsä.

~ * ~

Ajatus iski Harryyn aivan yllättäen marraskuun ensimmäisenä Tylyaho-viikonloppuna. Hän oli vältellyt sitä joko tietoisesti tai tiedostamattaan koko syksyn, mutta nyt se kirkui hänelle kuin punainen vaate. Samaan aikaan ahdistus Harryn sisällä kasvoi moninkertaiseksi, sillä tämä oli juuri se asia, jonka hän oli kuvitellut korjaantuvan tämän viimeisen Tylypahka-vuoden aikana.

Kaikki alkoi siitä kun Harry näki Ginnyn ja Michael Cornerin kävelevän Tylyahon katua kohden Matami Puddifootin kahvilaa. Hän oli juuri astunut Dracon kanssa ulos Hunajaherttuasta kun oli huomannut käsikädessä kävelleen pariskunnan. Ei hänellä ollut enää tunteita Ginnyä kohtaan, mutta silti tytön näkeminen toisen pojan seurassa tuntui pienenä vihlaisuna. Ja tarkemmin ajateltuna häntä vihlaisi ajatus rakastuneesta parista, joka viettää aikaa yhdessä.

Seuraava isku tuli Kolmessa luudanvarressa kun he istahtivat kermakaljoille. Neville ja Luna tulla tupsahtivat nauraen sisään ja Neville tarttui Lunaa kädestä ja katsoi tätä tavalla josta Harry ymmärsi heidän seurustelevan. Lisäksi Neville johdatti tytön syrjäisempään pöytään eikä tullut Harryn ja Dracon pöytään, vaikka huomasikin heidät, vilkutti vain nopeasti ennen kuin käänsi heille selkänsä.

Kaikki hänen ympärillään _pariutuivat_ paitsi hän itse tietenkin. Hänellähän oli Draco mutta se ei ollut aivan sitä mitä Harry oli kuvitellut viimeiseltä Tylypahka vuodeltaan. Jostain syystä hänellä oli ollut hyvin romanttinen kuva siitä, että hän olisi viimeisenä vuonnaan löytänyt vihdoinkin elämänsä rakkauden koulusta, aloittanut romanttisen suhteen tämän kanssa ja päässyt vihdoin viimein eroon siitä eräästä kiusallisesta pikkuseikasta, joka teki hänestä erilaisen kuin kaikki muut.

Asia vainosi häntä aina joskus yön pimeinä tunteina, ja hän oli miettinyt päänsä puhki kuinka päästä eroon ongelmastaan, sillä eihän ollut yksinkertaisesti _normaalia_ että kahdeksantoistavuotias poika oli edelleen neitsyt. Ehkä hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt mennä Ginnyn kanssa pidemmälle silloin kun siihen oli ollut mahdollisuus. Nyt oli jo myöhäistä ja sitä paitsi, kuinka hän voisi edes tehdä asialle mitään kun Draco roikkui koko ajan mukana?

Harry huokaisi ja katsoi vieressään kermakaljaansa hörppivää Dracoa. Vaikka heidän välinsä olivatkin parantuneet huomattavasti viime viikkojen aikana, tämä oli kuitenkin asia, josta Harry ei aikonut puhua Dracon kanssa. Sillä eihän hän ollut puhunut siitä koskaan kunnolla edes Ronin kanssa, vaikka toki Roni varmastikin tiesi hänen tilanteensa.

Harry ei ollut seurustellut koskaan vakavasti kenenkään muun kuin Ginnyn kanssa. Ginny oli ollut hänen ainoa todellinen tyttöystävänsä. Olihan hänellä ollut tietenkin myös Cho, mutta tätä ei laskettu oikeaksi tyttöystäväksi, sillä suhde oli ollut kaikin puolin omituinen ja kummallinen. Hänessä oli siis pakko olla jotain vikana. No, tietenkin tilanne oli nyt hieman hankala ja haasteellinen. Olisi vaikeaa edes deittailla kenenkään kanssa, kun Draco roikkui koko ajan kuuloetäisyydellä puhumattakaan mistään muusta puuhastelusta.

Nyt kun Harry pohti omaa tilannettaan hän huomasi ajatella myös Dracoa. Tälläkään ei ollut varmasti helppoa, sillä heillähän oli sama ongelma. Halusikohan Draco seurustella jonkun tytön kanssa? Pitäisikö Harryn kysyä sitä ja tarjota loitsimaan itseensä vaikka hiljennys-taika jos Draco haluaisi... pussailla... tai jotain... tyttönsä kanssa? Pelkkä ajatuskin Dracosta suukottelemassa jonkun kanssa sai Harryn punastumaan. Jostain syystä mielikuva oli hämmästyttävän häiritsevä.

"Mitä mietit?" Draco kysyi samassa ja puna Harryn kasvoilla syveni.  
"E- en mitään, koulujuttuja vain", Harry änkytti.  
"Niin varmaan", Draco naurahti. "Olet tuijottanut Lavenderin ja Deanin pussailua sellaisella mielenkiinnolla viimeiset kymmenen minuuttia, että mietin, haluatko mennä kolmanneksi pyöräksi mukaan."  
"Lavender ja Dean?" Harry hämmästyi kun huomasi vasta nyt kahden kaverinsa pussailevan intohimoisesti nurkkapöydässä.  
"Hankkisivat huoneen", Draco irvisti, "vai haluatko mennä mukaan?"  
"Mitä? Minäkö? En todellakaan", Harry punastui jälleen ja Draco nauroi hänelle.

Draco oli tarkkaillut Harrya ja miettinyt mitä tämän päässä oli liikkunut. Selvästi jotain sellaista, mitä rohkelikko ei halunnut kertoa hänelle.

 

Matkalla takaisin linnaan Harry rohkaisi mielensä ja kysyi Dracolta häntä Tylyahossa askarruttaneen kysymyksen.

"Haluaisitko sinä seurustella?"  
"Mitä? Sinun kanssasiko?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Mitä?" Harry älähti. "Ei kun jonkun tytön kanssa tietenkin."  
"Ai, minä kun luulin, että me olimme juuri kuumilla treffeillä", Draco vinoili ja Harry pukkasi häntä kylkeen toverillisesti.

"Ajattelin tuolla Tylyahossa sitä, että tämä meidän pieni ongelmamme rajoittaa hieman muuta sosiaalista elämäämme", Harry sanoi.  
"Totta, niin rajoittaa", Draco myönsi nyt vakavana, hänkin oli pohtinut asiaa.  
"Mietin siis, että onko sinulla joku jonka kanssa haluaisit... olla yhdessä?" Harry kysyi.  
"Ei tällä hetkellä, jos sinua ei lasketa", Draco irvisti oikein kunnolla ja Harry nauroi. "Entä onko sinulla?"  
"Ei, ei ole ketään. Nyt. Tai siis tällä hetkellä", Harry sanoi.  
"Okei, jos haluat treffeille niin ilmoittele", Draco sanoi, "luulen että ensi viikko on jo täynnä mutta sen jälkeen kävisi."  
"Idiootti", Harry puuskahti kun Draco remahti nauramaan Harryn hölmistyneelle ilmeelle.

Juuri tämä puoli Dracosta oli aivan uusi ja omituinen Harrylle. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti tottunut siihen, että luihuinen heitteli tuon tuosta kaksimielisiä kommentteja heidän "suhteestaan". Ehkä se oli itsesuojelua, Harry pohti. Sillä vaikka he olivat kertoneet tilanteestaan koulukavereilleen ja toivoneet viestin leviävän sitä kautta koko kouluun, niin huhuja liikkui edelleen.

Nyt oli yleisessä tiedossa, että he nukkuivat Dracon kanssa kahdestaan samassa makuusalissa. Ja se oli tietenkin poikinut erinäisen määrän juoruja, että heidän välillään oli jotain kiihkeämpää menossa. Siinä valossa Harry ymmärsi hyvin Dracon tarpeen vitsailla asiasta, niin että näyttäisi siltä, etteivät puheet satuttaneet häntä lainkaan.

~ * ~

Illalla kun he olivat kumpikin menneet omiin sänkyihinsä ja vetäneet verhot kiinni, Draco painoi päänsä tyynyyn ja mietti Harryn aikaisemmin päivällä esille ottamaa asiaa. Oli totta, mitä Harry oli sanonut, heidän olisi vaikeaa seurustella niin pitkään kuin heillä oli tämä ongelmansa. Toisaalta Draco ei ollut aivan varma, halusiko hän edes seurustella kenenkään kanssa. Niin paljon oli muuttunut kesän ja syksyn aikana, ettei Draco aina tiennyt, mitä hän oikeastaan elämältään halusi.

Lisäksi se, että Harry oli jatkuvasti lähellä, välillä jopa häiritsevän lähellä, ei rohkaissut Dracoa edes miettimään aihetta seurustelu. Välillä hän kaipasi omaa tilaa ja omaa rauhaa niin että sattui. Silloin hän yleensä vetäytyi sänkyynsä, taikoi ympärilleen hiljennysloitsun ja käpertyi pieneksi yrittäen olla ajattelematta mitään. Toisinaan taas hän sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli kaikkea mahdollista.

Draco oli huomannut, ettei hän pystynyt ajattelemaan _järkevästi_ silloin kun Harry oli lähellä. Vain suojassa ja piilossa hän pystyi antamaan kaikkein salaisimpienkin ajatusten tulla pintaan. Ne olivat lähinnä haaveita ja unelmia tulevaisuudesta, ei vielä mitään konkreettista, mutta palasia joista Draco aikoi rakentaa oman tulevaisuutensa, sukunsa uuden tulevaisuuden.

Mutta tällä hetkellä Dracon tulevaisuuteen ei kuulunut ketään toista ihmistä, vain hän itse. Eikä Draco ollut edes varma halusiko hän rinnalleen ketään. Hän oli seurustellut lyhyen aikaa Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa, mutta juttu oli loppunut ennen heidän kuudetta vuottaan, kun Draco oli saanut tehtävän Voldemortilta. Tehtävän, jonka hän oli sitten lahjakkaasti ryssinyt. Pansy olisi kyllä halunnut vielä yrittää, mutta Draco ei ollut koskaan ollut suhteessa mukana koko sydämellään.

Silloin, kuin Harry oli opettanut hänelle suojeliuksen tekoa, Draco oli yrittänyt ajatella onnellisimpana muistonaan juuri Pansya, mutta tuntenut vain tyhjyyttä. Tyttö ei ollut merkinnyt hänelle mitään. Suudelmat ja kosketukset olivat mitään sanomattomia ja kylmiä, vailla tunteita. Draco tiesi kyllä että suhde Pansyyn oli vain jotain mitä häneltä oli odotettu, jotain mitä hän ei itse ollut halunnut.

Juuri suojeliusta opetellessaan Draco oli joutunut miettimään elämäänsä tarkemmin. Mitkä olivat hänen onnellisimpia muistojaan? Kauhukseen hän oli huomannut, ettei hänellä ollut sellaisia. Hän elämänsä oli aina ollut suorittamista, käskyjen noudattamista, ulkoa opettelemista, suvun kunnian vaalimista. Mikään näistä ei ollut Dracon itsensä keksimää, vaan kaikki oli tarjoiltu hänelle valmiina, ilman että hän olisi itse voinut vaikuttaa niihin.

Aluksi hän oli luonnollisesti kavahtanut ja pelästynyt sitä, ettei hänellä ollut riittävää tunnetta suorittaa vaadittavaa loitsua. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin epäonnistunut missään koulutyössään. Sitten Harry oli yllättäen ojentanut auttavan kätensä, kirjaimellisesti, ja opettanut Dracolle jotain sellaista, mitä tämä ei ollut koskaan ennen kokenut. Draco ei uskaltanut myötää asiaa vielä itselleenkään, mutta sillä hetkellä Harryn pisteet olivat nousseet roimasti ja Draco oli ymmärtänyt tykkäävänsä tuosta tummasta rohkelikosta edes pikkuisen.

Draco palasi ajatuksissaan takaisin alkuperäiseen kysymykseen, seurusteluun. Vaikutti siltä, että Harry oli pohtinut asiaa aika tavalla. Nähtävästi tämä halusi itselleen tyttöystävän, mutta Draco oli esteenä. Kuinka pitkälle Draco olisi valmis joustamaan? Häntä ei kiinnostanut nähdä Harrya nuoleskelemassa kenenkään kanssa, mutta ehkä hän voisi myöntyä hieman jos Harry ihan oikeasti pyytäisi. Tämä vaikutti kyllä niin toivottamalta tapauksesta ihmissuhteiden kanssa, että Draco epäili, näinkö rohkelikko saisi edes hommattua itselleen tyttökaveria tämän lukuvuoden aikana.

Dracoa olisi kiinnostanut tietää, miksi Harry ei enää seurustellut Weasleyn tytön kanssa, mutta hänen luontainen sulkeutuneisuutensa esti häntä kysymästä asiasta. Sen sijaan hän heitteli Harrylle silloin tällöin kaksimielisiä kommentteja toivoen, että saisi niiden varjolla tietää hieman enemmän Harryn yksityisestä elämästä. Tosin Harry oli väistellyt kommentit yllättävän hyvin ja onnistunut välillä yllättämään Dracon laukaisemalla jotain nasevaa takaisin.

Huokaisten Draco kääntyi sängyllään ja raotti hieman verhoa nähdäkseen taivaalla loistavan kuun. Harryn sängystä oli kuulunut jo hyvän aikaa tasaista tuhinaa. Rohkelikolla oli hyvät unenlahjat, eikä tämä onneksi kuorsannut kovasti. Draco sulki silmänsä ja ajelehti rauhalliseen uneen.

~ * ~

Harry pesi hampaitaan kun tunne iski jälleen. Tuntui kuin ankeuttaja olisi lipunut huoneeseen, puristanut hänen sieluaan ja sydäntään. Harry ähkäisi ja sylki hammastahnaa suustaan kuunnellen samalla viereisestä huoneesta Dracon kivuliasta ähinää. Harry avasi pesuhuoneen oven, ja oli jo karjaisemassa luihuiselle, kun huoneessa odottava näky pysäytti hänet.

Draco oli kontallaan lattialla ja oksensi. Kouristukset vavisuttivat tämän hoikkaa vartaloa ja silmät olivat tiukasti kiinni.

"Draco!" Harry huudahti ja polvistui kiireesti toisen viereen.  
"Mene pois", Draco sanoi ennen kuin uusi oksennus ryöpsähti tämän suusta.

Harry laski kätensä Dracon olalle, mutta tämä hätisti sen vihaisena pois.

"Minä sanoin", lause katkesi kun Draco oksensi uudelleen, "mene POIS!"

Oksennusta oli kivilattialla jo hyvä määrä ja Draco yökki edelleen. Harry ei noussut, mutta kurkotti sängyllään olevan taikasauvansa ja lähetti suojeliuksensa viemään viestiä ensin McGarmiwalle ja sitten matami Pomfreylle.

"Draco, minä pyysin tänne apua", Harry sanoi ja mietti uskaltaisikohan hän koskea luihuista.  
"Minä en halua tänne ketään", Draco mutisi kunnes oksensi taas.

Tällä kertaa Dracon sisältä ei tullut enää kuin sappinestettä ja yökkäys päättyi tahattomaan nyyhkytykseen. Draco sulki silmänsä häpeästä ja yritti kääntyä pois, mutta Harry esti häntä yllättäen.

"Shh, kaikki on ihan hyvin", Harry silitti Dracon selkää pyörivin liikkein.  
"Ei ole", Draco sihisi ja kouristus vavisutti jälleen hänen kehoaan.

Uusi, tahaton nyyhkytys purkautui Dracon huulien välistä ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Harryn käsi tuntui lämpimältä hänen selässään ja pehmeät kuiskaukset rauhoittivat. Draco huokaisi syvään väristen. Samassa ovi avautui ja rehtori ja sairaanhoitajatar seisoivat oviaukossa.

"Potter, Malfoy, mitä tapahtui?" rehtori kysyi matami Pomfreyn polvistuessa Dracon toiselle puolelle painaen käden tämän otsalle.

"Minä olin pesemässä hampaita ja Draco oli tällä puolella", Harry aloitti. "Sitten tunsin taas sen tunteen sisälläni, aivan kuin ankeuttaja olisi ollut samassa huoneessa ja kun avasin oven näin Dracon tässä oksentamassa."

"Matka ei ole enää kymmentä metriä", rehtori sanoi mittaillen silmillään lattiaa kylpyhuoneesta Dracon oksennuslammikkoon. "Tätä minä pelkäsinkin."  
"Mitä rehtori?" Harry kysyi.  
"Pelkään, että välimatka lyhenee ajan kanssa", McGarmiwa sanoi hiljaa, "aivan niin kuin Sibylla varoittikin."  
"Mutta se ei selitä sitä, miksi herra Malfoy oksentaa", Pomfrey sanoi ja siivosi pahanhajuisen oksennuksen pois yhdellä näppärällä sauvanheilautuksella.

Harry tuijotti järkyttyneenä rehtoria. Oliko hän juuri kuullut, ja _ymmärtänyt_ , oikein? Tarkoittiko rehtori että heidän välimatkansa Dracon kanssa lyhenisi koko ajan?

"Voi paska", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä.

"Minä haluan viedä herra Malfoyn sairaalasiipeen", matami Pomfrey ilmoitti napakasti ja auttoi Dracon jaloilleen. "Herra Potter nähtävästi tulee myös, kerää tavarasi."

Harry nousi myös lattialta ja ryhtyi haalimaan kasaan tavaroita ja koulutarvikkeita joita uskoi tarvitsevansa sairaalasiivessä. Hetken epäröityään kahden aikuisen naisen läsnäoloa hän veti pyjamanpaitansa päänsä yli ja ryhtyi vaihtamaan vaatteitaan. Onneksi rehtori ja sairaanhoitajatar ymmärsivät kääntyä selin ja Harry sai kiskottua myös housut jalkaansa. Dracoa ei tuntunut Harryn vaatteidenvaihto kiinnostavan, sillä tämä istui omalla sängyllään silmät tiukasti suljettuina.

"Valmis", Harry ilmoitti ja heitti koululaukkunsa olalleen.  
"Hyvä", rehtori sanoi ja avasi oven.

Kun he kulkivat käytävää kohden sairaalasiipeä, Draco nykäisi yllättäen Harrya hihasta.

"Ethän puhu tästä kenellekään", hän pyysi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Mistä? Ai, että välimatka lyhenee?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Ei kun siitä, kun minä... No, tiedäthän... oksensin", Draco sanoi hampaidensa välistä.  
"Mitä, ai sitä. En tietenkään. Miksi sanoisin siitä kenellekään?" Harry oli ihmeissään.

Draco oli hetken vaiti.

"No kun minä _vihaan_ oksentamista", hän sanoi.  
"Kukapa siitä tykkäsi", Harry sanoi myötätuntoisena.  
"Mutta kun se tekee minut... heikoksi", Draco sanoi niin hiljaa että Harryn oli kumarruttava lähemmäs, että sai selvää sanoista.

Harry ei osannut sanoa tähän mitään, joten hän vaikeni, mutta hipaisi myötätuntoisesti Dracon kättä. Luihuinen näytti sävähtävän kosketusta, mutta ei sanonut mitään, vilkaisi vain syrjäsilmin Harrya.

~ * ~

Sairaalasiivessä matami Pomfrey pakotti Dracon sänkyyn makaamaan. Harrylle hän loihti mukavan nojatuolin sängyn viereen, ja Harry istahti siihen tyytyväisenä kaivaen laukustaan loitsujen oppikirjan ja kotitehtävänsä.

Kun matami Pomfrey touhusi Dracon ympärillä, Harry yritti keskittyä tekemään läksyjään. Hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat kuitenkin tuon tuosta McGarmiwan sanoihin, ja kun matami Pomfrey oli poistunut, Harry laski kirjan syliinsä.

"Draco", hän sanoi hiljaa, sillä toisen silmät olivat kiinni.  
"Mitä nyt?" Draco sanoi tuskaisella äänellä.  
"Kuulitko sinä mitä rehtori sanoi? Että välimatka lyhenee."  
"Kuulin", Draco vastasi, muttei vieläkään avannut silmiään.

Harry pureskeli huultaan mietteissään.

"Kuinkahan paljon se on lyhentynyt?" hän pohti ääneen.  
"En tiedä, mutta suosittelen, ettet yritä ottaa asiasta selvää ainakaan vielä. En halua taas oksentaa", Draco oli avannut nyt silmänsä ja katsoi vakavana Harryyn.  
"En tietenkään", Harry vakuutti. "Mietin vain, että kuinka paljon se lyhenee kerralla ja milloin tämä loppuu."

Hetken he katselivat toisiaan silmiin. Kumpikin mietti samaa, tulisiko vielä vastaan päivä jolloin heidän täytyisi olla lähempänä toisiaan kun mitä he oikeastaan halusivat edes ajatella. Missä kulkivat tämän ennustuksen rajat? Missä kulkisivat heidän rajansa?

"Minä en halua ajatella sitä nyt", Draco sanoi lopulta ja käänsi päänsä pois.

Harry nyökkäsi, mutta huomasi Dracon silmäkulmassa kimmeltävän jotain kirkasta.

~ * ~

Matami Pomfrey päätti, että heidän olisi jäätävä sairaalasiipeen ainakin seuraavaksi yöksi. Dracon oksentamiselle ei ollut löytynyt järkevää syytä, mutta sairaanhoitajatar halusi suorittaa joitain kokeita ja testejä sulkeakseen sairauden mahdollisuuden pois.

"Äh, unohdin ottaa koululaukkuni mukaan", Draco ähkäisi kun matami Pomfrey oli käynyt kertomassa uutiset.  
"Minä voisin..." Harry aloitti mutta Draco mulkaisi häntä.  
"Ai käydä hakemassa sen vai? Älä ole typerä Potter", Dracon ääni tihkui vanhaa ivaa.  
"Ajattelin, että Oljo olisi voinut käydä hakemassa sen, mutta antaa sitten olla", Harry ärähti loukkaantuneena ja käänsi selkänsä Dracolle ja loitsi saman tien hiljaisuus-loitsuin ympärilleen.

Draco tuijotti kirjaansa syventynyttä rohkelikkoa ja huokaisi. Hän tiesi, että hän oli menettänyt malttinsa turhaan ja häntä harmitti se. Mutta päivä ei ollut ollut kaikista mukavin. Ensinnäkin Draco inhosi, todellakin inhosi ja vihasi oksentamista. Ei pelkästään sitä tunnetta kun vatsalaukku kääntyi ylösalaisin vain myös siitä seuraavaa tahatonta itkua, joka tuli joka kerta vaikka hän kuinka yritti estää sitä. Hänen vanhempansa olivat aina paheksuneet tätä, sillä eihän Malfoyn kuulunut näyttää heikkouttaan. Ja nyt kaikista ihmisistä Harry Potter oli nähnyt Dracon alennustilan.

Toiseksi Draco pelotti ennustus. Välimatka oli lyhentynyt, ei paljon, mutta riittävästi, ehkä metrin tai kaksi. Se sai Dracon kuitenkin levottomaksi. Kuinka paljon matka vielä lyhenisi? Entä sitten kun heillä olisi vain muutaman metrin liikkumavara? Draco ei tiennyt olisiko hän valmis hyväksymään Harrya aivan niin lähelle itseään. Ajatus pelotti häntä, sillä hän oli aina ollut tarkka ulkokuorestaan. Ei pelkästään ulkonäöstään, vain myös siitä naamiosta ja kilvestä jonka hän veti ylleen muiden seurassa.

Jos hänen täytyi kuitenkin rakentaa uutta tulevaisuuttaan, ja päästä jollain konstilla eroon tästä typerästä siteestä Harryn kanssa, niin hänenkin täytyisi nöyrtyä. Draco otti yöpöydältä pergamentin, rypisti sen palloksi ja heitti Harryn syliin. Harry hätkähti, mutta käänsi katseensa Dracoon ja poisti hiljaisuus-loitsun.

"Anteeksi, Harry", Draco sanoi hiljaa.

Hetken Harry tuijotti silmät selällään. Oliko hän todellakin kuullut oikein? Hän oli kyllä huomannut, että Draco oli muuttunut ja tehnyt myös kovasti töitä sen eteen. Mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Harry kuuli aidon ja vilpittömän anteeksipyynnön luihuisen suusta.

"Sinun ehdotuksesi on hyvä. Olisin iloinen, jos Oljo voisi tuoda muutamia tavaroitani tänne", Draco jatkoi kun Harry ei sanonut mitään.

"Okei", Harry nyökkäsi. "Oljo!"

Kotitonttu poksahti paikalle ja kumarsi.

"Herra kutsui."  
"Voisitko hakea joitain herra Malfoyn pyytämiä tavaroita hänen makuusalistaan", Harry sanoi Oljolle, joka nyökkäsi ja kääntyi Dracoon päin.

Tämä ryhtyi luettelemaan kirjoja ja koulutehtäviä tontulle. Juuri kun Oljo oli valmiina lähtemään, Harry kohotti vielä kättään.

"Matka-arkussani on pussillinen torakkaterttuja, voisitko tuoda ne minulle?" hän pyysi kotitontulta, joka nyökkäsi ja katosi.

Hetken päästä Oljo palasi Dracon koululaukun ja Harryn karkkipussin kanssa. Harry kiitti tonttua, joka katosi jälleen vaimean poksahduksen saattelemana. Draco tarttui laukkuunsa ja kaivoi sieltä oman loitsujen kotitehtävänsä ja ryhtyi kirjoittamaan. Hetken päästä sairaalasiivessä kuului vain sulkakynän rapina pergamenttia vasten sekä kirjan sivujen kääntelyä. Välillä Harry heitti pussistaan torakkatertun Dracon vuoteelle, joka nappasi sen kiinni hymyillen ystävällisesti Harrylle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severuksen toisesta muotokuvasta ei ole mitään faktaa, se on täysin omaa keksintöäni. Mutta minusta Severus ansaitsee paikkansa liemiluokassa.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. luku**

He pääsivät sairaalasiivestä seuraavana iltana. Matami Pomfrey ei ollut löytänyt Dracon huonovointisuudelle muuta selitystä kuin että sen täytyi johtua jollain tavalla ennustuksesta. Draco itse arveli sen johtuvan siitä, että koska hän reagoi fyysiseen välimatkaan fyysisesti, oli luonnollista, että siihen sisältyi myös fyysinen pahoinvointi. Harryhan ei ollut oksentanut kertaakaan.

Lisäksi tällä kertaa ei ollut kyse siitä, että he olisivat vahingossa kävelleet liian kauaksi toisistaan, vaan ennustus tai side tai mikä heidät nyt kahlitsikaan yhteen, oli itsenäisesti päättänyt lyhentää välimatkaa. Tunne ei ollut kovin miellyttävä kummankaan heidän mielestä, ja Draco mietti jo tosissaan, eikö todellakaan ollut mitään ratkaisua tähän heidän ongelmaansa.

Ron ja Hermione olivat käyneet katsomassa Harrya oppituntien välillä ja tuoneet hieman lisää herkkuja sekä Päivän profeetan, jonka Harry oli jättänyt lukematta, sillä etusivun otsikot olivat luvanneet ikäviä uutisia. Draco puolestaan ei ollut kiinnostunut rohkelikkojen jutuista ja huitaissut kädellään kun Harry oli tarjonnut lehteä luettavaksi.

Iltapäivällä rehtori McGarmiwa oli käynyt puhumassa heille välimatkan lyhenemisestä ja kertonut, ettei Punurmiolla ollut edelleenkään mitään uutta tietoa ennustuksesta. He olivat pohtineet, olisiko heillä mitään mahdollisuuksia hidastaa ennustuksen toteutumista, mutta eivät olleet keksineet ratkaisua. Tämä ahdisti Harrya enemmän mitä hän viitsi näyttää ulospäin, sillä makasihan Draco vuoteenomana vain ja ainoastaan tämän typerän ennustuksen takia.

Muutoin he olivat tehneet samaa kuin aina ennenkin, keskittyneet kumpikin omiin läksyihinsä. Harry oli lukenut muodonmuutoksen oppikirjaa ja Draco oli kirjoittanut loitsujen kotitehtävää. Silloin tällöin he olivat vaihtaneet sanan tai pari läksyistä, mutta muuta he eivät olleet puhuneet. Tuntui ettei kummallakaan ollut mitään järkevää sanottavaa toiselle. Lohduttavia sanoja ei ollut eikä ratkaisua ongelmaan.

Yöllä Dracoa oli häirinnyt, kun sairaalasänkyjen ympärillä ei ollut verhoja ja hän koki itsensä paljaaksi ja alastomaksi nukkuessaan ilman suojaa. Siksi hän oli valvonutkin pitkään edellisenä iltana ja tuijottanut kattoon. Vasta kun hän kuuli Harryn kuorsaavan kevyesti, hän oli uskaltanut rentoutua ja nukahtaa, vaikka olikin heräillyt pitkin yötä pieniinkin rasahduksiin. Väsymys ja ahdistus painoivat hänen mieltään ja kehoaan.

Nyt he vaelsivat linnan hiljaisia käytäviä kohden kahdeksasluokkalaisten oleskelutilaa. Kumpikin oli edelleen omissa ajatuksissaan. Haarniska väistyi kuuliaisesti kun Draco lausui tunnussanan, ja he menivät peräkkäin oleskeluhuoneeseen, missä oli yllättävän paljon oppilaita vielä valveilla.

Tunnelma oli iloinen ja lähes riehakas kun Harry ja Draco astuivat sisään. Paikalla oli nopealla silmäyksellä lähes kaikki kahdeksannen vuoden oppilaat. He olivat siirtäneet sohvia ja nojatuoleja isoon ympyrään, joka keskellä oli paljon tilaa. Osalla oli kermakaljapullot käsissä, joillakin taas jotain naposteltavaa.

"Harry!" Ron huudahti eräältä sohvalta missä hän makasi Hermione kainalossaan.  
"Tulkaa pelaamaan meidän kanssa", Ernie Macmillian kutsui.

Harry kohotti kulmiaan Dracolle. He olivat olleet viimeiset kaksi vuorokautta aivan kahdestaan, lähes suljettuina sairaalasiipeen, joten ainakin Harry kaipasi muidenkin ihmisten seuraa. Draco näytti olevan samaa mieltä, sillä luihuinen kohautti olkiaan olevinaan välinpitämättömän näköisenä vaikka Harry oli aistivinaan pinnan alla lievää kiinnostusta. Heillä ei yleensä ollut tapana ottaa osaa tämänkaltaisiin illanistujaisiin, joten Harry oli iloinen kun Draco ei ollut suoralta kädeltä tyrmännyt kutsua.

Terry Boot ryhtyi työntämään erästä sivummalla olevaa sohvaa piiriin ja Neville nousi auttamaan häntä. Susan Bones ojensi Harrylle ja Dracolle kermakaljat. Ne käsissään he rojahtivat sohvalle vierekkäin ja Harry naksautti pullonsa auki.

"Okei, mitä te pelaatte?" Harry kysyi uteliaana.

"Pelin nimi on "kumman kaa", hieman muunneltu versio jästipelistä", Dean Thomas ryhtyi selittämään.  
"Meillä on pullo, vähän niin kuin pullon pyörityksessäkin, mutta säännöt menee niin, että ensin sanotaan vaihtoehdot ja vasta sitten pyöritetään", Seamus jatkoi.  
"Mitkä vaihtoehdot?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.  
"No kumman kanssa olisit, esimerkiksi nyt vaikka Hagrid vai Voro", Dean sanoi.  
"Hyi, ei mitään noin pahoja", Harry irvisti ja otti ensimmäisen hörpyn pullostaan.  
"Siis miten kumman kanssa", Draco ihmetteli edelleen.  
"No niin kuin pussailisit vaikka", Harry selvitti, sillä hänelle peli oli entuudestaan tuttu, olivathan he pelanneet sitä moneen kertaan Kotikolossa ja rohkelikkojen tupajuhlissa.  
"Ai", Draco sanoi ymmärtäen pelin idean ja hörppäsi hitaasti pullostaan.

"Okei, jatketaan, meillä oli juuri Nevillen vuoro. Mikä ne vaihtoehdot taas olivatkaan?" Seamus sanoi kääntyen Nevilleen päin.  
"Katie Bell vai Cho Chang", Neville sanoi virnistäen leveästi ja tarttui tyhjään pulloon pyöräyttäen sen vauhtiin.

Harry seurasi pullon pyörimistä ja pohti kumman hän vastaisi, mikäli pullo pysähtyisi häneen. Ehkä Chon, olihan hän vähän niin kuin seurustellutkin tytön kanssa. Vai pitäisikö kuitenkin valita Katie? Onneksi hänen ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut sanoa mitään, sillä pullo osoitti Lavenderia.

"Apua, nehän on tyttöjä molemmat", Lavender kikatti ja punastui.  
"Pakko vastata", Terry sanoi ja kumartui eteenpäin selvästi kiinnostuneena kuulemaan Lavenderin vastauksen.  
"No sanotaan vaikka Cho", Lavender punastui uudelleen ja tarttui pulloon. "Okei, minun vuoro. Hmm... Remus Lupin vai... Bill Weasley."

Porukasta kuului sipinää ja supinaa ja Lavender nauroi iloisesti kun laittoi pullon pyörimään. Se pysähtyi osoittamaan Ronia.

"No voihan sun hitto", Ron huokaisi. "Enhän minä voi valita omaa veljenäni, joten sanotaan sitten Remus. Vaikka tuntuu kyllä tosi tyhmältä valita joku mies."

Kaikki nauroivat Ronin vastaukselle.

"Mikäs olisi hyvä pari?" Ron pohti ääneen. "Olisiko vaikka Fleur vai Gabrielle Delacour?"

Hermione loi jäätävän katseen poikaystäväänsä, joka pyöräytti pulloa vältellen tytön silmiä. Onneksi pullo pysähtyi uudelleen Lavederiin.

"Eikä! Ei taas, ja vielä naispari uudelleen", tyttö protestoi kovaan ääneen vaikka puna nousikin hänen poskilleen.  
"Delacourin sisaruksista ei olekaan helppo valita", Ernie sanoi miettivästi.  
"Tietenkin on", Dean sanoi.  
"No Lavender, kumman kaa?" Ron painosti eikä välittänyt Hermionen tiukasta katseesta.

"Ehkä valitsen Fleurin", Lavender sanoi posket hehkuen.  
"No, sinun vuorosi taas", Hannah ojensi pullon Lavenderille.  
"Noooo...." tyttö venytteli, "Gilderoy Lockhart vai... Severus Kalkaros?"

Harry lähes pärskäytti kermakaljat suustaan kuullessaan vaihtoehdot.

"Mitä? Onko sinulla joku professorifetissi?" Terry pyöritteli silmiään, mutta Lavender vain kikatti. "Tai sitten sinä olet juonut liian monta kermakaljaa."

Pullo pyöri vinhasti ja pysähtyi Seamus Finniganiin.

"Ööh...", rohkelikko artikuloi. "Tämä tuli nyt vähän äkkiä."  
"Kumman kaa Seamus, kumman kaa?" Lavender nauroi ja muutkin virnuilivat Seamusin ahdingolle.  
"Lockhart on toki paremman näköinen vaikka täysi sekopää, mutta Kalkaroksessa oli kyllä salaperäistä mystistä voimaa", Seamus pohti ääneen ja sai raikuvat aplodit. "Valitsen... äh, en minä tiedä... Lockhartin."

Seamus kumartui ottamaan pullon lattialta. Harry hörppäsi taas pullostaan ja kiitti onneaan ettei äskeinen kysymys ollut osunut hänen kohdalleen, sillä hän ei todellakaan olisi halunnut valita kumpaakaan vaihtoehdoista.

"Miten olisi..." Seamus katseli ympärilleen ja hänen kasvonsa kirkastuivat kun hän sai oivalluksen, "Parvati vai Padma?"  
"Entä jos pullo osoittaa jompaa kumpaa heistä?" Hermione kysyi.  
"No, mietitään sitä sitten", Seamus totesi ja pyöräytti.

Pullo kieppui vinhasti hyvän aikaa ja pysähtyi sitten osoittamaan Dracoa. Tämä oli näyttänyt vaipuneen ajatuksiinsa, eikä ensin edes huomannut asiaa, mutta havahtui kun Harry pukkasi häntä kevyesti kylkeen.

"Mitä?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään ennen kuin hoksasi pullon. "Hitto", hän mumisi.

Draco tuijotti ensin pulloa, sitten ringissä istuvia Patilin sisaruksia ja mietti kuumeisesti, kumpi heistä oli kumpi. Hiljaisuus venyi kun kaikki odottivat hänen vastaustaan. Hän oli seurannut peliä ihmeissään ja jopa hieman hämillään. Ringissä ei istunut hänen lisäkseen ketään toista luihuista, eikä se yllättänyt Dracoa ollenkaan. Heillä ei ollut tapana pelata tämän kaltaisia iloisia ja riehakkaita pelejä tupajuhlissaan, vaan luihuiset arvostivat enemmän maltillista keskustelua ja älykästä kisailua kuten velhoshakkia. Muutoinkin luihuiset eivät riehaantuneet tällä tavoin ja vaikka he toki arvostelivatkin toisia oppilaita ja jopa opettajia niin tämän kaltainen vertailu ei kuulunut heidän luonteeseensa.

"No, kumman kaa Draco?" Harry rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden.  
"Öh..." Draco mietti edelleen mitä sanoa ja kuinka pelastaa kasvonsa. "Molempien? Yhtä aikaa."

Dracon sanoja seurasi hetkellinen hiljaisuus ennen kuin kaikki räjähtivät nauramaan. Parvati ja Padma vilkuilivat punastuneina toisiaan ja sitten Dracoa. Kumpaakaan ei näyttänyt haittaavaan ajatus heistä kahdesta yhdessä Draco Malfoyn kanssa, yhtä aikaa, sillä Draco ei ollut missään nimessä epämiellyttävän näköinen nuorukainen, kaikkea muuta.

"Tuo oli hyvä Malfoy!" Ernie takoi nyrkillään nojatuolinsa käsinojaa ja nauroi kippurassa.  
"Yhtä aikaa?" Nevillen silmät olivat levinneet kun hän katsoi vuoroin kaksostyttöjä ja Dracoa ja koitti selvästi prosessoida asiaa aivoissaan.

Draco iski silmää tytöille, jotka punastuivat entistä enemmän ja toiset puolestaan nauroivat entistä kovempaa. Ehkä hän sittenkin voisi oppia pitämään tämänkaltaisista peleistä.

"Sinun vuorosi, keksi pari", Dean ojensi pullon Dracolle, joka otti sen mietteliäs katse silmissään.  
"Miten olisi... Seamus Finnigan vai Terry Boot", Draco sanoi ja laittoi pullon pyörimään.

Huoneeseen oli laskeutunut jälleen hiljaisuus. Tällä kertaa hieman ihmettelevä ja Dracolta kesti hetken ennen kuin ymmärsi miksi. Hän oli nimennyt poikaparin. Hitto! Tätä hän ei ollut tajunnut. Kaikki muut olivat nimenneet itselleen vastakkaista sukupuolta olevat vaihtoehdot. No, nyt oli jo myöhäistä, sillä pullo pyöri jo, ja päätyi osoittamaan Harrya.

Harryn silmät levisivät kun hän ymmärsi pullon todella pysähtyneen osoittamaan häntä. Puna nousi hänen poskilleen kun hän katsoi ensin Dracoa, ja sitten ringin toisella puolella istuvia Seamusta ja Terryä.

"Öh, no tuota... Mitä minä nyt osaisin sanoa?" Harry yritti voittaa aikaa.  
"Kumman kaa?" Draco kysyi hänen vieressään virnuillen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa huvittuneena.  
"Valitse Terry", Hannah kehoitti ja kikatti.  
"Eipäs kun Seamus", Susan sanoi.  
"Tytöt, nyt ei ollut teidän vuoro", Ernie toppuutteli mutta virnisteli leveästi hänkin.

Harry katsoi kuin apua anoen Ronia ja Hermionea, mutta nämä vain kohottelivat olkiaan ja naureskelivat muiden mukana. Draco nauroi hiljaista naurua hänen vieressään, ja Harry mulkaisi tätä murhaavasti. Itse asiassa tämähän oli juuri Dracon syytä.

"Okei, valitsen Seamusin, mutta vain koska hän on rohkelikko", Harry sanoi lopulta ja sai raivoisat suosionosoitukset osakseen. Seamus lähetti hänelle lentosuukon ja riettaan silmäniskun ringin toiselta puolelta.

"No sitten, mitäs minä keksisin", Harry sanoi mietteliäänä. "Miten olisi Victor Krum vai... Draco Malfoy?" Harry pyöräytti kun huoneessa kohahti ja Draco nosti kiireesti katseensa tummaan rohkelikkoon.

Pullo pyöri ja pyöri, kunnes pysähtyi ja Harry katsoi, kuka oli se onnellinen joka saisi valita näiden kahden välillä. Kauhukseen hän huomasi, että pullon suu osoitti jälleen häntä itseään.

"Enhän minä voi vastata tähän", hän yritti mutta hänet vaiennettiin nopeasti.  
"Säännöissä ei sanota, etteikö kysymyksen esittäjä voisi vastata itse omaan kysymykseensä", Dean sanoi nopeasti ja muut nyökyttelivät innokkaasti.  
"Mutta eihän se ole reilua", Harry protestoi edelleen.  
"Totta kai on!" Hermione sanoi.  
"Mitäs valitsit tuollaiset vaihtoehdot", Terry virnuili.

"No Harry, kumman kaa?" Lavender painosti ja nojautui innoissaan eteenpäin odottamaan Harryn vastausta.

Mitä tähän voisi sanoa? Harry mietti kuumeisesti. Jos hän vastaisi Krumin, hän saisi kuulla siitä joka käänteessä. Varsinkin Ronilta, jolle Krum oli edelleen kuin punainen vaate. Mutta oliko Draco yhtään parempi vaihtoehto? Etenkään kun otti huomioon tämän heidän kummallisen tilanteensa. Mutta entä jos...

Harry hörppäsi kermakaljapullonsa tyhjäksi ja virnisti itsekseen.

"Okei, minä valitsen..." hän piti taidepaussin jonka aikana jokainen ringissä olija nojautui vielä aavistuksen lähemmäs, "Dracon ja taidankin häipyä tästä saman tien hänen kanssaan tuonne meidän makuuhuoneemme puolelle."

Sen sanottuaan Harry nousi, nappasi hämmästynyttä Dracoa kädestä ja kiskaisi hänet mukaansa.

Hetken ringissä vallitsi hämmästynyt hiljaisuus ennen kuin kaikki räjähtivät nauramaan. Vihellysten ja taputusten saattelemana Harry veti Dracon heidän makuusaliinsa ja painoi oven kiinni jättäen riehakkaat äänet sen toiselle puolelle. Hetken hän nojasi oveen silmät suljettuina kunnes avasi ne vain kohdatakseen Dracon kysyvän katseen.

"Mitä?" Harry kysyi.  
Draco nosti toista kulmakarvaansa.  
"No mitä minun olisi pitänyt sanoa?" Harry sanoi hieman puolustelevaan sävyyn.  
Dracon suu vääntyi tietävään hymyyn.  
"Olisitko sinä halunnut, että minä valitsen Krumin?" Harry kysyi tuskatuen pikkuhiljaa Dracon puhumattomuuteen.

Hitaasti Draco pudisti päätään puolelta toiselle ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Harrya, jonka selkä oli edelleen vankkaa ovea vasten.

"No, haluatko sitten tietää miltä se tuntuu?" Draco kysyi ja tuli hitaasti lähemmäs.  
"Mikä?" Harry kysyi tyhmänä.  
"Olla minun kanssani tietenkin", Draco sanoi ja lipaisi huuliaan. "Sehän tuon pelin idea oli, ja sinä valitsit, kumman kaa haluaisit olla." Draco nosti jälleen kulmakarvaansa merkitsevästi.

Harry tuijotti järkyttyneenä Dracoa. Mitä tämä oikein aikoi? Harryhan oli vain vitsaillut, kai toinen nyt sen tajusi. Tajusihan? Sehän oli vain peli. Paniikki nousi Harryn sisällä kun hän tuijotti Dracon huulia. Eikö tämä ymmärtänyt leikkiä?

Hitaasti Draco nuolaisi huuliaan uudelleen katse tiiviisti Harryn kasvoissa. Häntä huvitti tämän ällistynyt ja hieman pelokaskin ilme. Mutta tilaisuus oli kerta kaikkiaan liian herkullinen hukattavaksi. Draco astui jälleen askeleen lähemmäs ja nyt hän seisoi aivan Harryn edessä. Hitaasti hän kumartui eteenpäin ja tunsi Harryn hieman hengästyneen hengityksen kasvoillaan.

Harry tunsi hengityksensä kiihtyvän samaan tahtiin kuin hänen sydämensä syke nousi. Draco oli nyt pysähtynyt ja tuijotti Harrya aivan läheltä, eikä Harry tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Toinen puoli hänestä kirkui, että hänen pitäisi tönäistä Draco pois edestään ja nauraa koko tilanteelle. Toinen puoli taas odotti malttamattomana että Draco tekisi... jotain... ihan mitä tahansa, kunhan tämä vain liikkuisi.

Hitaasti Draco nosti kätensä molemmin puolin Harryn päätä ja nojasi oveen. He olivat nyt niin lähekkäin että lähes koskettivat toisiaan. Draco oli hukannut ajatuksensa punaisen langan sillä hetkellä kun oli tuntenut Harryn ensimmäisen värisevän henkäyksen ihollaan. Hän muisti, että hänen piti kiusata, kiusoitella Harrya, mutta miten, sitä hän ei enää muistanut. Nyt hän vain tuijotti Harrya ja hengitti samaa ilmaa tämän kanssa, ilmaa joka oli täynnä sähköä.

Miltä tuntuisi painaa huulensa Harryn huulille? Miltä Harry maistuisi? Draco huomasi pohtivansa silmäillessään rohkelikon raollaan olevia huulia. Draco nuolaisi jälleen kerran omia kapeita huuliaan, kostutti niitä ja nojautui milli milliltä lähemmäs.

Harry tunsi silmiensä painuvan kiinni sitä mukaa kun Dracon huulet lähestyivät hänen omiaan. Hän tunsi luihuisen hengityksen suutaan vasten ja odotti liikkumatta milloin nuo huulet koskettaisivat hänen omiaan. Hänen jokainen solunsa janosi tuota kosketusta vaikka hän ei pystynytkään käsittämään miksi.

Sitten oven takaa kuului napakka koputus ja lumous särkyi. Draco astahti nopeasti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, ja Harry räväytti silmänsä apposen auki.

"Anteeksi jos häiritsen teidän lemmenhetkeänne", oven takaa kuului Ronin naurava ääni ja hetken Harry vihasi, todella vihasi parasta ystäväänsä.

Oven kahva painui alas ja Ron raotti ovea työntäen jotain kohden Harrya.

"Harry, unohdin äsken antaa tämän sinulle, Bill lähetti sen tänään", Ron ojensi Harrylle rullalle käärittyä pergamenttia.

Harry otti sen vastaan vastahakoisesti ja samassa Ron oli sulkenut jo oven ja mennyt. Hetken Harry tuijotti sulkeutunutta ovea ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa. Tämä oli kuitenkin jo kääntynyt penkomaan vaatekaappiaan. Jäykin askelin ja kertaakaan katsomatta Harryyn Draco asteli pesuhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven tiukasti takanaan. Harry arvasi hänen langettavan oveen tapansa mukaan kaikki mahdolliset lukko- ja hiljennysloitsut.

Hitain askelein Harry astui sänkynsä luo ja vajosi istumaan sen reunalle puristaen edelleen Ronin tuomaa pergamenttia käsissään. Mitä äsken oli tapahtunut? Tai mitä olisi voinut tapahtua, ellei Ron olisi tullut keskeyttämään? Keskeyttämään mitä? Harry löi turhautuneena sängyntolppaa ja älähti kivusta. Hän oli varmasti hullu. Hän ei mitenkään ollut voinut haluta, että Draco olisi suudellut häntä. Silti jokin pieni ääni hänen sisällään sanoi, että se oli juuri sitä, mitä hän olisi halunnut. Ja siitä todisteena hänellä seisoi ja kovaa.

Draco viipyi pesuhuoneessa pitkään, paljon normaalia kauemmin ja sillä välin Harry sai koottua itsensä. Sillä mitäänhän ei ollut tapahtunut. Ei, vaikka Harry olisi ehkä halunnutkin jotain tapahtuvaksi. Hän oli lukenut Billin viestin, jossa tämä pyysi häntä juttelemaan pimeyden voimien suojautumisen opetuksesta heti kun se kävisi Harrylle. Bill ehdotti, että he pitäisivät yhteisen tunnin vielä ennen joululomaa missä seitsemäs ja kahdeksasluokkalaiset voisivat harjoitella yhdessä.

Kun Draco viimeinkin avasi pesuhuoneen oven, Harry oli jo vaihtanut pyjaman ylleen. He eivät katsoneet toisiaan kun Harry livahti pesulle lukiten oven perässään ja heilauttaen sauvallaan nopeat suojaloitsut paikoilleen. Hän pesi kiireesti hampaansa, minkä jälkeen hän istahti wc-istuimelle. Hän ei tehnyt tätä usein, mutta nyt jomotus haaroissa oli käynyt lähes sietämättömäksi sinä aikana kun hän oli tuijottanut suljettua pesuhuoneen ovea ja kuvitellut mitä Draco teki sen takana.

Hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt itseään ottaessaan tiukan otteen jäykästä kalustaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän ylipäänsä mietti mitä Draco puuhasi pesuhuoneessa, eikä hän ymmärtänyt, miksi se sai hänet kovettumaan näin tuskaisen kovaksi. Hän veti muutaman kerran ja paine purkautui sykäyksinä hänen kädelleen. Harry huohotti nopeasti ja puri nyrkkiään ettei olisi valittanut liian kovan ääneen. Vaikka suojaukset olivatkin ovessa, hän ei silti luottanut niihin täysin, eikä hän missään niemessä halunnut Dracon tietävän, mitä hän puuhasi pesuhuoneessa yksinään. Pikaisesti Harry pesi kätensä saippualla, minkä jälkeen hän huuhtoi vielä hyvän aikaa kasvojaan kylmällä vedellä.

Hiljaa hän avasi oven ja huomasi, että Draco oli jo sulkenut sänkyään ympäröivät verhonsa tiukasti. Hyvä niin, sillä Harry ei ollut valmis kohtaamaan Dracon katsetta äskeisen jälkeen. Hän hipsi omaan sänkyynsä ja veti verhonsa kiinni. Huokaisten hän paneutui selälleen ja veti peiton päälleen. Ennen nukahtamistaan hän vannoi, ettei enää ikinä pelaisi minkäänlaista peliä silloin kuin Draco olisi samassa huoneessa. Lähitulevaisuudessa hänen elämänsä näytti siis hyvin pelittömältä.

Viereisessä sängyssä Draco makasi hiljaa kyljellään ja kuunteli Harryn kääntyilemistä viereisessä vuoteessa. Hän ei ollut vielä langettanut joka öisiään suojataikojaan vuoteensa ympärille. Hän ei ollut aivan varma miksi, mutta jostain syystä hän halusi kuulla Harryn.

Tietenkin hän tiesi mitä rohkelikko oli puuhannut pesuhuoneessa vaikka tämä olikin asettanut hiljennystaian oveen. Pullotus Harryn pyjamanhousuissa ei ollut jäänyt Dracolta huomaamatta kun tämä oli sivusilmällä vilkaissut Harryyn tullessaan pesulta.

Mutta toisaalta, kuka hän oli tuomitsemaan Harrya? Sillä sitä samaahan hän itsekin oli tehnyt. Ei tosin pikaisesti ja hätäisesti kuten Harry oli oman hommansa hoitanut, vaan hitaasti ja nautiskellen, miettien, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua, ellei se porkkana-aivo olisi yhtäkkiä keskeyttänyt heitä.

Kuitenkaan Draco ei tiennyt ollenkaan olisiko hän edes ollut valmis ottamaan viimeistä askelta. Tilanne oli ollut kaikessa outoudessaan täysin absurdi. Draco huokaisi syvään ja kierähti mahalleen työntäen molemmat kätensä tyynyn alle. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mikä häneen oli mennyt. Harry oli heittänyt hyvän pilan pelissä, sen Draco myönsi. Mutta miksi hänen itsensä oli pitänyt lähteä flirttailemaan Harrylle kun he olivat olleet kahden? Miksei hän ollut vain nauranut pilalle ja jättänyt asian siihen? Niin olisi ollut helpompaa kaikkien kannalta.

Mutta jotain siinä oli ollut. Tavassa, miten Harry oli tarttunut hänen käteensä ja vetänyt hänet perässään heidän huoneeseensa, aivan kuin Harry olisi halunnut häntä ihan oikeasti. Dracon ajatukset karkasivat takaisin siihen, mitä hän oli hetki sitten miettinyt suljetun oven takana. Mitä olisi tapahtunut jos hän olisi painanut huulensa Harryn huulille? Olisiko Harry vastannut suudelmaan vai työntänyt Dracon pois? Siitä päätellen, miten Harry oli pesuhuoneeseen luikkinut, tämä tuskin olisi pannut suudelmaa pahakseen. Mutta olisiko tilanne voinut kehittyä pidemmälle?

Missä olisivat kulkeneet rajat? Mihin asti Draco olisi ollut valmis menemään, tai mihin asti hän olisi edes halunnut mennä? Olisiko suudelmasta voinut kehittyä jotain enemmän? Ja miltä olisi tuntunut ihan oikeasti suudella Harrya? Draco tunsi vieläkin sen kihelmöinnin mikä oli syntynyt kun hän on tuntenut Harryn hengityksen ihollaan. Se oli kutittanut mukavasti, hyväillyt hellästi ja saanut hänet tuskaisen kovaksi.

Se, mitä Draco oli pesuhuoneessa tehnyt, sai hänen hengityksensä kiihtymään uudelleen. Hetken hän mietti tekisikö sen uudelleen omassa sängyssään kuunnellen Harryn hengitystä, miettien Harryn huulia ja sitä mitä hän haluaisi tehdä Harrylle jos uskaltaisi. Samassa Draco avasi kiinni painuneet silmänsä apposen auki. Mistä tuokin ajatus oli tullut hänen päähänsä? Oliko se hänen omansa vai johtuiko se vain tästä heidän välillään olevasta siteestä, ennustuksesta?

Harryn hengitys oli käynyt tasaisen raskaaksi ja Draco kierähti nyt selälleen. Hän tuijotti pylvässänkynsä kattoa ja pohti,pitäisikö hän jo asettaa suojataiat paikoilleen vai antaa olla. Ehkä hän sittenkin kuuntelisi vielä hetken Harryn tasaista hengitystä ja koittaisi puhdistaa päänsä äskeisistä ajatuksista.

~ * ~

Aamulla Draco heräsi matalaan kiroiluun joka kuului Harryn sängystä. Siinä samassa hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Hän oli unohtanut edellisenä iltana niin suojaukset kuin herätyksenkin. Nähtävästi hän oli nukahtanut ennen kuin oli asettanut jokaöiset taiat paikoilleen. Samassa hänen verhonsa kiskaistiin auki.

"Me myöhästymme", Harry sanoi ja kääntyi saman tien pakkaamaan laukkuaan.

Draco nousi nopeasti sängystä ja ryhtyi vaihtamaan vaatteitaan sanomatta sanaakaan.

"Oljo", Harry sanoi ja kotitonttu ilmaantui heti, "tuo meille jotain aamupalaa, nopeasti, me ollaan jo nyt myöhässä liemistä."

Draco kiskoi slipoveria ylleen kun Oljo ilmestyi uudelleen huoneeseen käsissään tarjotin jolla oli pari valmiiksi voideltua paahtoleipää, kupit höyryävää teetä sekä omenat.

"Kiitos", Draco sanoi, otti kupin ja hörppäsi juuri sopivan lämmintä teetä.

Harry tunki suuhunsa paahtoleipää samalla kun kiskoi kaapuaan ylleen.

"Nyt mennään", Harry kiskaisi Dracon mukaansa ja nappasi tarjottimelta omenan. "Kiitti Oljo, olet paras", Harry huikkasi vielä ovelta.

He juoksivat pitkin käytäviä kohden tyrmiä ja ehtivät juuri ovesta sisään ennen kuin professori Kuhnusarvio astui luokkaan. He pysähtyivät tasaamaan hengitystään ja kun he kohtasivat koulukavereidensa virnuilevat kasvot ja vieno puna kohosi molempien kasvoille.

"No, nukuttiko hyvin?" Ernie kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Suu kiinni", Harry suhahti takaisin.  
"Taisi olla rankka yö", Terry suhahti ja Harry vilkaisi tätä kulmiensa alta.  
"Oi, kyllä vain", Draco sanoi yllättäen ja iski toisille silmää. "Ette kuule tiedäkään."

Ernien ja Terryn ilmeet venähtivät kun he katsoivat Dracoa joka oli laskenut kätensä muka vahingossa Harryn käsivarrelle ja haukotteli teatraalisesti.

"Saatuaan yhden kermakaljan Potter kuorsaa kuin lauma hevoskotkia eikä siinä metelissä kyllä kukaan saa unta", Draco virnisti ja huojentuneet ilmeet paljastivat Ernien ja Terryn ajatukset.

"Tuo oli hyvä", Harry suhahti suupielestään Dracolle, joka virnisti, minkä jälkeen molemmat keskittyivät professori Kuhnusarvion aloittamaan oppituntiin.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. luku**

Elettiin joulukuun alkua ja joululoma lähestyi uhkaavaa vauhtia. Harry huomasi, että heille tulisi kiire pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen oppituntien kanssa. Syksyn aikana he olivat harjoitelleet kaikki yleisimmät kiroukset ja niiden vastakiroukset, harjoitelleet suojeliusten tekoa sekä opetelleet, kuinka ne pystyivät välittämään viestejä. He olivat opiskelleet kaikki pimeyden olennot ja käyneet tutustumassa Kielletyn metsän asukkaisiin, yhdessä Billin ja Hagridin kanssa tietenkin.

Harry oli aika varma, että hän oli opettanut kaiken mitä itse osasi, mutta silti hänestä tuntui kun jotain puutuisi. Lopulta Hermione johdatti hänet oikeaan suuntaan erään numerologian tunnin jälkeen.

"Minä vihaan näitä arvoituksia", tyttö puuskahti sulloessaan kirjojaan laukkuunsa. "Nämä ovat aivan kuin ne pirun hirnyrkit joiden kanssa takuttiin koko viime vuosi."

Draco kohotti kulmiaan kuullessaan sanan hirnyrkki.

"Et sinä voi verrata numerologian tehtävää hirnyrkkiin, Hermione", Harry sanoi kauhuissaan.  
"Tietenkin voin! Pirunmoista saada tolkkua kummastakaan."  
"Et ole tosissasi sanoessasi noin", Harry protestoi mutta Hermione nakkeli vain niskojaan.

Harry pyöritti päätään ja oli jo lähdössä kun Draco nykäisi häntä varovasti hihasta. He olivat vältelleet toistensa koskettamista aina siitä "kumman kaa" -peli-illasta lähtien. Nyt Draco kuitenkin pysäytti Harryn.

"Mitä hirkyrkit ovat?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.

Harry tuijotti Dracoa hetken ihmeissään. Eikö tämä todellakaan tiennyt hirnyrkeistä? Sitten Harry ymmärsi, että se, mikä oli ollut hänelle arkipäivää koko edellisen vuoden ajan, oli aivan uutta jopa puhdasveriselle velholle, kuten Draco oli. Samassa Harry päätti, että hänen pitäisi ottaa asia puheeksi seuraavalla pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla.

"Tule, etsitään Bill", Harry sanoi ja nyökkäsi Dracoa seuraamaan.  
"Tietääkö hän mitä hirnyrkit ovat?" Draco kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
"Luulen niin", Harry sanoi hajamielisenä vaipuneena omiin mietteisiinsä. "Mutta minun täytyy puhua tästä hänen kanssaan ensin ennen kun voin kertoa niistä pimeyden voimien suojautumisen tunnilla. Meidän täytyy keskustella siitä, että kerromme niistä samalla tavalla."

~ * ~

"Harry, sinä olet hullu!" Bill puuskahti kun Harry oli kertonut ajatuksensa.  
"Mutta oppilailla on oikeus tietää", Harry intti.  
"Hirnyrkit ovat erittäin pimeää taikuutta", Bill sanoi.  
"Mutta mehän opetamme juuri _suojautumaan_ sitä vastaan", Harry yritti saada toisen ymmärtämään näkökulmaansa.  
"Ei", Bill sanoi napakasti. "Enkä usko, että McGarmiwakaan olisi iloinen tästä ideasta."

Draco seurasi keskustelua sivusta ja mietti, miksi kumpikaan ei kertonut mitä hirnyrkit oikeastaan olivat. Nähtävästi jotain pahaa ja pimeää, ja siksi Draco olikin yllättynyt, ettei ollut kuullut niistä koskaan mitään.

Lopulta Harryn ja Billin välinen keskustelu, joka oli oikeastaan jo väittely, ei johtanut mihinkään ja Harry luovutti. Hän kuitenkin sanoi puhuvansa asiasta rehtorin kanssa, johon Bill totesi jotain sen tapaista kuin "aivan vapaasti, mutta minä olen oikeassa".

Vihaisena Harry marssi edeltä kohden oleskelutiloja Dracon seuratessa mietteissään pari askelta taempana. Hän ei muistanut että olisi nähnyt koko syksyn aikana Harrya yhtä vihaisena, ja jos Draco oli täysin rehellinen itselleen, hän pelkäsi hieman tätä puolta Harrysta.

Hän oli ollut aikaisempina vuosina monet kerrat Harryn kanssa napit vastakkain milloin mistäkin syystä, ja joka kerran Harry oli onnistunut yllättämään hänet. Viha Harryn sisällä oli kuin sulaa laavaa, mikäli se pääsi purkautumaan, se tuhosi kaiken tielleen tulevan. Draco oli päättänyt heti sodan jälkeen, ettei hän enää aikonut koskaan olla Harryn lähellä tämän suuttuessa.

Tilanne oli siis juuri nyt se, mitä Draco ei olisi halunnut sen missään nimessä olevan. Hän oli sidoksissa Harryyn, erittäin vihaiseen Harryyn, eikä hän tuntenut oloaan kovin mukavaksi. Draco toivoi koko sydämensä pohjasta, että Harry purkaisi kiukkunsa johonkin muuhun kuin Dracoon. Niinpä hän piti yllä pientä etäisyyttä, mutta ei uskaltanut sen vahingossakaan kasvaa liian isoksi, sillä jos Harryyn olisi iskenyt kipu tässä mielentilassa, Draco oli varma että tiesi, kehen viha sen jälkeen purkautuisi.

He saapuivat oleskeluhuoneensa haarniskan luo, Harry lähes ärjäisi salasanan ja marssi suoraa tietä heidän makuusaliinsa. Siellä hän paiskasi oven kiinni heti kun Draco oli ehtinyt sisään. Sen jälkeen hän lennätti koululaukkunsa laajassa kaaressa seinään ja huusi ja karjui vihaansa ulos.

Koska Harry ei ollut ollut pitkään aikaan näin vihainen, hän tiesi, ettei myöskään leppyisi kovin pian. Lisäksi hän tiesi, että viha ruokki itseään. Mitä vihaisempi hän oli sen vihaisemmaksi hän tuli. Huuto auttoi, mutta ei niin paljon kun hän olisi halunnut. Siksi hän iskikin nyrkillään kiviseinää niin pitkään että rystyset vuotivat verta. Sen jälkeen hän vaihtoi kättä. Ja kun hän oli saanut molemmat rystysensä auki, hän ryhtyi potkimaan seinää.

Koko tämän ajan Draco seisoi ovenpielessä katse maahan luotuna yrittäen tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi ja huomaamattomaksi. Hän rukoili koko ajan, ettei Harry huomasi häntä, että Harry olisi unohtanut hänen olemassa olonsa ja keskittyisi vain hakkaamaan kiviseinää. Dracosta tuntui kuitenkin pahalta katsoa Harryn vertavuotavia käsiä.

Kun Harry oli aikansa karjunut ja raivonnut, hän käänsi selkänsä veren tahrimalle seinälle, nojautui sitä vasten ja valui lopulta istumaan lattialle painaen päänsä käsiinsä. Harryn raskas hengitys täytti makuusalin kun tämä väsyneenä kaikesta riehumisesta tasasi hengitystään. Sitten Draco kuuli yllättävän äänen, aivan kuin Harry olisi nyyhkäissyt.

Harry painoi kasvojaan vasten käsiään ja puri huultaan niin, että pieni verivana lähti valumaan leualle. Hän ei tiennyt miksi oli suuttunut niin valtavasti. Toisaalta hän ymmärsi Billin näkökannan, mutta hirnyrkit olivat olleet koko hänen elämänsä viime vuoden ajan kun hän oli etsinyt niitä yksi kerrallaan. Lisäksi Harry ymmärsi myös, että tässä oli purkautunut paljon muutakin kuin pelkästään pettymys Billin näkemystä kohtaan.

Koko syksy oli mennyt jonkinlaisessa välitilassa. Harry oli ollut sidottuna Dracoon tuon typerän ennustuksen vuoksi ja oli näin ollen joutunut olemaan jatkuvasti puun ja kuoren välissä. Hän oli joutunut hillitsemään ja hallitsemaan itseään monessakin mielessä. Hän oli venyttänyt itsensä äärimmilleen ja nyt tuo kaikki turhautuminen oli purkautunut kun hän oli vihdoinkin saanut hyvän syyn riehua.

Harrysta tuntui, ettei hän jaksanut enää. Kaikki oli niin väärin. Hänelle oli tarjoiltu hopeavadilla viimeinen, ihana nuoruusvuosi vanhassa tutussa koulussa. Hänen olisi kuulunut ottaa kaikki ilo irti tästä vuodesta, hiippailla yömyöhällä koulun käytävillä, hankkiutua vaikeuksiin Voron kanssa, etsiä itselleen joku kiva tyttö jota pussailla ja vain nauttia elämästään parhaiden ystäviensä kanssa.

Kaiken tämän sijaan Harry oli ollut kahlittuna neljän seinän sisälle entisen vihamiehensä kanssa. Hän oli kuluttanut pienen makuusalin lattiaa enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, lukenut ja päntännyt enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, tehnyt tunnollisesti läksynsä ja sietänyt yksinäisyyttä olemalla erossa parhaista ystävistään. Hän ei ollut käynyt lentämässä luudallaan kertaakaan sen jälkeen kun oli saapunut Tylypahkaan. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan näkymättömyysviittaansa tai kelmien karttaan. Hän oli alistunut kohtaloonsa ja hyväksynyt sen, että hänellä oli side Draco Malfoyn kanssa.

Hän tunsi olonsa väsyneeksi, niin väsyneeksi ja pettyneeksi. Hänen rystysiään jomotti ilkeästi ja hän olisi vain halunnut käpertyä lattialle, huutaa ulos pahan olonsa ja itkeä. Mutta jossain sisimmässään hän tiesi ettei voisi tehdä niin, sillä hän ei ollut yksin. Hän ei vittu koskaan olisi yksin.

Tämä ajatus sai Harry lyömään taas kerran seinää ja syrjäsilmällä hän huomasi kuinka oven pielessä nojaileva vaalea hahmo hätkähti äkillistä liikettä. Jos Harry oikein tarkkaan ajatteli, niin oikeastaan hänen nykyinen olotilansa oli vain ja ainoastaan Malfoyn syytä. Hitaasti hän nousi katse luihuisessa, joka yritti olla niin kuin ei olisi koko huoneessa.

Nyt Harry oli huomannut hänet, Draco ajatteli ja hätääntyi. Hänellä ei ollut paikkaa mihin piiloutua ja Harryn katse ei luvannut hyvää. Draco ei missään nimessä halunnut ryhtyä tappelemaan Harryn kanssa, sillä hän tiesi että häviäisi. Ei siksi että Harry olisi voimakkaampi tai taitavampi, mutta Harry oli yksinkertaisesti vihaisempi, ja tällä hetkellä se riitti.

Harry lähestyi Draco vakain askelein ja pysähtyi aivan tämän eteen. Draco katsoi edelleen maahan ja toivoi, ettei Harry satuttaisi häntä kovin pahasti. Sitten Harry yllättäen tarttui häntä kaavun rintamuksesta ja painoi rajusti vasten seinää.

"Kaikki on sinun syytäsi", Harry sihisi hampaidensa välistä ja Draco nyökkäsi, olisi vain parasta myötäillä.  
"Ilman sinua ja sinun typerää, idioottimaista ideaasi, me emme olisi tässä ja minulla olisi vittu elämä!" Harry karjui ja Draco sulki silmänsä painaen leukaansa entistä tiiviimmin rintaansa vasten.

"Katso minua kun minä puhun sinulle", Harry sanoi ja irrotti toisen kätensä Dracon kaavusta ja nosti sillä Dracon leukaa niin että tämä joutuisi kohtaamaan Harryn silmät.

Siinä samassa kun Harryn sormet hipaisivat Dracon ihoa, hänen kiukkunsa laantui. Hän tunsi lämmön leviävän sisällään, tunsi kuinka hänen lihaksensa rentoutuivat. Kiukku valui pois ja mieli tyhjeni kaikista ajatuksista.

Draco tuijotti Harrya ja katseli tässä tapahtuvaa muutosta ihmeissään. Samaan aikaa hän tunsi sisällään pientä poreilua, aivan kuin joku olisi kutittanut häntä sisältä päin. Hänestä tuntui kun aurinko olisi valaissut huoneen ja lämmittänyt säteillään. Pelko Harryn kiukkua kohtaan katosi. Hänestä tuntui kuin olisi voinut loitsia maailmaan kauneimman suojeliuksen.

Hämmästyneenä Harry jäi tuijottamaan Dracon silmiin. Hän ei enää muistanut, miksi hän oli ollut niin vihainen tälle äsken.

"Mitä... mitä tämä on?" Harry sanoi käheästi.

Draco pudisti päätään osaamatta vastata Harryn kysymykseen, vaikka tiesi tarkkaan mitä toinen tarkoitti.

Harryn sormet sivelivät hitaasti Dracon sileää leukaa. Piirsivät pientä kuviota iholla ja Draco värisi tuon höyhenenkevyen kosketuksen alla.

"Tämä on ihan hullua", Harry sanoi mutta ei lopettanut liikettään.

Draco ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään mutta nyökkäsi pienesti. Tunnelma huoneessa oli muuttunut kuin napista painamalla. Jotain kupli Dracon sisällä ja hän toivoi, että se olisi päässyt purkautumaan ulos tavalla tai toisella. Eniten hän kuitenkin odotti, että Harry tekisi jotain, ihan mitä tahansa. Jotain muuta kuin vain tuijottaisi häntä intensiivisesti syvälle silmiin.

Harry ei siirtänyt kättään, eikä edes huomannut, mitä hänen sormensa tekivät. Hän tuijotti vain Dracoa, ihmetteli, miksi ei ennen ollut nähnyt, kuinka pitkät silmäripset toisella oli. Hän ei enää edes muistanut olleensa äsken vihainen.

Hitaasti Harry irrotti otteensa Dracon leuasta ja samalla tuntui kuin jossain olisi poksahtanut. Harry palautui hetkessä jostain pilvilinnoista, missä hän ei ollut edes tiennyt olleensa, takaisin maan pinnalle. Samoin näytti käyvän Dracolle joka räpytteli muutaman kerran silmiään.

"Mi-mitä tapahtui?" Draco kysyi.  
"En tiedä", Harry pudisti päätään kuin karkottaakseen jotain pois päästään, "en todellakaan tiedä."

Harry astui askeleen taaksepäin ja irvisti kun hän irrotti kätensä Dracon kaavusta. Hän oli puristanut kangasta vertavuotavat rystysensä valkoisina ja nyt äkillinen liike sai kivun palaamaan. Samassa Harry muisti myös vihansa ja kiukkunsa. Ennen kuin hän kuitenkaan ehti reagoida millään tavalla, oli Draco tarttunut häntä yllättäen kädestä.

"Näytä", Draco sanoi ja käänsi Harryn rystyset ylöspäin ja tarkasteli vammoja.

Siinä samassa kun Dracon sormet hipaisivat Harryn kättä, lämmin ja raukea olo palasi Harryn sisälle. Jotain näytti tapahtuvan myös Dracolle, sillä tämä pysähtyi kesken liikkeen ja nosti katseensa Harryn silmiin.

Sitten Draco laski otteensa ja tunne haihtui jälleen.

"Mitä hittoa?" Harry älähti nyt ja tempaisi Dracon käden takaisin, hän ei halunnut hukata tuota mahtavaa tunnetta.  
"Lopeta", Daro tempaisi kätensä vapaaksi.  
"Miksi?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Tämä ei... tämän on pakko..." Draco haki sopivia sanoja. "Ennustus", hän totesi lopulta ja Harryn silmät laajenivat.  
"Tekeekö ennustus tämän meille?"  
"Todennäköisesti", Draco sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

Sitten hän katsoi uudelleen Harryn käsiä joiden iho oli rikki.

"Hoidetaan nuo nyt ensin pois", Draco kaivoi taikasauvansa ja viittasi Harrya ojentamaan käsiään.

Koskematta Harryn Draco mumisi hiljaisella äänellä jotain ja samassa iho Harryn käsissä ryhtyi parantumaan. Haavat ja ruhjeet hävisivät, iho silisi ja naarmuakaan ei jäänyt muistuttamaan Harryn purkauksesta.

"Vau, kiitos", Harry käänteli käsiään ja katsoi Draco uudella, kunnioittavalla katsella.  
"Ole hyvä", tämä kohautti olkiaan ja käveli sängylleen istumaan.

Harry asteli oman sänkynsä luo, potkaisi kengät jaloistaan ja heittäytyi selälleen. Hän oli pakko sulkea silmänsä hetkeksi. Liian paljon oli tapahtunut liian lyhyessä ajassa eikä hän pystynyt ymmärtämään, mistä tässä kaikessa oli kysymys.

Sama näytti askarruttavan Dracoakin, sillä tämä istui hyvän tovin sänkynsä laidalla mietteissään. Lopulta luihuinen nousi ja asteli Harryn sängyn luo. Kevyesti Draco tökkäsi Harryn jalkaa ja kehotti tätä äänettömästi tekemään tilaa. Harry nosti hämmästyneenä kulmiaan, mutta siirtyi sen verran että Draco pystyi istumaan sängyn laidalle.

"Tämän on pakko johtua ennustuksesta", Draco sanoi enemmän itselleen kuin Harrylle.

Harry nousi toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan ja katseli Dracoa mietteliäänä.

"Se selviää vain kokeilemalla, eikö niin", Harry sanoi ja nousi nyt istumaan. "Tule tänne."

Draco potkaisi myös kenkänsä pois ja kävi istumaan Harrya vastapäätä risti-istuntaan. Hetken kumpikaan ei liikkunut, mutta sitten Harry ojensi kätensä ja tarttui Dracon käteen. Tunne tuli välittömästi takaisin. Harry laski otteensa ja tunsi, kuinka tunne haihtui pois. Seuraavaksi hän kosketti Dracon kaavun verhoamaa olkapäätä, ja tunne palasi, mutta ei niin voimakkaana kuin äsken, kun heidän ihonsa olivat olleet suorassa kosketuksessa toisiinsa.

"Mitähän jos", Draco mietti ääneen kun Harry otti kätensä hänen olaltaan.

Hitaasti Draco ojensi kättään ja kosketti sormillaan Harryn poskea. Oli kuin miljoona ilotulitusrakettia olisi räjähtänyt Dracon sisällä. Tunne oli huomattavasti vahvempi ja voimakkaampi kuin silloin kun vain heidän kätensä koskettivat. Draco huomasi, että myös Harry tunsi eron sillä tämän silmät painuivat kiinni ja tahaton huokaus pääsi huulten lomasta.

Draco olisi halunnut jättää sormensa Harryn poskelle, sillä hänen sisällään sykkivä tunne oli uskomattoman voimakas ja hyvä. Hän tiesi kuitenkin, että kaikki johtui vain ennustuksesta. Se ei ollut aitoa, eikä näin ollen tarkoittanut mitään. Niinpä Draco veti hitaasti sormensa pois ja lämpö hänen sisällään hiipui.

"Ennustus aiheuttaa näköjään kaksisuuntaisen siteen", Draco sanoi pohdiskeleva. "Jos menemme liian kauas toisistamme, tunnemme kipua, mutta jos taas kosketamme toisiamme, tunnemme..."  
"Onnea", Harry täydensi lauseen käheällä äänellä.

He katsoivat toisiaan vakavina. Tämä uusi tieto ei helpottanut heidän tilannettaan lainkaan, päinvastoin se lisäsi tuskaa ja ahdistusta.

Olisiko Draco ainoa kenen kanssa Harry voisi tuntea onnea? Ajatus ei kiehtonut häntä, mutta ei myöskään aiheuttanut samaa inhon tunnetta kuin vielä alkusyksystä. Ehkä Harry olisi kuitenkin mieluummin valinnut rinnalleen jonkun kivannäköisen tytön, mutta ei Dracokaan hullumpi ollut nyt, kun häneen oli päässyt tutustumaan hieman paremmin. Toki olisi ollut ehkä _kivempaa_ olla sidottuna johonkin tyttöön ja näin ollen nauttia myös tästä ennustuksen tuomasta fyysisestä puolesta enemmän.

Mietteliäänä Harry katseli edessään istuvaa nuorukaista joka tuntui myös vajonneen omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei todellakaan olisi voinut uskoa koulun alkaessa, että he voisivat olla tällaisessa tilanteessa, istua vastatusten sängyllä ja keskustella kuin kaverukset. Harry rypisti otsaansa ja mietti, että he olivat oikeastaan nykyisin kavereita, ainakin jollain tasolla. Eivät he mitään sydänystäviä olleet niin kuin hän ja Ron, mutta hyviä kavereita kuitenkin. Vaikka tietenkin oli paljon asioita joita Harry ei tiennyt Dracosta, mutta hän oli utelias ja halukas tutustumaan tähän vaaleaan luihuiseen josta oli paljastunut yllättäviä puolia.

Äkkiä Harry sai ajatuksen ja pomppasi sängyltään niin nopeasti, että Draco hätkähti.

"Minulla on idea", Harry sanoi innoissaan ja penkoi matka-arkkuaan.  
"Idea?" Draco ei oikein ymmärtänyt mitä toinen tarkoitti.  
"Lähdetään Kolmeen luudanvarteen", Harry sanoi.  
"Mitä? Nytkö?" Draco ällistyi tästä yllättävästä suunnanmuutoksesta. "Nythän on arki-ilta, ei me voida..."  
"Tietenkin voidaan", Harry sanoi voitonriemuisesti ja veti näkymättömyysviittansa esiin.

Nopealla liikkeellä Harry kiskaisi Dracon sängyltään ylös. Sitten hän napautti kelmien karttaa ja mumisi hiljaa vaadittavat sanat.

"Pistä lämpimästi päällesi, ulkona on kylmä", Harry kehotti kiskoen kenkiään jalkaansa ja tarkkaillen samalla karttaa.

Kun he olivat pukeutuneet, Harry peitti heidän näkymättömyysviitalla ja he lähtivät makuusalistaan. Oleskeluhuoneessa oli vain muutamia oppilaita ja he pääsivät livahtamaan ovesta samalla kun Justin Finch-Flechley saapui sisään. Draco yritti pysyä aivan Harryn lähellä, mutta säilyttää kuitenkin välimatkan etteivät he olisi kävelleet aivan toisissaan kiinni. Se oli vaikeaa, ja Dracolla meni kaikki energia siihen, että viitta pysyisi heidän päällään.

Harry johdatti heitä kohden lähintä salakäytävää jonka tiesi olevan yhä toiminnassa. Kun he olivat ahtautuneet kapeaan tunneliin, Harry riisui viitan heidän päältään.

"Oletko sinä sekaisin?" Draco kysyi, mutta hänen äänessään oli naurua.  
"Ehkä", Harry vastasi iloisesti, "mutta olen myös janoinen. Mennäänkö?"

He mumisivat nopeat _valois_ loitsut ja lähtivät kulkemaan pitkin tunnelia taikasauvat kohotettuina.

~ * ~

Kolmannet kermakaljapullot kolahtivat pöytään. Kolmessa luudanvarressa ei ollut montaa asiakasta, eikä onneksi ketään Tylypahkasta. Matami Rosmerta ei ollut kommentoinut Harryn ja Dracon yllättävää ilmestymistä paikalle mitenkään, tarjonnut vain ensimmäisen kierroksen hymyillen tuttua hymyään.

He olivat jutelleet niitä näitä, hieman huispauksesta ja tämän hetken sarjataulukosta. Vaaraton aihe josta saattoi jutella kenen kanssa tahansa. Dracon sisällä poltteli kuitenkin kysymys, ja hän mietti kuinka hän voisi ottaa asian esille ilman, että Harry saisi uuden sätkyn.

"Mitähän ihmettä minä tekisin Billin kanssa?" Harry puuskahti yllättäen.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Draco kysyi vaikka arvelikin vastauksen liittyvän siihen mistä hän haluaisi tietää lisää.  
"En ymmärrä miksi hän ei ymmärrä kuinka tärkeää olisi puhua hirnyrkeistä", Harry tuhahti ja hörppäsi pullostaan.

"Itse asiassa, minä en tiedä mitä ne hirnytkit ovat", Draco sanoi.  
"Etkö?" Harryn äänessä oli aitoa ihmetystä mutta ei ivaa.

Draco pudisti pienesti päätään. Tuntui omituiselta tunnustaa tietämättömyytensä Harrylle, mutta Draco oli niin utelias kuulemaan hirnyrkeistä, ettei jaksanut välittää, mitä Harry hänestä ajattelisi.

"No niin, minähän arvasin, että olisi tärkeää puhua niistä. Jos sinäkään et ole kerran kuullut niistä, niin kuinka voi olettaa että...", Harryn ääni kohosi uhkaavasti ja tuttu vihan pilkahdus välähti silmissä.

Draco tarttui kiireesti Harryn käteen pöydän alla ja silitti rauhoittavasti kämmentä. Harry tyyntyikin välittömästi kosketuksen ansiosta ja sulki silmänsä selvästi nauttien Dracon sivelevästä liikkeestä ihollaan.

"Kerro minulle niistä", Draco pyysi mutta ei laskenut Harryn kädestä irti.  
"Ne ovat pimeintä taikuutta mitä tiedän", Harry aloitti. "Velho voi pilkkoa osan sielustaan hirnyrkkiin ja näin ollen saada ikään kuin ikuisen elämän. Luodakseen hirnyrkin on tehtävä monimutkaista taikuutta sekä tietenkin murha."  
"Murha?"  
"Niin. Hirnyrkki voi olla oikeastaan mikä tahansa. Esine tai elävä olento", Harry sanoi hiljaa. "Voldemort oli tehnyt seitsemän hirnyrkkiä."

"Seitsemän!" Draco huudahti ja irrotti otteensa Harryn kädestä.  
"Seitsemän", Harry vahvisti. "Vaikka minä olinkin kai puhdas vahinko."  
"Mitä? Sinäkö?" Dracon katse oli hieman vauhko.

Harry naurahti ontosti.

"Itse asiassa en haluaisi puhua tästä", hän sanoi.

Draco tarttui nopeasti uudelleen Harryn käteen.

"Kerro, minä pyydän."  
"No, sinähän tiedät kaiken tästä", Harry tökkäsi otsassaan olevaa arpea ja Draco nyökkäsi. "Silloin kun sain tämän, niin Voldemort murhasi äitini ja samassa rytinässä pala hän sieluaan tuli minuun. Kannoin sitä mukanani tietämättäni aina viime kevääseen jolloin kuulin, että minun on kuoltava että Voldemort kuolee."

Draco henkäisi hiljaa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan kaikesta tästä. Tietenkin hän oli kuullut lapsesta saakka siitä, kuinka Harry Potter oli peitonnut maailman mahtavimman velhon vauvana. Mutta sitä hän ei ollut tiennyt, mikä oli ollut tuon voiton hinta. Ajatus siitä, että joutuisi kantamaan palaa pimeyden lordia sisällään, sai Dracon värähtämään. Varovasti hän puristi Harryn kättä ja toivoi kosketuksen viestivän sanattoman anteeksipyynnön. Tieto laittoi asioita hieman uuteen mittakaavaan Dracon päässä.

"Mutta en ihan oikeasti välittäisi puhua tästä juuri nyt", vaikka Harry puristikin edelleen Dracon kättä pöydän suojassa, hänen katseessaan oli ahdistusta.  
"Ymmärrän", Draco sanoi. "No tuota, puhutaan sitten jostain muusta. Mitä olet ajatellut tehdä koulun jälkeen?"

Harry naurahti. Hän ei ollut aivan varma oliko tämäkään aihe josta hän olisi halunnut puhua, mutta kuitenkin parempi kuin muistot Voldemortista.

"En tiedä", Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. "Se vähän riippuu."  
"Mistä?"  
"No, ensin varmaan siitä että oletko sinä minun riippakivenäni vielä kun koulu loppuu", Harry sanoi ja ymmärrys levisi Dracon kasvoille.

Tosiaan, oli ehkä hieman hankalaa suunnitella tulevaisuutta keskellä kaikkea tätä.

"Jos ajatellaan, ettei tätä", Draco puristi nopeasti Harryn kädestä, "ongelmaa olisi, niin mitä haluaisit tehdä?"

Harry katsoi pitkään Dracoa suoraan silmiin. Hän ei tiennyt mitä luihuinen ajoi takaa, eikä hän tiennyt haluisiko hän kertoa tälle mitään haaveistaan ja unelmistaan. Heille oli tapahtunut tämän päivän aikana niin paljon, ja yhtäkkiä he olivat huomanneet olevansa lähempänä toisiaan kuin ikinä aikaisemmin.

Dracon silmistä ei heijastunut kuitenkaan ivaa tai pilkkaa, vaan puhdasta uteliaisuutta ja mielenkiintoa. Lisäksi tämä piti edelleen Harrya kädestä tiedostamattaan sitä kai itsekään. Vaikka Harry oli jollain tasolla jo tottunut kosketukseen, se tuntui silti edelleen hyvältä. Eikä hänen tietenkään tarvitsisi kertoa Dracolle niitä kaikkein salaisimpia unelmiaan.

"Neljännen kouluvuoden jälkeen halusin auroriksi", Harry sanoi viimein. "Mutta nyt en enää tiedä."  
"Ai", Draco oli hämmästynyt, "minä kuvittelin että sinä olisit tähdännyt ammattihuispaajaksi. Mutta toisaalta aurori kuulostaa ehkä kuitenkin enemmän sinulta."

Virnistys Dracon kasvoilla oli hyväntahtoinen. Harry huomasi vastaavansa siihen automaattisesti.

"Enpä ole koskaan edes ajatellut uraa huispaajana", Harry pohti asiaa nyt ensimmäistä kertaa tosissaan.  
"Täytyy tunnustaa, että olin sinulle kateellinen", Draco sanoi hiljaa painaen päänsä hieman häpeissään.  
"Joo, huomasin", Harry nauroi. "Mutta entä sinä? Mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä jos voisit valita?"

Nyt Draco joutui puolestaan puntaroimaan mielessään, kuinka paljon haluaisi paljastaa Harrylle. Toisaalta itsehän hän oli tämän aloittanut, ja arvannut myös että vastakysymys tulisi.

"Ennen luulin, että seuraan isääni", Draco aloitti varovasti, "mutta nyt en todellakaan tiedä. Jäi ammatinvalinnan ohjaus hieman heikolle silloin aikoinaan."

Dracon hymy oli surullinen ja nyt oli Harryn vuoro puristaa tämän kättä lohduttavasti.

"Minä en todellakaan tiedä", Draco sanoi lopulta hiljaa. "Haluaisin tehdä jotain... hyvää. Kuulostaako se aivan tyhmältä?"  
"Ei, ei se kuulosta", Harry hymyili. "Uskon, että löydät vielä sen, mitä haluat."

~ * ~

Kun he palasivat salakäytävää pitkin takaisin linnaan, Harry pohti, oliko tämä alku? Alku uudelle mahdollisuudelle. Draco oli yllättänyt hänet tänään, monellakin tapaa. Tietenkin täytyi muistaa ennustus ja sen vaikutukset, mutta nyt Harry uskoi viimein, että Draco oli muuttunut. Ja että tämä halusi muuttua lisää.

Draco katseli edellään kulkevan Harryn selkää ja sauvan päässä hohtavaa valoa. Hän tunsi olonsa sekavaksi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella tästä kaikesta. Oliko hän ollut aivan hullu vai vaikuttiko ennustus häneen näin voimakkaasti. Hän oli pitänyt Harrya kädestä todella, todella pitkään ja se oli tuntunut aivan uskomattoman hyvältä. Hän olisi halunnut sipaista Harryn selkää, muttei uskaltanut, ettei tämä saisi väärää käsitystä Dracon tarkoitusperistä. Mitä ne olivat, sitä hän ei itsekään tiennyt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ole varma miten tämä Dracon hirnyrkki-tietämys meni canonissa, joten olen pahoillani jos hänellä olikin jo tiedossaan nämä asiat. Oletan kuitenkin, ettei Dracokaan tiennyt sitä, että Harry oli yksi hirnyrkeistä. En usko, että asiasta on muutoinkaan puhuttu yleisesti sodan jälkeen ainakaan julkisuudessa, sillä Harryhan on ollut aina aika tarkka omasta yksityisyydestään.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. luku**  
  
Viimeinen huispausottelu ennen joululomaa käytiin viikko ennen loman alkua rohkelikon ja puuskupuhin välillä. Päivä oli tuulinen ja sateinen kun oppilaat suuntasivat huispauskentälle. Harry oli innoissaan ottelusta, vaikka häntä harmittikin kun ei voinut itse olla pelaamassa. Hän oli luvannut Ronille tulla kannattamaan tätä ja Ginnyä, joka pelasi taas etsijänä. Ginnystä oli tehty myös rohkelikkojen kapteeni syksyllä ja Harry tiesi, että tyttö oli hyvä siinä.  
  
Draco oli protestoinut otteluun lähtöä, mutta lupautunut viimein mukaan, kun Harry oli riittävän pitkään houkutellut tätä. Lopulta taikasanaksi oli muodostunut valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuone. Harry tiesi Dracon rakastavan pitkiä kylpyjä, toisin kun hän itse ei viihtynyt vedessä kovin hyvin. Harry oli luvannut, että he voisivat mennä kylpemään niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin halusivat, jos Draco vain lähtisi katsomaan peliä.  
  
Myöskään Hermione ei ollut innoissaan pelistä, mutta oli puolestaan suostunut tulemaan Harryn seuraksi ja myös Ronin pyynnöstä.  
  
"Minun pitäisi kyllä olla lukemassa jästitietoa", tyttö tuskaili kun hän käveli Harryn ja Dracon kanssa kentälle.  
"Hermione, sinähän olet jästi", Harry sanoi mahdollisimman ystävällisesti.  
"Niin, mutta minusta tuntuu, etten ymmärrä, mitä professori Burbage tarkoittaa, kun hän puhuu television vaaroista."  
"Minulla taas jäi numerologian aine hankalaan kohtaan, kun en oikein ymmärtänyt mitä Vektori tarkoitti sillä Smithin hypoteesilla ja sen vastakaavalla", Draco puolestaan puhisi.  
"Minusta se on kyllä hyvin mielenkiintoinen ongelma", Hermione innostui ja Harry voihkaisi hiljaa.  
  
Kokemuksesta hän tiesi, että kun Draco innostui puhumaan koulutehtävistä Hermionen kanssa, nämä eivät lopettaisi ennen kuin olisivat puineet ongelman vähintään seitsemästä eri näkökulmasta. Tämä oli tullut todistettua useampaan kertaan syksyn aikana. Tiedossa ei siis olisi kovin miellyttävää ottelunkatseluseuraa ja Harry ryhtyikin vilkuilemaan ympärilleen, näkisikö ketään tuttua jota pyytää istumaan heidän kanssaan. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, joten Harry alistui kohtaloonsa ja lähti kiipeämään katsomoon Dracon ja Hermionen seuratessa häntä väitellen jo innokkaasti numerologian ongelmasta.  
  
Puuskupuhin joukkueessa ei pelannut ketään Harrylle tuttua, vaan koko joukkue oli mennyt täysin uusiksi syksyllä. Rohkelikon joukkueessa olivat vanhoina pelaajina enää Ron ja Ginny, muut olivat alemmilta vuosikursseilta. Matami Huiski marssi kentälle ja kuuluttajana toimiva Dean Thomas esitteli molemmat joukkueet.  
  
Ryhmyt vapautettiin, sieppi päästettiin irti ja kaato heitettiin ilmaan, peli alkoi ja Harry nojautui hieman eteenpäin. Ron torjui hyvin ja Harry kannusti ystäväänsä muiden rohkelikkojen kanssa. Pian he johtivatkin ottelua 40-0.  
  
Sieppiä ei näkynyt ja Ginny liiteli kentän yllä tarkkaillen koko ajan ympäristöään. Puuskupuhin etsijä seurasi punatukkaista tyttöä vähän matkan päästä. Harry katseli entistä tyttöystäväänsä ja tämän loimuavan punaisia hiuksia. Muutamia suortuvia oli päässyt katkuun Ginnyn poninhännästä ja tuuli riepotteli niitä ympäriinsä. Ginny oli todella kaunis, vahva ja kaunis. Harry tunsi ylpeyttä katsellessaan ystäväänsä. Niin, Ginny oli enää hänen ystävänsä eikä Harry muuta olisi halunnutkaan. Hän oli luullut rakastavansa tyttöä mutta sodan jälkeen ymmärtänyt, että hän oli kaivannut vain jonkun läheisyyttä. Lisäksi Harry näki Ginnyssä liika äitinsä Lilyn piirteitä. Molemmat olivat vahvoja, punatukkaisia naisia. Harry oli kuvitellut, että kun hän valitsisi myös punatukkaisen tyttöystävän, hän olisi kuin isänsä. Sittemmin Harry oli ymmärtänyt, ettei kukaan olettanut hänen olevan Jamesin kaltainen, hän oli Harry eikä hänen tarvinnut matkia ketään.  
  
Viime vuodet olivat olleet todella raskaita, eikä tämä syksy ollut tuonut asiaan suurta helpotusta. Välillä Harry mietti pitäisikö hänen luovuttaa, ilmoittaa ettei suorittaisi kouluaan loppuun, muuttaa jonnekin yksin, mutta aina siinä vaiheessa hän muisti ettei se ollut mahdollista.  
  
Hänen tunteensa Dracoa kohtaan vaihtelivat nykyisin laidasta laitaan. Alkusyksystä hän oli ollut turta heidän tilanteeseensa. Sitten oli tullut raivo, viha ja pettymys, kunnes he olivat oivaltaneet että koskettamalla toisiaan he avasivat uuden ulottuvuuden siteelleen.  
  
Siitä oli alkanut varovainen tutustuminen. Reissu Kolmeen luudanvarteen muutama viikko sitten oli avannut heidän suhteensa varovaiselle keskustelulle, syvällisemmälle kuin pelkästään säästä ja koulutehtävistä puhumiselle. Eivät he olleet vieläkään parhaita ystäviä keskenään, mutta viime viikkojen aikana he olivat oppineet paljon toisistaan.  
  
Koskettamisen myötä tullut uusi tunne oli jotain niin sanoinkuvaamattoman ihanaa, että nykyisin Harry etsi jatkuvasti tilaisuutta hipaista Dracon paljasta ihoa. Välillä hän huomasi Dracon toimivan samoin. He eivät kuitenkaan koskaan puhuneet asiasta, mutta molemmat tiesivät, että satunnaiset kosketukset olivat kuin huumetta, joita heidän kehonsa ja sielunsa janosivat lisää.  
  
Nytkin, kesken pelin, Harry tunsi, kuinka Dracon käsi tapaili hänen selkäänsä. He olivat huomanneet että kankaan läpi kosketus ei tuottanut niin suurta mielihyvää kuin suora ihokontakti, mutta joskus oli tyydyttävä vähemmän tyydyttävään vaihtoehtoon. Etenkin julkisilla pakoilla, missä he muutoinkin välttivät koskemasta toisiinsa, ellei ollut aivan pakko. Se oli osa heidän sanatonta sopimustaan.  
  
Satunnaisissa kosketuksissa ei ollut mitään seksuaalista. Harry oli ollut asiasta hieman huolissaan, ja viettänyt muutaman illan pohtien asiaa, mutta tullut lopulta siihen lopputulokseen ettei hänellä ollut mitään tarvetta koskettaa Dracoa enempää. Tämä riitti hänelle, ja hän aavisti, että Draco oli samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan. Se, mitä sen erään peli-illan jälkeen oli tapahtunut, oli jo aikoja sitten painunut unholaan Harryn mielessä.  
  
"Rohkelikon etsijä painuu syöksyyn, onko hän nähnyt siepin?" Deanin ääni jylisi katsomossa.  
  
Harry seurasi Ginnyn lentoa, mutta näki jo tytön asennosta, että kyseessä oli harhautus. Sen sijaan hän käänsi katseensa jälleen vaeltamaan kenttää. Dracon kämmen painoi nyt hänen alaselkäänsä ja kosketus rauhoitti Harrya, jonka sydän eli pelin tapahtumissa mukana.  
  
"Puuskupuh tekee maalin! Ottelu on tasan 80-80."  
  
Harry pureskeli huuliaan. Ron oli herpaantunut maalilla seuratessaan sisarensa syöksyä ja se oli maksanut rohkelikolle maalin. Dracon käsi silitti hitaasti Harryn selkää ja etäisesti hän kuuli, kuinka Hermione jauhoi edelleen numerologian ongelmaa.  
  
"Katsokaa, tuolta tulee puuskupuhin jahtaaja uudestaan, saako hän maalin? Ei, Weasley torjuu hienosti ja kaato on nyt rohkelikolla. Mahtavaa peliä!"  
  
Huokaus purkautui Harryn suusta. Ron paikkasi tilanteen hyvin.  
  
Ottelu oli jännittävä mutta päättyi lopulta, kun Ginny nappasi siepin. Harry huokasi helpotuksesta ja huomasi vasta nyt, että Draco oli pitänyt kättään lähes koko ottelun ajan hänen alaselällään. Hän tunsi outoa kiitollisuutta luihuista kohtaan ja kiitti äänettömästi hymyilemällä tälle. Draco vastasi hymyyn ja he lähtivät yhdessä Hermionen kanssa laskeutumaan katsomosta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Illalla kahdeksasluokkalaisten oleskeluhuoneessa oli riehakas tunnelma. He juhlivat rohkelikon voittoa, vaikka se ei ollutkaan pääasia. Viikon päästä alkaisi joululoma, joten tämä oli viimeinen viikonloppu irrotella yhdessä. Keväällä heidän opiskelunsa kiihtyisi entisestään kun heidän pitäisi valmistautua toden teolla tuleviin S.U.P.E.R. -kokeisiin.  
  
Harry, Draco, Hermione ja Ron ovat vetäytyneet hieman kauemmas juhlivasta porukasta. He makoilivat kahdella sohvalla niin, että toisella sohvalla istui Ron sylissään Hermione ja toisella Harry ja Draco kumpikin omassa sohvanpäädyssään mutta niin, että heidän jalkansa koskivat toisiaan. He puhuivat jälleen kerran ennustuksesta ja siteestä joka kahlitsi Harryn ja Dracon toisiinsa.  
  
"Minä mietin edelleen, että voiko tässä todellakin olla kyse pelkästä ennustuksesta", Hermione pohti.  
"No mitä muuta se voisi olla?" Ron ihmetteli.  
"Ehkä joku taika, mutta en ole löytänyt mitään sopivaa vaikka olen lukenut koko kirjaston läpi", Hermione sanoi.  
"Kiitos, Hermione, kun olet tehnyt niin paljon töitä tämän eteen", Harry kiitteli ystäväänsä.  
  
Äkillinen naurunremakka keskeytti heidän juttelunsa. Toiset olivat siirtyneet pelaamaan pullonpyöritystä. He kääntyivät katsomaan juuri kun Lavender pussasi Susania kevyesti suoraan suulle. Harry huomasi useamman pojan katsovan toimitusta silmät selällään ja kieli pitkällä.  
  
"Haluaisitteko mennä pelaamaan?" Ron kysyi katse pussaavissa tytöissä.  
"En todellakaan!" Harry huudahti kauhuissaan ja huomasi Dracon nauravan hiljaa.  
"Ei taida olla minunkaan juttuni", Hermione nyrpisti nenäänsä.  
  
Ron kohautti olkiaan, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään lähteäkseen sohvalta vaikka tämän teki selvästi mieli mennä mukaan peliin. Asiaan saattoi myös vaikuttaa Hermionen käsi, joka painoi Ronia tiukemmin vasten sohvaa. Harry hymyili salaa.  
  
"Olen miettinyt sitä  _lopullista täyttymistä_ , mistä Punurmio puhui", Hermione jatkoi äskeisestä aiheesta.  
"Luulen, että tämä koskettaminen ja tunnejuttu on osa täyttymystä", Draco sanoi.  
"Luuletko tosiaan?" Harry kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Tietenkin, sehän on selvää. Kun olemme erossa toisistamme, koemme kipua, mutta fyysinen koskettaminen tuottaa päinvastaisen tunteen", Draco sanoi.  
"Mitähän tapahtuisi, jos te olisitte tuolla pelissä ja joutuisitte pussailemaan muita, aiheuttaisikohan se myös kipua? Siis niin kuin mustasukkaisuutta tai jotain?" Ron pohti hörpäten kermakaljaansa.  
"Miten tuo taas liittyy mihinkään?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Tai mitähän tapahtuisi jos te joutuisitte pussaamaan toisianne", Ron jatkoi välittämättä Harryn kommentista ja nauroi omille sanoilleen huomaamatta Harryn ja Dracon järkyttyneitä ilmeitä.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione huudahti närkästyneenä. "Tässä on kyse Harryn elämästä, ei se ole mikään vitsi."  
"Totta, anteeksi kamu", Ron sanoi nolona.  
"Saat anteeksi, vaikka ajatuksesi jättikin erittäin häiritsevän mielikuvan päähäni", Harry sanoi kuivasti.  
  
He istuivat vielä jonkin aikaa rupattelemassa ennen kuin Draco ryhtyi haukottelemaan. Ilo ja riehakkuus pullon pyörityksessä oli yltynyt, ja kun Harry vilkaisi peliä hän huomasi, kuinka Seamus ja Terry suutelivat tulisesti. Jostain syystä näky kouraisi hänen vatsassaan, ja nopeasti hän käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
"Lähdetään nukkumaan", Draco pyysi ja haukotteli uudelleen.  
"Joo, mennään vain", Harry nousi nopeasti sohvalta ja sanoi pikaisesti hyvät yöt ystävilleen, jotka näyttivät siltä, että aikoivat tehdä samaa mitä Seamus ja Terry hetki sitten.  
  
Kun Harry sulki oven takanaan heidän makuusalissaan, juhlinnan äänet jäivät toiselle puolelle ja hiljainen rauha kietoi heidät. Harry tunsi rentoutuvansa, vaikka Draco ei koskettanutkaan häntä juuri sillä hetkellä.  
  
"Halutko käydä ensin?" Draco kysyi Harrylta viitaten pesuhuoneeseen.  
"Okei, kiitti."  
  
Harry sulki pesuhuoneen oven takanaan, mutta ei viitsinyt taikoa suojauksia oveen. Hän oli huomannut, että myös Draco oli vähentänyt niiden käyttöä. Ennen tämä oli suojannut vuoteensa joka yö, mutta nykyisin hän ei langettanut loitsuja läheskään joka yö. Harry oli pitänyt sitä luottamuksen osoittamisen merkkinä ja iloitsi tästä pienestä teosta.  
  
Kun Harry oli valmis, hän päästi Dracon pesulle ja kömpi sänkyynsä. Kun hän kurkotti yöpöydälleen, hän tunsi yllättäen pahoinvoinnin aallon iskevän lävitseen. Nopeasti hän kierähti takaisin ja nousi sänkynsä päähän seisomaan. Samassa Draco avasi oven ja hetken he vain tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaa.  
  
Sitten Harry liikahti, ja asteli Dracon luo ja veti tämän luokseen. Dracolla ei ollut vielä pyjamanpaitaa yllään, ja kun Harry tarttui tätä hartioista välitön lämpö levisi hänen sisälleen. Harry halasi Dracoa tiukasti. Sanoja ei tarvittu, he oivalsivat kumpikin, että välimatka oli jälleen lyhentynyt. He seisoivat pitkään lähekkäin, ja keräsivät toinen toisistaan voimaa. Hetken päästä Draco värähti kylmästä ja Harry laski vastahakoisesti irti.  
  
"Oletko jo valmis?" hän kysyi hiljaa.  
"Pikku hetki vielä", Draco sanoi yhtä hiljaa ja kääntyi pesuhuoneeseen vilkaisten kuitenkin huolissaan Harrya.  
"Minä odotan tässä."  
"Kiitos."  
  
Kun Draco oli valmis, he asettuivat omiin sänkyihinsä jättäen verhot auki. Harry kääntyi kyljelleen niin, että hänen hän näki Dracon, joka myös makasi kyljellään ja tuijotti Harrya. He eivät sanoneet sanaakaan, katselivat vain toisiaan ja kumpikin mietti mielessään tilannetta. Missä vaiheessa välimatka olisi liian lyhyt ja mitä silloin tapahtuisi?  
  


~ * ~

  
"Seuraavaksi harjoittelemme tainnutusta ja siltä suojautumista", Bill sanoi seisoessaan keskellä Suurta salia.  
"Ottakaa parinne kanssa taisteluasemat ja sovitte, kumpi tainnuttaa ja kumpi suojautuu. Kun minä lasken kolmeen, toimitte."  
  
Kaikki seitsemäs- ja kahdeksasluokkalaiset olivat kokoontuneet Suureen saliin yhteiselle pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnille. Kyseessä oli käytännön harjoitus, joten tupapöydät oli siirretty salin reunoille, ja oppilaat olivat levittäytyneet pitkin salia. Bill oli tehostanut ääneensä melutus loitsun, jotta kaikki kuulisivat hänen sanansa.  
  
Harry oli tällä kertaa mukana oppilaana, näin he olivat sopineet Billin kanssa, sillä Harryn tulisi kuitenkin suorittaa kokeensa myöhemmin keväällä ja hän halusi harjoitella. Bill oli aloittanut tunnin helpommilla tehtävillä, ja nyt he olivat siirtymässä varsinaiseen parityöskentelyyn. Tämä ei tosin vaikuttanut kovin helpolta Harryn ja Dracon kannalta. Heidän välimatkansa oli arviolta viisi metriä, joten kunnollinen kaksintaistelu oli mahdoton niin lyhyellä välimatkalla.  
  
"Ei tämä onnistu", Draco mutisi kun he mittailivat toisiaan lyhyen matkan päästä.  
"Ei niin", Harry totesi.  
  
"Valmista?" Bill huusi. "Yksi, kaksi ja kolme, loitsikaa!"  
  
Draco pudisti päätään Harrylle joka nyökkäsi. He jättäisivät tämän väliin etteivät satuttaisi toisiaan.  
  
"Minä keksin", Harry sanoi yhtäkkiä. "Ron, Hermione, tulkaa tänne, minulla on idea."  
  
Muut keräytyivät Harryn ympärille, ja Harry selitti heille ongelman.  
  
"Mutta, jos vaihdamme pareja niin että minä olen Ronin kanssa ja Draco Hermionen, niin me voimme olla Dracon kanssa selät vastakkain ja näin välimatka pysyy riittävänä mutta voimme kuitenkin harjoitella."  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä Harry, tehdään niin", Hermione sanoi.  
"Okei", Ron myöntyi vaikka Harry näkikin pienen pettymyksen tämän silmistä.  
"Hei, sinä saat olla Hermionen pari kaikissa muissa aineissa", Harry lohdutti ja Ron kohautti olkiaan. "Vai olisitko sinä sitten halunnut olla Dracon pari?" Harry kysyi niin hiljaa, etteivät muut kuulleet.  
  
Ron pudisti nopeasti päätään ja lähti harppomaan riittävän matkan päähään.  
  
"Ja taas kolmannella! Yksi, kaksi, kolme", Billin ääni kajahti.  
"Tainnutu!" Ron karjaisi, mutta Harry loitsi nopean kilven eteensä.  
"Tainnutu!" kuului Harryn selän takaa ja samassa Harry putosi polvilleen ja haukkoi henkeään.  
  
Hermione oli heittänyt Dracolle tainnutuksen eikä tämä ollut ehtinyt suojautua, ja niinpä luihuinen makasi nyt lattialla taintuneena. Harry haukkoi edelleen henkeään ja tunsi, kuinka hänen silmissään hämärtyi, mikään ei tuntunut miltään ja jäätävä kylmyys levisi hänen sisällään.  
  
"Draco", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja yritti hivuttautua toisen luo.  
  
Hänestä tuntui pahalta, niin pahalta. Aivan kun joku olisi repinyt hänen sydämensä irti, aivan kun elämässä ei olisi enää mitään iloa. Hän katsoi Dracon liikkumattomia kasvoja ja tuska väänsi hänen sisuksiaan. Aivan kun Draco olisi kuollut. Tuska huuhtoi Harryn yli yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.  
  
"Draco", Harry kosketti nyt luihuisen rintaa mutta ei tuntenut tuttua lämpöä.  
  
Hänen sormensa olivat jääkylmät ja käsi tärisi kun hän hapuili Dracon poskea. Sekin oli jäätävän kylmä. Harry haukkoi henkeään ja huusi tuskasta.  
  
"Herpaannu", Hermionen ääni tuntui tulevan jostain kaukaa.  
  
"Harry!" Draco hätkähti hereille ja tarttui Harryn käteen joka oli edelleen hänen poskellaan.  
  
Samassa maailmaan palasivat äänet ja värit, lämpö levisi Harryn sisällä ja hän puristi tiukasti kättään vasten Dracon poskea. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli itkeä onnesta ja helpotuksesta kun lämmin tunne levisi hänen ruumiiseensa. Sitten Draco oli noussut istumaan ja kietonut kätensä Harryn ympärille. Harry painoi päänsä Dracon rintaa vasten ja tasasi hengitystään kuunnellen Dracon sydämen tasaisia lyöntejä.  
  
"Mitä tapahtui?" Bill oli tullut juosten paikalle ja polvistui heidän viereensä.  
"Me vain harjoittelimme, se oli ihan tavallinen tainnutus-taika", Hermione sanoi ääni väristen.  
"Se johtuu ennustuksesta", Draco sanoi pitäen edelleen Harrya sylissään.  
"Ehkä teidän pitäisi lopettaa tältä erää ja mennä lepäämään", Bill ehdotti hiljaa.  
  
Draco nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan vetäen Harryn mukanaan.  
  
"Pidätte loppupäivän vapaata ja lepäätte, minä ilmoitan muille opettajille", Bill sanoi.  
"Mutta meidän täytyy harjoitella", Harry yritti vaisusti, mutta hänet hiljennettiin pian.  
  
Hitaasti he kävelivät ulos suuresta salista, mutta heti oven sulkeuduttua Harry pysähtyi.  
  
"Odota hetki", hän painoi päänsä polviin ja yritti hengittää rauhassa.  
"Shh, kaikki on nyt hyvin", Draco sanoi ja kosketti Harryn olkaa.  
  
Tällä kertaa kosketus ei tuonut riittävää lämpöä Harryn sisälle, vaan hän tunsi edelleen kaikuja kylmyydestä sisällään. Niinpä Harry teki ainoan teon, jonka hän uskoi tuovansa riittävän lämmön takaisin. Nopeasti hän avasi Dracon kaavun välittämättä tämän yllättyneestä huudahduksesta, ja työnsi kätensä luihuisen paidan sisälle. Heti kun kädet koskettivat vatsan lämmintä ihoa lämpö palasi ja Harry huokaisi tyytyväisenä.  
  
"Noin paha?" Draco kysyi hiljaa ja Harry nyökkäsi. "Okei, minä tiedän mitä tehdään nyt."  
"No?" Harry sanoi, hänen äänensä tärisi edelleen järkytyksestä.  
"Saat lunastaa lupauksesi siitä pitkästä kylvystä. Minusta tuntuu, että olet itsekin sen tarpeessa juuri nyt", Draco sanoi.  
  


~ * ~

  
Valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuone oli samanlainen kuin Harry muisti sen olleen kolmivelhoturnajaisten aikaan. He olivat käyneet hakemassa pyyhkeensä makuusalistaan ja riisuivat nyt vaatteitaan lämpimän höyryn kiemurrellessa valtavasta altaasta. Draco oli käynyt vääntelemässä hanoja niin, että värikästä vaahtoa kellui nyt runsaasti veden pinnalla.  
  
Syrjäsilmällä Draco vilkaisi Harrya joka veti juuri puseroaan pois. Rohkelikko oli todellakin romahtanut pahasti äsken pimeyden voimien suojautumisen tunnilla. Draco itse ei ollut kokenut minkäänlaista kipua, mutta oletti sen johtuvan siitä, että hänet oli tainnutettu ja hän ei niin sanotusti ollut tässä maailmassa sillä hetkellä. Oli kuitenkin mielenkiintoista, että Harry oli reagoinut niin voimakkaasti. Toisaalta Draco arveli tietävänsä syyn siihen. Kun hän oli poissa pelistä, se oli tuntunut varmasti samalta jos hän olisi yllättäen kaikkoontunut pois tai samalta, jos hän olisi kuollut. Ajatus puistatti Dracoa.  
  
Hän avasi housunsa ja kääntyi selin Harryyn. Tuntui omituiselta riisua yhtä aikaa jonkun toisen kanssa. Draco oli aina kaivannut tiettyä yksityisyyttä, eikä hän yleensä käynyt edes huispausharjoitusten jälkeen toisten kanssa yhtä aikaa suihkussa. Pitäisiköhän jättää bokserit jalkaan, Draco pohti ja vilkaisi Harrya. Tämä asteli juuri ammeeseen paljaiden pakaroiden keinuessa askelten tahtiin. Okei, eli ei boksereita. Draco puri hampaansa yhteen ja asteli ripeästi Harryn perään ja laskeutui mahdollisimman pian ammeeseen.  
  
"Ah, täydellistä", Harry sanoi upottuaan kaulaansa myöden lämpimään veteen.  
"Eikö vain", Draco virnisti.  
"Todellakin! Tämä oli hyvä idea, kiitos."  
"Ei kestä kiittää."  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui kylpyhuoneeseen kun molemmat keskittyivät nauttimaan lämpimästä vedestä. Draco palasi ajatuksissaan aikaisempiin tapahtumiin. Harryn ääni oli ollut niin pieni ja pelokas, aivan erilainen kuin koskaan ennen. Draco oli säikähtänyt tuota ääntä ja vielä enemmän sitä, että voimakas ja vahva Harry oli ollut niin avuton.  
  
Lämmin tunne ailahti Dracon sisällä kun hän muisti, miltä oli tuntunut kun Harryn kylmät kädet olivat laskeutuneet hänen vatsalleen. Se oli kutittanut ja tuottanut hyvää oloa yhtä aikaa. Draco tiedosti kyllä, että he koskettelivat tuon tuosta toisiaan muka vahingossa, mutta tällä kertaa Harry oli tietoisesti hakenut kosketuksen tuomaa lämpöä ja mielihyvää. Ajatus ei jostain syystä häirinnyt Dracoa niin paljon kuin se olisi ehkä aikaisemmin häirinnyt. Hän oli huomannut, että hän oli antanut viime aikoina Harrylle muutoinkin erivapauksia monien asioiden suhteen. Tietenkin yksi syy oli tämä heidän siteensä, mutta Draco huomasi että siinä oli muutakin. Hän oli muuttunut, eikä ajatus tuntunut ollenkaan pahalta, päinvastoin.  
  
Draco antoi päänsä painua vasten altaan reunaa, sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi. Hän todellakin rakasti kylpemistä. Hän pikemmin aisti kuin tunsi Harryn jossain lähellään. Tämäkin nojasi reunaa vasten silmät suljettuina ja hymy huulillaan. Dracon ajatukset lähtivät harhailemaan lämpimän veden kietoessa häntä syleilyynsä. Hän pohti ennustusta ja sidettä heidän välillään, kuinka paljon asiat tulisivat vielä muuttumaan tulevaisuudessa ja kuinka he onnistuisivat ratkaisemaan eteen tulevat ongelmat molempia tyydyttävällä tavalla. Draco vajosi yhä syvemmälle veteen ja ajatuksiinsa.  
  
"Runkkaatko sinä koskaan?" Draco rikkoi yllättäen hiljaisuuden.  
"Mitä?!" Harry pärskähti ja hänen päänsä painui hetkeksi pinnan alle.  
"Hitto, sanoinko minä sen ääneen?" Draco mumisi puristaen silmänsä kiinni.  
"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Harry kysyi kun hän oli päässyt takaisin pinnalle.  
"Eh, en mitään?" Draco yritti.  
"Sinä kysyit minulta, että runkkaanko minä", Harry sanoi syyttävällä äänellä.  
"Niin no, se vain tuli mieleen ja sitten se vain lipsahti, ei minua oikeasti kiinnosta", Draco selitti.  
"Mutta sinä siis mietit mielessäsi, että runkkaanko minä?" Harry nosti kulmaansa.  
"Nooo... niin minä taisin miettiä. Tai oikeastaan minä mietin, että ketä sinä mietit kun vedät käteen."  
"Miksi Merlinin tähden sinä mietit jotain tuollaista?" Harry ähkäisi.  
  
Draco pohti kuumeisesti kuinka hän voisi paikata lipsahduksen. Kyllähän hän oli miettinyt juuri sitä mitä oli kysynyt, mutta ääneen sanottuna se kuulosti niin paljon rumemmalta kuin miltä ajatus oli äsken vaikuttanut.  
  
"No, me emme ole puhuneet näistä asioista ja se tuli vain mieleeni kun..." Draco pureskeli huultaan.  
"Me emme ole puhuneet mistä?" Harry kysyi.  
"Seksistä ja sen semmoisesta", Draco sanoi ja tunsi kuinka punotus levisi hänen poskilleen.  
"Haluatko sinä puhua seksistä  _minun_  kanssani?" Harryn silmät olivat levinneet lautasen kokoisiksi.  
"No en välttämättä, mutta kenen muunkaan kanssa minä voisin puhua?"  
"Totta, hyvä pointti", Harry myönsi.  
  
"Okei, itse asiassa minä mietin sitä, että miten tämä ennustus vaikuttaa meihin. Siis tähän välimatkaan meidän välillämme", Draco sanoi.  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"  
"No, niin kuin minä kysyin äsken, että... eh... tyydytätkö sinä koskaan itseäsi ja kun miettii tätä sidettä ja sitä että välimatka lyhenee ja..." Dracon ääni haipui kun ymmärrys levisi Harryn kasvoille.  
"Hitto", Harry ähkäisi.  
"Niinpä."  
  
Hetken he vain katselivat toisiaan, sitten Draco käänsi katseensa pois. Jostain syystä hänelle tuli hyvin levoton olo. Olihan hän Harryn kanssa kahden kylvyssä, alasti ja puhui aika yksityisiä asioita.  
  
"Kyllä", Harry sanoi lopulta.  
"Kyllä mitä?"  
"Niin, että kyllä minä runkkaan. Mutta älä luulekaan, että kerron sinulle siitä yhtään sen enempää."  
"Ai. Okei."  
"No, entä sinä?" Harryn äänessä oli haastetta.  
"Tietenkin", Draco pärskähti.  
"Haluatko, öö... kertoa siitä jotain?"  
"Niin kuin mitä?"  
"En minä tiedä", Harry sanoi epätoivoisena. "En edes tiedä, haluanko kuulla asiasta yhtään enempää. Mielikuva on jo nyt riittävän häiritsevä."  
  
Virnistys levisi Dracon kasvoille ja hän päätti kiusoitella Harrya hieman lisää. Sulavasti hän laski äsken altaan reunalla levänneet kätensä veteen.  
  
"Arvaa mitä minä teen juuri nyt?" hän sanoi vihjaillen.  
"Älä!" Harry huudahti kauhuissaan ja tuijotti jonnekin missä oletti Dracon haarojen olevan.  
"Vesi on niin pehmeää", Draco hymisi ja ryhtyi liikuttelemaan käsiään, niin että näyttäisi siltä kun hän hyväilisi itseään.  
"Lopeta!" Harry huusi ja sulki nyt silmänsä. "Minä en halua olla täällä kylvyssä yhtään pidempään."  
  
Mutta Harry tiesi, ettei voisi myöskään nousta kylvystä tässä tilassa. Ajatus Dracosta hyväilemässä itseään oli saanut Harryn kiihottumaan ja näin ollen myös kovettumaan eikä hän todellakaan halunnut esitellä Dracolle taisteluvalmiudessa olevia sukukalleuksiaan.  
  
Draco nauroi pehmeästi ja nosti kätensä ilmaan.  
  
"Kunhan kiusoittelin", hän nauroi ja Harry roiskaisi vettä hänen päälleen.  
"Törkimys!"  
"Mutta sinä menit lankaan."  
"Enkä mennyt", Harry protestoi mutta oli samalla kiitollinen Dracolle, pilailu ja vitsailu sai ajatukset pois äskeisestä puheenaiheesta.  
  
Lopulta he lopettivat sanailun ja vajosivat kumpikin jälleen omiin ajatuksiinsa. Harry mietti, että Draco oli oikeassa. Heidän henkilökohtainen elämänsä vaikeutui sitä mukaa kun side heidän välillään lyheni. Heillä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta solmia seurustelusuhteita niin pitkään kun toinen oli jatkuvasti vain muutaman metrin päässä. Ja pian kai myös muut yksityiset puuhat vaikeutuisivat huomattavasti. Elämä ei näyttänyt kovin valoisalta juuri tällä hetkellä. Harry huokaisi ja painui hetkeksi pinnan alle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huomasin vasta tässä vaiheessa, että jästitiedon professori Burbage tapettiin vuonna 1997 Voldemortin käskystä. Joten pahoittelen tätä canon-virhettä.  
> Harry ja Draco ovat saaneet valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneen salasanan Hermionelta, joka on kahdeksasluokkalaisten valvojaoppilas.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. luku**  
  
"Harry, oletko sinä nyt aivan varma?" Hermione kysyi varmaan sadatta kertaa.  
"Kyllä minä olen, kiitos", Harry vastasi huokaisten.  
"Me kirjoitetaan sinulle", Ron lupasi.  
"Ja lähetetään jotain hyvää", Hermione lisäsi.  
"Tietenkin, odotan sitä", Harry hymyili ystävilleen.  
  
He istuivat kolmestaan oleskeluhuoneen sohvalla, Dracon ollessa viereisessä nojatuolissa lukemassa. Joskus Harry ihmetteli, miksi luihuinen antoi hänelle niinkin paljon aikaa olla ystäviensä kanssa. Toki tämän hetkiseen tilanteeseen vaikutti varmasti huomenna alkava joululoma, jonka Harry oli päättänyt viettää erossa ystävistään, ensimmäistä kertaa sitten Tylypahkan alkamisen jälkeen.  
  
He olivat keskustelleet Dracon kanssa joululomasta pitkään ja tullet lopulta siihen tulokseen, että heille molemmille helpointa oli jäädä Tylypahkaan. Weasleyn perhe oli tietenkin kutsunut Harryn Kotikoloon, mutta Harry oli tullut siihen lopputulokseen, ettei Draco välttämättä kestäisi monen viikon lomaa yhdessä Weasleyden kanssa.  
  
Vaikka Draco olikin muuttunut sodan jälkeen todella paljon, tämä oli kuitenkin edelleen Draco Malfoy, luihuinen ja entinen pimeyden voimien kannattaja, ainakin paperilla. Sitä, mitä Draco todella oli ajatellut Voldemortista, Harry ei tiennyt, he eivät olleet koskaan puhuneet asiasta. Eikä Harry ollut aivan varma, halusiko hän todella edes tietää vastausta, sillä totuus voisi satuttaa todella pahasti. Jollain tasolla hän oli ehtinyt kiintyä viileän vaaleaan luihuiseen eikä halunnut satuttaa itseään tämän suhteen, ellei ollut aivan pakko.  
  
Nyt he kuitenkin keskustelivat joulusta, ja Ron ja Hermione yrittivät taivutella Harrya muuttamaan mieltään. Mutta Harry oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Heidän ennustuksesta johtuva siteensä Dracon kanssa oli riittävän hankala täällä koulussa, saatikka sitten aivan uudessa ympäristössä. Ei, kaikkien kannalta oli parempi, että he jäisivät kouluun.  
  
"Kertokaa kaikille terveisiä", Harry pyysi.  
"Tietenkin", Ron sanoi.  
"Harry, tämä on ensimmäinen joulu sodan..." Hermione aloitti.  
"Minä tiedän", Harry keskeytti, "mutta näin on oikeasti parempi, luota minuun. Sitä paitsi voihan olla, että pakotan Dracon pukemaan Mollyn joulupaidan päälleen."  
  
Harry yritti tietoisesti keventää tunnelmaa. Kyllä hänkin oli ajatellut sitä, että nyt oli ensimmäinen joulu Voldemortin kukistumisen jälkeen. Ensimmäinen joulu kun hän saisi vain olla ja nauttia. Vaikka muutama hassu kuolonsyöjä olikin vielä vapaana, ei niistä olisi vaaraa hyvin suojatussa Kotikolossa. Mutta katsoessaan Dracoa, joka oli lukevinaan, mutta kuunteli kuitenkin heidän jokaista sanaansa, Harry tiesi ettei voisi tehdä sitä toiselle. Hän ei voisi pakottaa Dracoa keskelle rohkelikkoja koko joululomaksi. Se ei yksinkertaisesti olisi reilua.  
  
"Okei, no nähdään aamulla. Minun täytyy vielä pakata loppuun", Ron sanoi ja nousi.  
"Minä..." Hermione nousi myös ja näytti miettivän mitä sanoa.  
"Menkäähän siitä pussailemaan", Harry hätisti ystäviään nauraen ja puna nousi molempien kasvoille kun nämä luikkivat kohden Ronin ja muiden rohkelikkopoikien makuusalia.  
  
"Pitäisikö meidänkin jo mennä?" Harry kysyi Dracolta venytellen nautinnollisesti sohvalla.  
"Ai pussailemaan?" Dracon toinen kulmakarva oli koholla.  
"Heh heh", Harry heitti Dracoa sohvatyynyllä, minkä tämä torjui nauraen.  
  
Harry oli jo pikkuhiljaa tottunut Dracon heittämiin vitseihin. Ja toki hän itsekin osasi viljellä kaksimielisyyksiä, joihin Draco vastasi tätä nykyä rennommin kuin syksyn alussa, jolloin koko tilanne oli ollut uusi ja outo.  
  
"McGarmiwa lähtti muuten viestin, että meidän pitäisi mennä hänen toimistoonsa huomenna aamiaisen jälkeen", Draco sanoi noustessaan sohvalta.  
"Okei, mitä asiaa hänellä on?"  
"Viestissä ei lukenut, mutta kai se liittyy jotenkin tähän siteeseen välillämme", Draco kohautti olkiaan.  
"Selvä, no se selviää sitten huomenna", Harry totesi ja lähti kävelemään heidän makuusaliaan kohden.  
  
Draco seurasi ja mietti Harrya. Tämä oli luovuttanut yllättävän pienellä vääntämisellä ja suostunut jäämään Tylypahkaan jouluksi. Draco oli siitä sekä iloinen että kiitollinen. Vaikka hän olikin syksyn aikana tutustunut rohkelikkoihin ja huomannut, etteivät he olleet aivan niin toivottomia, mitä hän oli ennen kuvitellut, ei hän silti halunnut viettää jouluaan näiden kotona.  
  
Tietenkin Draco olisi voinut pyytää Harryn heidän kartanoonsa, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuntui, ettei se ollut kovin hyvä ajatus. Narcissa asui täällä hetkellä yksin kartanossa Luciuksen ollessa Azkabanissa kärsimässä rangaistustaan. Joulu isossa ja kolkossa kartanossa ei houkutellut Dracoa. Eikä hän ollut äitinsä kanssa tällä hetkellä sellaisissa, että olisi jaksanut selvittää tälle kaikkea ennustuksen tuomaa monimutkaisuutta elämässään, saatikka sitä että hän oli sidottuna entiseen vihamieheensä.  
  
Sitten oli otettava huomioon myös se tosiasia, että Harrya ei välttämättä olisi edes päästetty Dracon kotiin. Olihan tunnettu seikka, että Lucius oli ollut kuolonsyöjä ja Voldemortin tukija. Draco ei uskonut että ministeriö tai rehtori McGarmiwa olisivat laskeneet Harrya kartanoon vaikka hän olisi kuinka vakuutellut puhtauttaan.  
  
Draco uskoi, että joululomasta Harryn kanssa tulisi siedettävä. He olivat hamstranneet kiloittain suklaata makuusaliinsa ja olivat suunnitelleet lomailevansa oikein kunnolla ennen koulutyön jatkumista.  
  


~ * ~

  
Aamiaisen jälkeen Harry halasi ystäviään, toivotti vielä kerran mukavaa lomaa ja lähti Dracon kanssa suuresta salista kohden rehtorin kansliaa. Eteishalli oli täynnä iloisesti rupattelevia oppilaita ja heidän matka-arkkujaan. Voro yritti pitää jonkunlaista järjestystä yllä ja huuteli komentojaan, jotka kaikuivat kuuroille korville.  
  
Harrylla ei ollut halua jäädä juttelemaan tuttujen kanssa, joten hän nappasi Dracoa kädestä ja lähti johdattamaan tätä seinänviertä kohden rehtorin kansliaan vievää portaikkoa. Tuttu lämpö kihelmöi Harryn kädessä kun hän puristi kevyesti Dracon pehmeää ihoa. Tunne levisi koko ruumiiseen ja pian Harry huomasi hymyilevänsä pöhkösti. Kun hän vilkaisi takanaan tulevaan Dracoon hän huomasi vienon hymyn tämän muutoin niin vakavilla kasvoilla.  
  
Portaikon luo päästyään Harryn oli tarkoitus laskea Dracon kädestä irti, mutta ei jostain syystä tehnytkään sitä. Noustessaan ensimmäiselle askelmalle hän kuitenkin tunsi, kuinka Draco veti kätensä pois ja pettymys valtasi hänen mielensä. Toisaalta hän ymmärsi, miksi Draco oli tehnyt niin. Olisi varmasti herättänyt ihmetystä mikäli he olisivat lähteneet nousemaan portaita käsikädessä. Suuressa ihmisjoukossa kukaan ei ollut huomannut sitä, mutta portaikossa he olivat kaikkein silmätikkuna, ja Harry huomasi monien lähtöä odottavien oppilaiden vilkuilevan heitä syrjäsilmällä.  
  
McGarmiwa odotti heitä kivihirviön luona ja viittasi heidät astumaan edeltään sisään. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa he nousivat kierreportaita rehtorin työhuoneeseen, missä rehtori kiersi pöytänsä taakse ja kehotti eleellään toisia istuutumaan.  
  
"Pojat", McGarmiwa aloitti vakavalla äänellään, "olemme yrittäneet löytää ratkaisua ennustuksen purkamiseen, mutta tilanne näyttää huonolta."  
  
Harry ja Draco nyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa. Samaan lopputulokseen hekin olivat tulleet pitkien keskusteluidensa aikana. Hermione oli tehnyt kaikkensa löytääkseen ratkaisun ja viettänyt kirjastossa tunteja ja lähes laiminlyönyt omia opintojaan.  
  
"Kertokaahan, mikä tilanne on tällä hetkellä?" rehtori kysyi.  
"Huono", Harry sanoi, "välimatka on lyhentynyt ja se on nyt noin viisi metriä."  
  
McGarmiwa nyökkäsi vakavana, ja Harry huomasi jokaisen muotokuvan kuuntelevan tarkkaavaisena.  
  
"Lisäksi huomasimme, että fyysinen kosketus aiheuttaa päinvastaisen tunteen kuin jos menisimme liian kauas toisistamme", Draco sanoi.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" McGarmiwa kysyi nojautuen eteenpäin.  
"Kun kosketamme toisiamme"; Draco ojensi kätensä Harrylle joka tarttui siihen, "se tuntuu hyvältä, oikealta ja no... täydelliseltä."  
"Mielenkiintoista", Dumbledore sanoi muotokuvastaan.  
"Mitä typeryyttä", Kalkaros pärskähti omastaan.  
  
"Sen on pakko liittyä jotenkin ennustukseen", Draco sanoi.  
"Lisäksi huomasimme, että jos toinen meistä tainnutetaan, koemme samaa tuskaa kuin jos olisimme liian kaukana toisistamme", Harry täydensi.  
"Kuulimmekin siitä Bill Weasleyltä", McGarmiwa sanoi.  
"Erittäin mielenkiintoista", Dumbledore totesi.  
"Osaatko auttaa?" Harry kysyi vetoavasti entiseltä rehtorilta.  
"Valitettavasti en, mutta työstämme asiaa koko ajan. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin tilanne kyllä ratkeaa, älkää huoliko", Dumbledore lohdutti.  
"Mutta milloin on liian myöhäistä?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
  
Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus. Kenelläkään ei ollut vastausta kysymykseen. Harry pohti jälleen ties kuinka monetta kertaa, missä kulkivat tämän ennustuksen rajat? Kuinka paljon välimatka vielä lyhenisi ja mitä tapahtuisi sitten kun se loppuisi kokonaan? Oliko mitään, mitä he itse voisivat tehdä päästäkseen eroon tästä tilanteesta?  
  
"Entä Punurmio?" Harry kysyi.  
"Sibylla ei ole osannut valaista tätä asiaa yhtään sen enempää kuin syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänäkään", rehtori McGarmiwa sanoi napakalla äänellään.  
"Onko hän edes yrittänyt?" Harry ei pystynyt täysin kätkemään äänestään sarkasmia ja saikin osakseen mulkaisun Dracolta.  
"Me kaikki teemme parhaamme, luottakaa meihin", Dumbledore tyynnytteli muotokuvastaan eikä Harry voinut muuta kuin nyökätä.  
  
Koska asiaan ei ollut tiedossa ratkaisua juuri sillä hetkellä, he lähtivät toimistosta ja kävelivät hitaasti takaisin omaan oleskeluhuoneeseensa. Se oli nyt autio, sillä kaikki muut olivat lähteneet koteihinsa joulun viettoon. Harry tiesi, että koko linnaan oli jäänyt vain kourallinen oppilaita ja opettajia. Ensimmäinen turvallinen joulu sodan jälkeen houkutti ihmisiä kokoontumaan yhteen ja juhlimaan. Hetken hänen sydäntään kirpaisi ajatus Kotikolosta. Olisiko hänen sittenkin pitänyt lähteä? Mutta vilkaistessaan vierellään olevaa Dracoa, Harry tiesi että oli kaikesta huolimatta tehnyt oikean ratkaisun. Heillä olisi varmasti ihan hyvä joulu kahdenkin.  
  


~ * ~

  
Käydessään jouluaattoiltana nukkumaan Harry ja Draco jättivät vuodeverhot sulkematta. He olivat ottaneet tavaksi jutella silloin tällöin paneuduttuaan makuulle. Oman pehmeän vuoteen hämärästä tuntui helpommalta kertoa asioita ja tutustua toiseen paremmin. Tällä kertaa he puhuivat viettämistään jouluista.  
"Ensimmäinen Tylypahkan jouluni oli uskomaton", Harry kertoi. "Pelasimme Ronin kanssa velhoshakkia ja söimme kiloittain toffeeta ja suklaata."  
"Minä muistan, kuinka minua harmitti lähteä kotiin jouluksi", Draco sanoi.  
"Ai, miten minä muistelen, kuinka sinä oikein kehuskelit sillä, ettei sinun tarvinnut jäädä kouluun."  
"Niin se varmaan oli", Draco myönsi, "mutta se oli sellainen itsesuojelu-juttu, tiedäthän."  
  
Harry ymmärsi mitä Draco tarkoitti ja nyökkäsi vaikka tiesi ettei toinen voisi nähdä liikettä pimeydessä.  
  
"Mitä sinä toivoit pienenä lahjaksi?" Harry kysyi ja ajatteli mielessään, että Dracon lahjalistat olivat olleet varmasti kilometrin mittaisia ja luultavasti tämä oli saanut niistä ainakin puolet.  
  
Hetken oli hiljaista, ja Harry mietti oliko Draco jo nukahtanut. Sitten tämä kuitenkin sanoi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä, niin hiljaisella että Harryn täytyi pinnistellä kuuloaan saadakseen selvää toisen sanoista.  
  
"Yleensä toivoin itselleni ystävää, mutta olisin tyytynyt myös lemmikkieläimeen."  
  
Vastaus mykisti Harryn täysin. Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut. Vaikka syksyn aikana olikin tullut selväksi, ettei Dracolla ollut liiemmin ystäviä niin se että toinen myönsi sen näin avoimesti, hätkähdytti.  
  
"Mutta en tietenkään koskaan saanut sellaista, joten jossain vaiheessa ryhdyin toivomaan uutta luutaa, kirjoja tai muodikasta kaapua. Niitä sainkin sitten pilvin pimein", Dracon ääni oli hieman karhea.  
"No, katsotaan mitä saat huomenaamulla lahjaksi", Harry sanoi miettivänä.  
"Tuskinpa siellä on tänä vuonna kovin montaa pakettia", Draco totesi kuivasti, mutta Harry kuuli tämän äänessä lievää tuskaa.  
  
Luuliko Draco todellakin, ettei hän saisi lahjoja tänä vuonna? Onneksi Harry oli hankkinut pienen paketin Hermionen avustuksella, ja hän tiesi että tyttö oli myös hankkinut jotain pientä Dracolle. Dracon sanat pyörivät kuitenkin Harryn mielessä. Hän muisti kuinka hänkin oli joskus toivonut itselleen ystävää, silloin kuin oli vielä asunut Likusterintiellä.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, Draco", Harry sanoi lopulta kun hiljaisuus oli venynyt useiden minuuttien mittaiseksi ja kummallakaan ei ollut enää sanottavaa.  
"Hyvää yötä", kuului hiljainen vastaus.  
  


~ * ~

  
Jouluaamuna Harry heräsi mukavaan kutitukseen vatsansa pohjassa. Hitaasti hän raotti silmiään ja vilkaisi sänkynsä päätyyn. Siellä ne olivat, muuttama hassu joululahja ja Harryn sydän hypähti ilosta. Toki hän oli tiennyt, että saisi lahjat ainakin Roninlta ja Hermionelta, mutta paketteja oli selvästi useampi.  
  
Hitaasti Harry nousi istumaan ja katsoi viereiseen sänkyyn, missä Draco nukkui vielä pää lähes hautautuneena peiton alle. Dracon jalkopäässä oli myös kohtuullinen kasa paketteja, mistä Harry oli iloinen. Hän olisi halunnut herättää luihuisen heti, mutta päätti odottaa ja pitkittää lahjojenavaamisen nautintoa. Hän istui sängyllään pitkään ja katseli hymy huulillaan pakettejaan.  
  
Lopulta Draco osoitti heräämisen merkkejä, avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja katsoi Harrya.  
  
"Hyvää joulua", Harry kuiskasi.  
"Hyvää joulua", lämmin hymy levisi Dracon kasvoille.  
  
Sitten hän ponkaisi istumaan ja kääntyi katsomaan lahjakasaansa. Draco oli yllättynyt kuinka monta pakettia hän oli saanut. Jostain syystä hän oli ajatellut, ettei saisi tänä vuonna kuin korkeintaan äidiltään lahjan. Mutta ottaessaan ensimmäisen paketin käteensä hän huomasi sen olevan Hermionelta, tyttö oli ostanut hänelle uuden numerologian laskutikun. Tämä oli kai huomannut, että hänen vanha tikkunsa oli jo käytössä kulahtanut. Draco hymyili leveästi ja vilkaisi Harrya joka oli myös avannut ensimmäisen pakettinsa.  
  
"Vau", Harry henkäisi kun paketista paljastui Dracon hänelle hankkima lahja.  
  
Pitkä, kauniisti koristeltu talvimatkaviitta hulmahti kevyesti kun Harry suoristi sen sängylleen.  
  
"Tämä on upea! Kiitos Draco", Harry hymyili lämmintä hymyä.  
"Ole hyvä", Draco sanoi mielissään siitä, että Harry oli kelpuuttanut lahjan.  
  
Hetken he aukoivat pakettejaan hiljaisuudessa. Draco oli saanut Harrylta "Yhdeksän hyvää ja kymmenen kaunista taikaa" -teoksen, oppaan kuinka velho saattoi naamioitua liikkumaan jästialueilla. Draco nauroi lahjalle, mutta Harry puolusti sitä, sillä eihän koskaan voinut tietää, mitä Draco aikoi lopulta tehdä koulun jälkeen. Entä jos tämä halusi työskennellä jästien parissa, ajatus jolle Draco nauroi entistä kovempaa.  
  
"Keneltäköhän tämä on, en tunnista käsialaa", Draco mietti käännellessään viimeistä pakettia käsissään.  
"Avaa ja katso", Harry sanoi suu täynnä toffeeta jota oli saanut Nevilleltä.  
  
Draco avasi paketin, jonka sisältä paljastui pehmeä villapaita johon oli kirjottu koristeellinen D-kirjain.  
  
"Oho, sinä sait Weasley-jumpperin", Harry sanoi ja katsoi silmät pyöreinä Dracon käsissä olevaa jäänsinistä villapaitaa.  
"Minkä?" Draco kysyi kummissaan.  
"Molly neuloo noita kaikille Weasleylle joka joulu", Harry selitti ja esitteli omaa villapaitaansa.  
"Ai", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi päänsä pois, ettei Harry näkisi hänen silmiinsä yllättäen kohonneita kyyneleitä.  
  
Draco tiesi, että hän oli vuosien aikana kohdellut Weasleyn perhettä todella huonosti. Pilkannut ja ivannut heidän köyhyyttään ja kaikkea mahdollista. Nyt hänet kuitenkin täytti lämpö, kun hän ajatteli että kaikesta tuosta huolimatta Molly Weasley oli halunnut nähdä vaivaa kutoakseen Dracolle oman villapuseron. Hänen täytyisi lähettää kiitoskirje tälle mahdollisimman pian.  
  
"Siinä taisi olla kaikki tänä vuonna", Harry katseli sängyllään olevaa lahjakasaa.  
"Mmmh", Draco ei luottanut siihen, että hänen äänensä kestäisi vielä.  
"Ai niin, paitsi yksi juttu", Harry sanoi ja nousi sängystä.  
"Mitä?" Draco ihmetteli kun Harry istahti muitta mutkitta hänen sängylleen.  
  
"Muistatko, mitä sinä kerroit eilen? Mitä olet aina toivonut joululahjaksi?" Harry kysyi.  
"Joo", Draco sanoi varovasti.  
"No, tässä minä olen, uusi ystäväsi. Hyvää joulua!" Harry virnisti leveästi ja levitti kätensä.  
  
Draco purskahti raikuvaan nauruun, mutta kumartui kuitenkin halaamaan Harrya.  
  
"Pöhkö", hän sanoi naurun lomassa.  
"Ehkä, mutta en ainakaan pöhkömpi kuin sinä."  
  
Draco katsoi Harrya pitkään ja kuivasi naurunkyyneleitä silmistään. Niin, ehkä hän oli viimein saanut pitkään toivomansa joululahjan? Harrysta oli ehdottomasti tullut syksyn aikana enemmän kuin kaveri. Ehkä voisi sanoa, että he olivat varovasti ystävystyneet kuluneiden kuukausien aikana? Draco hymyili ja nappasi Harryn kädestä toffeen. Tämä vaikutti hyvältä joululta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Muutama päivä joulun jälkeen he istuskelivat omassa makuusalissaan. Harry oli vallannut ikkunalaudan itselleen ja Draco makasi mahallaan omalla sängyllään. Molemmat lukivat joululahjoiksi saamiaan kirjoja ja söivät suklaata. Yllättäen Harry naurahti ja Draco nosti katseensa.  
  
"Mikä naurattaa?" Draco halusi tietää.  
"Tuli vain mieleen se, mitä Ron sanoi silloin huispausiltana", Harry sanoi suu hymyssä.  
"Mitä tarkoitat? Hän sanoi paljon kaikenlaista", Draco totesi kuivasti.  
"No, sitä kun hän sanoi että olisimmeko me mustasukkaisia jos toinen pussailisi jonkun muun kanssa. Ihan kun minä olisin mustasukkainen sinusta", Harry naureskeli edelleen ajatukselle.  
"Ai, minä luulin että sinä tarkoitit sitä, kun hän pohti mitä jos  _me_  pussaisimme toisiamme", Draco sanoi välinpitämättömällä äänellä.  
"Mitä?" Harryn nauru kuoli hänen huulilleen kun hän jähmettyi tuijottamaan Dracoa.  
  
Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. He katselivat vain toisiaan ja kummankin päässä kiersi sama ajatus. Jos kädestä pitäminen tuntui hyvältä, niin miltä tuntuisi koskettaa jollain vielä tuntoherkemmällä ruumiinosalla?  
  
"Haluaisitko sinä kokeilla?" Draco kysyi lopulta käheällä äänellä.  
"Haluaisinko?" Harry vastasi yhtä käheällä äänellä.  
"Se ei tietenkään tarkoita, että minä  _haluaisin_ ", Draco sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, jota tuntuivat yllättävän kuivilta.  
"En minäkään... siis en halua tai siis en ole kiinnostunut, mutta toki voisi olla... hyvä... selvittää, että mitä tapahtuisi", Harry takelteli sanoissaan ja tuijotti Dracon huulia.  
"Niin, olisi hyvä testata rajoja, että tiedämme...", Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen huoneeseen kun he tuijottivat edelleen toisiaan. Sitten Harry nousi hieman vapisevin jaloin ikkunalaudalta ja asteli Dracon sängyn viereen. Hitaasti hän istuutui sängyn reunalle rikkomatta katsekontaktia Dracon kanssa. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja mietti, oliko hän menettänyt viimeisenkin järjenhivenen. Mutta toinen puoli hänessä kirkui, että hän todellakin halusi tietää, miltä se tuntuisi.  
  
"Tule tänne", Draco oli noussut istumaan ja ojensi kättään Harrylle, joka kömpi sänkyyn istuen Dracoa vastapäätä.  
  
Päästyään istumaan sängylle, Harry laski irti Dracon kädestä. He eivät koskettaneet toisiaan, katselivat vain toisiaan ja kumpikin mietti mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Harryn katse vaelsi pitkin Dracon kasvoja, silmistä poskille ja kapeille huulille, jotka olivat hieman raollaan. Harry tunsi sydämensä sykkeen korvissaan kun hän kallistui hieman eteenpäin katse koko ajan Dracon huulissa.  
  
Draco katseli kuinka Harry kallistui hieman häntä kohden. Hänen pulssinsa hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, kämmenet hikosivat ja päässä pyöri omituisesti. Silti hän ei tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen Harrya, joka nuolaisi täyteläisiä huuliaan ja oli enää muutaman sentin päässä Dracon kasvoista.  
  
Harry pysähtyi ja empi hetken. Hän oli kyllä suudellut ennenkin mutta ei koskaan ketään toista kuin tyttöystäväänsä, saatikka ketään poikaa. Lisäksi edellisestä kerrasta oli aikaa, mutta eipä Dracokaan ollut viime aikoina päässyt pussailemaan kenenkään kanssa. Sitä paitsi eihän tässä ollut kyse kuin testistä, siitä että mitä he tuntisivat, kuinka ennustus vaikuttaisi kaikkeen.  
  
Aika tuntui pysähtyvän. Harry hengitti vasten Dracon huulia, aivan kuin silloin edellisellä kerran kun he olivat olleet yhtä lähekkäin. Tuntui kuin ilma olisi ollut täynnä sähköä kun he hengittävät yhtä aikaa välissään olevaa ilmaa.  
  
Pieneltä ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen Harry viimein kuroi matkan umpeen ja painoi huulensa Dracon huulille. Samassa Harryn sisällä räjähti, tuntui kuin joku oli poksauttanut siellä sarjan mitä värikkäämpiä ilotulitteita. Lämmin aalto huuhtoi hänen ylitseen yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, sydän hakkasi entistä lujempaa ja Harry luuli, ettei voisi hengittää.  
  
Sitä ei voinut sanoa edes kunnolliseksi suudelmaksi. He olivat vain vastakkain, huulet yhteen painuneina. Sitten Draco liikautti varovasti huuliaan Harryn suuta vasten ja äskeiset tuntemukset Harryn sisällä moninkertaistuivat. Harry vastasi liikkeeseen automaattisesti ja mietti, ettei mikään ollut koskaan tuntunut näin hyvältä.  
  
Draco huomasi sulkeneensa silmät sillä hetkellä kun Harryn huulet olivat koskeneet hänen omiaan. Hänellä ei ollut kuin yksi sana kuvaamaan tunnetta sisällään,  _täydellinen_. Harryn huulet olivat täydelliset, Harry oli täydellinen, kaikki tuntui täydelliseltä eikä Draco halunnut päästää tunteesta irti. Hitaasti hän liikautti huuliaan ja hänen henkensä oli salpautua kun hän tunsi Harryn vastaavan liikkeeseen. Ei, tämä ei ollut täydellistä, tämä oli vielä kymmenen kertaa parempaa.  
  
He suutelivat hitaasti ja varovasti, tunnustelivat toisiaan, maistelivat toisiaan ja nauttivat tunteesta sisällään. Draco oli suudellut elämänsä aikana monestikin, mutta koskaan ennen se ei ollut tuntunut tältä. Näin hyvältä ja oikealta. Pieni ääni hänen sisällään sanoi, että kaikki johtui vain ennustuksesta, mutta hän vaiensi sen päättäväisesti. Tämä tunne oli yksinkertaisesti mahtavampi kuin mikään, eikä hän halunnut pilata sitä analysoimalla liikaa.  
  
Viimein Harry vetäytyi kauemmas vetämään henkeä. Mitään ajattelematta Draco seurasi Harryn perässä ja painoi uudelleen huulensa Harryn huulille. Hän halusi lisää, hän halusi kaiken. Harry vastasi tähän uuteen suudelmaan varmemmin ja rohkeammin.  
  
Lopulta he vain ahmivat toisiaan. Draco painautui yhä voimakkaammin Harryn päälle ja tämä kallistui taaksepäin pitkälleen sängylle. Draco tuli perässä ja makasi Harryn päällä, tämän jalkojen välissä laskematta hetkeksikään Harryn huulia vapaaksi, runnoen huuliaan voimakkaasti Harryn huulia vasten. Harryn käsi kietoutui Dracon niskaan ja hän veti tätä lähemmäs itseään. Samaan aikaan Draco upotti sormensa Harryn tummaan tukkaan. Tunne oli niin käsittämätön ja uskomaton, kuinka he eivät olleet tajunneet kokeilla tätä aikaisemmin?  
  
He maistoivat toinen toisensa kun heidän kielensä leikkivät vastakkain. Heidän nenänsä litistyivät välillä poskia vasten kun he yrittivät päästä mahdollisimman syvälle toistensa suuhun. Hampaat näykkivät välillä huulia, kielet nuolivat hampaita, nautinto räjähteli heidän sisällään. Huoneessa kuului vain hengästynyttä huohotusta kun he eivät saaneet tarpeekseen toisistaan.  
  
Harryn päässä ei ollut yhtään järkevää ajatusta. Hän halusi vain tuntea Dracon lähellään, maistaa tämän suusta kaiken mahdollisen, upota lämpimään tunteeseen joka kietoi hänet tiiviiseen otteeseen, nauttia sisällään poksahtelevista ilotulitteista ja unohtaa kaiken muun.  
  
Draco tunsi uppoavansa yhä syvemmälle Harryn suuhun sekä siihen lämpimään tunteeseen joka puristi hänen sydäntään. Hän makasi Harryn päällä, sormet tämän sotkuisissa hiuksissa, huulet vasten Harryn huulia, kieli Harryn suussa, eikä hän todellakaan halunnut päästää irti. Ei, kunnes tunsi yllättäen jonkin kovan liikahtavan vatsaansa vasten. Se oli kuin jääkylmä suihku suoraan Dracon niskaan.  
  
Siinä samassa Draco räväytti silmänsä auki ja suurin ponnistuksin irtautui Harrysta nousten tämän jalkojen väliin polvilleen istumaan. Harry makasi edelleen selällään, huohotti silmät kiinni ja huulet turvonneina. Draco tunsi liikahduksen myös omissa housuissaan, ja päätti että nyt sai riittää. Tämän pidemmälle hän ei ollut valmis menemään. Hän pelkäsi menettävänsä kontrollin jos olisi jatkanut vielä yhtään pidempään.  
  
"Oho", Harry sanoi hitaasti.  
"Joo", Draco vastasi tasaten edelleen hengitystään.  
"No, saimme kai vastauksen", Harry sanoi toivoen puolittain, että Draco tulisi takaisin hänen päälleen, painaisi huulensa takaisin sinne missä ne olivat äsken olleet.  
"Niin", Draco sanoi vaisusti.  
  
Sitten he vain tuijottivat toisiaan, tasasivat hengitystään ja miettivät, mitä toinen ajatteli juuri tapahtuneesta. Vaikka Draco oli juuri päättänyt, että tämä sai riittää, hän olisi halunnut kumartua uudelleen Harryn puoleen, painaa huulensa tämän huulille ja omistaa uudelleen tuon kuuman suun. Valtavin ponnistuksen Draco kuitenkin käänsi päänsä pois.  
  
"Tämä ei sitten tarkoita mitään", Draco sanoi.  
"Mitä?" Harry havahtui mietteistään. "Ei, ei tienkään. Ei missään nimessä."  
"Mehän vain testasimme ennustusta, niinhän?"  
"Ennustusta? Niin tietenkin, kyllä", Harry ei ollut oikein varma mitä puhui sillä hänen ajatuksensa risteilivät edelleen äskeisessä.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen, kunnes Draco puhui taas suurin ponnistuksin.  
  
"Minä en edelleenkään pidä sinusta. Tai siis pidän mutta en siinä mielessä."  
"En minäkään sinusta."  
"Hyvä."  
"Meidän ei varmaan tarvitse enää puhua tästä?"  
"Juu, ei tarvitse."  
"Eikä tämä tule toistumaan, eihän?"  
"Ei missään nimessä."  
"Hyvä."  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavana aamuna Harry heräsi ennen Dracoa. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut nousta vielä sängystä ja herättää Dracoa, vaan hän kierähti kyljelleen tuijottamaan sikeästi nukkuvaa luihuista. Se mitä eilen oli tapahtunut, se oli ollut jotain aivan mieletöntä. Harry tunsi hymyn kohoavan huulilleen pelkästä muistosta. Hän katseli Dracoa, tämän kasvoja ja raollaan olevia huulia. Kuinka ne olivatkaan voineet tuntua niin hyvältä eilen hänen omia huuliaan vasten? Kuinka hän oli uponnut siihen tunteeseen ja oli ollut valmis heittämään kaiken varovaisuutensa ikkunasta ja vain ahmimaan tuota uskomatonta suuta.  
  
Harry ymmärsi kuitenkin, ettei kyse ollut aidosta tunteesta. Kaikki johtui vain tästä kirotusta ennustuksesta, joka pakotti heidät yhä lähemmäs toisiaan ennen kuin se saavuttaisivat sen lopullisen täyttymyksen, mitä ikinä se sitten tarkoittikaan. Nyt he olivat testanneet, kuinka lähellä he voisivat olla toinen toisiaan, eikä ennustus näyttänyt silti vapauttavan heitä otteestaan. Kaikesta järkevästä ajattelusta huolimatta hänen aivonsa eivät suostuneet hyväksymään selitystä, mistä johtuen hänen pyjamanhousuihinsa ilmestyi kohouma.  
  
Huokaisten Harry kääntyi selälleen ja tuijotti pylvässänkynsä tummaa kattoa. Mitä hän antaisikaan tällä hetkellä, jos voisi vain nousta, kävellä pesuhuoneeseen ja vetää kunnolla käteen. Jos hän kuitenkin nyt nousisi, hänen olisi pakko herättää Draco, ja sitä hän ei todellakaan halunnut tehdä. Joten Harry puri hampaansa yhteen, kierähti vatsalleen ja hautasi päänsä tyynyyn. Helpotusta ei ollut näkyvissä, joten hänen täytyi vain kestää ja kärsiä.  
  
Ellei sitten... Harry käännähti jälleen kyljelleen ja katsoi Dracoa. Tämä näytti nukkuvan riittävän sikeästi. Nopeasti Harry kurkotti taikasauvan pöydältään, vetäisi sänkynsä verhot kiinni ja taikoi niihin lukon niin, ettei niitä saisi ulkopuolelta auki. Sitten hän suojasi sänkynsä hiljennysloitsulla sekä estomanauksella, hän ei todellakaan halunnut, että Draco häiritsisi häntä juuri nyt.  
  
Tämän tehtyään Harry heittäytyi takaisin sängylleen, laski taikasauvan viereensä ja sulki silmänsä. Edellisen päivän muistot valuivat takaisin hänen mieleensä. Kuinka hän oli katsonut syvälle Dracon silmiin, nojautunut lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, kunnes heidän huulensa olivat viimeinkin koskettaneet.  
  
Harry pystyi tuntemaan sisällään kaikuja siitä onnesta ja lämmöstä mikä hänet oli vallannut kun he olivat suudelleet ensimmäisen kerran. Ja mihin tuo huulten aluksi arka kosketus olikaan johtanut. Nälkäiseen ja ahnaaseen suudelmaan joka oli kovettanut Harryn eilen ja pelkkä muisto sai hänet kovettumaan uudelleen nyt.  
  
Käsi sujahti pyjamanhousujen sisään, eikä kestänyt pitkään kun Harry huokaisi paineen purkautuessa hänen sisältään. Hetken Harry vain makasi paikoillaan ja tasasi sydämensä kiihkeää rytmiä. Hidas hymy levisi hänen huulilleen. Oi kyllä, tämä oli tuntunut hyvältä, mutta ei siltikään lähellekään niin hyvältä kuin eilinen suudelma.  
  
Hitaasti Harry tarttui sauvaansa, siivosi äsken aiheuttamansa sotkun pois ja toivoi, ettei Draco olisi vielä herännyt. Sitten hän poisti suojaukset ja raotti hieman verhoja. Draco nukkui edelleen samassa asennossa, huulet hieman raollaan. Harry huokaisi helpottuneena ja vajosi takasin tyynylleen. Leveästi virnistäen hän sulki silmänsä ja nautiskeli sisällään olevasta tunteesta miettimättä lainkaan, oliko outoa ajatella juuri Dracoa runkatessa omassa sängyssään.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. luku**  
  
Joululoman jälkeen kaikki seitsemäs- ja kahdeksasluokkalaiset kutsuttiin suureen saliin. Paikalla olivat kaikki opettajat, joiden kursseilla kyseiset oppilaat opiskelivat. Ilmeet olivat totisia ja vakavia. Oltiin tärkeän asian äärellä, sillä S.U.P.E.R.-kokeet olisivat lukuvuoden lopussa ja nyt alkaisi todellinen puurtaminen ja aherrus.  
  
Rehtori McGarmiwa piti pitkän ja monisanaisen puheen opiskelusta ja tulevista kokeista. Hermione oli puheen loputtua aivan kalpea ja hoki jotain hiljaa itsekseen. Moni muukin oppilas oli vakavoitunut ja muuttunut valkeaksi kasvoiltaan. Poissa oli joululoman jälkeinen kepeys ja hilpeys, tilalle oli tullut ahdistus ja vakavuus.  
  
Myös Harrylla oli hieman halju olo rehtorin puheesta. Toki hän oli tiennyt että kokeet olivat tulossa, mutta vasta nyt hän ymmärsi toden teolla mitä ne tulisivat pitämään sisällään. Eikä hän ollut ollenkaan varma, oliko hän valmistautunut riittävän hyvin. Kevät oli loppujen lopuksi todella lyhyt aika omaksua kaikki se tieto, mitä kokeissa saatettaisiin kysyä. Vaikka he olikin opiskelleet jo vuosia, niin nyt nämä opit punnittaisiin ja mitattaisiin.  
  
"Muistakaa, että nämä kokeet ovat teidän näytönpaikkanne. Näiden kokeiden arvosanoilla te haette töitä velhoyhteisössä. Nämä määrittelevät sen, missä te tulette tekemään töitä. Panostakaa näihin siis huolella!" McGarmiwa sanoi ankaralla äänellä puheensa päätteeksi.  
  
Neville uikahti hiljaa ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Ron pureskeli mietteliäänä huuliaan. Harryn vatsassa muljahteli ikävästi. Pelko nosti yllättäen päätään, eihän hän edes tiennyt mitä hän haluaisi tehdä työkseen! Hän oli kuvitellut haluavansa auroriksi, mutta halusiko hän todella? Nyt oli ehkä hieman liian myöhäistä ajatella mitään muutakaan. Mutta auroriksi vaadittiin viiden eri aineen hyvät arvosanat, ja silti koulutukseen olisi vielä pääsykokeet. Harry ei missään nimessä halunnut pyrkiä sisään pelkällä nimellään.  
  
Draco katseli mietteliäänä lattiaan. Hänen ajatuksensa vaelsivat samoja ratoja kuin muidenkin salissa olevien. Oliko hän oikealla tiellä? Tiesikö hän varmasti mitä hän tahtoi elämältään? Pärjäisikö hän riittävän hyvin kokeissa?  
  
Mutta juuri tämähän oli ollut Dracon päämääränä aina viime kesästä alkaen jolloin hän oli päättänyt näyttää koko velhoyhteisölle että Malfoy saattoi seisoa suoraselkäisenä, vahvana ja älykkäänä muiden edessä piiloutumatta pimeyden naamion taakse. Tämä oli Dracon näytönpaikka, se minkä avulla hän oli päättänyt puhdistaa sukunsa maineen. Hänen täytyisi opiskella vielä hieman ahkerammin, lukea ja omaksua tietoa uutterammin saavuttaakseen päämääränsä.  
  
Päättäväisesti Draco suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi rehtoria. Hän pystyisi tähän, hän oli Malfoy joka näyttäisi kaikille mistä hänet oli tehty.  


 

~ * ~

  
Sinä iltana kahdeksasluokkalaisten oleskeluhuoneessa istui hiljaista porukkaa. Monet tuijottivat tyhjyyteen mitään näkemättömin silmin, muutamat juttelivat keskenään hiljaisella äänellä ja kaiken keskellä Hermione lähes repi hiuksiaan suunnitellessaan opiskeluaikatauluaan.  
  
"Keskiviikkoisin minun täytyy ehtiä lukemaan ainakin viisi tuntia, silloin on hyppytunnit", Hemione pureskeli kynsiään ja raapusti sulkakynä sauhuten pergamentille. "Ja milloin me harjoittelemme loitsujen käytännönkoetta varten? Ron, oletko sinä miettinyt sitä?"  
  
Ron näytti vähintään yhtä pöllämystyneeltä kuin monet muutkin eikä osannut vastata Hermionen kysymykseen.  
  
"Tule, mennään pois täältä", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa Dracon korvaan ja he nousivat sohvalta, missä olivat istuneet kylki kyljessä.  
"Okei", Draco sanoi ja nousi ylös.  
  
Hiljaa he astelivat makuusaliinsa. Harry heittäytyi sängylleen pitkälleen Dracon astellessa kädet housuntaskuissa ikkunan ääreen. Pitkään aikaan kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Molempien ajatukset askartelivat tulevissa kokeissa.  
  
"Minä olen luultavasti hullu", Harry mumisi lopulta.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Draco kääntyi katsomaan rohkelikkoa.  
"Minä olen suunnitellut suorittavani pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen, muodonmuutoksen, loitsujen, yrttitiedon ja liemien S.U.P.E.R.it", Harry voihkaisi.  
"Hei, minulla on numerologia ja se on paljon vaikeampaa kuin yrttitieto", Draco protestoi heti.  
"Enkä minä edes tiedä mitä haluan tehdä Tylypahkan jälkeen", Harry painoi päänsä tyynyyn.  
"En minäkään", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja istahti ikkunalaudalle katselemaan tammikuista talvi-iltaa.  
  
Harrya ahdisti aivan valtavasti. Hän olisi halunnut mennä Dracon luo ja kietoa kätensä tämän ympärille, ja jos olisi uskaltanut, olisi halunnut myös painaa huulensa tämän huulille. Hän kaipasi heidän kosketuksensa tuomaa lämpöä sisälleen niin, että se tuntui lähes konkreettisena kipuna. Mutta hän pysyi sängyllään ja tyytyi vain katselemaan vaaleaa luihuista.  
  
He eivät olleet puhuneet joululomalla tapahtuneesta kertaakaan. Jostain syystä Harry ei tiennyt, kuinka hän olisi ottanut asian esille, sitten päivät olivat kuluneet ja yllättäen loma olikin jo päättynyt ja toiset olivat palanneet takaisin kouluun. Asia oli jäänyt, ja tässä he nyt olivat, näkymätön muuri välissään.  
  
Harry oli tietoisesti vältellyt koskettamasta Dracoa ja oli huomaavinaan, että tunne oli molemminpuolinen. Tietenkin Harry olisi halunnut koskea Dracoa, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Hän ei luottanut itseensä riittävästi, että olisi voinut jättää pienen hipaisun vain pelkäksi hipaisuksi. Hän pelkäsi, että hän menettäisi itsehillintänsä ja syöksyisi suinpäin suoraan Dracon suuhun.  
  
Välillä Harrya ahdisti tieto siitä, että kaiken tapahtuneen takana oli ennustus joka ohjasi heitä. Hän olisi halunnut tuntea jonkun aidon tunteen, mutta olisi tällä hetkellä tyytynyt ilomielin siihen ennustuksen aiheuttamaan keinotekoiseenkin tunteeseen jos vain olisi saanut sen avulla häivytettyä ajatukset pois tulevista kokeista.  
  
Ennustuksen aiheuttama näkymätön muuri näkyi myös muillakin tavoin heidän välillään. He puhuivat entistä vähemmän nykyisin, ja senkin Harry tulkitsi johtuvan siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut loman aikana. Hän kuitenkin luotti, että ajan kanssa he löytäisivät taas sen rennon yhteyden joka heidän välilleen oli ehtinyt muotoutua. Kunhan nyt ensin saisi järjestykseen ajatukset näistä tulevista kokeista niin ehkä sitten.  


 

~ * ~

  
Viikot kuluivat ja suurin ahdistus ja paniikki väistyi oppilaiden mielistä. Alkujärkytyksen jälkeen monet pystyivät taas rentoutumaan ja ajattelemaan tulevia kokeilta avoimin mielin. Kaikki muut paitsi Hermione ja Draco. He molemmat panikoivat kumpikin omalla tahollaan kokeita ja ennen kaikkea niihin valmistautumista.  
  
Hermione ei peitellyt paniikkiaan vaan puhui siitä avoimesti kaikille, jotka vähänkin jaksoivat kuunnella häntä.  
  
"Ron, sinun  _täytyy_  kuulustella minulta jästitietoa", Hermione vaati eräänä tammikuunlopun iltana oleskeluhuoneessa.  
"Miksi minä? Enhän minä tiedä siitä mitään", Ron protestoi.  
"Minä voin", Harry tarjoutui nopeasti kun näki Hermionen silmien siristyvän vaarallisesti.  
  
He loikoilivat sohvilla neljästään. Draco oli uppoutunut johonkin kirjaan, ja Harry arveli tämän loitsineen ympärilleen hiljaisuus-taian, sillä ympäröivät äänet eivät tuntuneet häiritsevän tämän lukemista.  
  
"No niin", Harry tarttui Hermionen jästitiedon kirjaan. "Kerro miten jästit käyttäytyvät ravintolassa."  
  
Draco kuunteli puolella korvalla Harryn ja tämän ystävien puheita. Hän esitti lukevansa kirjaa, mutta todellisuudessa hän kävi sisäistä kamppailua itsensä kanssa. Oli ollut lähellä, ettei pakokauhu olisi ottanut hänestä valtaa kun hän oli kuunnellut rehtorin puheita tulevista kokeista.  
  
Kuluneiden viikkojen aikana hän oli miettinyt monesti, että oliko tässä mitään järkeä. Hänen täytyisi suoriutua S.U.P.E.R. -kokeista täydellisin arvosanoin, sillä vain sillä tavalla hän voisi varmistaa tulevaisuutensa ja puhdistaa sukunsa nimen. Mikään vähempi ei tullut kysymykseenkään.  
  
Draco ei tiennyt vieläkään mitä hän aikoi tehdä valmistumisen jälkeen, mutta ilman hyviä arvosanoja hänellä ei olisi mitään mahdollisuutta. Hänen nimensä oli vedetty lokaan, joten hän joutuisi tekemään hartiavoimin töitä nostaakseen sen sieltä ylös. Joten ainoa, mitä hän saattoi tehdä, oli opiskella ahkerasti, suorittaa kokeet parhaimmilla mahdollisilla arvosanoilla ja miettiä sitten seuraavaa askeltaan.  
  
Viime päivinä Dracon suunnitelman ylle oli tosin leijaillut epämiellyttävä tumma pilvi, joka kantoi nimeä Harry Potter. Joulun aikaan heillä oli mennyt hyvin Harryn kanssa, mutta nyt tilanne oli muuttunut. Dracosta tuntui, ettei Harry ottanut tulevia kokeilta riittävän vakavasti, vaan tuhlasi aikaansa turhanpäiväisyyksiin. Kuten nyt kuulustelemalla Hermionelta jotain jonninjoutavaa, minkä tyttö osasi vallan hyvin, olihan hän kuitenkin jästisyntyinen.  
  
Dracolla ei kuitenkaan ollut paljonkaan vaihtoehtoja. Heidän siteensä oli vahva ja katkeamaton, onneksi välimatka oli kuitenkin pysynyt noin viidessä metrissä, eikä ollut lyhentynyt pitkään aikaan. Tosin Draco pelkäsi joka aamu sitä, että välimatka olisi enää vain muutaman metrin tai vähemmän.  
  
Paniikki kolkutteli siis monessa mielessä hänen päässään, ja ajatukset repivät häntä puolelta toiselle. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan luovuttaja tyyppiä, ja hän uskoi löytävänsä keinon selviytyä tästäkin ongelmasta. Jos vain Harry ottaisi omat opintonsa hieman vakavammin.  
  
Hermione lopetteli pitkää monologiaan, ja Harry huomasi silmiensä painuvan lähes kiinni. Hänen olisi pakko päästä nukkumaan. Kun Hermione oli viimeinkin saanut vastauksensa loppuun, Harry nyökkäsi tälle, työnsi oppikirjan tytön syliin ja nousi sohvalta.  
  
Draco havahtui mietteistään Harryn liikkeeseen ja nousi myös. Ääneti ja mitään puhumatta he sulkeutuivat makuusaliinsa.  
  
Harry nukahti välittömästi painettuaan päänsä tyynyyn, mutta Draco makasi pitkään valveilla ja hänen ajatuksensa kiersivät samaa kehää kuin oleskeluhuoneessakin. Missään ei näkynyt nopeaa ja kivutonta ratkaisua. Lisäksi häntä painoivat lukemattomat läksyt ja harjoittelemattomat tehtävät. Ahdistus puristi rintaa, eikä uni tullut vaikka Draco kuinka maanittelikin sitä. Vasta myöhään aamuyön tunteina Draco vaipui levottomaan tiedottomuuteen näkemättä lainkaan unia.  


 

~ * ~

  
Helmikuun Tylyaho viikonloppu oli aurinkoinen, korkeat lumikinokset hohtivat ja kimalsivat valossa. Harry katseli aamulla makuusalinsa ikkunasta ulos ja haaveili Kolmen luudanvarren lämpimästä kermakaljasta sekä Hunajaherttuan toffeesta. Hän oli tuhonnut jo aikaa sitten joululahjaksi saamansa herkut ja kaipasi nyt uusia.  
  
"Draco, oletko sinä kohta valmis?" Harry hoputti.  
"Pieni hetki vielä", kuului vaimea ääni pesuhuoneen oven takaa.  
  
Harry huokaisi ja nojasi seinään pesuhuoneen oven vieressä. Draco oli muuttunut viime viikkojen aikana. Tämä oli nykyisin vetäytyvämpi, hiljaisempi ja jatkuvasti vaipunut omiin mietteisiinsä. Draco opiskeli jatkuvasti, mutta yksin. Jostain syystä hän ei halunnut Harryn tai kenenkään muunkaan apua, vaan halusi päntätä yksin. Monesti Draco oli vetäytynyt pylvässänkyynsä ja vetänyt verhot kiinni. Lisäksi Harry oli huomannut, että luihuinen oli ryhtynyt jälleen käyttämään suojautumistaikoja. Se tuntui Harrysta pahalta, sillä hän olisi kaivannut Dracon seuraa monessakin mielessä.  
  
Viimein pesuhuoneen ovi avautui ja Draco astui huoneeseen. Harry valpastui oitis ja heilautti joululahjaksi saamansa talviviitan päälleen.  
  
"Tule, mennään, minä kuolen nälkään", hän kiirehti.  
"Hei, mihin sinä olet oikein menossa?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään nähdessään Harryn paksun viitan.  
"Aamiaiselle ja sitten Tylyahoon tietenkin", Harry sanoi ja otti varovaisia askeleita kohden ovea, varoen kuitenkin venyttämästä välimatkaa liian pitkäksi.  
"Tylyahoon?"  
"Niin, etkö sinä muista? Tänään on Tylyaho", Harry vaihtoi nyt kärsimättömästi painoa jalalta toiselle.  
  
Draco pudisti hitaasti päätään. Hän oli unohtanut kokonaan Tylyahon, hänen ajatuksensa olivat olleet niin tiiviisti opiskelussa että hän oli kadottanut kokonaan ajankulun.  
  
"Minä en lähde Tylyahoon", Draco ilmoitti ja istahti sängylleen.  
"Oikeasti? Hei, et voi olla tosissasi?" Harry voihkaisi. "Minä olen odottanut sitä koko viikon."  
"Mutta minä en, enkä myöskään lähde, eli sinäkään et lähde", Draco sanoi uppiniskaisesti.  
"Minä haluan toffeeta", Harry sanoi.  
"Pyydä jotakuta tuomaan sitä sinulle", Draco ehdotti.  
"Et ole oikeasti tosissasi", Harry yritti vielä vaikka näkikin Dracon sulkeutuneesta ilmeestä, ettei tälle kannattanut puhua juuri nyt.  
  
Draco ei vastannut mitään eikä liikkunut ennen kuin Harry oli riisunut viittansa ja laskenut sen sängylleen. Vasta sitten luihuinen nousi ylös ja suostui lähtemään aamupalalle.  
  
Tunnelma heidän välillään oli koko aamiaisen ajan kireä ja pingottunut. Harry oli todella pettynyt ja olisi halunnut kysyä Dracolta, miksi tämä ei halunnut lähteä Tylyahoon, vaikka arvelikin tietävänsä vastauksen. Draco teki kaikki keskusteluyritykset mahdottomiksi keskittymällä liemien oppikirjaansa. Lopulta Harry luovutti ja keskittyi syömään aamupalaansa.  
  
"Ron, voisitko tuoda minulle jotain pientä Hunajaherttuasta?" Harry pyysi lopulta ystävältään.  
"Mitä? Ettekö te ole lähdössä Tylyahoon?" Ron ihmetteli.  
"Emme tällä kertaa, Draco haluaa opiskella", Harry vastasi ja antoi pettymyksen kuulua äänessään.  
"No niin, katso nyt Ron. Jotkut panostavat tuleviin kokeisiin. Kyllä meidänkin pitäisi jäädä opiskelemaan", Hermione tarttui heti Harryn sanoihin ja taitteli samalla lukemansa Päivän profeetan pois.  
"Ei, ei", Harry sanoi nopeasti. "Minä todella tarvitsen jotain muutakin... ööh... Kirjurinruodin Kynäpuodista... opiskeluun. Ja sinä osaat valita parhaimmat sulkakynät Hermione."  
  
Nopeasti Harry kaivoi rahaa taskustaan ja laski kourallisen kolikoita Ronin odottaviin käsiin. Ron iski hänelle salaliittomaisesti silmää ja Harry nyökkäsi takaisin. Ron kyllä osaisi hoitaa tilanteen. Syrjäsilmällä Harry huomasi, ettei Draco ollut kertaakaan nostanut katsetta kirjastaan koko keskustelun aikana. Hiljaa Harry huokaisi syvään, tästä tulisi taas yksi tällainen päivä jolloin hänkin joutuisi lukemaan, koska ei olisi ketään kenen kanssa jutella. Heidän lähtiessään Harry nappasi Hermionen aamiaispöytään jättämän Päivän profeetan mukaansa, olisipa edes joku ikkuna ulkomaailmaan.  


 

~ * ~

  
Draco tunsi ajan valuvan sormiensa lomasta. Hän ei ehtisi, hän ei oppisi kaikkea ajoissa. Hän yritti ja yritti joka päivä, mutta mitään ei tuntunut jäävän hänen mieleensä. Hän luki, kirjoitti muistiinpanoja, pänttäsi ja ahersi, mutta kaikki tuntui turhalta.  
  
Mikään ei tuntunut miltään. Paniikki kasvoi hänen sisällään, paine levisi kaikkialle ja ahdistus puristi rintaa. Hänen olisi oltava paras, hänen olisi osattava kaikki täydellisesti. Hän tiesi, että koko maailma romahtaisi jos hän epäonnistuisi. Hänellä oli sukunsa kunnia ja nimi puhdistettavanaan. Hänen isänsä oli pilannut ja tuhonnut niin paljon, ja nyt ratkaisun avaimet olivat Dracon käsissä. Hän ei voisi epäonnistua! Hän ei saisi epäonnistua!  
  
Sängyssä oli pimeää, mutta siitä huolimatta Draco painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, hengitti nenän kautta ja koitti rauhoittaa takovaa sydäntään. Täällä hän oli turvassa, omassa sängyssään, piilossa muiden katseilta, piilossa Harrylta.  
  
Ajatus Harrysta sai Dracon levottomaksi. Hän vääntelehti peittonsa alla ja koitti karistaa ylimääräiset mietteet mielestään. Harry oli ylimääräinen, pakollinen osa Dracon tämän hetkistä elämää. Itse asiassa Harry oli harvinaisen ärsyttävä ja inhottava osa Dracon elämää. Harry ei ymmärtänyt häntä. Harry ei halunnut opiskella. Harry halusi vain pitää hauskaa. Mikä idiootti!  
  
Mutta kai Harrylla nyt oli helppoa kun hän oli jo saavuttanut kaiken elämässään. Hän oli taistellut pimeyttä vastaan ja voittanut sen. Kaikki pitivät häntä sankarina, eikä hänen olisi tarvinnut tehdä enää yhtään mitään elämässään. Hänellä ei ollut nimeä puhdistettavanaan, ei kunniaa kiillotettavanaan.  
  
Ja sitten oli tämä typerä ennustus joka sitoi heidät yhteen. Draco käännähti kyljelleen ja tuijotti pimeyttä. Mitä hän olisikaan antanut, jos olisi voinut nousta ja astella ulos tästä makuusalista. Jättää Harryn makaamaan sänkyynsä ja vain olla yksin. Yksin itsensä ja omien ajatustensa kanssa. Nykyisin siihen ei ollut mahdollisuutta, eikä tulevaisuus näyttänyt yhtään paremmalta.  
  
Kuinka kauan he vielä ihan oikeasti olisivat kiinni toisissaan? Oliko missään mitään järkeä, vai joutuisivatko he elämään loppuelämänsä yhdessä? Ajatus puistatti Dracoa. Vaikka hän ei juuri tällä hetkellä haaveillutkaan puolisosta tai perheestä, niin hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että hänen olisi jatkettava sukuaan. Hänen olisi nostettava Malfoyn nimi jälleen loistoonsa.  
  
Harryn herätyskello pärähti soimaan ja jälleen kerran Draco huomasi valvoneensa taas yhden yön. Tästä oli hyvää vauhtia tulossa paha tapa. Huokaisten hän nousi hitaasti ylös odottaen, että Harry heräisi kunnolla, että he voisivat aloittaa joka aamuiset rutiininsa.  


 

~ * ~

  
Siitä oli kauan kun Draco oli nukkunut viimeksi hyvät yöunet. Hän ei edes muistanut milloin se oli ollut. Ehkä viikko sitten, ehkä kolme viikkoa sitten? Ajantaju oli kadonnut. Hän makasi sängyssään ja tärisi. Välillä hän kuuli jonkun kutsuvan häntä, mutta ei jaksanut vastata. Hän halusi vain olla yksin. Aivan yksin.  
  
Yksin.  
  
Yksin.  
  
Yks...  
  
  
  
Mutta hänen täytyi opiskella. Hänen täytyi oppia niin paljon uutta. Hänen piti menestyä kokeissa. Vain siten hän voisi olla jotain. Olla ylpeä itsestään.  
  
Kylmä valui pitkin jäseniä ja kahlitsi hänet sänkyyn. Hän tärisi taas ja kirosi päivää jolloin oli kuvitellut Harry Potterin olevan avain pelastukseen.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä ja vajosi pimeyteen.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

~ * ~

  
"Pitäisikö meidän hakea matami Pomfrey?" Hermione ehdotti hiljaisella äänellä.  
"En usko, että hän voi tehdä asialle mitään", Harry vastasi hiljaa.  
"Kuinka kauan hän on ollut tuolla?" Ron kysyi ja osoitti Dracon pylvässänkyä.  
"Toissapäivästä saakka", Harry vastasi ja heittäytyi selälleen omalle sängylleen.  
"Minusta tämä on huolestuttavaa", Hermione mutisi.  
"Äh, älä huoli. Minä luulen, että hän joko lukee tai nukkuu. Parempi antaa hänen olla rauhassa", Harry sanoi vaikka omituinen tunne kipristelikin hänen sisällään.  
  
Hemione liikahteli hermostuneesti, mutta antoi asian lopulta olla. Ron nousi ikkunalaudalta lähteäkseen.  
  
"Pärjäätkö kamu?" hän kysyi Harrylta, joka nyökkäsi.  
"Sopiiko, jos lainaan tätä?" Hermione kysyi ja nosti Harryn sängyltä Kelmien kartan.  
"Toki, mutta miksi?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Ajattelin käydä illalla kirjastossa", Hermione sanoi ja punastui.  
"Taasko?" Ron voihkaisi.  
"Minun on saatava vielä tänään käsiini se kirja johon viitataan  _kovethus_  loitsun alaviitteessä", Hermione puolusteli.  
  
Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut Ronin ja Hermionen takana Harry yritti taas kutsua Dracoa, mutta ei saanut vastausta. Ehkä tämä todellakin nukkui. Olihan luihuinen lukenut ja opiskellut lähes taukoamatta viime viikot.  
  
Harry heittäytyi omalle sängylleen ja kutsui Oljoa. Koska hän ei päässyt suureen saliin syömään, oli kotitonttu saanut toimia tavallista enemmän hänen apunaan niin ruoan kuin monien muidenkin asioiden suhteen. Harrya tympi olla näin sidottu tähän typerään huoneeseen, ja hän päätti että huomenna hän pakottaisi Dracon ulos pesästään. Hän kyllä tiesi, kuinka Dracoon saisi eloa, vaikka keino ei kaikista mukavin ollutkaan. Ajatus välimatkan rikkomisesta ja kivusta puistatti jo etukäteen, mutta jos muuta keinoa ei ollut, Harry olisi valmis tekemään pahimman.  


 

~ * ~

  
Draco heräsi hätkähtäen. Oliko päivä vai yö? Oliko hän unessa vai hereillä? Halju tunne ympäröi hänet ja laiskasti hän raotti vuodeverhoja. Pimeys hallitsi huonetta ja Harryn sängystä kuului tasaista ja raskasta hengitystä. Yöpöydällä tuikutti ikituleen loitsittu kynttilä.  
  
Harry. Dracon aivot rekisteröivät hitaasti rohkelikon olemassa olon.  
  
Harry, kaiken pahan alku ja juuri.  
  
Harry, jonka vuoksi Draco ei saanut hetken rauhaa.  
  
Harry, joka oli pilannut hänen elämänsä.  
  
Harry, joka ei jättänyt häntä yksin.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry...  
  
  
Hitaasti Draco kohottautui sängystään, tapaili taikasauvaansa ja nousi seisomaan. Harry nukkui verhot auki ja Draco katseli kuinka tämän rintakehä nousi ja laski hämärässä. Harry näytti liian hyvin voivalta, liian tyytyväiseltä olotilaansa.  
  
Draco kohotti verkalleen taikasauvaansa kunnes sen kärki osoitti suoraan Harryn rintaan. Ymmärtämättä edes kunnolla, mitä teki, Draco lausui hiljaisen loitsun.  
  
"Tainnutu."  
  
Siinä samassa, kun taika osui Harryn rintaan, jalat pettivät Dracon alta ja tämä kaatui huutaen lattialle.  


 

~ * ~

  
Hermione sulki rohkelikkopoikien makuuhuoneen oven selkänsä takana. Hän oli nukahtanut Ronin sänkyyn ja kello oli jo nyt aivan liian paljon. Varpaillaan hän lähti hiipimään käytävää kohden oleskeluhuonetta josta kajasti hieman valoa. Kesken matkan hän pysähtyi kuuntelemaan. Aivan kuin jostain olisi kuulunut huutoa?  
  
Kesti hetken ennen kuin Hermione paikansi äänen tulevan Harryn ja Dracon oven takaa. Hermione mietti, pitäisikö hänen koputtaa vai jatkaa vain matkaansa. Pojat olivat olleet viime aikoina hyvin eristyneitä ja vaitonaisia. Ehkä heillä oli omat syynsä vetäytyä rauhaan ja yksinäisyyteen. Hermione oli huomannut muutoksen heti joululoman jälkeen, ja arveli silloin tapahtuneen jotain vaikka pojat eivät kertoneetkaan mitään.  
  
Hermione painoi korvansa ovea vasten. Huuto oli vaimentunut ja nyt huoneesta kuului vain hiljaista voihketta ja tasaista jyskytystä. Järkyttyneenä Hermione vetäytyi kauemmas, ihan tätä hän ei ollut osannut odottaa. Vaikka toisaalta, kai se oli aika luonnollista kun otti huomioon kuinka lähekkäin Harry ja Draco joutuivat olemaan. Ehkä heidän piti hakea helpotus sieltä, missä se oli helpoiten saatavilla?  
  
Jännitys kupli Hermionen sisällä kun hän mietti, mitä oven takana oikein tapahtui. Hän olisi halunnut raottaa ovea hieman ja kurkistaa, ihan vain nähdäkseen, kuinka he sen oikein tekivät. Sitten hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kun oven takaa kuului erittäin kivulias voihkaisu.  
  
Hetkeäkään epäröimättä Hermione työnsi oven auki ja pysähtyi oviaukkoon. Näky, jonka hän kohtasi ei ollut aivan sitä, mitä hän oli odottanut. Järkyttyneenä hän astui sisälle huoneeseen ja veti taikasauvansa esiin.  


 

~ * ~

  
Draco väänteli lattialla tuskan raastaessa hänen jokaista soluaan. Hän haukkoi henkeään, sillä välillä tuntui, kuin joku olisi puristanut hänen keuhkojaan niin, ettei hän saanut kunnolla happea. Hänen lihaksensa kouristelivat ja tuntui kuin joku olisi iskenyt hänen päätään toistuvasti vasten lattiaa.  
  
Silmät pyörivät Dracon päässä ja tuska väänteli hänen raajojaan holtittomasti. Kipu raateli häntä ulkoa ja sisältä. Hän ei muistanut omaa nimeään eikä sitä, mistä kaikki johtui.  
  
"Herpaannu", jostain kaukaa kuului säikähtänyt ja kimeä tytön ääni.  
  
Tuska loppui ja Draco vajosi autuaaseen mustuuteen, leijui pehmeässä pimeydessä ja kadotti viimeisenkin yhteyden ympärillään olevaan maailmaan.  


 

~ * ~

  
"Mi- mitä?" Harry ponnahti istumaan sängyssään.  
  
Huoneessa oli hämärää ja Harry näki Hermionen seisovan keskellä lattiaa taikasauva ojennettuna kohden hänen rintaansa.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry kysyi siristellen silmiään.  
  
Samassa hän näki lattialla makaavan Dracon jonka rintakehä nousi vaivalloisen näköisesti. Mitään ajattelematta Harry liukui sängystään ja tarttui luihuista olkapäistä vetäen tämän syliinsä.  
  
"Harry? Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Hermionen ääni särkyi kun tyttö polvistui lattialle poikien viereen.  
"Olen, minä olen okei. Mutta mitä tapahtui?" Harry sanoi ja silitti Dracon hikisen nihkeää otsaa.  
"En tiedä", Hermione sanoi. "Kuljin ohi ja kuulin ääniä. Kun avasin oven niin näin Dracon lattialla tuskissaan ja sinä makasit kuolleen näköisenä sängyssäsi."  
  
Harry tuijotti järkyttyneenä Hermionea.  
  
"Luulen, että Draco tainnutti sinut", Hermione sanoi jonkin ajan kuluttua hiljaa.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi, mutta ei laskenut otettaan Dracosta. Hän katsoi kalpeita kasvoja ja suljettuja silmiä. Miksi Draco oli tehnyt niin? Mitä tämän päässä oli oikein liikkunut?  
  
Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa hukattavaksi, Harry ajatteli. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, kuinka kauan hän oli ollut tainnutettuna ja kuinka kauan Draco oli kärsinyt kipuja. Nopealla liikkeellä Harry nousi ylös, horjahti hieman, mutta huitaisi Hermionen auttavan käden syrjään. Harry tavoitteli taikasauvaansa yöpöydältään, ja leijutti Dracon varovasti tämän vuoteelle.  
  
"Kiitos Hermione", Harry sanoi tytölle. "Luulen, että pärjään nyt itsekseni."  
"Oletko varma Harry?" Hermione kysyi epäilevällä äänellä.  
"Kyllä, minähän en tuntenut mitään. Dracolle tässä taisi käydä huonommin", Harry sanoi ja vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle.  
  
Hän toivoi että Hermione lähtisi, sillä se, mitä hän aikoi tehdä, ei ollut tytön silmille sopivaa.  
  
"Jos olet varma Harry"; Hermione sanoi, "mutta voisin kyllä hakea matami Pomfreyn."  
"Ei kiitos, kyllä minä pärjään", Harry vastasi. "Ihan oikeasti."  
"Okei, no tulen aamulla", tyttö sanoi.  
"Ei, älä. Minä... minä lähetän viestin jos tarvitsen jotain tai kunhan olemme heränneet. Luulen, että Draco tarvitsee nyt unta", Harry sanoi nopeasti.  
  
Pitkän ajan Hermione katseli Harrya tutkivalla katsella joka porautui syvälle Harryn sisään. Vihdoin tyttö kuitenkin nyökkäsi ja lähti huoneesta. Harry huokaisi ja keskitti nyt kaiken huomionsa sängyllä makaavaan hahmoon. Varovasti Harry nousi sänkyyn Dracon viereen ja liu'utti kättään tämän vartalolla. Kädessä tuntui vain lievää lämpöä, mutta ei lähellekään riittävästi.  
  
Harry tiesi, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, mutta ajatus sai hänen vatsansa muljahtamaan. Sitten hän hätisti häiritsevät ajatukset mielestään ja tarttui Dracon ryppyisen kauluspaidan nappeihin. Hän avasi ne yksi kerrallaan ja siveli alta paljastuvaa ihoa sormenpäillään. Lämpö tuntui hieman voimakkaampana suorassa ihokontaktissa, mutta ei lähellekään riittävänä. Harry riisui paidan pois, minkä jälkeen hän veti oman pyjamanpaitansa päänsä yli.  
  
Seuraavaksi hän tarttui Dracon vyöhön, avasi sen ja laski sormensa housun napille. Hän oli varmasti hullu tehdessään tämän, mutta oliko hänellä vaihtoehtoja? Nopeasti, ennen kuin tulisi katumapäälle, Harry avasi housut ja kiskoi ne nilkkoihin, ja siitä suoraan lattialle yhdessä sukkien kanssa. Dracon bokserit hän sentään jätti tämän päälle. Sitten hän ujuttautui omista pyjamanhousuistaan pois kunnes tajusi, ettei hänellä ollutkaan boksereita niiden alla. No, se oli pieni murhe sen rinnalla, ettei Draco osoittanut vieläkään mitään elonmerkkejä.  
  
Luihuisen oli ollut pakko pyörtyä kivusta, mutta täysin tajuton tämä ei voinut olla, sillä muutoin Harrykin olisi reagoinut.  
  
Lähes alaston Draco makasi nyt sängyllä selällään ja Harry asettui tämän viereen painautuen koko pituudeltaan luihuisen kylkeen. Hän veti peiton heidän ylleen ja puristautui niin lähelle Dracoa kuin mahdollista. Vihdoin tuttu lämpö lähti kietoutumaan hänen sisällään kun hän kosketti Dracoa näin suurelta alalta.  
  
Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Draco oli edelleen tajuton ja hengitti pinnallisesti. Harry ryhtyi hieromaan tämän rintakehää kämmenellään, lämpö hänen sisällään kasvoi mutta ei silti ollut riittävä.  
  
Minuutit kuluivat eikä muutosta tapahtunut. Harry voihkaisi mielessään, mitä ihmettä Dracon mielessä oli oikein liikkunut kun hän oli tainnuttanut Harryn? Oliko hän yrittänyt tappaa itsensä tai heidät molemmat?  
  
Todennäköisesti kyllä, pieni ääni sanoi Harryn sisällä. Draco oli ollut jo pidemmän aikaa vetäytyvä ja omituinen. Joten tämän oli ollut pakko vajota jonkunlaiseen masennukseen, Harry päätteli ja mietti mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä seuraavaksi.  
  
Ajatus tuli yllättäen hänen päähänsä ja aluksi hän yritti vastustella sitä. Mutta joutui lopulta taipumaan. Ehkä se todellakin olisi ainoa keino?  
  
Niinpä Harry nousi hieman ja pyörähti Dracon päälle. Hän ujutti oikean jalkansa Dracon jalkojen lomaan ja nojasi kyynärpäillään tämän pään molemmin puolin. Nyt Dracon kasvot olivat suoraan hänen alapuolellaan ja Harry hengitti varovasti Dracon huulille. Hitaasti hän laskeutui alemmas ja teki sen ainoan asian joka oli koskaan tuottanut suurinta mahdollista nautintoa hänelle. Hän suuteli Dracoa, hitaasti ja hellästi.  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiedän, etteivät kaikki viimeisen vuoden opiskelijat suorita välttämättä S.U.P.E.R.-kokeita, mutta tässä ficissä suorittavat. Joten pahoittelen (jälleen) tätä pientä canon-poikkeamaa.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. luku**  
  
Draco heräsi aamulla lämpimään tunteeseen. Avaamatta silmiään hän kuulosteli olotilaansa, joka oli täysin poikkeava viime viikkojen tunteesta. Lämmin olo täytti Dracon niin sisältä kuin ulkoa. Hetkinen, itse asiassa hänellä oli jopa kuuma.  
  
Hitaasti Draco raotti silmiään ja ymmärsi tuijottavansa jonkun paljasta ihoa. Eikä tuo joku voinut olla kukaan muu kuin Harry. Draco jäykistyi välittömästi, kun hän tajusi asian. Sen jälkeen hän ymmärsi paljon muutakin.  
  
Hän ei pelkästään ollut Harryn lähellä, vaan käytännössä makasi puoliksi tämän päällä. Draco huomasi, että hänen päänsä oli Harryn rinnalla ja Harryn vasen käsi oli kiertynyt Dracon hartioiden ympärille. Dracon vasen jalka oli Harryn jalkojen välissä ja hän oli kietonut molemmat kätensä rohkelikon ympärille.  
  
Miten tämä oli päässyt tapahtumaan? Dracolla ei ollut minkäänlaisia muistikuvia viime yöstä. Itse asiassa hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia muistikuvia hyvin pitkältä ajalta. Hän muisti vain mustaa ahdistusta ja puristavan tunteen sekä kivun.  
  
Samassa Draco tunsi, kuinka Harryn käsi liikahti hänen ympärillään ja liukui pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Draco jäykistyi ja pidätti hengitystään.  
  
"Huomenta", Harryn sanoi hiljaa, "heräsithän sinä lopulta."  
  
Hitaasti Draco nosti päätään ja katsoi Harrya, joka hymyili hänelle leveästi. Harryn käsi siveli edelleen Dracon selkää ja sormet piirtelivät silloin tällöin pieniä kuvioita. Se kutitti Dracoa, mutta tuotti samalla lämpöä hänen sisälleen. Dracolla oli ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään, pitkään aikaan lämmin ja turvallinen olo.  
  
"Mitä tapahtui?" hän kysyi Harrylta.  
"Pahoja asioita, ei puhuta niistä nyt", Harry vastasi ja kumartui yllättäen painamaan huulensa Dracon huulille.  
  
Liike yllätti Dracon ja hetken hän tuijotti Harrya ennen kuin tajusi vastata suudelmaan. Harryn lämmin kieli lipoi hänen huuliaan ja Dracon avasi suutaan päästääkseen sen tutkimusmatkalle syvälle suuhunsa. Lämmin olo tiivistyi Dracon sisällä ja hän tunsi, kuinka veri pakkautui hitaasti mutta varmasti hänen nivusiinsa. Dracon mielestä aivan liian lyhyen ajan jälkeen Harry vetäytyi suudelmasta ja hymyili.  
  
"Anteeksi tuosta, mutta minun oli pakko", Harry sanoi.  
"Pakko?" Draco ihmetteli ja tasasi hengitystään suudelman jälkeen.  
"Niin, en ole saanut koskea sinua niin moneen viikkoon ja minun oli vain pakko varmistaa, että olet oikeasti siinä", Harry selitti ja hyväili Dracon hitaasti selkää.  
  
Draco nyökkäsi ja painoi sitten uudelleen päänsä Harryn rinnalle. Hänen ajatuksensa kieppuivat eikä hän oikein hahmottanut tilanteen kokonaiskuvaa. Hän muisti, että oli tehnyt jotain mikä oli tuntunut pahalta ja aiheuttanut kipua. Sen jälkeen hän ei muistanut mitään.  
  
He makasivat pitkään sylikkäin sängyllä. Harry silitteli Dracoa ja antoi tälle aikaa ajatella. Heillä ei ollut tänään kiire minnekään. Harry oli ilmoittanut Hermionelle, etteivät he osallistuisi päivän oppitunneille, sillä tällä hetkellä oli tärkeämpää saada Draco kuntoon. Harry arveli, että voisi mennä jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän saisi luihuisen ymmärtämään oman parhaansa.  
  
"Tule, mennään", Harry sanoi viimein, rikkoen miellyttävän hiljaisuuden ja ryhtyi hivuttautumaan Dracon alta pois.  
"Minne?" Draco kierähti kyljelleen katsellen Harrya kummissaan.  
"Pesulle", Harry totesi ja ojensi kätensä Dracolle, joka tarttui siihen empien.  
  
Koko ajan pitäen Dracoa kädestä Harry johdatti heidät pieneen pesuhuoneeseen ja laittoi veden valumaan ammeeseen. Vasta nyt Draco huomasi, että hänellä oli pelkät bokserinsa jalassa, eikä Harrylläkään ollut muuta kuin pelkät pyjamanhousunsa.  
  
"No niin, mene kylpyyn", Harry komensi kun amme oli riittävän täynnä.  
"Okei, mutta mene pois", Draco vastasi.  
"Älä luulekaan", Harry hymyili ja istahti wc-istuimen kannelle. "Minä jään vahtimaan, että peset itsesi kunnolla. Et ole käynyt suihkussa ikuisuuksiin ja sinä haiset."  
"Malfoyt eivät koskaan haise", Draco puolusteli ja yritti voittaa aikaa.  
"Ihan sama, mutta sinä haiset. Mars kylpyyn", Harry osoitti ammetta. "Sitä paitsi olen minä ennenkin nähnyt sinut alasti."  
"Milloin muka?" Draco ihmetteli mutta riisui lopulta bokserinsa selin Harryyn.  
"Valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa."  
"Ai niin."  
  
Draco upposi lämpimään veteen ja sulki huokaisten silmänsä. Tunne oli mitä mahtavin, ja hänen täytyi myöntää, että Harry oli ollut osittain oikeassa. Hän oli ollut ehdottomasti kylvyn tarpeessa. Draco vajosi syvemmälle lämpimän veden syleilyyn ja nautti olostaan.  
  
Hetken Harry katseli ammeessa lojuvaa luihuista kuin varmistaakseen, että tämä todellakin teki niin kuin hän käski. Sitten Harry nousi seisomaan ja tarttui hammasharjaansa. Pestessään hampaitaan hän tarkkaili syrjäsilmällä Dracoa ja mietti, kuinka ottaa viime yön tapahtumat puheeksi tämän kanssa. Pitäisikö hänen kertoa jokainen yksityiskohta, mitä oli tapahtunut vai pelkästään pääpiirteet? Ehkä olisi kuitenkin viisainta antaa Dracon itse päättää, kuinka paljon tämä haluaisi kuulla ja vastata tämän esittämiin kysymyksiin, ainakin alkuun.  
  
Kuin lukien Harryn ajatukset Draco avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Harryyn.  
  
"Mitä tapahtui?"  
"En tiedä aivan tarkkaan", Harry aloitti epäröiden syljettyään hammastahnat suustaan ja huuhdottuaan suunsa, "mutta luulen, että tainnutit minut."  
"Mitä?" Draco loiskautti vahingossa vettä lattialle liikahtaessaan ammeessa liian nopeasti.  
"Niin. Hermione kulki ohi ja kuuli ääntä ja tuli katsomaan. Sinä makasit lattialla ja huusit tuskissasi kun taas minä olin sängyssä ja näytin kuolleelta."  
"Voi paska", Draco mutisi.  
"Niinpä", Harry sanoi vakavana. "Kuule, tiedän, että sinulla on ollut rankkaa", Harry istahti ammeen reunalle eikä välittänyt siitä, että hänen housunsa kastuivat, "mutta voidaanko sopia ettei tällaista tapahdu enää koskaan."  
  
Draco katsoi Harrya pitkään. Jokin oli muuttunut. Harry oli muuttunut. Tämä oli itsevarmempi kuin aikaisemmin, vahvempi. Draco nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
"Sovitaan vain. Ja... anteeksi", Draco mutisi.  
"Saat anteeksi, tietenkin", Harry hymyili ja kosketti Dracon poskea. "Mutta on tiettyjä asioita, jotka meidän on vain hyväksyttävä. Ja yksi niistä on tämä meidän välinen side, ennustus."  
  
Draco nyökkäsi jälleen.  
  
"Minä tiedän, ettei tämä ole helppoa, mutta meidän on pakko yrittää", Harry sanoi. "Ennustus saa meidän olomme tuntumaan aivan mahtavalta kun kosketamme toisiamme, joten miksi välttäisimme sitä? Ei se tarkoita, että me olisimme mitään enemmän, että me seurustelisimme tai jotain. Mutta ehdotan vain, että otetaan nautinto sieltä, mistä voimme. Vaikka se tarkoittaisi sitten kädestä pitämistä tai halaamista."  
  
Harry oli punastunut sanojensa myötä mutta ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt katsettaan Dracosta.  
  
"Meillä on tulossa aivan helvetillinen kevät niiden S.U.P.E.R. -kokeiden vuoksi, joten yritetään selviytyä niistä yhdessä, jooko?" Harry pyysi.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä suunnitelmalta", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Eli sinulla ei ole enää lupa eristäytyä opiskelemaan yksin", Harry nosti viimein kissan pöydälle. "En tiedä tarkalleen, mitä käyt läpi mielessäsi, mutta luulen aavistavani siitä osan. Uskon, että se liittyy jotenkin tuleviin kokeisiin, ja siksi kiellänkin sinua opiskelemasta yksin. Me ollaan tässä sopassa yhdessä ja selvitään siitä yhdessä. Lisäksi minä saan koskettaa sinua silloin kun haluan ja tarvitsen sitä. Sovittu?"  
"Okei", Dracon ääni oli hieman nolo.  
  
"Hei, ei se kuitenkaan tarkoita että minä hyökkäisin joka käänteessä sinun suuhusi tai mitään. Ei muiden tarvitse tietää tästä edelleenkään", Harry selitti.  
"Ymmärrän", Draco sanoi hivenen helpottuneena.  
"Kuule, ei tämä ole ollut helppoa minullekaan", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja siveli Dracon poskea.  
  
Lämpö levisi Harryn sormien kautta ympäri Dracon kehoa. Hän ymmärsi, mitä Harry tarkoitti ja olihan hän alkusyksynä luvannut tehdä parhaansa. Nyt hän voisi osoittaa olevansa sanojensa mittainen. Onnentunteen vallatessa Dracon joka solun hän nosti katseensa Harryn silmiin ja nyökkäsi vakavana, hänkin ymmärsi nyt.  
  
"Hyvä. No, oletko sinä jo valmis? Minäkin haluan suihkun", Harry nousi ja kääntyi etsimään pyyhettä Dracolle.  
  
Kuivatessaan itseään Draco pohti Harryn sanoja, jotka olivat olleet yllättävän suorasukaiset. Tietenkin hän ymmärsi, että ennustuksen vaatima kosketus helpotti heidän elämäänsä, mutta tähän asti he eivät olleet keskustelleet kosketuksen merkityksestä.  
  
Toisaalta Draco oli tyytyväinen siitä, että Harry oli nostanut asian esille. Itse hän ei olisi osannut muotoilla tunteitaan niin hyvin kuin Harry oli asiasta sanonut. Vaikka Dracoa hävettikin edellisen yön käytös, hän tunsi silti jossain sisällään tyytyväisyyttä. Ainakin hänen tekonsa oli saanut heidät askeleen verran lähemmäs toisiaan, noin niin kuin kuvainnollisesti.  
  


~ * ~

  
Arkirutiinit löysivät uudelleen nopeasti paikkansa, ja elämä helpottui huomattavasti kun he olivat sopineet uudet rajat. Ei ollut keinoa, jolla he olisivat voineet kiertää ennustuksen aiheuttaman siteen, mutta heidän oli vain opittava elämään sen kanssa.  
  
Harry puhui avoimesti Ronille ja Hermionelle ennustuksen aiheuttamasta siteestä eikä Draco voinut kuin ihailla sitä suoraselkäisyyttä millä Harry kantoi tämän raskaan taakan. Varsin rohkelikkomainen ajatusmalli, Draco huomasi pohtivansa mutta hyväksyi mukisematta sen, että Harry halusi jakaa asioitaan ystävilleen.  
  
Välimatka lyheni jälleen pääsiäisen aikaan, ja oli enää kolme metriä. Se aiheutti monenlaisia ongelmia, mutta ei mitään ylitsepääsemätöntä. Tosin Hermione oli asiasta erittäin huolissaan ja vaati heitä kertomaan siitä viipymättä rehtori McGarmiwalle. Vaikka Harry tiesi, ettei rehtori pystyisi auttamaan heitä, hän noudatti kuitenkin Hermionen pyyntöä ja sai palkakseen vain rehtorin erittäin huolestuneen katseen ja Dracon pienen tuhahduksen.  
  
Se, että välimatka oli jälleen lyhentynyt, vaikeutti lähinnä heidän nukkumistaan, sillä he olivat joutuneet työntämään isot sänkynsä lähes toisiinsa kiinni, väliin oli jäänyt vain kapea rako missä pystyi kuitenkin seisomaan. Lisäksi pesuhuoneen käyttö oli asettanut haasteensa, ennen kuin Harry oli tyynesti todennut, että hänelle sopi käydä Dracon kanssa yhtä aikaa pesulla. Ajatus oli järkyttänyt ensin Dracoa, mutta viimein hän oli joutunut taipumaan. Hänen elämänsä oli muutoinkin heittänyt sellaista kuperkeikkaa, että hampaiden harjaaminen yhdessä Harryn kanssa oli ehkä kuitenkin ongelmista pienimpiä.  
  
Toki heistä kumpikin tarvitsi silloin tällöin yksityisyyttä, joten toisen täytyi tyytyä silloin nojailemaan pesuhuoneen oveen ja odottamaan että toinen sai asiansa toimitettua. Tähänkin Harry tuntui suhtautuvan huomattavasti rennommalla otteella eikä edes piikitellyt asiasta. Rohkelikko oli todella saanut itsevarmuutta.  
  
Yhdessä he laativat kokeisiin valmistautumisaikataulun, ja noudattivat sitä. Enää Harry ei antanut Dracon vetäytyä heidän makuuhuoneeseensa pänttäämään, vaan he opiskelivat paljon muiden kahdeksasluokkalaisten kanssa. Yhteisessä oleskeluhuoneessa oli monena iltana rauhallinen tunnelma, kun he keräytyivät pieniksi ryhmiksi kertaamaan ja pänttäämään.  
  
Toinen asia, josta Harry ei nykyisin tinkinyt, oli heidän välinen läheisyytensä. Vaikka ennustus aiheuttikin sen heille, Harry piti tiukasti huolen siitä, että he koskettivat toisiaan mahdollisimman paljon ja mahdollisimman usein. Kosketuksen tuoma mielihyvä rentoutti heitä ja antoi voimia myös opiskeluun. Draco ei ehkä olisi uskaltanut myöntää asiaa ääneen, mutta Harryn läheisyydestä oli tullut hänelle tärkeä voimavara.  
  
Harry jatkoi edelleen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettamista, mutta yhä useammin heillä oli yhteiset tunnit seitsemännen vuoden oppilaiden kanssa. Silloin tällöin Harry piti oleskeluhuoneessa kertaustuntia kiinnostuneille, mutta usein Harry jakoi tietoaan vain Dracolle, Ronille ja Hermionelle, sillä he olivat muodostaneet tiiviin opiskeluporukan. Se, että sekä Hermione että Draco olivat innokkaita opiskelemaan, tarkoitti myös sitä, että Harryn ja Ronin oli joustettava ja kaivettava oppikirjat esiin huomattavasti useammin mitä he ehkä normaalisti olisivat halunneet.  
  
"Tämä  _vulnera sanentur_  loitsu on kyllä syvältä", Draco paiskasi eräänä iltana loitsukirjansa turhautuneena oleskeluhuoneen pöydälle.  
"Uh, olen samaa mieltä", Ron sanoi ja tuijotti omaa loitsukirjaansa mahdollisimman läheltä aivan kuin olisi siten voinut oppia loitsun paremmin.  
"Se on kyllä erittäin hyödyllinen loitsu", Harry sanoi hiljaa kun hän muisti milloin oli ensimmäisen kerran kuullut ja nähnyt loitsua käytettävän.  
"Jaa, miksi?" Draco tuhahti.  
"Tule tänne", Harry ojensi kätensä ja veti luihuisen jalkojensa väliin niin että Dracon selkä painui hänen rintaansa vasten.  
  
Kaikki kahdeksasluokkalaiset olivat jo tottuneet Harryn ja Dracon outoon siteeseen, eivätkä jaksaneet välittää siitä että nämä makoilivat silloin tällöin sylikkäin. Asia, joka oli Harrylle tärkeä päivittäinen rutiini. Toki jotkut tytöistä loivat kaipaavia katseita jompaankumpaan poikaan, mutta nämä itse eivät tuntuneet huomaavan niitä.  
  
"No, jos joku vaikka heittää sellaisella  _sektusempralla_ ", Harry siveli Dracon rintaa, "niin tuolla sen pystyy parantamaan."  
"Ai, no sitten", Draco nousi nolona ja tarttui uudelleen kirjaansa. "En muistanut."  
"Et ehkä ollut ihan tajuissasi silloin", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja anteeksipyytävänä.  
  
He olivat tehneet vuosien aikana toisilleen niin paljon pahaa, ettei sitä pystynyt pyyhkimään kerralla pois. Harry oli kuitenkin yrittänyt pyytää ja antaa anteeksi, ja oli onnistunutkin siinä. Dracolle se oli ollut tämän lukuvuoden aikana vaikeampaa, mutta hän oli tehnyt parhaansa ja onnistunut paremmin kuin Harry olisi ikinä voinut uskoa.  
  
"Eiköhän tämä riitä tältä iltaa", Ron luovutti ja sulki kirjansa.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry sanoi heti.  
"Mutta...", Hermione ja Draco sanoivat lähes yhtä aikaa.  
"Nukkumaan", Harry komensi tiukasti, "huomenna jatketaan."  
  
Niine hyvineen hän kiskaisi Dracon mukaansa ja marssitti tämän edellään makuusaliin. Ron näytti nappaavan Hermionelta tämän oppikirjat ja sulkevan tytön tiukkaan syleilyyn. Harry virnisti, aika kätevä keino saada toisen ajatukset muualle.  
  


~ * ~

  
Yöllä Draco heräsi käheään huutoon. Se kuului Harryn sängystä. Yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä Draco oli jalkeilla ja astui askeleen laskeutuakseen Harryn sängylle. Hän ei edes herännyt kunnolla käydessään Harryn viereen makaamaan, kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille ja vetäessään peiton heidän päälleen.  
  
"Shh, kaikki hyvin", Draco mumisi Harryn niskaan ja veti tämän vartalon tiukasti omaansa vasten lusikka-asentoon.  
  
Harry rentoutui välittömästi tuntiessaan Dracon lähellään ja henkäisi muutaman kerran syvään. Draco siveli ajatuksissaan Harryn rintaa, tyynnytteli ja rauhoitteli.  
  
Painajaiset olivat alkaneet pian sen jälkeen kun Draco oli tainnuttanut Harryn. Niiden täytyi liittyä ennustukseen, sillä he molemmat näkivät niitä. Toisen läheisyys ja lämpö kuitenkin auttoi nopeasti, ja siksi he olivatkin sopineet auttavansa tässäkin asiassa toinen toisiaan. Kun toinen heistä näki painajaista, toinen tuli viereen, lähelle ja auttoi pahimman yli. Tälläkään kertaa Harry ei ollut edes herännyt unestaan, vaan painajainen oli väistynyt heti Dracon kosketettua häntä.  
  
Järjestely oli kyllä aiheuttanut muutamia vaivaantuneita aamuja, kun he olivat heränneet tiukasti toisissaan kiinni ja vielä pahimmassa tapauksessa aamuseisokit housuissaan. Dracon hämmästykseksi Harry oli kuitenkin onnistunut rentouttamaan tilanteen nauramalla ja vitsailemalla asiasta, sekä vaatimalla päästä aamupesulle yksin Dracon jäädessä nojailemaan pesuhuoneen oveen.  
  
Harry oli muuttunut muutenkin tässä suhteessa, eikä Draco oikein tiennyt mistä muutos johtui. Välillä hän olisi halunnut kysyä jotain, mutta pelkäsi, ettei saisi Harrylta rehellistä vastausta, tai sitten vastaus olisi sellainen jota Draco ei halunnut kuulla. Heidän yönsä tainnutuksen jälkeen oli Dracon mielessä pelkkänä sumuna, mutta laskemalla yhteen yksi plus yksi, hän oli päätellyt että tuona yönä oli varmasti tapahtunut jotain. Mitä, sitä hän ei tiennyt, eikä myöskään uskaltanut kysyä. Mutta sen yön jälkeen Harry oli ollut paljon itsevarmempi ja rennompi.  
  
Tosiasia oli, että he olivat riippuvaisia toisistaan. Niin valveilla ollessaan kuin nukkuessaankin, ja Dracon mielessä kävi ajatus, että heidän täytyisi käydä Harryn kanssa vakava keskustelu nukkumajärjestelyistä. Välimatka oli nykyisin lyhyt ja fyysinen kosketus oli ainoa keino jolla he selviytyivät päivästä ja yöstä toiseen. Ehkä heidän pitäisi nukkua samassa sängyssä? Ei sillä, että Draco olisi sitä välttämättä halunnut, mutta vaihtoehdot alkoivat olla vähissä.  
  
Onneksi he olivat sentään löytäneet opiskelun suhteen hyvän rytmin ja Draco tunsi olevansa paljon varmemmalla pohjalla tulevia kokeita silmällä pitäen. Harry oli opettanut hänelle paljon pimeyden voimilta suojautumisesta, ja he olivat käyneet pitkiä keskusteluja aiheen ympäriltä. Hämmästyksekseen Draco oli huomannut, että Harry tiesi aiheesta todella paljon enemmän kuin hän olisi koskaan uskonut. Lisäksi Harry tiesi paljon sellaista, jota Draco, puhdasverisen suvun vesa, ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan.  
  
Harryn lämmin vartalo painautui entistä tiiviimmin Dracoa vasten, ja tämä henkäisi. Olisi kai parempi yrittää nukkua vielä muutama tunti ennen aamuna. Ja niin Draco vajosi unen pehmeään maailmaan Harry tiukasti sylissään.  
  


~ * ~

  
Päivällä oli ollut korpinkynsi vastaan luihuinen huispausottelu, ja se oli aina hyvä syy juhlia. Niinpä kahdeksasluokkalaiset olivat järjestelleet oleskeluhuoneensa jälleen uuteen uskoon. Sohvat ja nojatuolit olivat poissa, ja lattialla oli valtava määrä isoja tyynyjä. Kermakaljapulloja ja herkkuja oli siellä täällä ja oppilaat loikoilivat sikin sokin toistensa lomassa jutellen iloisesti.  
  
Harry ja Draco olivat vallanneet ison violetin tyynyn ja makasivat sillä taas kerran sylikkäin. Draco lepäsi Harryn jalkojen välissä, pää tämän rinnalla ja kuunteli vieressään olevan Seamusin selvitystä päivän huispausottelussa tapahtuneesta hienosta harhautuksesta. Harry puolestaan oli kumartunut Ronin ja Hermionen puoleen, joka makoilivat viereisessä tyynykasassa.  
  
"Hei, pelataanko jotain?" Dean ehdotti korottaen ääntään että kaikki kuulivat hänet.  
"Joo", Lavender innostui, "olisiko vaikka 'kumman kaa' kiva?"  
"Ei taas sitä", Susan protestoi, "ei kukaan jaksa enää keksiä hyviä pareja."  
"Totuus vai tehtävä?" Terry ehdotti ja ajatus sai kannatusta.  
  
"Minä voisin kyllä skipata tämän pelin", Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan.  
"Häh, miksi?" Draco ihmetteli, sillä hänelle peli oli taas vieras.  
"No, ne tehtävät on yleensä aika... no... sellaisia", Harry sanoi.  
"Mitä, etkö sinä haluakaan pussailla minun kanssani?" Draco virnisti.  
"Sinä olet ihan okei, mutta luulen, että tuolla on muita jotka haluaisivat minun mieluummin pussaavan heitä", Harry sanoi vaivautuneena. "Ja lisäksi tuo totuus-homma on vähän... monimutkainen."  
"Eli sinä haluat, että me lähdetään?" Draco kysyi.  
"Kyllä kiitos, jos sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan", Harry sanoi anovalla äänellä.  
"Täytyy sanoa, että onnistuit herättämään mielenkiintoni, joten saat tahtosi läpi. Yhdellä ehdolla."  
"No?" Harry kysyi varovasti.  
"Kerrot minulle, miksi et halua pelata tätä peliä."  
  
Syvään huokaisten Harry myöntyi. Ehkä hän voisi Dracolle paljastaa totuuden, olivathan he jo jakaneet niin paljon asioita viimeisten kuukausien aikana. Niinpä he nousivat, ja Draco sepitti jonkun tekosyyn päänsärystään että he pääsivät vetäytymään omaan makuusaliinsa.  
  
"Palan halusta kuulla", Draco sanoi ja heittäytyi sängylleen.  
"Lupaa ensin, ettet naura", Harry vannotti ja istahti Dracon sängyn jalkopäähän nojaamaan sängynpylvääseen.  
"Lupaan", Draco sanoi vakavana.  
"Vaikka asia olisi mikä tahansa."  
"Vaikka se olisi mitä tahansa", Draco vannoi käsi sydämellä.  
"No hyvä on", Harry huokaisi. "En halunnut pelata tuota peliä, sillä on totuuksia, joita en halua kertoa itsestäni, ja ne ovat sellaisia joita tuossa pelissä yleensä kysellään."  
"Näin olin ymmärtänyt", Draco sanoi.  
"Ja yksi näistä totuuksista on sellainen, mitä en halua kenenkään tietävän."  
"Ja se on...?" Draco kiirehti.  
"Minä olen neitsyt", Harry mumisi hiljaa ja nolona.  
  
Hetken Draco vain tuijotti Harrya ymmärtämättä, mitä tämä sanoi. Sitten virnistys levisi hänen kasvoilleen ja oli lähellä, ettei hän purskahtanut nauruun, mutta hän oli luvannut Harrylle. Joten kovin ponnistuksin Draco hillitsi itsensä ja nyökkäsi vakavana.  
  
"Okei, sinä olet siis neitsyt. Tuota, anteeksi jos kysyn, mutta kuinka se voi olla mahdollista?" Draco oli aidosti ihmeissään.  
"Niin no, en minä tiedä", Harry puolusteli.  
"Mietin vain että miten velhomaailman pelastaja ei ole päässyt tuollaisesta pikku ongelmasta eroon?" Draco virnisti.  
"Minä olen ollut aika kiireinen viime vuosina", Harry sanoi tuskastuneella äänellä. "Voldemort, sota ja semmoista pientä. Oletkohan kuullut?"  
"Mutta onhan sinulla ollut tyttöystävä", Draco sanoi.  
"Joo, mutta ei me koskaan tehty muuta kun..." Harryn oli vaikea jatkaa lausettaan loppuun.  
"Eli sinä, poika-joka-elää, pimeyden lordin kukistaja, joka paikan sankari ja sitä rataa, olet koskematon."  
"Niin", Harry myönsi ja pureskeli huultaan.  
  
Ääneen sanottuna asia kuulosti vielä monta kertaa pahemmalta kuin hänen ajatuksissaan. Ja etenkin kun sen sanoi ääneen ihminen, jolle Harry ei elämänpäivänä olisi kuvitellut kertovansa asiasta.  
  
"No, sittenhän sille asialle täytyy tehdä jotain", Draco sanoi reippaasti ja nousi istumaan.  
"Mitä?!" Harry huudahti.  
"Tuolle ongelmalle... asialle, täytyy tehdä jotain", Draco totesi tyynesti.  
"Ja sinäkö ajattelit, että me..."  
"Se on toki yksi vaihtoehto", Draco pohti totinen ilme kasvoillaan kunnes virnisti ilkikurisesti.  
  
"Oletko sinä sitten ollut joskus... jonkun...kanssa?" Harry kysyi hämillään.  
"Olen."  
"Kenen?" Harry kysyi uteliaana.  
"Pansyn", Draco vastasi kiemurrellen.  
"Ai, no minkälaista se oli?"  
"Ehkä hieman yliarvostettua, sanoisin", Draco sanoi kuivasti.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen, kun kumpikin pohti asiaa omalla tahollaan. Draco muisti sen yhden ja ainoan kerran kun hän oli ollut Pansyn kanssa. Se oli ollut hätäistä, sotkuista eikä ollut edes tuntunut kovin erikoiselta. Hän oli tuolloin vain halunnut saada asian pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Harryn tilanne oli kuitenkin toinen, ja tavallaan Draco ymmärsi tätä. Ei varmasti ollut helppoa hankkia itselleen ketään vain tämän asian takia.  
  
"Mutta nyt ei ollutkaan kyse minusta, vaan sinusta", Draco palasi alkuperäiseen ongelmaan.  
"Mitä sinä oikein ajattelet?" Harry kysyi varovasti.  
"Minulla on idea, koska meillä on tämä... side... niin ehkä olisi helpointa...", Draco ei saanut lausettaan loppuun kun Harry keskeytti.  
"Minä en ajatellut, että ensimmäinen kertani olisi  _sinun_  kanssasi."  
"Kiitos vain luottamuksesta", Draco sanoi kuivasti, "mutta ajattelin lähinnä monijuomalientä."  
"Ai", Harry hämmentyi.  
  
"Eli kenen kanssa sinä sitten haluaisit sitten olla?" Draco uteli.  
"En minä tiedä", Harry väänteli käsiään.  
"No aloitetaan vaikka Hermionesta?" Draco ehdotti, mutta Harry pudisti välittömästi päätään. "Lavender, eikö? Entäs Hannah, ai ei hänkään? Susan? Parvati? Apua, ketä näitä nyt on?"  
  
Harry torjui järjestelmällisesti jokaisen Dracon ehdottoman tytön heidän vuosikurssiltaan ja samoin kaikki seitsemännen luokan tytöt. Kumpikaan heistä ei jaksanut lähteä muistelemaan kaikkien kuudennen vuoden tyttöjen nimiä, joten he lopettivat lyhyeen sen listauksen. Harry ei uskonut, että hän todellakin keskusteli tästä asiasta Dracon kanssa.  
  
"Sinähän olet vaativa", Draco puuskahti lopulta.  
"Anteeksi", Harry sanoi posket punaisina.  
"Minä en keksi enää ketään, joten viitsisitkö jeesata itse yhtään?" Draco sanoi.  
"Ei minullekaan tule ketään mieleen", Harry tuskaili.  
  
Ajatus siitä, että Draco olisi valmis juomaan monijuomalientä, jotta Harry pääsisi ongelmastaan eroon, oli ehkä suloisinta, mitä Harry oli koskaan kuullut. Tämä viileä vaalea luihuinen oli todellakin muuttunut, eikä Harry voinut sille mitään, että lämmin tunne läikähti hänen rinnassaan kun ajatteli Dracoa.  
  
"No entä joku poika sitten?" Draco sanoi lopulta.  
"Mitä? Miksi?" Harry nosti säikähtäneenä katseensa.  
"No, jos kukaan tyttö ei kiinnosta niin ehkä joku poika sitten?" Draco totesi.  
"En usko. En ole koskaan edes ajatellut asiaa."  
"Ei kannata ajatella liikaa."  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen heidän väliinsä kun Harry sulatteli Dracon sanoja. Joku poika. Kuka? Ei hän halunnut olla kenenkään pojan kanssa, vai halusiko? Kuinka se edes menisi? Harryn mieleen välähti se yö jona Draco oli tainnuttanut hänet, ja hän oli joutunut tekemään hartiavoimin töitä, että oli saanut Dracon jälleen virkoamaan ja tokenemaan tähän todellisuuteen. Jospa Draco vain tietäisi, mitä kaikkea sinä yönä olikaan tapahtunut. Puna nousi Harryn poskille ja hän hymyili.  
  
"Ajatus pojasta ei taida olla kovin vastenmielinen?" Draco totesi tarkkailtuaan Harryn kasvoja.  
"Öh, ei kun", Harry änkytti. "Minä vain ajattelin, että oletko sinä sitten kiinnostunut pojista?"  
"Hmmm... Olen kiinnostunut varmaan molemmista sukupuolista", Draco sanoi pohdiskellen. "En ole koskaan erotellut ihastuksiani sukupuolen mukaan."  
"Oletko sinä sitten ollut ihastunut joskus johonkin poikaan?" Harry oli aidosti kiinnostunut.  
"Olen."  
"Keneen?"  
  
Draco pureskeli hetken huultaan ennen kuin vastasi.  
  
"Neljännellä oli todella ihastunut Cedric Diggoryyn", hän myönsi viimein.  
"Cedriciin?" Harry hämmästyi.  
"Joo", Draco sanoi, "ja arvaa vain, kuinka vihainen olin sinulle kun hän kuoli. Luulin pitkään sen olleen sinun syysi ennen kuin totuus selvisi minulle."  
"Ymmärrän", Harry sanoi ja muisto Cedricistä kirpaisi häntä yhä.  
  
"Mutta nyt ei puhuta minusta, vaan sinusta", Draco sanoi reippaasti. "Haluaisitko että muuttuisin sitten joksikin pojaksi? Miten olisi vaikka Terry, hän on aika hyvännäköinen."  
"Draco!" Harry huudahti kauhistuneena.  
"Tai Seamus?"  
"EI!" Harry huusi.  
"Entäs sitten..."  
"Ei", Harry keskeytti. "Minä en halua ketään poikaa."  
"Harmi", Draco sanoi.  
  
Hetkeen Harry ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Mitä Draco mahtoi tarkoittaa sanoillaan? Ei kai tämä vain halunnut muuttua joksikin pojaksi vain siksi, että Harry haluaisi menettää koskemattomuutensa jonkun pojan kanssa. Harryn päässä pyöri ja tilanne tuntui varsin sekavalta.  
  
"Oletko... oletko sinä sitten ollut koskaan kenenkään pojan kanssa?" hän kysyi viimein.  
"En", Draco vastasi, "mutta sitä voisi olla kiva kokeilla."  
  
Harry päätti, ettei hän kertoisi koskaan Dracolle, mitä sinä yönä oli tapahtunut, kun Draco oli tainnuttanut hänet, sillä hän ei ollut enää varma olisiko hän halunnut yön tapahtumien toistuvan. Keskustelu oli saanut Harryn hyvin epätodelliseen mielentilaan, missä hän ei enää tiennyt kuka oli ja mitä halusi. Dracon intensiivinen katse oli yllättävän häiritsevä ja niinpä Harry mumisi jotain aikaisesta nukkumaanmenosta.  
  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. luku**  
  
Kevät saapui kohisten Tylypahkaan. Harry nautti aurinkoisista päivistä yhdessä ystäviensä kanssa. Aina tilaisuuden tullen ja sään salliessa he opiskelivat ulkona, makasivat järven rannalla vilttien päällä, harjoittelivat laakealla kentällä loitsuja tai treenasivat muodonmuutoksia. Kokeet lähestyivät vääjäämättä, ja jokainen stressasi niistä omalla tavallaan. Vaikka niihin oli vielä viikkoja aikaa, heistä kaikista tuntui, ettei aikaa ollut yhtään ylimääräistä.  
  
Draco oli onneksi rauhoittunut talvella tapahtuneen romahduksen jälkeen. Harry pohti, mikä oli mahtanut kääntää tämän pään lopulta, mutta ei viitsinyt udella niin henkilökohtaista asiaa. Pääasia oli, että Draco ei enää eristäytynyt vaan opiskeli heidän muiden kanssa. Tosin välillä Dracon ja Hermionen väittelyt kohosivat lähes riidoiksi, ja Harry ja Ron joutuivat erottamaan heidät toisistaan.  
  
Toisinaan Harry ihmetteli sitä, kuinka hyvin hänen ystävänsä olivat vuoden kuluessa hyväksyneet Dracon osaksi heidän aikaisemmin niin tiivistä porukkaansa. Toki Harry tiesi, että yksi syy oli Hermionen ja Ronin syventynyt suhde, sillä nämä seurustelivat nyt aivan tosissaan ja avoimesti. Silloin tällöin Harry kuuli heidän suunnittelevan yhteistä tulevaisuuttakin, elämää Tylypahkan jälkeen. Toisinaan se vihlaisi Harrya, ja hän tiesi olevansa mustasukkainen ystävilleen. Ilman ennustuksen luomaa sidettä hänkin voisi suunnitella ja haaveilla tulevaisuudestaan, mutta niin pitkään kuin hänellä ja Dracolla oli tämä side välillään, ei ollut toivoakaan suunnitella tulevaisuutta.  
  
Niinpä Harry ei uhrannut paljonkaan aikaa tulevaisuutensa pohtimiseen. He eivät olleet Dracon kanssa enää puhuneet monijuomaliemen käytöstä tai muusta aiheeseen liittyvästä. Harry oli antanut ymmärtää, ettei ongelma ollut niin merkittävä, etteikö hän voisi elää sen kanssa vielä jonkin aikaa, kunhan hänen ei vain tarvitsisi puhua siitä julkisesti minkään pelin yhteydessä. Hän voisi ratkaista tämän ongelman joskus tulevaisuudessa, joskus kokeiden jälkeen tai kunhan he löytäisivät ennustuksen purkamiseen ratkaisun. Tuntui että neitsyys oli tällä hetkellä hänen ongelmistaan pienimpiä.  
  
Silloin tällöin ennustuksen olemassa olo hiersi heidän välejään. Ei pahasti, mutta lähinnä siten, ettei se antanut heille enää paljonkaan liikkumatilaa. He joutuivat tekemään entistä enemmän kompromisseja ja joustamaan puolin ja toisin. Rehtori McGarmiwa oli pyytänyt heidät tuon tuosta toimistoonsa keskustelemaan tilanteesta. Ratkaisua ei ollut, vaikka jokainen opettaja olikin selvittänyt asiaa omalla tahollaan. Punurmiosta ei ollut enää minkäänlaista hyötyä, sillä tämä pyöri yleensä tapaamisissa tapansa mukaan pikku pöhnässä ja höpötti vain lopullisesta täyttymyksestä.  
  
Edellisellä kerralla McGarmiwa oli lopulta kyllästynyt Punurmioon ja vaatinut tätä selittämään rautalangasta vääntäen, mitä tuo mystinen täyttyminen oikein tarkoitti. Tämä oli hiljentänyt Punurmion, joka oli vajonnut istumaan jakkaralle ja mutissut jotain, mistä kukaan ei saanut mitään selvää.  
  
Hermione ei edelleenkään allekirjoittanut sitä, että kaiken takana olisi ennustus. Tyttö käytti kaiken ylimääräisen aikansa kirjastossa tutkien milloin mitäkin loitsukirjoja. Mutta suuresta työmäärästä huolimatta ratkaisua ei löytynyt.  
  
Harry oli luovuttanut asian kanssa jo aikaa sitten ja tyytynyt hyväksymään tilanteen. Hän oli kestänyt kaikenlaista elämässään, joten side Dracon kanssa oli toisaalta aika mitätön pikku juttu. Toki Harry aina silloin tällöin mietti, mitä sitten kun koulu loppuisi. Entä jos heillä olisi edelleen side välillään, mitä he silloin tekisivät? Toisaalta Harry luotti siihen, että asia järjestyisi tavalla tai toisella. Hän ei juuri nyt jaksanut stressata edes muutamista vapaina liikkuvista kuolonsyöjistäkään, sillä S.U.P.E.R. -kokeiden ajatteleminen vei kaiken hänen aikansa ja energiansa. Sitten kun kokeet olisivat ohi, sitten hän pohtisi näitä asioita.  
  


~ * ~

  
He olivat ryhtyneet harjoittelemaan sauvatonta taikuutta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunneilla. Harry oli huomannut jo syksyllä, että sauvaton taikuus oli hänelle helppoja, joten hän toivoi muidenkin ymmärtävän niiden perusperiaatteen. Saattaisihan olla, että sitä kysyttäisiin kokeessa tai sen käytöstä voisi ansaita muutaman lisäpisteen.  
  
Neville oli aivan toivoton sauvattomassa taikuudessa, mikä ei valitettavasti yllättänyt Harrya, sillä Nevillen vahvuudet olivat muualla. Ron oli keskinkertainen kuten Hermionekin Harryn hämmästykseksi, mutta suurin yllättäjä oli Draco. Tämä oli lähes yhtä hyvä kuin Harry.  
  
"Sen täytyy johtua tuosta teidän siteestänne", Hermione tuskaili. "Sinä siirrät omaa osaamistasi Dracoon."  
"No miksi hän ei sitten siirrä tietoaan vaikkapa liemistä minun aivoihini? Ottaisin mieluusti hieman apua vastaan", Harry tuhahti.  
"Minä olen luonnonlahjakkuus", Draco myhäili ja lähetti suojeliuksensa liitämään oleskeluhuoneeseen pelkän kuiskauksen saattelemana.  
"Pyh", Hermione tuhahti ja hautautui kirjansa taakse.  
  
Harry sulki kirjansa ja hieroi päätään. Hänen täytyisi tehdä vielä kolmentoista tuuman liemiessee huomiseksi, eikä hän ollut vielä aloittanutkaan. Hetken Harry toivoi, että saisi kopioida edes puolet Dracolta, mutta tiesi, ettei tämä tulisi suostumaan. Niinpä hän kumartui penkomaan laukustaan pergamenttia. Huokaisten Harry puristi sulkakynäänsä, käänsi liemien kirjastaan oikean kohdan auki ja ryhtyi raapustamaan.  
  
Draco katseli Harryn ahertamista pimeyden voimien suojautumisen kirjansa takaa. Hän tiesi, että voisi auttaa Harryn helposti liemienesseestä mutta toisaalta rohkelikon täytyi opiskella. Draco oli huomannut, että ne aineet jotka Harry hallitsi hyvin, olivat tälle helppoja ja vaivattomia, mutta aineet, joissa hänen piti ponnistella hieman enemmän, olivat sellaisia joista Harry yritti luistaa. Kuin huomaamatta Draco siirtyi niin, että pystyi laskemaan kätensä Harryn selälle. Piirrellen hitaasti kuvioita Harryn selkään Draco tunsi tämän rentoutuvan ja keskittyvän paremmin kirjoittamaan esseetään. Hymy kohosi Dracon huulille, eikä hän huomannut Hermionen tarkkailevaa katsetta jonka tämä loi heihin kirjansa takaa.  
  
Läheisyys heidän välillään oli niin arkipäiväistä, ettei Draco enää edes ajatellut miltä he näyttivät muiden silmissä. Hänkin oli oppinut koskettamaan Harrya ja vaatimaan tältä vastavuoroisuutta säännöllisin väliajoin. Lämpö ja onnellisuus, mikä kosketusten myötä levisi heidän sisällään, oli tunnetta josta he olivat vähitellen tulleet riippuvaisiksi.  
  
Vaikka Draco tiedostikin kaiken johtuvan ennustuksesta, hän ei antanut sen häiritä. Harry oli ollut aivan oikeassa siinä, kun oli vaatinut heitä ottamaan nautintonsa sieltä, missä se oli helpoiten saatavilla. Ja jos se tarkoitti sitä, että Draco joutui koskemaan entistä vihamiestään ja kilpakumppaniaan, hän teki sen enemmän kuin mielellään, sillä mikään aikaisempi kokemus tai tunne hänen elämässään ei vetänyt vertoja sille, kun hän kosketti Harrya. Se oli jotain niin kokonaisvaltaisen hyvää ja täydellistä, ettei Draco voinut kuvitella minkään koskaan tuntuvan samalta. Taikuus oli ihmeellinen asia.  
  


~ * ~

  
Toukokuun alussa järjestettiin iso juhla Tylypahkan taistelun vuosipäivänä. Paikalle oli tulossa paljon tärkeitä velhoyhteisön jäseniä aina taikaministeriä myöten. Turvallisuustoimet oli viety huippuunsa, sillä kukaan ei toivonut niiden muutaman vapaana liikkuvien kuolonsyöjien hyökkäävän linnaan juhlan aikaan. Auroreita oli saapunut Tylypahkaan jo hyvissä ajoin suunnittelemaan yhdessä professoreiden kanssa linnan turvaamista sekä loitsimaan vaadittavia turvataikoja.  
  
Harry oli tietenkin juhlien itseoikeutettu kunniavieras, vaikka hän olisi mielellään luopunut tästä kunniasta ja vetäytynyt hiljaisuuteen ja rauhaan. Se, että hän oli voittanut Voldemortin oli ollut monen asian summa. Hän oli saanut paljon apua ja oli kai puhtaalla onnellakin ollut osuutensa asiassa.  
  
"Miten ihmeessä me selitämme sinut muille?" Harry tuskaili muutamaa päivää ennen juhlia ja tökkäsi Dracoa sormella rintaan.  
"Minä luulin, että sinä olit jo valmis tulemaan kaapista", Draco virnisteli leveästi ja pörrötti Harryn sotkuista tukkaa.  
"Pöhkö", Harry sanoi ja käänsi selkänsä Dracolle.  
  
He makasivat Harryn sängyssä ja olivat käymässä nukkumaan. Toistuvat painajaiset sekä lyhentynyt välimatka oli lopulta pakottanut heidät nukkumaan samassa sängyssä. Aluksi oli tuntunut omituiselta käydä yhdessä nukkumaan, vierekkäin ja Harryn olikin ollut vaikea saada unta ensimmäisinä öinä kun hän oli pohtinut, mitä samassa sängyssä nukkuminen voisi merkitä jos muut tietäisivät siitä. Lopulta väsymys oli voittanut, ja Harry oli ajatellut, ettei tilanne ehkä ollutkaan niin paha, sillä eiväthän se olleet yhdessä tai mitään. Ja ainakin painajaiset olivat loppuneet siihen kun he olivat tehneet tämän ratkaisun.  
  
"Anteeksi", Draco sanoi ja silitti hellästi Harryn selkää.  
"Saat", Harry mumisi mutta ei kääntynyt kohtaamaan Dracon katsetta vain nautti tämän kosketuksesta.  
"Ehkä me sanomme, että minä olen sinun henkivartijasi tai jotain", Draco ehdotti.  
"Okei, tuo kuulosta hyvältä. Voitko hieroa vähän enemmän vasemmalta", Harry pyysi ja kierähti nyt vatsalleen.  
"En minä ole mikään hieroja", Draco tuhahti mutta nousi kuitenkin istumaan Harryn takareisien päälle ja ryhtyi painelemaan Harryn selkää rystysillään.  
"Ooooh, juuri noin", Harry vaikeroi kun Dracon kädet pehmittivät hänen lihaksiaan. "Aaaaaahhhh, kovempaa."  
"Ole hiljempaa, joku luulee vielä että me teemme täällä jotain muuta", Draco nauroi ja painoi peukaloillaan Harryn lihasta saaden tämän voihkaisemaan vielä kovempaan ääneen.  
"Aivan sama mitä kukaan... aaaa... ooo... luulee", Harry vaikersi nautinnollisesti. "Sinä olet paras Draco."  
"Mmmm... tiedän", Draco myhäili jatkaen hieromista.  
  
Draco katseli allaan olevaa rohkelikkoa ja mietti, mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut viimeisten kuukausien aikana. Kaikki tämä yllättävä läheisyys, koskettaminen ja yhdessä nukkuminen oli tapahtunut jotenkin automaattisesti, lähes luonnostaan ja välillä se mietitytti Dracoa.  
  
Nytkin kun Harry kiemurteli hänen kosketuksensa alla nauttien selvästi olostaan, Draco joutui toden teolla miettimään, miksi hän teki näin. Toki hän piti Harrysta, yllättävän paljon itse asiassa. Harry oli menneiden kuukausien aikana osoittautunut lojaaliksi ja luotettavaksi kumppaniksi, ystäväksi. Dracon romahtamisesta ei oltu puhuttu kunnolla edes Hermionen ja Ronin, saatikka rehtorin kanssa. Draco arvosti tätä piirrettä Harryssa ja huomasi haluavansa vastata siihen ja olla toisen luottamuksen arvoinen.  
  
Joskus Draco joutui miettimään halusiko hän jotain muutakin. Läheisyys Harryn kanssa tuntui uskomattoman hyvältä ja välillä jopa kiihottavalta, mutta Draco tiesi ettei se ollut todellista. Kaikki johtui siitä typerästä siteestä heidän välillään, ja silloin tällöin Draco toivoi, ettei mitään ennustusta olisi vaan se kaikki olisi aitoa. Nämä ajatukset hän kuitenkin survoi visusti piiloon ennen kuin ne kasvoivat liian isoiksi hänen päässään.  
  
"Kiitos", Harry mutisi hiljaa hänen allaan ja Draco havahtui mietteistään.  
"Ei kestä", Draco pyörähti omalle paikalleen.  
"Haluatko vastapalveluksen?" Harry kysyi kohottautuen kyynärpäidensä varaan.  
"Riippuu mitä sinulla on mielessä", Draco sanoi hieman ilkikurisella äänellä.  
"Hieronta?" Harry ehdotti mutta Draco pudisteli päätään.  
"Joku toinen kerta, käydään vain nukkumaan."  
"Hyvä on, öitä", Harry sanoi, pöyhi tyynyään ja kääntyi selin Dracoon.  
  
Draco makasi selällään, katseli pylvässängyn kattoa ja kuunteli Harryn tasaiseksi muuttunutta hengitystä. Sitten ajatus ilmaantui taas hänen mieleensä ja hän hätisteli sen kiireesti pois. Olisiko hän halunnut jotain enemmän?  
  


~ * ~

  
Juhlapäivän aamu valkeni aurinkoisena. Harry olisi voinut seistä vaikka kuinka pitkään lämpimän suihkun alla, mutta Draco pakotti hänet sieltä pois varsin päättäväisin elein. Sen jälkeen Draco huolehti, että hän pukeutui siistiin juhlakaapuunsa, kampasi tukkansa ja puhdisti hampaidensa välit.  
  
"Jännittääkö?" Draco kysyi kun Harry seisoi viimein valmiina keskellä lattiaa.  
"Mmm", Harry mumisi ja koitti estää käsiään tärisemästä.  
"Hyvin se menne", Draco vakuutti ja sipaisi hellästi Harryn poskea sormellaan.  
"Niin kai", Harry huokaisi syvään.  
"Onneksi sinun ei tarvitse pitää puhetta", Draco sanoi ja silitti nyt varmemmin Harryn poskea.  
  
Kosketus rauhoitti Harrya ja tämä nojasi tyytyväisenä Dracon kättä vasten. Tuttu lämpö levisi hänen sisällään ja tyytyväinen huokaus purkautui Harryn suusta. Huomaamatta hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni kun hän antautui tunteeseen. Sitten hän yllättäen tunsi Dracon pehmeät huulet omillaan. Suudelma oli kevyt, mutta silti se sai raketit räjähtelemään Harryn sisällä.  
  
Tunne otti Harryn aivan yllättäen valtaansa, ja ymmärtämättä itsekään, mitä teki, hän syvensi suudelmaa livauttamalla kielensä Dracon suuhun. Harryn kädet kiertyivät kuin itsestään Dracon niskaan ja samaan aikaan hän tunsi Dracon kädet lantiollaan vetämässä häntä vasten hoikkaa luihuista. He ahmivat jälleen toisiaan sillä samalla innolla ja kiihkolla kuin kerran aikaisemminkin joululoman aikaan. Aivan kuin maailmassa ei olisi mitään muuta kuin he kaksi ja tämä mieletön tunne heidän sisällään.  
  
Viimeinenkin järkevä ajatus katosi Harryn päästä kun hän upposi syvälle, syvälle Dracon suuhun sekä siihen mielettömään tunteeseen joka takoi hänen jokaisessa solussaan. Hän oli varma, että voisi juuri tällä nimenomaisella hetkellä loihtia kokonaisen armeijan suojeliuksia. Draco painautui häntä vasten tiiviimmin, eikä Harrylle jäänyt epäselväksi, että luihuinen oli aivan yhtä sekaisin tunteesta kuin hän itsekin.  
  
Lopulta Draco vetäytyi suurin ponnistuksin irti suudelmasta. Hän huohotti ja tuijotti himosta samein silmin edessään olevaa rohkelikkoa, joka oli hyvin perusteellisesti suudellun näköinen.  
  
"Ehkä tämä", Draco sanoi tasaten edelleen hengitystään, "helpottaa hieman jännitystä."  
"Mitä?" Harry kysyi ihmeissään, hän oli jo unohtanut koko juhlan.  
"Niin, että toivottavasti sinua ei enää jännitä niin paljon."  
"Ai... Juu, ei", Harry punastui ja suki hämillään hiuksiaan.  
"Hyvä. Sillä vaikka tämä ennustus räjäyttääkin meidät vielä jonain päivänä kappaleiksi, niin silti on hyvä tietää, että kaikki johtuu vain siitä."  
"Luuletko tosiaan niin?" Harry kysyi hiljaa.  
"Tietenkin", Draco vastasi varmana. "Ilman ennustusta me tuskin tuntisimme näin voimakkaita tunteita toisiamme kohtaan."  
"Niin kai sitten", Harryn äänessä oli kuultavissa hyvin, hyvin pieni pettymys.  
"Sitten mennään", Draco sanoi reippaasti ja suoristi vielä kerran Harryn kaulassa olevaa solmuketta ja sipaisi tämän hiuksia ojennukseen.  
  
Suuri sali oli koristeltu hienoksi viimeistä nurkkaa myöten. Tupapöydät olivat omilla paikoillaan mutta salin edessä oli pitkän opettajan pöydän tilalla useampi suuri pöytä. Kaikilla pöydillä oli hohtavan valkoiset liinat ja pitkät rivit kynttilöitä hopeajaloissa. Lumotussa katossa paistoi aurinko pilvettömältä taivaalta, aivan kuten korkeiden ikkunoiden takana ulkonakin.  
  
Draco johdatti Harryn varmoin ottein kohden salin etuosaa, minne oli varattu paikat niin taikaministerille kuin muille kunniavieraille Harry mukaan lukien. Paikalla oli jo juhlaväkeä, niin että Harry ja Draco eivät erottuneet massasta, vaan pääsivät puikkelehtimaan muiden välissä. Tämä helpotti hieman Harryn sisällä vellovaa etovaa tunnetta. Hän ei todellakaan viihtynyt huomion keskipisteenä.  
  
"Harry!" kuului voimakas ääni ihmispaljouden keskeltä.  
  
Samassa joka ikinen lähellä oleva noita ja velho oli kääntänyt katseensa Harryyn ja mieheen, joka harppoi hänen luokseen.  
  
"Kahlesalpa", Harry totesi hyvillään.  
"Mukava nähdä", taikaministeri Kingsley Kahlesalpa sanoi syvällä äänellään.  
"Kuin myös", Harry kätteli ministeriä.  
"Ja sinä olet varmastikin nuori Malfoy", Kahlesalpa kääntyi Dracon puoleen joka oli jättäytynyt aavistuksen Harryn taakse. "Olet aivan isäsi näköinen."  
"Draco Malfoy", Draco ojensi kätensä ja kumarsi kevyesti.  
  
Kahlesalpa tarttui Dracon käteen, ja puristi sitä jämäkästi. Hän mittaili Draco tummalla katsella ja hymyili aavistuksen.  
  
"Huomaan, että olet nykyisin Harryn... ystävä? Ettekö te olleet aikaisemmin...", Kahlesalpa katseli luihuisesta rohkelikkoon.  
"Joo, me ollaan tutustuttu nyt vuoden aikana paremmin", Harry sanoi nopeasti. "Dracosta on tullut minulle erittäin hyvä ystävä."  
  
Kahlesalpa kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvänä ja Harry tunsi punastuvansa. Ei hän nyt aivan tämmöistä kuvaa olisi halunnut antaa ministerille, mutta ei saanut tilaisuutta korjata sanojaan kun jostain ilmestyi Päivän profeetan valokuvaaja ja toimittaja.  
  
"Ministeri! Herra Potter! Saammeko kuvan?" toimittaja intoili ja puski tietään ihmisten lomitse heidän luokseen.  
"Tietenkin, tietenkin", Kahlesalpa sanoi rauhallisella äänellään mutta pyöräytti silmiään Harrylle, joka tukahdutti naurunpyrskähdyksen.  
  
Draco kääntyi hienotunteisesti selin kun Harry poseerasi kameralle ministerin kanssa. Draco toivoi, ettei häntä näkyisi kuvassa, sillä hän ei ollut vieläkään kertonut äidilleen hänen ja Harryn siteestä ja ennustuksesta. Toivottavasti tämä ei myöskään hoksaisi sitä Päivän profeetan etusivulta, johon Draco arveli Harryn kuvan päätyvän.  
  
McGarmiwa tuli heitä kohden korot kopisten vanavedessään punatukkainen Percy Weasley, joka oli ministeriön taholta juhlien pääorganisoija. Rehtori ja Percy lähtivät johdattamaan taikaministeriä ja Harrya pääpöytään ja Draco seurasi sopivan välimatkan päässä. Hän piti tarkasti huolen siitä, ettei välimatka Harryn kanssa venynyt liian pitkäksi. Tämä ei olisi kovin hyvä tilaisuus esitellä ennustuksen heidän välille luomaa sidettä. Olisi enemmän kuin noloa, jos Harrylta lähtisivät jalat alta tai jos Malfoyn perillinen oksentaisi ministerin kengille. Pelkkä ajatus sai Dracon värähtämään.  
  
Onneksi Dracolle oli järjestetty paikka aivan Harryn vierestä. Tämän toisella puolella istui Kahlesalpa, jonka vieressä taas rehtori McGarmiwa. Kun he olivat istuutuneet Draco sujautti kätensä Harryn käteen, silitti kämmenselkää pienesti ja näki kuinka Harry rentoutui välittömästi kosketuksesta.  
  
Draco ei jaksanut kuunnella rehtorin ja ministerin puheita vaan keskittyi pitämään Harrya kädestä. Tämä ennustus ja sen tuoma tunnelataus harmitti Draco välillä valtavasti. Hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Harryn kuluneen vuoden aikana hyvin, ja häntä ärsytti, ettei tunne hänen sisällään ollut aito kun hän kosketti Harrya.  
  
Lämpö kiemurteli pitkin Dracon selkärankaa kun Harry puristi hänen kättään. Ja se suudelma aikaisemmin heidän makuusalissaan. Dracolla oli ollut täysi työ lopettaa se ennen kuin tilanne olisi riistäytynyt käsistä. Hän oli ajatellut rauhoittaa hieman Harryn hermoja, ja tiesi että suudelma rentouttaisi rohkelikkoa varmasti ja saisi unohtamaan juhlan ja sen tuoman jännityksen. Mutta siihen hän ei ollut varautunut, että hänen aivonsa olivat olleet lähellä sanoa sopimuksensa irti. Oli ollut todella, todella lähellä, ettei hän olisi työntänyt Harrya seinää vasten ja yksinkertaisesti ottanut tämän siltä seisomalta.  
  
Draco joutui jatkuvasti muistuttamaan itselleen, etteivät hänen tunteensa Harrya kohtaan olleet aitoja. Ne olivat puhtaasti ennustuksen luomaa harhakuvaa ja lumetta. Jos tunteet olisivat olleet todellisia, hän olisi syvästi ihastunut tuohon tummaan rohkelikkoon, sen hän tiesi. Mutta koska kaikki johtui vain ennustuksesta, Draco tiesi, että tunteet häviäisivät heti, kunhan he olisivat saavuttaneet ennustuksen vaatiman lopullisen täyttymyksen. Vaikka Draco olisikin halunnut kirota juuri tuon kohdan ennustuksesta alimpaan helvettiin.  
  
Ruoka saapui pöytiin ja Harry irrotti varovasti kätensä. Tyhjyys valtasi Dracon mielen välittömästi, mutta Harryn salaliittolainen hymy helpotti tunnetta. Draco vastasi hymyyn automaattisesti ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan kotitonttujen loihtimaa juhla-ateriaa, joka oli jälleen kerran vertaansa vailla.  
  
Aterian jälkeen Percy ja vanha kumara velho nousivat ylös, ja vanha velho ryhtyi pitämään puhetta. Vasta huomatessaan Harryn hätkähtävän vieressään Draco keskittyi kuuntelemaan mitä velho puhui.  
  
"Ja niinpä tahdomme luovuttaa herra Potterille, velhomaailmamme pelastajalle, Merlinin ritarikunnan merkin."  
  
Salissa puhkesivat myrskyisät suosionosoitukset ja Harry nousi vapisevin jaloin seisomaan. Kauhuissaan hän vilkaisi Dracoa, joka ymmärsi välittömästi ongelman. Harry ei voisi kävellä hakemaan kunniamerkkiä ilman että Draco seuraisi häntä. Ja se taas näyttäisi varmasti kummalliselta. Onneksi rehtori McGarmiwa pelasti tilanteen nousemalla arvokkaasti, astelemalla hitaasti ja rauhallisesti Percyn ja vanhan velhon luo, ottamalla kunniamerkin ja tuomalla sen Harrylle. Rehtori kiinnitti merkin Harryn juhlakaapuun ja kätteli rohkelikon juhlavasti. Salamavalo välkähti kun Päivän profeetan kuvaaja ikuisti tilanteen.  
  
Sitten juhla viimein päättyi ja oppilaat kolistelivat tuolejaan ja poistuivat hälisten salista. Harry istui edelleen syventyneenä keskusteluun ministerin kanssa, joten Dracollakaan ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin istua aloillaan. Sivukorvalla hän kuuli pätkiä keskustelusta.  
  
"Mutta tiedäthän sinä, että sinulla on paikka virastossa?" Kahlesalpa sanoi.  
"Kyllä, mutta minä en halua mitään vain nimeni takia"; Harry vastasi hiljaa.  
"Ymmärrän sen, mutta sinun ei ole pakko suorittaa S.U.P.E.R.-kokeilta."  
"Tietenkin on!" Harry tiuskaisi. "Entä jos reputan liemet tai yrttitiedon?"  
"Mutta olet paras pimeyden voimien suojautumisen..."  
"Mutta jos reputan yhdenkin aineen, en ole pätevä hakemaan edes pääsykokeisiin", Harry vastusteli.  
"Toki koulutus..."  
"Johon minä aion ehdottomasti pyrkiä aivan kuten muutkin", Harryn vastaus oli napakka.  
"Hyvä on", Kahlesalpa hymyili lannistuneena. "Tapaamme siis kesän jälkeen."  
  
Ministeri nousi pöydästä, kätteli sekä Harryn että Dracon ja lähti muiden arvovieraiden kanssa kierrokselle Tylypahkan linnaan ja tiluksille.  
  
"Mistä tuossa oli kyse?" Draco uteli.  
"Äh, ei mistään", Harry huiskautti väheksyvästi kättään.  
"Minusta se kuulosti siltä, että sinulla olisi työpaikka tiedossa vaikka heti", Draco sanoi kuivasti.  
"Hah, ei sentään", Harry protestoi mutta Draco loi häneen pitkän katseen.  
  
"Okei", Harry sanoi lopulta, "ehkä minulle olisi tiedossa töitä ministeriössä, mutta en halua mitään armopaloja. Haluan tehdä töitä oikeasti enkä mitään höpö höpö hommaa. Siksi haluan suorittaa koulun loppuun, tehdä kokeet niin hyvin kuin mahdollista ja pyrkiä normaalilla tavalla aurorikoulutukseen."  
  
Draco nosti toista kulmaansa ihmetellen, mutta jätti aiheen. Hänen mieleensä tuli, ettei Harry hakisi mihinkään kouluun ennen kuin side heidän välillään olisi poistunut. Tosin Dracolla ei ollut aikomuksenakaan mainita asiasta Harrylle. Eikä hän oikein ollut edes varma, halusiko hän enää siteen edes poistuvan, sillä se tarkoittaisi että hänen pitäisi luopua Harrysta. Ajatus pelotti monellakin tapaa, eikä Draco halunnut miettiä asiaa enää yhtään enempää.  
  


~ * ~

  
Harry makasi valveilla sängyssään ja silitteli laiskasti vieressään nukkuvan Dracon selkää. Tämä oli taas kietoutunut unissaan Harryn ympärille ja tuhisi hänen kaulaansa vasten. Asento ei haitannut tai vaivannut Harrya lainkaan, päinvastoin. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä kun Draco oli lähellä, se toi hänelle lämpimän ja turvallisen tunteen.  
  
Niin paljon oli muuttunut kulunen vuoden aikana. Harry pohti, miten hänen elämänsä olikaan heittänyt tällaista häränpyllyä. Vielä syksyllä hän oli haaveillut viettävänsä villin ja vapaan viimeisen kouluvuoden, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, ettei hän vaihtaisi hetkeäkään pois. Draco oli osoittautunut vuoden mittaan hienoksi ihmiseksi. Vaikka Harry ei voinut olla miettimättä, että ilman ennustuksen luomaa sidettä he tuskin edes puhuisivat toisilleen.  
  
Siksi Harry halusikin ottaa kaiken irti tästä ajasta mikä heillä vielä oli jäljellä. Jostain syystä Harry arveli, että aika oli kulumassa vääjäämättä loppuun. Pian tulisi se päivä, jolloin ennustus saisi viimeisen täyttymyksensä ja side katkeaisi. Se saattoi tarkoittaa heidän kummankin kuolemaa tai ihan mitä tahansa. Mutta sitä ennen Harry halusi nauttia joka hetkestä, joka sekuntista jonka hän oli sidottuna tähän vaaleaan nuorukaiseen.  
  
Niinpä hän rutisti Dracon tiukasti kainaloonsa, painoi huulensa luihuisen otsalle ja sulki silmänsä. Tässä oli hyvä, juuri nyt, juuri tällä hetkellä. Harry ajelehti uneen lämmön aaltoillessa hänen sisällään.  
  


 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. luku**  
  
S.U.P.E.R. kokeet alkoivat muodonmuutoksen teoriakokeella maanantaina. Koko edellisen illan kahdeksasluokkalaisten oleskeluhuone oli ollut täynnä levottomia oppilaita, jotka yrittivät oppia viime hetkellä jotain, jota kokeessa saatettaisiin kysyä. Tunnelma oli ollut erittäin jännittynyt ja jopa räjähdysherkkä. Niinpä Harry oli viisaasti vetänyt Dracon hyvissä ajoin heidän makuusaliinsa, työntänyt luihuisen sängylle ja antanut tälle pitkän ja rentouttavan hieronnan.  
  
Tietenkin Harry stressasi itsekin seuraavan päivän kokeesta, mutta ei niin paljon, että olisi tuijottanut tyhjin silmin kiviseinää mumisten jotain itsekseen, kuten Draco teki. Hieronta toimi, kuten Harry oli arvannutkin ja Draco rentoutui silminnähden.  
  
"Sinä tiedät jo kaiken mitä sinun tarvitsee tietää", Harry sanoi lempeästi kun Draco tavoitteli oppikirjaa heidän jo maatessaan peiton alla sängyssä valmiina nukkumaan.  
"Minä vain tarkistan..." Draco yritti, mutta luovutti kun Harry laski kätensä tämän rinnan päälle.  
"Et tarkista", Harry sanoi tiukasti ja katsoi Dracoa syvälle silmiin.  
  
Uhmakkaasti Draco tuijotti hetken takaisin, mutta luovutti lopulta. Harryn käsi lepäsi edelleen hänen rinnallaan kun rohkelikko painoi päänsä tyynyyn. Draco laski hitaasti oman kätensä Harryn käden päälle ja puristi kevyesti. Hymy nousi Harryn huulille ja hän liikautti kättään hitaasti silittäen Dracon rintaa. Kunpa hän voisi nukahtaa elämänsä jokaisena iltana tähän samaan onnentunteeseen, tietäen, että tunne olisi aito eikä keinotekoinen mielikuva.  
  
  
Aamulla he odottelivat aamiaisen jälkeen eteishallissa, että suuri sali järjestettiin kokeita varten sopivaksi. Hallissa oli yllättävän hiljaista, kukaan ei ollut puhetuulella vaan jokainen oppilas kertasi mielessään viime hetken tärppejä koetta varten. Vihdoin ovet avattiin ja rehtori McGarmiwa päästi oppilaat sisään.  
  
Harrylle ja Dracolle oli varattu salin takaosaan omat pöydät, joiden tuolit olivat selät vastakkain. Pitkien keskusteluiden jälkeen he olivat todenneet, että teoriakokeet olisi viisainta suorittaa näin, sillä heidän välinen välimatka oli tätä nykyä sen verran lyhyt. Lisäksi yksi opettaja tulisi valvomaan aivan heidän pöytiensä vieressä, etteivät he auttaisi toinen toisiaan kokeen aikana. Siitä ei tosin ollut pelkoa, sillä molemmat olivat sen verran kunnianhimoisia, etteivät olisi ikinä alentuneet lunttaamaan toisiltaan.  
  
Draco laski laukkunsa pöydän viereen lattialle ja istahti tuolilleen. Hän tunsi, kuinka Harry istui hänen taakseen, ja nojaamalla hieman taakse päin hän tunsi selkänsä koskevan Harryn selkää. Välittömästi kosketuksen tuntiessaan Draco rentoutui, hän tulisi selviämään kokeesta.  
  
Rehtori McGarmiwa antoi vielä viime hetken ohjeet kokeeseen osallistuville kunnes leijutti kysymyspergamentit heidän eteensä. Harry avasi käärön luvan saatuaan ja silmäili sen pikaisesti läpi. Huojennut olo valtasi hänen mielensä, kun hän ymmärsi että osaisi vastata suoralta kädeltä ainakin puoleen kysymyksistä. Sen jälkeen hän kiersi mustepullonsa korkin auki, kastoi sulkakynänsä musteeseen ja ryhtyi vastaamaan ensimmäiseen kysymykseen.  
  
 _Selvitä, kuinka animaagimuutos tapahtuu ja mitkä ovat sen suurimmat riskit._  
  
Salissa kuului pelkää paperin kahinaa ja sulkakynän rapinaa pergamenttia vasten. Harry vastaili kysymyksiin mahdollisimman tarkasti ja monisanaisesti. Välillä hän pysähtyi kuulostelemaan kuinka Dracolla sujui, ja hymy nousi väkisin hänen huulilleen kun hän kuuli luihuisen huokailevan. Harry kuitenkin tiesi, että Draco selviytyisi kysymyksistä leikiten, monet niistä olivat itse asiassa sellaisia joita Draco oli joutunut selvittämään Harrylle.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kokeen jälkeen he kokoontuivat rantaan syömään eväitä ja Hermione kävi koetta läpi kysymys kysymykseltä Dracon täydentäessä hänen vastauksiaan tuon tuosta.  
  
"Ellen tietäisi Hermionen olevan hulluna Roniin, kehottaisin teitä kahta hankkimaan huoneen sillä te kuulostatte aivan vanhalta, riitelevältä avioparilta", Harry sanoi kuivasti kun Hermione ja Draco väittelivät mikä oli oikea sanamuoto kysymyksen kolme kohdalla.  
"Harry!" kuului yhtä aikaa kolme erittäin närkästynyttä ja kauhistunutta huudahdusta.  
"Mitä?" Harry sanoi viattomasti virnistellen.  
"Sinä olet aivan kamala", Draco tuhahti.  
"Ja siksi sinä rakastatkin minua", Harry suipisti suutaan kuin odottaen pusua.  
  
Vasta nähdessään Ronin kauhistuneen ilmeen hän tajusi menneensä aavistuksen liian pitkälle.  
  
"Hei, se oli vitsi", Harry sanoi nopeasti.  
"Ai kumpi?" Hermione kysyi lähes jäätävällä äänellä.  
"Öh... molemmat?" Harry yritti hymyillä viattomasti.  
"Pöhkö", Draco sanoi ja tönäisi Harrya niin, että tämä kellahti selälleen nurmelle.  
  
Draco heittäytyi Harryn viereen mahalleen ja virnisteli. Nämä olivat niitä hetkiä joiden takia Draco tykkäsi Harrysta niin paljon. Rohkelikosta oli kuoriutunut vuoden aikana huumorintajuinen nuorimies, joka tosin vieläkin punasteli jos joutui itse kaksimielisen sanailun kohteeksi. Mutta iloisuus ja eräänlainen rohkeus olivat saaneet Dracon vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että Harry oli parhaita tyyppejä koko maailmassa. Samassa Draco tunsi Harryn käännähtävän hänen puoleensa ja laskevan käden hänen selälleen.  
  
"Haluatko harjoitella ennen käytännönkoetta?" Harry kysyi.  
"Mikä ettei, mitä ajattelit?" Draco vastasi ja kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan.  
"Kokeillaanko vaikka muuttaa Hermione sammakoksi", Harry virnisti ilkikurisesti.  
"Hei! Minä kuulin tuon", tytön ääni kuului vähän matkan päästä missä tämä istui Ronin sylissä.  
  
Harry käännähti katsomaan ystäviään hymyillen. Ei ehkä ollut hänen tapaistaan pilailla ystäviensä kustannuksella, mutta kokeet rasittivat heitä kaikkia. Anteeksipyydelleen hän kohautti olkiaan ja kääntyi takaisin Dracon puoleen joka naureskeli sananvaihdolle. Harry katseli Dracon nauravaa suuta ja silmiä joista vilkkui aito ilo. Hetkeksi Harry uppoutui noihin kasvoihin ja antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa juhlapäivään ja siihen, kuinka Draco oli yllättäen suudellut häntä. Draco huulet olivat olleet niin pehmeät ja hellät, vaikka samaan aikaan luihuinen oli ollut täynnä pidäteltyä kiihkoa.  
  
Yllättäen sydän Harryn rinnassa lähti hakkaamaan kovempaa kun hän muisti jokaisen kosketuksen, jokaisen värähdyksen, joka heidän välillään oli tapahtunut. Harry tunsi, kuinka hänen vartalonsa lähti elämään omaa elämäänsä kun ajatusten aikaansaama tunne lähti kihelmöiden pitkin hänen kehoaan. Nopeasti Harry käännähti mahalleen, ettei kukaan huomaisi, kuinka noloon tilaan hän oli itseään saattamassa.  
  
"Mennäänkö? Koe jatkuu pian", Hermionen ääni keskeytti Harryn mietteet ja helpottuneena keskeytyksestä hän nousi hieman viivytellen ylös ja lähti seuraamaan muita kohden linnaa.  
  
Kävellessään Harry kirosi jälleen kerran ennustuksen ja sen aiheuttamat tuntemukset. Miten hän joskus toivoikin, että kaikki johtuisi jostain muuta kuin typerästä ennustuksesta heidän välillään. Mutta Harry tiesi, että ilman sidettä Draco ei edes vilkaisisi häneen päin. Joten niin pitkään kun suinkin pystyi, Harry halusi säilyttää edes tämän valheellisen tunteen heidän välillään.  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavana päivänä Harrylla oli vapaapäivä, mutta se ei silti tarkoittanut etteikö hänen olisi istuttava suuressa salissa. Hermione ja Draco tekivät numerologian koettaan, ja Harry istui Dracon pöydän takana nojaten Dracon tuoliin. Tuon tuosta hän kuuli luihuisen huokailevan turhautuneena ja harovan hiuksiaan. Harry tiesi, että Draco tavoitteli numerologiasta hyvää arvosanaa ja tämä oli panostanut kokeeseen todella paljon. Varovasti, ettei herättäisi opettajien huomiota, Harry liu'utti kätensä Draco pohkeelle ja silitti sitä varovasti. Draco tuntui jäykistyvän hetkeksi, ennen kuin rentoutui ja siirsi jalkaansa hieman lähemmäs Harrya, joka vastasi liikkeeseen livauttamalla kätensä housunlahkeen sisälle ja paineli paljasta ihoa sormillaan. Loppuajan Draco keskittyi kokeeseen huokailematta kertaakaan.  
  
Kokeen jälkeen he vaelsivat jälleen rantaan, missä Ron ja muutama muu kahdeksasluokkalainen jo makaili toimettomana. Hermione hermostui lähes heti nähdessään Ronin lekottelemassa ja vaahtosi, että heidän täytyisi harjoitella huomista loitsujen koetta varten. Harry totesi saman tien, ettei häntä kiinnostanut juuri nyt jäädä ystäviensä seuraan. Hermione oli ihana tyttö, mutta paineen alla Harry ei jaksanut tämän nalkutusta. Niinpä hän nykäisi Dracoa kaavunhelmasta ja nyökkäsi kasvihuoneisiin päin. Draco ymmärsi Harryn sanattoman pyynnön, ja rauhallisin liikkein he kääntyivät ja kävelivät lähimmän kasvihuoneen taakse piiloon.  
  
Päästyään kasvihuoneen nurkalle Harry vajosi maahan istumaan ja veti Dracon viereensä. Hän loi kiitollisen katseen luihuiseen joka virnisti.  
  
"Kiitos", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
"Ei kun kiitos sinulle", Draco sanoi ja hipaisi Harryn poskea. "En olisi todellakaan jaksanut puida äskeistä koetta Hermionen kanssa."  
"Ole hyvä sitten", Harry hymyili.  
  
Hetken he katselivat toisiaan. Harry tunsi edelleen Dracon sormien kosketuksen poskellaan. Hän olisi halunnut kumartua Dracon puoleen ja suudella tätä, hän todellakin kaipasi luihuisen huulien kosketusta. Samassa Harry ymmärsi, mitä hän ajatteli ja painoi nopeasti päänsä. Hän sekoili pahemmin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Eihän hän oikeasti halunnut suudella Dracoa, ennustus se pisti näitä levottomia ajatuksia hänen päähänsä.  
  
Draco katsoi, kuinka Harry painoi päänsä ja käänsi katseensa pois. Eikä hetkeäkään liian aikaisin, sillä Draco oli ollut valmis hyökkäämään suoraan Harryn syliin hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Onneksi rohkelikko oli tietämättään pelastanut heidät molemmat siltä häpeältä. Draco puri huultaan ja koetti hengittää rauhallisesti. Hän oli jo pidemmän aikaa huomannut, että nämä satunnaiset mielihalut olivat ottaa hänet valtaansa aina, kun he olivat Harryn kanssa kahden. Muiden seurassa hän pystyi hillitsemään niin ajatuksensa kuin kehonsakin, mutta piilossa muiden katseilta hän oli monesti ollut menettää kontrollin.  
  
Erityisesti aamut ja illat olivat olleet viime aikoina tuskallisia, ja Draco olikin herännyt useampana kuin yhtenä aamuna puristaen Harrya tiukasti sylissään ja oma kovuutensa kaivautuneena syvälle Harryn pakaroiden väliin. Onneksi Harry oli tietämätön näistä sattumuksista, sillä tämä oli herännyt yleensä vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Draco oli saanut itsensä rauhoittumaan ja aamuseisokin laskeutumaan miettien milloin Dumbledoren kalsareita tai Voron henkilökohtaista hygieniaa.  
  
Nyt he eivät kuitenkaan olleet omassa sängyssään vaan piileskelivät Harryn rohkelikkoystäviä kasvihuoneen takana. Jo pelkästään se sai sydämen sykkeen kiihtymään, joten Draco joutui rauhoittelemaan itseään oikein urakalla. Lopulta hän päätti, että hallitsi itsensä jälleen, joten hän nousi seisomaan, tarjosi kätensä Harrylle ja veti tämän ylös.  
  
"Tule, mennään kävelylle", Draco sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään huispauskentän suuntaan.  
  
He eivät jutelleet kävellessään hieman päämäärättömästi ympäri Tylypahkan tiluksia. Ilma oli kaunis ja molemmat halusivat ajatella omia asioitaan. Välillä Harry kuului hyräilevän jotain melodian pätkää hiljaa, välillä tämä taas hipaisi kuin huomaamattaan milloin Dracon kättä, milloin kylkeä. Draco ei reagoinut kosketuksiin, mutta jokainen niistä oli kuin sähköisku pitkin hänen vartaloaan.  
  
Lopulta, kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he maleskelivat takaisin linnalle ja suoraan suureen saliin aterialle. Minkä jälkeen he suuntasivat makuusaliinsa kertaamaan viime hetken vinkkejä seuraavan päivän koetta varten. He eivät kuitenkaan maininneet sanallakaan sisällään riehuvia tuntemuksia, vaan molemmat koittivat käyttäytyä kuin mitään sisäistä poltetta ei olisi olemassakaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Perjantaina oli pimeyden voimien suojautumisen S.U.P.E.R.-koe. Harry tiesi, että tämä oli hänelle helpoin aine, ja hän vastasikin aamupäivän teoriakysymyksiin rennosti. Toki hän teki parhaansa, ettei koepaperiin jäänyt yhtään väärää tai epämääräistä vastausta. Kysymykset olivat helppoja, ja Harry toivoi muidenkin selviävän kokeesta yhtä helposti kuin hän.  
  
Vastaillessaan omaan kokeeseensa Harry kuulosteli selkänsä takana istuvaa Dracoa. Tämä ei huokaillut läheskään yhtä turhautuneena kuin numerologian kokeessa aikaisemmin viikolla. Harry hengähti hieman helpottuneena, sillä hän todella toivoi Dracolle hyvää arvosanaa tästä kokeesta.  
  
Iltapäivällä koittavaan käytännön kokeeseen Harry ja Draco menivät yhtä aikaa. Opettajat olivat pitkään pohtineet, kuinka he voisivat suorittaa käytännön osuudet yhdessä. Lopulta Lipetit oli todennut, että taikomisessa oli kuitenkin loppu viimein kyse jokaisen noidan ja velhon omasta tasosta. Eli niin sanottu huijaaminen tai lunttaaminen ei ollut ongelmana. Kukin suoriutui tehtävistä juuri omalla tasollaan. Näin olleen Harry ja Draco olivat tehneet aiemmat käytännön kokeet yhdessä.  
  
Pimeyden voimien suojautumisen koe oli hieman erilainen kuin loitsujen tai muodonmuutoksen, joissa oli täytynyt taikoa jokin tietty asia tai esine. Pimeyden voimilta suojauduttiin, joten siinä piti heittäytyä myös hieman enemmän. Niinpä Harry ja Draco joutuivat vuorotellen torjumaan kokeiden valvojana toimivan keski-ikäisen noidan kirouksia ja manauksia. Kumpikin suoriutui omalta osaltaan täydellisesti, aivan niin kuin Harry oli odottanutkin.  
  
"Osaako teistä kumpikaan sauvatonta taikuutta?" noita kysyi lopulta silmäillen papereitaan.  
"Kyllä, me molemmat osaamme", Harry vastasi heidän kummankin puolesta.  
"Hyvä. Näyttäkää jotain", noita pyysi ja katsoi heitä odottavasti.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi Dracolle, että tämä aloittaisi. Syvään hengittäen Draco valmistautui loitsimaan sauvattomasti suojeliuksensa, tosin hänellä oli pieni yllätys niin Harrylle kuin koetta valvovalle noidalle, sillä hän aikoi tehdä loitsun myös sanattomasti, mikä vaati todella suurta osaamista.  
  
Draco tiesi, että onnistuakseen täydellisesti hänen täytyisi ajatella jotain mahdollisimman onnellista, lähes täydellistä muistoa. Hän oli pohtinut tätä pitkään ja valinnut lopulta sarjan muistoja, jotka punoutuivat hänen mielessään yhteen yhdeksi suureksi onnelliseksi keräksi. Silmät kiinni hän kokosi tätä muistoa mielessään. Se alkoi niistä pienistä kosketuksista Harryn kanssa, paisui niihin muutamaan suudelmaan ja huipentui mielikuvaan heistä kahdesta makaamassa jommankumman sängyssä, alastomina, toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Draco lausui loitsun mielessään, työnsi taian ulos itsestään ja katsoi lumoutuneena kuinka hänen lohikäärmesuojeliuksensa purskahti ulos hänestä ja lähti liitämään pitkin suurta salia. Hän kuuli viereltään Harryn hämmästyneen, mutta samalla ylpeän henkäyksen.  
  
"Loistavaa", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Uskomatonta", koetta valvova noita ihmetteli ja taputti käsiään. "Saat tästä erikoismerkinnän ja ehdottomasti kolme lisäpistettä. Todellakin, uskomatonta, sauvattomasti ja  _sanattomasti_. Hienoa!"  
  
Draco hymyili tyytyväisenä ja kääntyi kohtaamaan Harryn katseen. Hän näki Harryn silmistä kysymyksen, jonka tämä myös muotoili äänettömästi huulillaan  _Mitä sinä oikein ajattelit?_  Draco kohautti vain olkiaan ja iski Harrylle silmää, jonka johdosta tämä punastui aivan kuin olisi samalla nähnyt syvälle Dracon mieleen, jossa äskeinen mielikuva leijui yhä lämpimänä tunteena.  
  
Sitten olikin jo Harryn vuoro, ja tämä lähetti oman suojeliuksensa matkaan sauvattomasti. Tosin Harryn suojelius ei hajonnut salin seinään kuten Dracon, vaan tehtyään kierroksen salissa se palasi heitä valvovan noidan luo ja sanoi selkeällä äänellä tälle:  _"Saanko minäkin erikoismerkinnän?"_ Noita purskahti nauruun ja taputti jälleen käsiään.  
  
"Te olette kyllä mainio kaksikko", hän sanoi tehden papereihinsa merkintöjä. "Ja tietenkin saat erikoismerkinnän herra Potter."  
  
Tyytyväisesti hymyillen Harry ja Draco poistuivat salista, eikä Harry malttanut olla hipaisematta Dracon alaselkää hieman ylpeänä. Koe oli onnistunut erinomaisesti.  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavan viikon maanantaina oli viimeinen koe, taikajuomat, minkä jälkeen Harry ja Draco olivat vapaita kokeista. He palkitsivat itsensä ja siinä sivussa toisensa pitkällä, kuumalla kylvyllä valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa. Päivä oli sateinen ja tuulinen, joten se oli muutoinkin parasta viettää sisätiloissa.  
  
Maatessaan lämpimän veden syleilyssä Harry tajusi viimein, että nyt se oli ohi. Hänen koulunsa oli päättynyt ja olisi aika suunnata katse tulevaan. Tietenkin viimeinen virallinen koulupäivä olisi perjantaina, mutta koska kokeet olivat ohitse, hänellä ei olisi enää mitään tehtävää.  
  
Niinpä hänellä olisi nyt hyvää aikaa perehtyä ennustuksen aiheuttamaan ongelmaan, joka loikoili juuri hänen vieressään lämpimässä vedessä. Harry puri huultaan ja yritti työntää mieleensä nousseet ajatukset kauas pois, onnistumatta siinä kovin hyvin.  
  
Silmät kiinni hän päätti, ettei aivan vielä halunnut nostaa tätä asiaa esille. Hän halusi nauttia vielä muutaman päivän. Mistä? Sitä hän ei oikein itsekään tiennyt. Ehkä Dracosta, ehkä hän toivoi että he voisivat vielä kerran suudella. Harry pudisteli päätään, mitä ihmettä hän oikein houraili. Laittoiko ennustus hänet sekoilemaan entistä pahemmin? Samassa Draco katkaisi hänen ajatuksensa.  
  
"Mitä mietit?"  
"Enpä mitään", Harry yritti väistää kysymyksen.  
"Ai, minusta näytti että kävin hyvinkin tiukkaa vääntöä pääsi sisällä", Draco hymyili ja avasi hieman kiinni olleita silmiään.  
"Häh?" Harry mietti miten Draco oli noin tarkkanäköinen.  
"Minun ei tarvitse edes katsoa sinua, sillä  _kuulen_  sinun ajattelevan", Draco hymyili nyt leveästi. "Sinä liikehdit siihen malliin, että käyt hyvinkin tiukkaa keskustelua itsesi kanssa ja haluaisin kuulla mistä aiheesta."  
"Et halua", Harry tyytyi vain toteamaan.  
"Anna kun arvaan... se liittyy tähän meidän siteeseemme", Draco sanoi eikä hymyillyt enää.  
"Kymmenen pistettä", Harry mutisi.  
  
Kylpyhuoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus. Siten Draco nyökkäsi hitaasti, aivan kuin hänkin olisi käynyt sisäistä vuoropuhelua itsensä kanssa. Mitään puhumatta Draco painui hitaasti pinnanalle, ja palattuaan siltä takaisin hän ei puhunut loppukylvyn aikana enää sanaakaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Harry vältteli ajattelemasta tai puhumasta mitään seuraavien päivien aikana. Mutta torstaina hänen oli pakko ottaa asia esille, kun hän oli herättänyt Dracon varsin tuskallisella tavalla.  
  
"Se lyhenee", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja piteli tärisevää luihuista sylissään.  
"Niin tekee", Draco sanoi hampaat kalisten.  
  
Harry oli ajatellut oikoa aivan vähän jalkojaan ja noussut sängyn viereen Dracon ollessa vielä täydessä unessa. Hän ei ollut päässyt kuin puolen metrin päähän luihuisesta kun kipu oli iskenyt yllättäen. Harry oli haukkonut henkeään kylmän viiman puhaltaessa hänen sisällään. Draco puolestaan oli herännyt kesken uniensa kamalaan kouristukseen.  
  
Nyt Draco makasi Harryn sylissä, ja rohkelikko silitti tämän hiuksia kevyesti. Tärinä vapisutti Dracon vartaloa, ja tämä yritti hillitä lihaskouristuksia tahtonsa voimalla. Harryn teki todella pahaa katsoa Dracon kamppailua kipua vastaan, ja niinpä hän kumartui tämän puoleen ajattelematta, mitä seurauksia hänen teollaan voisi olla.  
  
Harry suuteli Dracoa kiihkeästi, ainoana tarkoituksenaan saada tämän tärinä loppumaan. Siinä hän onnistuikin, mutta hän ei ollut lainkaan varautunut siihen kuinka Draco reagoi hänen tekoonsa. Aluksi luihuinen jähmettyi liikkumattomaksi, mutta tointui nopeasti ja vastasi ahnaasti suudelmaan kietoen niin kätensä kuin jalkansakin Harryn ympärille.  
  
Onneksi he olivat jo valmiiksi pitkällään sängyssä, sillä Draco kävi varsin kiihkeästi Harryn kimppuun painaen tämän alleen patjaa vasten. Oli aivan kuin jokin portti olisi avautunut Dracon sisällä. Tämä oli lähes estoton kiemurrellessaan Harrya vasten, joka yllättyi toisen kiihkosta totaalisesti.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun Draco työnsi lantionsa vaativasti Harryn haaroihin, tämä päätti, että nyt sai riittää. Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi halunnut ja janonnut Dracon kosketusta. Mutta hän tiesi, kuinka pahalta Dracosta täytyi tuntua kun ennustus laittoi hänet toimimaan vastoin omaa tahtoa.  
  
Niinpä Harry kieräytti Dracon varsin näppärällä liikkeellä selälleen ja istui tämän keskivartalon päälle, lukiten näin Dracon jalat. Kädet hän nappasi myös tiukkaan otteeseensa ja piti niitä tiukasti luihuisen pään päällä. Huohottaen hän katsoi, kuinka Draco avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja katsoi Harrya.  
  
"Miksi?" Draco kysyi rintakehän kohoillessa edelleen voimakkaasti.  
"Siksi", Harry tyytyi toteamaan.  
"Mutta..."  
"Minä tiedän."  
"Etkö sinä halua?" Draco kysyi syyttävällä äänellä.  
"Halua?" Harry kysyi lähes järkyttyneenä.  
"Niin, etkö sinä halua... minua?" Dracon täytyi sulkea silmänsä viimeisen sanan kohdalla. Hän ei kestäisi nähdä torjuntaa Harryn silmissä.  
"Halua sinua?" Harry huohotti ja päästi Dracon käsistä irti. "Minä en tiedä, mitä minä haluan ja mitä tämä kirottu ennustus haluaa."  
  
Draco avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Harrya, joka oli nyt vetäytynyt kauemmas mutta istui edelleenkin Dracon lantion päällä. Samassa hän ymmärsi saman, minkä Harry oli jo näyttänyt ymmärtävän hetki ennen häntä. Todellakin, oliko kaikki vain ennustuksen vaatimaa lopullista täyttymystä vai heidän omaa mielihaluaan?  
  
Syvään huokaisten Draco sulki jälleen silmänsä ja koitti rentoutua Harryn liukuessa hänen viereensä makaamaan. Draco tiesi, että oli menettänyt kontrollin, mutta omituista kyllä hän ei katunut sitä hetkeäkään. Hän tekisi tuon kaiken uudestaan milloin tahansa. Suutelisi Harrya kuin henkensä hädässä, painautuisi vasten tämän vartaloa, painaisi oman kovuutensa vasten Harrya, vaatien tältä kosketusta, täyttymystä.  
  
Siinä se! Ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa. Draco pohti asiaa pitkän tovin joka kantilta. Näin sen oli oltava, tämän oli oltava se lopullinen täyttymys vaikka Punurmio olikin höpissyt jotain henkisestä täyttymyksestä. Draco ei voinut keksiä mitään muuta ratkaisua heidän ongelmaansa. Kun he koskettivat toisiaan, se tuntui aivan mahtavalta, paremmalta kuin mikään koskaan ennen. Joten sen oli myös oltava ratkaisu heidän ongelmaansa. Lopullisen täyttymyksen täytyi tarkoittaa fyysistä kosketusta, läheisyyttä, täyttymystä.  
  
"Minä tiedän, kuinka pääsemme tästä kirotusta ennustuksesta eroon", hän sanoi viimein Harrylle pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Niin minäkin", Harry vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan Draco silmiin. "Mutta anna minulle vielä hetki aikaa. Anna minulle aikaa tähän iltaan. Pyydän. En ole valmis vielä."  
  
Harryn katse oli yhtä aikaa surullinen ja päättäväinen. Draco pystyi vain nyökkäämään ja miettimään, tiesikö Harry ollenkaan, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä. Nähtävästi tiesi, sillä Harryn käsi siveli hitaasti Dracon vartaloa, silitti ohuen pyjamanpaidan läpi rinnalla olevia kovia pisteitä ja liukui nivusiin kiertäen siellä pullottava kohouman erittäin läheltä. Draco henkäisi syvään ja päätti, että hän kyllä kestäisi iltaan asti. Hän oli kestänyt koko vuoden, joten hänen olisi pakko kestää vielä muutama tunti.  
  


~ * ~

  
Päivä oli raastava. He eivät halunneet poistua huoneestaan, vaan makasivat sängyllä tuijottaen toinen toisiaan, puhumatta juurikaan mitään. Harry pyysi Oljoa tuomaan heille ruokaa ja juomaa. Ron ja Hermione tulivat pyytämään heitä ulos nauttimaan viimeisestä aurinkoisesta ja lämpimästä päivästä, mutta Harry pudisti päätään.  
  
"Ei kiitos", hän kieltäytyi.  
"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Hermione kysyi huolissaan ja rapisteli kädessään olevaa Päivän profeettaa.  
"Välimatka on taas lyhentynyt", Harry vastasi huokaisten.  
"Voi paska", Ron mutisi. "Otan osaa."  
"Kiitos", Harry mumisi.  
"Oletteko puhuneet McGarmiwan kanssa?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Mitä se hyödyttää? Ei kukaan voi purkaa tätä ennustusta", Harry tiuskahti.  
"Entä jos se ei olekaan ennustus?" Hermione sanoi varovasti ja väänteli käsiään levottomana.  
"Mitä tämä sitten on?" Harry korotti yllättäen ääntään. "Kerro minulle, Hermione, mitä tämä, on ellei ennustus?"  
"Harry, rauhoitu", Ron toppuutteli kun huomasi kyyneleet Hermionen silmissä.  
  
Suurin ponnistuksin Harry hillitsi itsensä ja loi anteeksipyytävän katseen ystäviinsä.  
  
"Anteeksi Hermione, tiedän, että olet tehnyt kaikkesi auttaaksesi meitä. Kiitos", Harry mumisi. "Tämä on vain... aika rankkaa juuri nyt. Me tarvitsemme hieman aikaa. Anteeksi."  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi pienesti ja kääntyi sitten menemään ovesta Ronin seuratessa tätä hieman apeana tietäen, että hän saisi kuunnella tytön kiukuttelua loppupäivän. Draco ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan koko aikana.  
  
Oven sulkeuduttua Draco huokaisi syvään mutta ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään. Hän vain odotti, tuijotti vuoroin Harrya, vuoroin ikkunasta ulos hiljalleen hämärtyvään iltaan ja odotti. Draco tiesi, ettei seuraava askel ollut hänen otettavanaan. Harryn täytyisi tehdä aloite, sillä Harry oli pyytänyt häntä odottamaan.  
  
Hän tiesi kyllä miksi Harry oli sen tehnyt. Kyseessä oli paljon muutakin kuin pelkästään ennustuksen toteutuminen ja täyttyminen. Kyseessä oli myös Harryn oma henkilökohtainen elämä. Draco sulki silmänsä, oliko todellakin niin, että hän tulisi olemaan Harry Potterin ensimmäinen? Hänkö saisi sen kunnian, että veisi pojan-joka-elää neitsyyden. Yhtäkkiä Dracoa rupesi hermostuttamaan aika tavalla, sillä ei hän itsekään ollut kovin kokenut näissä asioissa.  
  
"Tämä on ollut varmasti elämäni kauhein vuosi", Harry rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden. "En ajatellut aivan tämmöistä kun kuvittelin viimeistä vuottani Tylypahkassa."  
"Joo, ei tämä ollut minunkaan suunnitelmissa", Draco sanoi vaisusti.  
"Mutta jos asiaa katsoo positiivisessa valossa, niin ainakin olen saanut uuden ystävän", Harry sanoi ääni täynnä lämpöä.  
  
Dracon katse napsahti kuin magneetin vetämänä Harryn kasvoihin.  
  
"Tule tänne", Harry nousi sängyltä, missä oli istunut ja ojensi nyt kättään Dracolle.  
  
Hämmentyneenä Draco tarttui käteen ja seurasi Harrya tahdottomana heidän pieneen pesuhuoneeseensa. Siellä Harry riisuutui muitta mutkitta ja astui suihkun alle Dracon katsellessa vierestä.  
  
"No, etkö sinä peseydy?" Harry ihmetteli ja osoitti hammasharjaa.  
"Toki", Draco heräsi toimimaan ja pursotti hammastahnaa harhalleen.  
  
He peseytyivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Välillä he vaihtoivat paikkoja niin, että Draco astui suihkun alle ja Harry siirtyi pesemään hampaitaan. Paksut ja pehmeät Tylypahkan pyyhkeet ympärillään he astuivat takaisin makuusaliin. Harry ei epäröinyt astellessaan toisen sängyn luo pudottaen pyyhkeen lantioltaan lattialle.  
  
Draco nielaisi katsellessaan Harryn hoikkaa ja erittäin alastonta vartaloa. Tuo kaikki olisi hänen, tämän yön hän saisi omistaa tuon kauniin vartalon jokaisen sopukan. Kuinka Draco ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut, kuinka hyvännäköinen Harry oikein oli? Hän oli ollut koko vuoden tiukasti kiinni Harryssa ja vasta nyt hän todella näki tämän. Draco nielaisi uudelleen ja astui askeleen lähemmäs pudottaen oman pyyhkeensä lattialle.  
  
Harry oli pysähtynyt sängyn viereen odottamaan. Hän tiesi Dracon katselevan häntä, etäisesti hän myös aavisti, mitä tämän mielessä liikkui. Hän itse ei tiennyt vieläkään, mitä hän halusi, mutta päätti, ettei sillä olisi enää mitään merkitystä. Ennustus ohjaisi heitä varmasti oikeaan suuntaan, sillä jos tämä toimisi, he vapautuisivat ennustuksesta ja sen jälkeen hän voisi miettiä uudelleen elämäänsä.  
  
Hitaasti Harry laskeutui sängylle, kierähti selälleen ja ojensi kättään Dracolle. Alaston luihuinen liukui hänen viereensä, lomitti heidän jalkansa ja kumartui suutelemaan hellästi. Harry avasi mielensä kaikelle uudelle ja ennen kaikkea ennustukselle. Hän viritti vartalonsa ottamaan vastaan lopullisen täyttymyksen.  
  
Yön hämärässä kaksi alastonta vartaloa kietoutuivat yhdeksi ja alkukantainen himo yllytti heidät entistä hurjempaan menoon.  
  


~ * ~

  
Aamuauringon ensisäteet valaisivat makuusalia ja hiipivät kohden pylvässänkyä, jolla lepäsi kahden alastoman nuorukaisen hikiset vartalot toisiinsa kietoutuneena. Kiihko oli väistynyt ja uni oli ottanut heistä vallan. Niinpä kumpikaan ei huomannut häikäisevää valoa, joka ympäröi heidät. Jostain ilmestyi vaalea köynnös, joka punoutui heidän ympärilleen lempeästi. Kumpikaan ei kuullut pienen kellon iloista helinää jossain kaukana.  
  
Kello helisi pitkään, köynnös puristi heitä pitkään ja jos he olisivat yrittäneet irrottautua, se ei olisi onnistunut. Viimein valo voimistui ja räjähti pois jättäen vuoteelle kaksi raukeaa kehoa. Lopullinen täyttymys oli vihdoinkin koittanut.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. luku**  
  
Draco heräsi hätkähtäen. Ensin hän luuli kuulleensa jotain, mikä oli herättänyt hänet, mutta totesi pian, että syy hänen heräämiselleen makasi puolittain hänen päällään. Harry oli kiertänyt niin kätensä kuin jalkansakin Dracon ympärille varsin omistavalla eleellä.  
  
Hymy kohosi Dracon huulille kun hän muisti viime yön tapahtumat. Harry oli todellakin omistanut hänet varsin monin tavoin, eikä Draco katunut niistä yhtäkään. Mikäli olisi ollut mahdollista, hän olisi mielellään elänyt jotkut hetket uudelleen, ja uudelleen, ja ehkä vielä kerran uudelleen.  
  
Näiden ajatusten myötä hänen ruumiinsa heräsi lopullisesti unesta, eikä tämä herääminen jäänyt myöskään Harrylta huomaamatta.  
  
"Huomenta", rohkelikko mumisi ja painautui hieman tiiviimmin vasten Dracon lämmintä vartaloa.  
"Huomenta", Draco mumisi ja silitti Harryn sotkuista tukkaa.  
"Tuntuuko sinusta tänä aamuna yhtään erilaiselta?" Harry kysyi varovasti.  
"Eipä juuri", Draco kohautti olkiaan mutta ei lopettanut Harryn tukan hipelöimistä.  
"Minusta tuntuu", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Samassa Draco pysäytti kätensä liikkeen. Mitä Harry tarkoitti? Tunsiko tämä, että ennustus oli viimein poistunut heistä? Draco ummisti silmänsä, hän ei halunnut kohdata totuutta. Sitten hän tunsi Harryn huulten sivelevän rintakehäänsä, kieli lipoi hiljalleen ja Draco värähti.  
  
"Minusta tuntuu hyvältä, täydellisestä, tyydytetyltä", Harry kuiskasi. "Minusta tuntuu, etten halua koskaan nousta tästä. En halua lähteä täältä, haluan vain olla tässä hetkessä. Sinun kanssasi."  
  
Draco puristi Harrya hieman tiiviimmin itseään vasten. Hän tunsi tuon saman, mutta ei osannut pukea sitä sanoiksi. Draco toivoi, että voisi viestittää ajatuksensa ja tunteensa Harrylle sanattomasti, valuttaa ne itsestään toiseen.  
  
He makasivat siinä pitkään hiljaa, puristaen toinen toisiaan, toivoen ja ajatellen. Viimein Harry huokaisi alistuneesti ja kohottautui hieman.  
  
"Meidän on kuitenkin pakko kokeilla", hän sanoi katsellen jonnekin Dracon ohi.  
"Niin kai sitten", Draco huokaisi myöskin mutta ei irrottanut otettaan Harrysta, ennen kuin tämä nousi istumaan sängyllä.  
  
Hitaasti Harry liukui alas sängystä ja Draco nousi istumaan kurottaen kättään Harrya kohden. Hän ei halunnut laskea Harrya, ei vielä, ei näin nopeasti.  
  
"Varovasti", Draco kuiskasi ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
Kumpikin pelkäsi äkillistä kipua kun Harry lähti hitaasti peruuttamaan sängyltä kohden pesuhuoneen ovea. Harry ei uskaltanut ottaa kokonaisia askeleita vaan hiipi sentti kerrallaan taaksepäin tuijottaen kokoajan Dracoa syvälle silmiin. Harry tiesi omien tunteidensa heijastuvan Dracon silmistä. Huolta, toivoa, kauhua, pelkoa ja sitten jotain, mitä hän ei pystynyt määrittelemään.  
  
Välimatka oli jo pari metriä eikä mitään ollut tapahtunut. Harry olisi halunnut pysähtyä ja palata takaisin sängylle, käpertyä takaisin Dracon syliin ja unohtaa kaikki muu, mutta jokin pakotti hänet jatkamaan. Heidän täytyisi selvittää totuus. Jos ennustus olisi todellakin poistunut, he olivat toimineet edellisenä yönä oikein. Vaikka samaan aikaan Harryn sisällä nakersikin omituinen tunne, joka kertoi hänelle, että hän toivoi edellisen yön olleen jotain muutakin kuin vain välttämätön paha, ennustuksen ennalta määräämä tapahtuma.  
  
Harry oli nyt jo melkein pesuhuoneen ovella ja mittaili matkaa heidän välillään. Hän ei tuntenut mitään, eikä Dracokaan reagoinut mitenkään. Harry tapaili selkänsä takana olevaa ovea, tarttui kahvaan ja väänsi, hän kohotti kulmiaan Dracolle joka nyökkäsi pienesti. Harry astui pesuhuoneen puolelle ja sulki oven. Ei vieläkään mitään. Hetken hän nojasi otsaansa oven epätasaiseen pintaan ja nieleskeli kurkussa tuntuvaa karheaa palaa.  
  
Draco katsoi, kuinka pesuhuoneen ovi sulkeutui ja laskeutui sen jälkeen takaisin selälleen sängylle. Hän ei tuntenut mitään, ei minkäänlaista kipua, ei yhtään mitään. Silti hänen sydämensä hakkasi kumman kovaa ja tuntui, kuin joku olisi puristanut sitä kasaan. Draco huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Viime yö oli tainnut toimia, ennustuksen oli ollut pakko poistua, sillä kipua ei tuntunut. Draco löi voimattomasti nyrkillään patjaa, hän vihasi tuota ennustusta.  
  
Pitkän ajan päästä Harry avasi pesuhuoneen oven. Hän oli käynyt pikaisesti suihkussa ja oli nyt kääriytynyt pehmeään pyyhkeeseen. Hän asteli sänkynsä luo ja katseli silmät kiinni lepäävää Dracoa. Harry olisi halunnut asettua Dracon viereen, unohtaa ennustuksen, unohtaa kaiken ja jäädä siihen loppuelämäkseen. Draco avasi kuitenkin juuri sillä hetkellä silmänsä ja Harry ojensi tälle puhdasta pyyhettä ja kääntyi kohteliaasti selin, niin että Draco pääsi vuorostaan aamupesulle.  
  
Tuntui kun kaikki heidän edellisenä yönä kokemansa valui kuin hiekka tiimalasissa. Hetki vielä, niin mitään ei olisi enää jäljellä. Harry pinnisteli kyyneleitä vastaan, jos ei muuta niin ainakin hänelle jäisivät muistot, niitä ei mikään ennustus voisi pyyhkiä pois.  
  


~ * ~

  
Suuri sali oli koristeltu viimeisen koulupäivän kunniaksi jokaisen tuvan värein. Vielä ei ollut julistettu tämän vuoden tupapokaalin voittajaa, jonka jälkeen koristelu muuttuisi kyseisen tuvan väreihin. Oppilaat olivat syömässä aamupalaa, jonka jälkeen olisi aika pakata tavarat, hyvästellä ystävät kesän ajaksi ja suunnata kotiin heti lounaan jälkeen.  
  
Harry ja Draco astelivat vaiteliaina saliin ja istuivat Ronin ja Hermionen viereen rohkelikon tupapöytään. He eivät olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan, kumpikaan heistä ei osannut tai pystynyt pukemaan sanoiksi niitä tunteita joita heidän sisällään riehui.  
  
Harry tunsi suurta pettymystä, jota ihmetteli. Eikö hänen olisi pitänyt olla iloinen ja onnellinen kun hän oli vihdoinkin päässyt eroon siteestä, joka oli kahlinnut hänet Dracoon koko vuoden ajan? Eikö hänen pitäisi juhlia ja hurrata kun oli saanut vihdoinkin vapautensa takaisin? Silti Harrysta tuntui, kuin joku olisi vetänyt maton hänen jalkojensa alta, huijannut häntä, pakottanut hänet tekemään jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei olisi halunnut tehdä.  
  
"Huomenta", Ron tervehti vaiteliasta kaksikkoa.  
"Mmmh", Harry mumisi, Dracon pysytellessä hiljaa.  
"Kaunis ilma", Hermione sanoi pirteästi ja rapisteli Päivän profeettaansa.  
"Mmh", Harry artikuloi tuijottaen pöytää näkemättä sitä.  
  
"No, mitä kesäsuunnitelmia Harry?" Hermione sanoi edelleen pirteästi ja sai osakseen ihmettelevän katseen Ronilta ja mulkaisut Harrylta ja Dracolta.  
"Mutta eihän Harry voi tehdä suunnitelmia..." Ron aloitti ja katsoi tyttöystäväänsä ihmeissään.  
"Voi toki!" Hermione sanoi riemuissaan. "Etkö voikin Harry? Sidettä ei enää ole."  
"Häh? " Harry änkytti ja tuijotti ystäväänsä ihmeissään. "Mitä? Miten?"  
  
Kuinka kummassa Hermione saattoi tietää, että ennustus oli poistunut, että he olivat taas vapaita Dracon kanssa. He eivät olleet sanoneet puolta sanaa asiasta tai edes vihjanneet käytöksellään mitään sen suuntaista.  
  
"Se oli aamun lehdessä", Hermione taputti tyytyväisenä sanomalehteään.  
"Mitä?!" kaikkien kolmen nuorukaisen suusta kuului yhtä aikaa.  
"No niin, syökääpä nopeasti niin päästään rehtorin luo. Minä menen jo edeltä ja kutsun muutamia professoreita mukaan."  
  
Niine hyvineen Hermione nousi ja lähti ripeästi salista välittämättä Ronin huudoista. Kun tyttö oli livahtanut ovesta eteishalliin Ron iski silmänsä Harryyn ja Dracoon.  
  
"Mitä hän tarkoitti?" Ron kysyi vaativasti.  
"En tiedä", Harry yritti, mutta Draco keskeytti hänet.  
"Side on poistunut."  
"Kuinka?" Ron ihmetteli saamatta kuitenkaan vastaukseksi muuta kuin hiljaisuutta.  
  
Harry ei halunnut lähteä selittämään Ronille, kuinka he olivat saaneet ennustuksen poistetuksi. Hetken päästä hän tajusi, että joutuisi luultavasti tekemään sen hyvin pian suuremman yleisön edessä. No, olihan hän jo jollain tavalla tottunut siihen, että hänen yksityisimmätkin asiansa ruodittiin läpi koko koulun henkilökunnan voimin aina kouluvuoden päättyessä. Joten kai siinä sivussa menisi myös yksi neitsyydenmenetys ja makaaminen toisen pojan kanssa. Harry sulki silmänsä ja toivoi, ettei aamupala päättyisi koskaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
McGarmiwa istui pöytänsä takana vakavana, muotokuvat tauluissaan odottivat hiljaa. Professorit Verso, Kuhnusarvio ja Punurmio istuivat tuoleillaan, matami Pomfreyn seisoskellessa seinän vierellä. Hermione oli ainoa joka hymyili aurinkoisesti ja piteli sylissään paksua pinkkaa Päivän profeettoja kun Harry, Draco ja Ron saapuivat viimein toimistoon.  
  
"Istukaa", rehtori viittasi heitä ja käänsi sitten katseensa Hermioneen. "Nyt varmaan kuulemme neiti Grangerilta syyn sille, miksi hän on pyytänyt tämän kokouksen koolle."  
"Kyllä vain", Hermione puhkesi hymyyn. "Olen ratkaissut Harryn ja Dracon arvoituksen."  
"Todellako?" Kalkaroksen sarkastinen ääni kuului muotokuvasta mutta McGarmiwa loi siihen moittivan katseen.  
  
"Tässä", Hermione nosti Päivän profeetan kaikkien nähtäväksi, "on todiste siitä, että side Harryn ja Dracon välillä on poistunut."  
  
Etusivulla luki suurin kirjaimin  _Erikoisnumero! Viimeinen kuolonsyöjä saatu kiinni! Lue lisää sivuilta 2-3 sekä 6-7. Velhomaailma jälleen vapaa!_  
  
Kaikki tuijottivat lehteä sanattomina. Harry ei ymmärtänyt kuinka uutinen liittyi yhtään millään tavalla ennustukseen ja hänen ja Dracon väliseen siteeseen.  
  
"Kiinnostava uutinen neiti Granger, mutta kuinka tuo liittyy herra Potteriin ja herra Malfoyhyn ja heidän väliseen siteeseen?" McGarmiwa tiedusteli selvittäen hieman kurkkuaan.  
"Oi, tämähän selittää kaiken, aivan kaiken", Hermione hymyili edelleen leveästi. "Tässä on todellinen syy heidän väliselleen siteelle."  
"Mutta ennustus..." Punurmio aloitti, mutta Hermione huitaisi kädellään.  
"Mitään ennustusta ei ole ikinä ollutkaan!"  
"Mitä?" Draco älähti ja katsoi Harrya.  
"Mutta me olimme kiinni toisissamme, ihan oikeasti, koko vuoden me olimme sidottuna toisiimme", Harry sanoi ja ymmärsi vasta mitä oli lipsauttanut kun kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden silmät iskostuivat heihin.  
  
"Onko side siis poistunut?" Dumbledore kysyi kiinnostuneena kehyksestään.  
"On", Harry mutisi hiljaa ja painoi päänsä.  
"Ja tässä on todiste siitä", Hermione heilutteli edelleen lehteä, rykäisi kurkkuaan ja luki ääneen: "Viime yönä, juuri auringon noustessa, saatiin kiinni viimeinenkin vapaana ollut kuolonsyöjä. Ministeriö ei ole vielä vahvistanut hänen henkilöllisyyttään, mutta saamiemme tietojen mukaan kyseessä olisi pitkään auroreita pakoillut Avery. Ministeriö on luvannut tiedottaa asiasta lisää aamupäivän aikana. Erikoisreportterimme seuraa tilannetta."  
  
Jokainen huoneessa olija tuijotti Hermionea äänettömästi, kunnes hiljaisuuden rikkoi käheä nauru ja käsientaputus mikä kuului Kalkaroksen taulusta.  
  
"Hienoa neiti Granger, saanen ehdottaa että rohkelikolle annetaan viisikymmentä pistettä neiti Grangerin älykkyydestä", Kalkaros sanoi ja Hermione punastui.  
"Anteeksi kuinka?" rehtori McGarmiwa havahtui.  
"Viisikymmentä pistettä rohkelikolle Minerva", Kalkaros sanoi uudestaan ja hymyili vinoa hymyään.  
"Minä en ymmärrä", professori Verso änkytti ja katseli ihmeissään huoneessa olijasta toiseen.  
  
"Ehkäpä neiti Granger on hyvä, ja selittää meille asioiden oikean laidan", Dumbledere sanoi silmät tuikkien puolikuulasien takana.  
"Tietenkin", Hermione hymyili edelleen leveästi ja veti henkeään.  
  
"Kyseessä on hengenvelka, joka sitoi Harryn ja Dracon yhteen."  
"Ei hengenvelka toimi siten", McGarmiwa sanoi välittömästi, mutta professori Kuhnusarvio keskeytti hänet.  
"Itse asiassa, taidan ymmärtää mitä neiti Granger tarkoittaa. Annetaan hänen selittää."  
  
"Kiitos", Hermione nyökkäsi Kuhnusarviolle. "Kuten sanoin, hengenvelka sitoi Harryn ja Dracon yhteen. Mikäli muistatte, niin Harry pelasti Dracon parikin kertaa viime vuonna, jolloin heidän välilleen muodostui hengenvelka. Draco on siis ollut tietäen tai tietämättään henkensä velkaa Harrylle. Tuo velka aktivoitui viime syksynä kun Draco tuli itse ja oma-aloitteisesti tarjoamaan Harrylle kättään. Vaikka Dracon ei ollut tarkoituksena sitoa itseään Harryyn, hengenvelka teki sen automaattisesti, kun Draco tarjosi ystävyytensä ja kätensä Harrylle."  
  
Hermione pysähtyi vetämään henkeä toisten katsellessa häntä edelleen hiljaa.  
  
"Yleensähän hengenvelka ei sido osapuolia yhteen, mutta Dracon ajatukset yhdistettyinä velkaan ja meneillään oleviin tapahtumiin muodostivat siteestä voimakkaan ja pitävän. Lisäksi se, että Draco oli kaksi kertaa velkaa henkensä, lujitti siteen äärimmilleen."  
  
"Minulla ei ollut ajatuksia", Draco mutisi hiljaa, mutta vain Harry kuuli hänen sanansa.  
  
"Mitkä tapahtumat?" matami Pomfrey kysyi.  
  
"Sodan jälkeen kourallinen kuolonsyöjiä pääsi pakenemaan. Aurorit jahtasivat heitä koko kesän, ja Harry oli jatkuvassa tarkkailussa ja suojelussa, olihan hän kuolonsyöjien ensisijainen kohde. Kun koulu alkoi, monet oli jo saatu kiinni, mutta vapaana oli edelleen pari kolme. Ymmärsin, että ministeriössä ajateltiin Tylypahkan olevan riittävän turvallinen, ettei Harry tarvitsisi enää ympärivuorokautista suojelua. Oliko näin Harry?" Hermione kysyi kysyvästi Harryyn, joka nyökkäsi turtana.  
  
"Mutta junassa Draco tuli Harryn luo ja tarjoutui itse, vapaaehtoisesti Harryn suojelijaksi kuitatakseen näin velkansa. Heidän välilleen muodostui side, joka esti Harrya menemästä liian kauas Dracosta eli näin Draco pystyi kokoajan suojelemaan Harrya", Hermione veti jälleen henkeä.  
  
"Mutta entä välimatkan lyheneminen?" McGarmiwa kysyi.  
  
Hermione otti sylistään seuraavan Päivän profeetan ja levitti sen kaikkien nähtäville. Otsikossa komeili kuinka pari kuolonsyöjää oli taikonut pimeän piirron taivaalle pienessä skotlantilaisessa kylässä, ei kovin kaukana Tylypahkasta. Seuraavaksi Hermione veti esiin pitkän pergamentin ja rullasi sitä auki.  
  
"Olen verrannut uutisia kaikkiin niihin kertoihin kun Harryn ja Dracon välimatka on lyhentynyt, ja näyttää siltä, että joka kerta on tapahtunut jotain, joka olisi voinut uhata Harryn henkeä. Vaikka Harry ei ole ollut paikalla, hengenvelka ei ole nähtävästi halunnut ottaa riskiä vaan on tiukentanut sidettään."  
"Puhut aivan kuin se olisi joku elävä olento", Ron mumisi.  
"Mutta nyt kun viimeinenkin kuolonsyöjä on otettu kiinni, Draco on maksanut velkansa ja Harry on vapaa. En toki tiedä, onko Draco kuitannut molemmat hengenvelkansa Harrylle näillä tapahtumilla, mutta se varmaan selviää mikäli Harry joutuu uudelleen vaaraan", Hermione päätti selostuksensa.  
  
Rehtorin toimistoon laskeutui tyrmistynyt hiljaisuus, joka rikkoutui kun muotokuvat ryhtyivät taputtamaan. Pian suosionosoituksiin yhtyivät MaGarmiwa muiden professoreiden kanssa, ja viimein Ron nousi penkiltään ja halasi Hermionea tiukasti ja suudellen tätä lopulta suoraan suulle.  
  
Vain Harry ja Draco, sekä Punurmio istuivat tyrmistyneinä paikoillaan. Harry ei voinut käsittää mitä Hermione oli juuri sanonut. Eikö ollut mitään ennustusta? Oliko kaiken takana todellakin ne kerrat kun hän oli pelastanut Dracon hengen? Harry muisti elävästi tarvehuoneen pirunpaloineen sekä kuolonsyöjän joka oli uhannut Dracoa taistelun aikana.  
  
"Mutta ennustus!" Punurmio sai viimein suunsa auki. "Ennustus sanoo, että kun yö ja päivä yhtyvät."  
"Sibylla", Dumbledore sanoi lempeällä äänellä. "Ennustus on vanha, todella vanha. Luulen, että sen täyttymiseen menee vielä vuosisatoja."  
"Mutta..." Punurmion hartiat lysähtivät.  
  
"Onnittelut neiti Granger", McGarmiwa nousi pöytänsä takaa ja ojensi kättään Hermionelle. "Rohkelikko on todellakin ansainnut professori Kalkaroksen ehdottamat viisikymmentä pistettä oivallisesta ajattelusta."  
  
Hermione säteili kätellessään rehtoria.  
  
"Nyt, valmistautukaamme lounaaseen", rehtori kääntyi toisten puoleen ja ystävällisellä mutta määrätietoisella eleellä kehotti heitä poistumaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Harry ja Draco astelivat hiljaisina kohden kahdeksasluokkalaisten tiloja länsisiivessä. Hermione ja Ron olivat lähteneet ulos kertomaan muille uutista siitä, että Harry oli vihdoinkin vapaa, vaikka tämä itse ei ollutkaan juhlatuulella asian suhteen. Dracon mutistua salasanan haarniska astui syrjään ja he astelivat makuusalinsa ovelle. Harrysta tuntui epätodelliselta katsella pientä huonetta, jossa hän oli viettänyt kuluneen lukuvuoden tiiviisti Dracon kanssa. Kun Harryn katse osui sänkyyn, jonka lakanat olivat edelleen rutussa yön jäljiltä, käsittämätön suru valtasi hänen mielensä.  
  
"Se ei sitten ollutkaan ennustus", Draco rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden ja asteli ikkunan ääreen, jääden tuijottamaan ulos.  
"Niin", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja asteli Dracon viereen.  
"Ne tunteet, johtuivatko nekin vain..." Draco ei saanut lausettaan loppuun vaan hänen oli nielaistava.  
"En tiedä", Harryn ääni oli edelleen hiljainen ja katse sumea.  
  
"Tässäkö tämä nyt sitten oli?" Draco kysyi karhealla äänellä.  
"En tiedä", Harry nieleskeli omituista karheutta kurkustaan.  
"No, ei kai auta kuin ryhtyä pakkaamaan", Draco huokaisi ja kääntyi.  
"Odota", Harry tarttui vaihtomaisesti Dracon käteen estäen tätä liikkumasta.  
  
Silloin Harry tunsi sen. Pienen lämmön joka säteili heidän välillään kun Harryn käsi kosketti Dracon paljasta rannetta. Hämmästyneenä hän nosti katseensa ja kohtasi Dracon yhtä hämmästyneet silmät. Siinä samassa Draco oli painanut huulensa Harryn huulille, ja Harry tunsi kuinka pienet raketit räjähtelivät taas hänen sisällään.  
  
Sokeana Harry työnsi Dracoa kohden sänkyä irrottamattaan hetkeksikään huuliaan tämän huulilta. Dracon kädet vaelsivat Harryn selässä, hyväilivät ja puristivat, silittivät ja raapivat. Harry ahmi suullaan Dracoa, hengitti katkonaisesti, ripustautui tuntemaan kaiken sen ihanan lämmön ja onnen joka kiertyi hänen sisällään. Kaiken sen tunteen, jonka hän oli jo luullut menettäneensä, mutta joka olikin tallella, syvällä hänen sisällään ja valui sieltä hänen jokaisen sopukkaansa.  
  
Sitten he olivat sängyllä, Harry Dracon päällä, huulet ahnaina joka paikassa, vartalot tiukasti yhteen painettuina.  
  
Draco tunsi sisällään riehuvan tunteen tempovan häntä joka suuntaan, yrittäen päästä purkautumaan hänen sisältään. Niinpä Draco teki ainoan teon, joka helpotti edes hieman sen lisäksi, että hänen suunsa söi Harrya elävältä. Hän pujotti kätensä Harryn paidan alle, siveli polttavan kuumaa ihoa, nipisti, puristi ja hyväili niin, että Harry vääntelehti hänen päällään entistä rajummin.  
  
He riisuivat toisiaan tajuamatta edes itse mitä tekivät. Koko aikana he eivät irrottaneet huuliaan toisistaan. Kun viimeinenkin vaatekappale oli poissa ja lämpimät, alastomat vartalot kietoutuivat yhteen, polte helpotti ja he uskalsivat vetäytyä hieman erilleen toisistaan.  
  
Harry katsoi allaan makaavaa Dracoa, jonka kovuus painoi kivuliaasti hänen lonkkaansa vasten. Draco huohotti huulet turvonneina, katse kirkkaana, sen näköisenä kun voisi ahmaista Harryn yhtenä suupalana.  
  
"Mitä tämä on?" Harry kysyi käheällä äänellä.  
"En tiedä, enkä välitä, aivan sama", Draco sanoi ja veti Harryn uudelleen itseään vasten.  
  
Harry upposi Dracoon, hautautui syvälle luihuiseen sekä siihen tunteeseen joka pakotti heitä yhä lähemmäs toisiaan. Se tunne repi heidän sisuksiaan, sai sydämet hakkaamaan, hengityksen tihentymään ja pään pyörimään. Hetkeen ei kuulunut kuin huohotusta, satunnaista voihketta ja sängyn natinaa kun kaksi kehoa yhtyivät yhdeksi vimmalla ja voimalla.  
  
Jonkin ajan päästä väsynyt ja erittäin tyytyväinen Harry kierähti sängylle Dracon viereen ja tuijotti pylvässängyn kattoa onnentunteen velloessa hänen jokaisessa solussaan ja leveän hymyn koristaessa hänen kasvojaan. Hänen vierellään lepäävän Dracon kasvoilla oli lähes identtinen ilme. Heidän sormensa etsiytyivät toistensa lomaan, ja hiljaa he puristivat toistensa käsiä onnen velloessa kummankin sisällä suurina aaltoina.  
  
"Onko sinulla lomasuunnitelmia?" Draco rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden.  
"Ei vielä", Harry mutisi ja kääntyi kyljelleen sivellen Dracon hikistä rintaa.  
"Tule kartanoon", Draco kuiskasi.  
"Haluatko?"  
"Kyllä", Draco kumartui painamaan huulensa Harryn huulille.  
"Mutta entä äitisi?"  
"Anna minulle pari viikkoa aikaa selvittää tilanne", Draco siveli hiljalleen Harryn hiuksia. "Lähetän sinulle vaikka pöllön heti kun kaikki on kunnossa."  
  
"Tiedätkö mitä", Harry sanoi hetken päästä kun heidän välillään levännyt tyytyväinen hiljaisuus uhkasi pitkittyä uneliaaksi usvaksi.  
"No?"  
"Tässähän kävi lopulta aika hyvin", Harry virnisti ja Draco kohotti kulmiaan. "Olin aika pettynyt aamulla, kun tajusin että meidän täytyy erota."  
"Hassua, niin minäkin", Draco virnisti nyt takaisin.  
"Entä nyt? Mitä nyt tapahtuu?" Harry kysyi.  
"Nyt", Draco sanoi reippaasti ja nousi ylös. "Nyt me pakkaamme, viemme matka-arkkumme eteishalliin ja menemme lounaalle. Minä näännyn nälkään."  
  
Harry nauroi iloisesti ja seurasi Dracon esimerkkiä nousten sängystä ja ryhtyen pukemaan päälleen.  
  


~ * ~

  
Rohkelikon värit koristivat suurta salia, ja Harry arveli heidän voittaneen pokaalin Hermionen ansiosta. Salissa kävi supina ja kohina kun Harry ja Draco astuivat sisään ja se vain voimistui kun oppilaat huomasivat heidät. Harry, joka halusi vältellä turhaa huomiota yritti kiskoa Dracoa lähimpään pöytään istumaan, mutta Draco ei tietenkään suostunut moiseen. Ylväänä, pääpystyssä Draco asteli luihuisten tupapöytään ja istui Blaise Zabinin ja Pansy Parkinsonin väliin. Harry puolestaan pyöri hetken kahden vaiheilla mitä tekisi kunnes huomasi Ronin ja Hermionen viittoilevan häntä luokseen rohkelikkopöydästä. Harry livahti istumaan ystäviensä viereen.  
  
"Mikä teillä kesti?" Ron ihmetteli hiljaa.  
"Shh", Harry sihisi kun huomasi kuinka uteliaita katseita häneen luotiin.  
"Niin mutta..." Ron yritti vielä mutta Harry loi ystäväänsä tiukan katseen.  
"Myöhemmin", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja viimein Ron vaikeni.  
  
Hermione katseli Harrya tutkivin silmin ja pienen hymyn kareillessa tytön huulilla. Sitten rehtori McGarmiwa nousi seisomaan ja taputti käsiään yhteen saaden koko salin hiljenemään.  
  
"Arvoisat Tylypahkan oppilaat ja henkilökunta", rehtori sanoi vakaalla äänellään. "On tullut aika päättää jälleen yksi lukuvuosi koulussamme. Haluan kiittää lämpimästi niin kaikkia oppilaita kuin opettajiakin vuoden aikana tehdystä hyvästä työstä. Näyttää, ettei tänäkään vuonna kukaan jää luokalleen, hienoa. Lisäksi olen positiivisesti yllättynyt kuinka hyvin saimme tämän erikoisvuoden hoidettua, ja viittaan tietenkin ylimääräisiin oppilaisiin jotka olivat suorittamassa kahdeksatta kouluvuottaan."  
  
Sali puhkesi suosionosoituksiin.  
  
"Haluaisin kuitenkin sanoa vielä erään asian", McGarmiwa ryki kurkkuaan hieman. "Haluan kiittää erästä oppilasta erinomaisesta toiminnasta kuluneena vuonna. Hänen esimerkkinsä ja pyyteetön vilpittömyytensä on sellaista josta me muut voimme ottaa oppia ja mallia. Haluankin, että tänä vuonna palkitsemme ylimääräisellä sadalla tupapisteellä ja erityisellä kunniamaininnalla oppilaan, joka on pelastanut toiminnallaan muun muassa erään oppilaan hengen."  
  
Salissa kohahti kun oppilaat kääntelivät päätään yrittäen ymmärtää rehtorin sanoja.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, saanko pyytää sinua tänne eteen ottamaan vastaan kunniamerkin erinomaisesti suoritetusta työstä", rehtori sanoi.  
  
Draco asteli salin eteen vakain askelein vaikka hänen sisällään poreilikin epävarmuus. Hän oli toivonut suvulleen kunniaa, mutta oliko tämä se tapa kuinka hän halusi puhdistaa Malfoyn nimen? Kohta rehtori vesittäisi kaiken julistamalla kuinka suuren uhrauksen Draco oli tehnyt suojellen koko velhomaailman pelastajaa. Vaikka Harry herättikin Dracossa tunteita, joita tämä ei osannut nimetä, hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut jäädä maailmanpelastajan varjoon. Pää pystyssä Draco kuitenkin pysähtyi McGarmiwan eteen. Tuli mitä tuli, hän ei nöyristelisi ketään.  
  
"Kiitos Draco", rehtori sanoi hiljaa kiinnittäen samalla hopeista ruusuketta Dracon kaavun kaulukseen.  
  
"Ehdotan kolminkertaista hurraa huutoa Draco Malfoylle, jonka toiminnan toivon kannustavan meitä muita hylkäämään ennakkoluulomme ja tarjoamaan ystävyyttämme kaikille. Draco olkoon elävänä esimerkkinä siitä muutoksesta, jota kohden Tylypahkan henkilökunta toivoo kaikkien oppilaiden suuntaavan tulevaisuudessa. Olkaamme avoimia ja pyyteettömiä!"  
  
Sali puhkesi huutoon ja suosionosoituksiin ja Draco tunsi lämpimän käden olallaan. Vilkaistessaan sivulleen hän näki rehtori McGarmiwan pyyhkäisevän silmäkulmaansa. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin onnistunut saavuttamaan tänä viimeisenä Tylypahkavuonnaan, jotain minkä johdosta hänen sukunsa nimi olisi jälleen arvostettu ja kunnioitettu.  
  


~ * ~

  
Harry seisoi eteishallissa ja odotti Dracoa, joka oli useiden oppilaiden piirittämä. Ron ja Hermione seisoivat hänen kanssaan ja he kaikki katselivat kuinka Draco vastaanotti onnitteluita, kättelyitä ja halauksia.  
  
"Enpä olisi uskonut", Ron puuskahti mutta hymyili.  
"Minusta Draco on ansainnut tuon kaiken", Hermione sanoi.  
"Ehdottomasti", Harry nyökytteli. "Hän on todellakin muuttunut."  
"No, kerrotko sinä nyt että missä te oikein viivyitte?" Ron kysyi uteliaana kun Harry tuijotteli edelleen Dracoa.  
"Häh?" Harry havahtui ja punastui.  
  
Samassa Draco ilmestyi heidän viereensä ja sujautti kätensä Harryn käteen. Lämmin hymy levisi Harryn huulille, ja hän oli vähällä suikata suukon Dracon poskelle, mutta Ronin ilme sai hänet pysähtymään. Ron katseli heitä toinen kulmakarva hieman kohollaan ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. Hermione vilkuili heistä jokaista hieman levottomana ja tietämättä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Sitten Ron avasi suunsa.  
  
"Jaahas, vai niin, että näin on asiat. No, itse asiassa olinkin jo tottunut siihen että nysväätte kokoajan yhdessä, niin että olisi ollut aika outoa nähdä teidät erillään."  
  
Harry purskahti nauruun, johon yhtyivät pian myös Draco sekä Hermione. Sitten Harry pukkasi parasta ystäväänsä olkapäähän kevyesti ja Ron virnisti takaisin kietoen kätensä Hermionen vyötärön ympärille.  
  
"Mennäänkö?" Harry viittasi päällään ulkona odottaviin vaunuihin.  
  
Toiset nyökkäsivät ja nelistään he astelivat viimeisen kerran ulos Tylypahkan suuresta linnanovesta. Heidän kahdeksas vuotensa noitien ja velhojen koulussa oli virallisesti päättynyt.

 

 


	15. Epilogi

**Epilogi**  
  
Harry makasi Kotikolon puutarhassa ja hörppi kylmää kurpitsamehua. Oli kesäloman toisen viikon alku ja aurinko porotti pilvettömältä taivaalta.  
  
"Huh, kun on kuuma", Ron ähkäisi ja kierähti kyljelleen nurmikolla.  
"Niin on", Harry sanoi, mutta nautti samalla auringonlämmöstä ihollaan.  
"Onko Dracosta kuulunut vieläkään mitään?" Ron kysyi ja pyöritteli tyhjää lasiaan käsissään.  
"Ei", Harry huokaisi ja tunsi taas tutun muljahduksen vatsassaan.  
  
Hän ei ollut kuullut Dracosta sanaakaan sen jälkeen kun he olivat eronneet laiturilla 9 ja 3/4. Narcissa Malfoy oli ollut poikaansa vastassa asemalla, eikä Harry ollut saanut laiturilla enää edes jäähyväishalausta, sillä Draco oli jännittynyt välittömästi huomattuaan äitinsä. Luihuisen kasvoille oli ilmestynyt aikaisemmilta vuosilta tuttu naamio, joka kätki taakseen Dracon todelliset tunteet. Nopeasti vaalea luihuinen oli poistunut junasta ja hävinnyt laiturilta yhdessä äitinsä kanssa luomatta enää edes viimeistä silmäystä Harryyn, joka oli jäänyt hölmistyneenä seisomaan Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa keskelle laituria.  
  
Kuluneet päivät olivat olleet yhtä tuskaa Harrylle, sillä hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella kaikesta tapahtuneesta. Se, mitä Tylypahkassa oli aivan viime hetkillä tapahtunut, juuri ennen lukuvuoden päättymistä, tuntui välillä kuin kaukaiselta unelta, eikä Harry ollut aina varma, oliko hän sittenkin kuvitellut kaiken.  
  
Nyt hän pohti mielessään mitä he olivat Dracon kanssa. Oliko edes mitään 'heitä' olemassa? Ainakin Harry oli sitä mieltä, että kaikki heidän välillään tapahtunut viittasi siihen, että heillä oli  _jotain_. Mutta mitä se oli, sitä hän ei osannut sanoa. Olivatko he yhdessä Dracon kanssa vai olivatko he pelkkiä kavereita? Seurustelivatko he vai mitä heidän välillään oli? Halusiko Draco edes olla hänen kanssaan missään tekemisissä enää? Kysymykset riivasivat Harrya tuon tuosta, eikä hänellä ollut niihin vastausta, ja kaikesta tästä hän olisi halunnut puhua Dracon kanssa.  
  
Muisto yhteisestä yöstä, lämmöstä ja läheisyydestä sai Harryn lähes vääntelehtimään. Hän kaipasi Dracoa ja tämän kosketusta niin, että se tuntui välillä melkein fyysisenä kipuna. Hänelle oli aivan sama, mitä he olisivat, kunhan hän vain saisi taas koskettaa Dracoa, suudella tämän pehmeitä huulia ja painaa kasvonsa tämän lämmintä ihoa vasten. Edes yhden kerran. Mutta Dracosta ei ollut kuulunut sanaakaan näiden pitkien päivien aikana, ja Harry oli jo vähällä luopua toivosta.  
  
Hetkittäin hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen kirjoittaa Dracolle. Kertoa mietteistään ja ajatuksistaan, mutta joka kerta hän peräytyi viime hetkellä. Draco oli sanonut ottavansa yhteyttä, ja Harryn oli vain maltettava odottaa. Dracolla oli varmasti syynsä, ja ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän kertoisi ne varmasti Harrylle.  
  
"Hermione tulee huomenna", Ron keskeytti Harryn mietteet.  
"Kuulostaa kivalta", Harry koetti hymyillä vaikka hänen ajatuksensa olivatkin edelleen Dracossa ja siinä, miksi Draco ei ollut ottanut yhteyttä lupauksestaan huolimatta.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen heidän välilleen, ennen kuin Ron yskähti hieman.  
  
"Oletko sinä kunnossa Harry?" Ron kysyi huolissaan, sillä tämä oli kai huomannut Harryn poissaolevan katseen.  
"Joo, ei tässä mitään. Mennäänkö vaikka uimaan kun on niin kuuma?"  
"Mennään vain, pyydän äidiltä eväitä mukaan. Käy sinä hakemassa pyyhkeet", Ron nousi seisomaan ja suuntasi kohden taloa.  
  
Harry nousi hitaammin ja laahusti ystävänsä perässä sisälle viileyteen. Molly oli ollut iloissaan kun Harry oli saapunut Ronin kanssa Kotikoloon. Ensimmäisinä päivinään Harry olikin vain nauttinut olostaan ja vapaudestaan kun kukaan ei enää kahlinnut häntä. Vapaus Dracosta oli tuntunut ihmeelliseltä ja uskomattomalta, olivathan he olleet kuukausikaupalla sidottuina toisiinsa. Se tuntui myös omituiselta, sillä nyt ei ollut ketään joka olisi pitänyt ottaa huomioon. Hän sai mennä ja tulla miten halusi ja se tuntui hassulta koko vuoden kestäneen tiiviin yhdessäolon jälkeen.  
  
He olivat Ronin ja Ginnyn kanssa käyneet lentämässä luudilla, uineet päivittäin läheisellä lammella ja vain nauttineet koulun päättymisen jälkeisestä vapaudesta. Hermione oli lähtenyt heti asemalta kotiinsa vanhempiensa luo, mutta luvannut tulla Kotikoloon mahdollisimman pian. Harry aavisteli, että Ron ja Hermione halusivat saada oman kodin mihin muuttaa. Ajatus kirpaisi hieman, sillä he olivat olleet tiivis kolmikko aina heidän ensimmäisestä Tylypahkavuodestaan saakka, vaikka tämä side heidän välillään olikin rakoillut, kun Draco oli yllättäen astunut kuvioihin edellisenä syksynä.  
  
"Tuletko sinä?" Ron huusi ja Harry huomasi vajonneensa taas ajatuksiinsa.  
"Joo, tullaan", hän huikkasi, nappasi pyyhkeet mukaansa ja viiletti alakertaan.  
  
"Pitäkää hauskaa! Tulkaa ajoissa syömään", Molly huuteli heidän peräänsä kun he harppoivat puutarhan halki.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Huomenta unikeot!"  
  
Harry heräsi nauravaan ääneen ja ponkaisi istumaan. Hapuillessaan silmälasejaan hän huomasi Ronin kaapanneen Hermionen tiukkaan halaukseen. Heti, kun tyttö pääsi vapaaksi, tämä kääntyi Harryn puoleen ja halasi ystäväänsä tiukasti.  
  
"No, mitä olette puuhailleet?" Hermione kysyi istuen Ronin sängyn reunalle.  
  
Samalla, kun Ron kertoili heidän laiskoista päivistään, Harry vajosi takaisin patjalleen ja tuijotti kattoon. Jo kaksitoista päivää ilman sanaakaan Dracosta. Harry pureskeli huultaan ja mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Vieläkö hän odottaisi vai pitäisikö hänen lähettää kirje Dracolle?  
  
"Harry!" alakerrasta kuului Mollyn huuto. "Sinulle on pöllö!"  
  
Tajuamatta edes olevansa ylhäällä Harry juoksi portaita alas ja lähes repi rullalle käärityn pergamentin suuren huuhkajan jalasta. Pikaisesti hän silmäili lyhyen kirjeen läpi ja lämmin onnentunne levisi hänen sisällään. Hölmösti hymyillen hän nojasi keittiönpöytään ja huomasi vasta nyt sydämensä sykkivän kiihkeänä rinnassaan.  
  
"No?" Ron kysyi tullessaan keittiöön sukien hiuksiaan Hermionen seuratessa hymyillen.  
  
Mitään sanomatta Harry ojensi kirjeen Ronille ja suuntasi takaisin yläkertaan pukeutumaan. Ron nappasi pergamentin ja ryhtyi lukemaan sitä Hermionen kurkkiessa hänen olkansa takaa.  
  
 _Hei Harry,  
tervetuloa vieraakseni kotiini tämän viikon perjantaina kello 12. Odotan sinua pääportilla.  
Ystävällisin terveisin,  
Draco_  
  
Yläkerrassa Harry kiskoi t-paitaa päälleen ja mietti, että enää kaksi päivää kun hän näkisi jälleen Dracon. Kaksi päivää! Harry sulki silmänsä ja mietti, olikohan Draco kertonut äidilleen heistä. Tuskin ainakaan kaikkea, ja Harry naurahti hiljaa. Eipä hänkään ollut aivan kaikkea jakanut Ronille, vaikka tämä olikin udellut yksityiskohtia heidän suhteestaan.  
  
Sitten pistelevä tunne havahdutti Harryn. Draco ei ollut kirjeessään vihjannut sanaakaan siihen mitä ajatteli tai tunsi Harrya kohtaan. Oliko Harry menossa vierailulle kaverin luo vai ihmisen luo, joka haluaisi koskettaa häntä?  _Ystävällisin terveisin_. Eikö se ollut vähän turhan virallisesti kirjoitettu? He olivat kuitenkin nähneet toisensa  _alasti_. Epävarmuus nakersi, mutta Harry pakotti mietteet syrjään ja ryhtyi pakkaamaan tavaroitaan matka-arkkuunsa.  
  
Pian hän saisi vastaukset kysymyksiinsä. Vaikka Harrya jännittikin, mitä Draco hänestä haluaisi, hän tiesi että hän itse halusi Dracon, tavalla tai toisella. Viime päivien ikävä oli vain vahvistanut sitä tunnetta, että Harry itse halusi viettää aikaansa tiiviisti Dracon kanssa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Tasan kello kaksitoista perjantaina Harry seisoi suuren takorautaisen portin edessä ja katseli, kuinka vaaleahiuksinen hahmo lähestyi porttia sen toisella puolella. Harryn sydän hakkasi hänen rinnassaan ja lämpö aaltoili hänen sisällään. Tuo oli Draco ja askel askeleelta tämä lähestyi Harrya. Mutta kun nuorukainen pääsi lähemmäs, Harry tunsi jälleen kylmän kiven valahtavan jonnekin vatsansa tietämille. Dracon ilme oli etäinen ja torjuva.  
  
"Tervetuloa kotiini", Draco sanoi kohteliaasti ja raotti porttia niin että Harry pääsi livahtamaan sisälle.  
  
Ei halausta, ei edes pientä hipaisua. Kylmyys puristi Harryn sisintä, mutta hän kasasi itsensä.  
  
"Kiitos kutsusta", Harry sanoi ja tarkkaili Dracon kasvoja, joilla ei näkynyt edelleenkään minkäänlaista tunnetta.  
"Äitini odottaa meitä portailla", Draco viittasi kohden suurta kartanoa ja lähti kävelemään edeltä.  
  
Pihatien sora rapisi heidän jalkojensa alla kun he kävelivät kohden talon portailla odottavaa hahmoa Harryn matka-arkun leijuessa heidän perässään. Harry ei uskaltanut sanoa sanaakaan saatikka edes koskettaa Dracoa, niin jäykältä ja muodolliselta tämä tuntui. Tuska pisteli Harryn sydäntä kun hän mietti, että oliko hän tullut tänne turhaan. Eikö Draco halunnut enää häntä? Oliko tämä tullut siihen johtopäätökseen, ettei halunnut olla Harryn kanssa enää missään tekemisissä?  
  
"Tervetuloa kotiimme herra Potter", Narcissa Malfoy ojensi kättään.  
"Kiitos kutsusta", Harry puristi naisen kättä hämmentyneenä muodollisuudesta.  
"Draco, voit nyt näyttää herra Potterille hänen makuutilansa. Odotan teitä teelle kello viisi, älkää myöhästykö", Narcissan ääni oli tasainen ja etäinen naisen kääntyessä astelemaan sisälle.  
  
Draco nyökkäsi äitinsä sanoille vaitonaisena ja viittasi Harryn seuraamaan häntä suurista ovista sisälle kartanoon. Eteishalli kaikui heidän askeleistaan kun Draco kulki edeltä kohden portaikkoja, eikä Harry edelleenkään uskaltanut rikkoa hiljaisuutta. Uteliaana hän katseli kuitenkin ympärilleen, sillä viimeksi hänen ollessaan kartanossa se oli ollut kuolonsyöjien päämajana reilu vuosi sitten. Näytti, että Malfoyt olivat tehneet kaikkensa karkottaakseen ikävät muistot tuosta ajasta, sillä sisustus oli aivan erilainen kuin Harry muisti.  
  
Toisessa kerroksessa Draco kääntyi vasemmalle ja johdatti Harryn monen suljetun oven ohi, kunnes pysähtyi viimein erään oven eteen. Vilkaisten Harrya pikaisesti kulmiensa alta Draco työnsi oven auki ja kehotti Harrya astumaan sisään.  
  
Huone oli valoisa ja suuri. Pehmeän näköinen suuri vuode oli huoneen vasemmalla sivulla ja takka sekä antiikkisen näköinen sohvaryhmä oikealla. Seinille kiinnitetyt julisteet paljastivat huoneen kuuluvan Dracolle, ja samassa Harry kuuli oven sulkeutuvan perässään.  
  
Hän käännähti kohtaamaan Dracon katseen. Naamio oli poissa ja silmät kertoivat kaikesta siitä ikävästä, mitä tämä oli tuntenut viime päivien aikana. Sitten Harry saikin syliinsä sen luihuisen, johon oli tutustunut edellisen talven aikana. Huulet olivat yhtä pehmeät ja kosketus sai aikaan edelleen saman kihelmöivän tunteen hänen sisällään.  
  
Hetken päästä viimeisetkin epäilyksen rippeet Dracon tunteista katosivat Harryn mielestä, kun kuumat suudelmat johdattelivat häntä kohden upottavan pehmeää vuodetta. Ilo ja riemu kupli Harryn sisällä kun hän veti paitaansa pään yli nauttien samalla täysin rinnoin Dracon kosketuksesta ihollaan. Ikävä väistyi vahvemman tunteen tieltä, eikä Harry osannut muuta kuin nauttia.   
  


~ * ~

  
Oli kulunut viikko siitä kun Harry oli saapunut Malfoyn kartanoon. Nopeasti hän oli oppinut kartanon sanattomat säännöt. Dracoa ei saanut koskettaa missään muualla kuin tämän oman huoneen suojassa, piilossa muiden katseilta, suljetun oven takana. Muualla kartanossa tai sen tiluksilla Harrya kohdeltiin etäisen kohteliaasti, kuten kunnioitettavaa vierasta.  
  
Silloin tällöin Draco pudotti naamionsa, kuten nyt kun he makasivat sokkeloisen pensaspuutarhan keskellä ja Harry sai silittää Dracon selkää tämän kertoessa jotain tarinaa edesmenneistä sukulaisistaan. Harry oli jo aikaa sitten lakannut kuuntelemasta ja nautti nyt Dracon läheisyydestä piirrellen tämän selkään epämääräisiä kuvioita.  
  
"Kuunteletko sinä ollenkaan?" Draco kysyi huvittuneena.  
"Enpä juuri", Harry tunnusti virnistäen.  
"Mikähän mahtaa olla mielenkiintoisempaa kuin minä?" Draco uteli tuhahtaen.  
"Sinä nimenomaan ja sinun mahtava sänkysi, voisimmeko pian mennä vaikka päiväunille", Harry kumartui suikkaamaan pikaisen suukon Dracon poskelle ennen kuin tämä ehti väistää.  
  
Samassa Draco oli ponkaissut istumaan ja Harry huokaisi hiljaa. Draco oli taas aivan turhan säikky, ei heitä kukaan voinut nähdä täällä pensaiden suojassa. Harry oli kiskaisemassa Dracon takaisin viereensä kun huomasi tämän tuijottavan silmäkovana taivaalle. Samassa Harrykin huomasi kaksi pientä pistettä, jotka lähestyivät heitä hitaasti.  
  
"Ovatko nuo ministeriön pöllöjä?" Draco kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Luulen niin", Harry nousi myös seisomaan ja tuijotti jännittyneenä lähestyviä lintuja, sillä hän tiesi mitä pöllöt toisivat tullessaan.  
  
Pöllöt laskeutuivat heidän käsivarsilleen arvokkaasti ja ojensivat koipiaan, joihin oli sidottu ministeriön virallisen näköiset pergamentit. Vapisevin käsin Harry irrotti omansa ja samassa pöllö oli jo lehahtanut tiehensä.  
  
Luotuaan nopean silmäyksen toisiinsa he ryhtyivät avaamaan kääröjä. Sydän pamppaillen Harry silmäili S.U.P.E.R. -kokeidensa tulokset läpi ja helpotuksen aalto humahti hänen lävitseen. Hän oli selvinnyt kaikista ja vieläpä arvosanoin, joita ei olisi vielä vuosi sitten uskonut todeksi. Ahkera opiskelu oli todellakin kannattanut!  
  
Tulosten alla olevassa toisessa paperissa oli kutsu virallisiin auroripääsykokeisiin, jotka pidettäisiin elokuussa ja Harry virnisti tahtomattaan. Ehkä hänestä sittenkin voisi tulla velhomaailman lainvalvoja, mikäli hän läpäisisi kokeen.  
  
"Miten meni?" Draco kysyi jännittyneenä luettuaan omat tuloksensa läpi.  
"Yllättävän hyvin", Harry hymyili. "Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisesta tietenkin Upea, kuten arvasinkin. Muodonmuutoksista ja loitsuista Odotukset ylittävä, mikä ylitti kyllä omat odotukseni reippaasti. Yrttitiedosta Upea, siitä kiitos Nevillelle joka jaksoi prepata minua, sekä liemistä Odotukset ylittävä, mistä kiitokset sinulle."  
"Mahtavaa, onnea", Draco halasi Harrya nopeasti.  
  
"Entä sinulla?"  
"Paremmin kuin olisin uskaltanut toivoa", Draco hymyili. "Loitsut Odotukset ylittävä, muodonmuutokset, numerologia ja liemet Upea."  
"No, entä pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen?" Harry hoputti kun Draco piti taidepaussin.  
"Upea!" Draco kiljaisi riemuissaan.  
  
Harry syöksyi samassa Dracon kaulaan, painoi tämän selälleen maahan ja suuteli varsin perusteellisesti. Eikä Draco vastustellut tippaakaan, kietoi vain kätensä Harryn kaulaan ja veti rohkelikkoa lähemmäs itseään.  
  
"Entä nyt?" Harry kysyi irrottauduttuaan viimein Dracosta ja tämän lämpimistä huulista.  
"Nyt juhlitaan", Draco hymyili.  
"Niin, mutta minä tarkoitin..." Harry yritti mutta Draco vaiensi hänet uudella, erittäin tulisella suudelmalla.  
  
"Minä sanoin, että nyt juhlitaan", Draco sanoi vetäydyttyään irti Harryn huulista, "ja sitten suunnitellaan tulevaisuutta. Olen aina haaveillut omasta kämpästä jossain ministeriön lähellä. Sopisiko sinulle kolmio?"

 

 


End file.
